Cómo cursar 2º de bachillerato y no morir en el intento
by Merry y Pippin
Summary: Un nuevo curso escolar empieza en el instituto Gaia, donde los alumnos de 2º de bachillerato intentarán sobrevivir a un año que viene repleto de sorpresas.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: Buenas. Este es el primer fic que publicamos juntas, y su ritmo de actualización será mensual, menos en algunos capítulos como Halloween, Navidad o San Valentín, en los que publicaremos dichos días. Para compensar, los capítulos serán largos, algunos demasiado. En cada uno hablarán distintos personajes(no todos en el mismo, obviamente, sino sería muy cansino) en primera persona.**

* * *

><p><strong>Entrada 1: Principio de curso<strong>

Bienvenidos al blog de Eduard.

Hola, soy Eduard, como obviamente habréis podido suponer antes. Dejadme presentarme:

Tengo 17 años, soy blogguer de nacimiento. Escribir entradas en las que dejo mis pensamientos es una de mis actividades este nuevo curso.

Como este año he entrado en una clase bastante interesante he pensado que quizás podría estrenar este nuevo blog contando, semanal o mensualmente, lo que va pasando durante el curso.

Aquí os dejo la primera entrada que corresponde al primer día del curso.

¡Espero que la disfruteis!

_Entrada publicada el 15-09-2014_

* * *

><p>SAKURA<p>

Abro los ojos y lo único que veo es oscuridad por todas partes. No tengo ninguna gana de levantarme. No solo por que tenga sueño, sino por que hoy empiezan de nuevo las clases y tendré que ver a Alfred Jones. Tendré que ver al chico que me gusta desde hace más o menos un año. ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de alguien que me ve tan solo como una amiga?¿Como una hermana, a lo sumo? No lo sé. Lo único que se con certeza es que llegué demasiado tarde... Ese punzada de dolor en el corazón que no he sentido durante los dos meses de verano volveré a sentirlo ahora... Al menos no estamos en la misma clase, y no tengo por que pensar en él a todas horas.

Me levanto trabajosamente y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina a prepararme el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Sakura-me saluda Yao, mi hermano mayor cuando entro en la estancia. Está preparando el desayuno de Im Yong Soo y el mío.

-Buenos días-respondo mientras me siento a comer, aunque no tenga mucha hambre. He de admitir que Yao cocina bastante bien.

-¿Que tal has dormido?-Sigue hablándome Yao sentándose junto a mi a desayunar.

-Bien, aunque estoy nerviosa. No tengo ganas de empezar este curso.

-Cálmate. Ya verás que todo te va a salir muy bien.-dice sonriéndome con tranquilidad.

Quizás Yao tenga razón, que debo calmarme. Pero voy a empezar segundo de bachillerato. Un curso para nada fácil, y dependerá de él mi acceso a la universidad.

Cuando me termino de preparar para afrontar el primer día en el instituto, voy hacia la puerta, seguida de mi hermano.

-Que tengas un buen día-Se despide Yao dándome un afectuoso abrazo que le devuelvo con nerviosismo.

-Gracias-Agradezco mientras me giro y salgo de la casa. Supongo que Yao tiene razón, pues hasta ahora siempre la ha tenido. He estado bajo su cuidado desde que tengo uso de razón, pues nuestros padres pasaban largos periodos fuera de casa por asuntos del trabajo. Y cuando murieron, hace unos tres años, dependí totalmente de él.

En el camino me encuentro con Madeleine, Maddie, Jones. Es una chica bastante asocial con pocos amigos, pero que me cae bastante bien y es una de mis mejores amigas. Es la hermana de Alfred, pero a diferencia de él, ella es muy tímida y reservada.

-Hola, Sakura-Me saluda cuando me acerco a ella.

-Buenos dias. ¿Como estás?¿Cómo has pasado el verano?-Pregunto con mi mejor sonrisa, intentando animar a la chica, quien me mira tristemente y suelta un largo suspiro.

-Igual que todos-Murmura en voz baja mirando el pavimento mientras se levanta una de las mangas de su camiseta, dejando ver su pálida piel, llena de cortes, unos mas recientes que otros.

-¿Sigues con...eso?-Pregunto preocupada. Por toda respuesta, Maddie asiente con la cabeza, cubriéndose los cortes al bajarse la manga-Deberías dejar de hacer eso. Al final se te acabarán infectando o vete tu a saber qué-Le digo mirando con temor su brazo. Que yo recuerde, nunca la había visto con tantas rajas. A pesar de que siempre intento animarla y subirle los ánimos, Maddie es una persona que se siente tan mal que cada tarde al llegar a su casa, se hace cortes en los brazos, o por lo menos eso hacía el año pasado.

-Me da igual. Todo me da igual ya-Dice mi amiga con voz monótona.

-No digas eso. Sabes que no es verdad-Intento animarla. Solo recibo una mirada acusatoria por parte de la rubia, quien me mira por encima de sus gafas con algo que podría reconocer como...¿odio? -Piensa que el año que viene en la universidad podrás empezar de nuevo.

Con la charla, llegamos a las puertas del instituto, donde se encuentran congregados una gran parte de los alumnos de bachillerato, entre ellos Alfred Jones con su novio. Al verlos tan felices, siento como mi corazón se encoge e intento pasar de largo para no tener que saludarle. Se les ve tan felices... Para colmo de males, Arthur, el novio de Alfred, es uno de mis mejores amigos. No le puedo culpar de haberme 'robado' a Alfred, ni mucho menos, pues yo nunca le conté de mi enamoramiento ni a él ni a nadie. No me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos amorosos con nadie. Mientras intento pasar lo más rápido posible al instituto, oigo como Alfred me llama. No. ¿No se da cuenta de que cada vez que estoy a su lado mi corazón se rompe cada vez mas?¿No se da cuenta de mi sufrimiento?

-¡Sakura!-Me grita- Ven aquí, te tengo que enseñar una cosa super increíble que compré ayer-Dice ilusionado buscando en su maleta.

-Pfff-Refunfuña Arthur-¿Ahora vas a molestar también a Sakura con tu _bloody_ juego of_ the hell_?

-Ya veras como a Sakura le gusta, no como a ti, _old man_-Le dice Alfred con reproche a su pareja.

-Hola-Saludo educadamente a los chicos, pero solo Arthur me devuelve el saludo, mientras que Alfred sigue buscando en su maleta-No es necesario-Le digo amablemente a Alfred-Me tengo que ir. Ya me lo enseñarás luego-Digo al tiempo que me voy hacia dentro del instituto, seguida de Maddie, quien no ha parado de echarle miradas de odio a su hermano durante todo el rato.

-La verdad, Sakura-Me dice Maddie mientras vamos hacia conserjería a preguntar por nuestras aulas-Es que no te entiendo. Estás enamorada de Alfred y sabes que no tienes niguna posibilidad de estar con él, y aún así sigues siendo su amiga.

Siento como enrojezco al instante, y niego frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Lo estás entendiendo mal, Maddie-Intento razonar-A mi no me gusta Alfred, no se de donde sacas ideas tan absurdas.

-Puede que engañes a los demás, pero a mi no-contesta Madeleine antes de preguntar a una de las conserje por su aula. Cuando ella termina, hago yo lo mismo y pregunto por mi clase, pues ni Maddie ni yo estamos en la misma. Yo estoy en el bachillerato de letras y ella en el de ciencias. Me indican que este año tendré clases en la primera planta, a diferencia de Maddie, que las tiene en la planta baja.

_Definitivamente, debo esconder mejor mis sentimientos_, es lo último que pienso antes de poner un pie en la que será mi aula de clase durante este curso.

* * *

><p>ARTHUR<p>

Mientras veo a Sakura entrar al instituto con la hermana de Alfred y ruedo los ojos. El idiota de Alfred compró ayer un estúpido juego para la PSP que está enseñado a todo el mundo. ¿En serio no se da cuenta de que a nadie le importa una _bloody shit _el_ bloody videojuego_? No paro de decírselo, pero pasa completamente de mi(¡Qué raro!). Clavo la mirada en una ventana del segundo piso que tiene las persianas bajadas

-Arthur-Oigo que me llama Alfred. Bajo la vista y veo que ya ha guardado su juego en la mochila, que tiene colgada en el hombro.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunto mordaz, pero antes de terminar de hablar ya me está besando a la vez que me abraza por la cintura. Es idiota... ¿Cuantas veces le habré dicho ya que no me bese así en publico? Ni así no de ninguna otra forma. Aunque tampoco estan tan mal sus besos. En momentos como estos me acuerdo de por que salgo con Alfred y me sonrío. Aunque sea una persona muy nerviosa e hiperactiva, sus besos son dulces y tiernos. A pesar de ser un completo idiota, es un idiota que me hace sonreír.

-Git-Le digo cuando nos separamos-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?-Pregunto mientras noto mis mejillas arder y rehuyo el contacto visual.

-Hahaha-Se ríe el mientras me mantiene abrazado-Es que estabas frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

Antes de poder replicarle, oigo una muy desagradable voz conocida a mis espaldas.

-¿Frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, _mon amour_?

Perfecto. Solo me faltaba que apareciese ese despreciable pervertido para fastidiar el momento.

-Vete de aquí, Francis-Digo seriamente, girándome y mirando con odio al francés, quien está de pie enfrente mía, observándonos a Alfred y a mi.

-Estoy en un sitio publico, no puedes echarme-Ríe malévolamente, mientras le echa a Alfred una mirada de superioridad, pero él no se da cuenta, pues está demasiado ocupado abrazándome fuerte y haciéndome cariños en la mejilla.

Resoplando, me veo obligado a interrumpir a Alfred, quien deja de hacerme esas no tan desagradables muestras de cariño y le digo que nos vayamos, pero el muy idiota saca el juego del demonio y se pone a enseñárselo a Francis. ¡A Francis! ¿Se puede ser mas idiota que Alfred F. Jones?¡Si Francis le estaba mirando con desdén hace nada!

-Mira, Francis-dice felizmente Alfred mientras se descuelga la maleta del hombro y se dispone a buscar el juego. Mientras le cuenta al gabacho toda la historia del juego(creo que lo ganó en una especie de concurso) Francis no deja de mirarme a los ojos con superioridad y picardía, y yo le devuelvo la mirada, cargada de desdén, desprecio y asco, justo como la que él le estaba echando a mi novio antes, o incluso peor. Nadie hace caso a Alfred, quien sigue hablando despreocupadamente y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hahahahah Artie~-ríe idiotamente mi novio, y encima con ese estúpido apodo que me puso cuando nos conocimos. ¿Cómo puede coger tanta confianza con desconocidos? No me lo explico, de verdad-Estás frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.

Riendo, me da un beso en mi arrugado entrecejo y me abraza de nuevo.

-Arthur, _mon amour_, deberías relajarte un poco o si no la arruga del entrecejo será permanente-Ríe Francis llevando su dedo índice a mi entrecejo para intentar desfruncirlo, pero le doy un golpe y le suelto un insulto. Justo cuando Francis me va a responder aparece Antonio por la calle. Francis no le ve, por que está de espaldas, pero yo si y siento que si Alfred y yo no nos vamos ya, se va a formar aquí una tensión que ni Alfred va a poder disipar con sus estúpidos chistes y bromas.

-Vámonos, Alfred-Le digo a mi novio apremiándole, aunque pasa totalmente de mi. Cuando Antonio esta solo a unos pasos de nosotros le doy un fuerte empujón a Alfred y choco con Francis tirándole casi al suelo, cosa que me da completamente igual.

-¡Arthur, espera!-Grita Alfred mientras corre para alcanzarme, pero igual que él antes ha pasado de mi, paso ahora yo de él y sigo caminando, buscando el aula que me corresponde este año.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, uno de los miembros del Bad Friends Trio, es mi némesis. Lo nuestro es odio a primera vista. Todo comenzó cuando éramos pequeños y yo era amigo de Francis. Lo que pasó, en resumidas cuentas, aunque suene infantil e inmaduro, fue que me robó a mi amigo. Pero literalmente, aunque ese es un tema del que no me gusta pensar mucho...

Nuestra relación empeoró el año pasado sobretodo. Era sabido por todos que nuestra enemistad era acérrima. El Bad Friends Trío se las ingenió una vez más para hacer mi vida imposible.

_Francis estaba soltero(cosa muy extraña que pasa una vez cada mil años, más o menos. Durante este extraño y efímero espacio de tiempo, cientos de chicos y chicas de nuestra edad, o incluso mayores, coquetean con él e intentan conquistarle. Solo los más afortunados, es decir, las chicas cuyos atributos femeninos son más notables y los chicos cuya tableta se nota más; consiguen el 'amour' de Francis). Yo estaba también soltero, aunque últimamente me había estado fijando en Alfred Jones. Por casualidades del destino, Francis se apuntó al club de teatro escolar en el que estaba yo(obviamente. ¿Qué mejor actividad escolar que el teatro?)._

_La obra que representamos no era conocida ni famosa, pero Francis consiguió convencer a la maestra de teatro(no quiero ni imaginarme qué guarrada hicieron) para que él tuviese el papel principal masculino y yo el femenino, para mi absoluta desgracia y humillación._

_Aparte de tener que salir a escena vestido y maquillado como una mujer, tuve que representar una escena en la que Francis y yo nos besamos. Lo que yo pretendía que fuera un simple roce de labios y nada más, acabó siendo un beso apasionado, con Francis metiéndome la lengua hasta las amígdalas y abrazándome de la cintura fuertemente. Yo no podía hacer nada para quitármelo de encima. La sala irrumpió en aplausos, vítores, y lo que es peor, flashes de cámaras. Me puse nervioso y acabé separándome de Francis._

_Lo peor de todo era que Alfred había venido a ver la obra. Ya sí que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de estar con él. Cuando acabó todo, es decir, cuando me quité de encima todos esos kilos de maquillaje y me vestí normal fui en busca de Alfred para explicarle que eso había sido todo un malentendido, pero ya se había ido. Cuando al día siguiente llegué al instituto, mucha gente se reía de mi a mi paso, mientras que otros me miraban con una mezcla de odio y enfado. Yo no sabía que pasaba, así que con toda la calma y tranquilidad del mundo busqué a Alfred, que aparte de gustarme era mi amigo._

_Lo encontré sentado en su sitio en clase. Yo no estaba en la misma que él, así que entré con timidez en la sala y me acerqué hasta él._

_-Hola-saludé al americano, quien estaba leyendo uno de esos comics que tanto le gustaban. Me miró, murmuró un 'hola' bastante seco y continuó leyendo. Yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Alfred...ignorándome?¿Sin esa sonrisa de idiota que siempre tenía en la cara? Algo iba mal. Muy mal._

_-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunté nervioso._

_-A mi nada, estoy perfectamente, ¿Y a ti?-preguntó de vuelta con indiferencia, mirándome por encima de sus gafas._

_-N-nada... estoy muy bien. ¿Por qué estás...?_

_Pero antes de terminar de formular mi pregunta, Alfred había cogido su móvil y estaba buscando algo._

_-¿Y como explicas esto entonces?-me preguntó mostrándome la pantalla del aparato. Decir que me quedé sin palabras es poco._

_Alfred me estaba enseñando un tweet de Antonio, el mejor amigo de Francis, en el que decía así: 'Mi querido amigo Francis ya está de nuevo con pareja' Y adjuntaba una foto del beso del teatro entre Francis y yo. Tenía bastantes Retweets, y sentí como me fallaban las fuerza. Por eso todo el mundo me había mirado así antes._

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste a mi, uno de tus mejores amigos, que estabas enamorado?_

_No le respondí, sino que fui directamente hacia el bastardo español, que estaba en la misma clase que Alfred, y me puse a, por así decirlo, 'solucionar el malentendido'._

Al final, ambos acabamos una semana expulsados del instituto. Él con un ojo morado y yo lleno de arañazos. Pero lo que importa es que conseguí que borrase el _tweet_ y le expliqué a Alfred unas cinco veces que en verdad no me gustaba Francis.

A las pocas semanas, en San Valentín, el bastardo americano se me declaró y desde entonces estamos juntos.

Con Francis hablo lo mínimo, y a Antonio no puedo verlo ni en pintura.

-¡Arthur!-Me grita Alfred cuando me alcanza. Me volteo hacia él enfadado. A pesar de que estoy enamorado de él y lo quiero, realmente me enoja su actitud. Apenas me escucha cuando le hablo, y luego pretende que yo le preste atención a él. A veces pienso que como el no ponga mucho de su parte esta relación pronto tocará fondo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó alzando la voz mientras me cruzo de brazos.

-¿Por qué demonios te has puesto así? Estábamos tan tranquilos hablando con Francis y a ti se te han cruzado los cables por la cara y te has ido cabreado.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? Venía Antonio-le explico bruscamente. Él parpadea y parece no entender.

-¿Me estás diciendo que has montado todo este pollo solo por que ha llegado Antonio?-Pregunta incrédulo Alfred, sacándome más de mis casillas.

-Exacto.

-¿Te das cuenta de que eres un histérico?-pregunta calmadamente Alfred. Ahora mismo me dan unas ganas de golpearlo que no son normales.

-¿Te das cuenta de que Antonio y yo nos llevamos como el perro y el gato?-pregunto de vuelta, intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

-Joder, Arthur, es el primer día de clase, relájate un poco, ¿Sí?-me pide Alfred caminando hacia su aula.

-Vale, perfecto. Haré como si todo estuviera bien. Por que después de todo, es el primer día de clase, ¿Qué podría pasar? Solo que Antonio venga e intente joderme más la vida-digo sarcásticamente a Alfred, quien se ríe de mi.

-Hahhahaha eres realmente gracioso, Artie~-dice mientras intenta abrazarme, pero me quito y me voy frustrado hacia mi clase. ¡Esto es inaudito!

* * *

><p>FELICIANO<p>

Llevo ya 5 minutos en el aula que poco a poco ha ido llenándose, como he llegado antes de lo que acostumbro me dedico a pasear la vista por los compañeros que ya han entrado en clase. No son demasiados y a la mayoría los conozco del curso pasado.

Ahí está Toris Laurinaitis, que como la gran mayoría en este instituto es un extranjero, creo que venía de Lituania aunque no recuerdo mucho más. Sentado detrás de él, o mejor dicho acostado sobre la mesa, está Heracles Karpusi, un chico griego y amante de los gatos y de las clases de filosofía, o eso creo, ya que es en la única clase en la que no le veo dormir.

También veo a Eli, amiga mía desde hace ya varios años, cuando un día me ayudó a llegar a una de las aulas que no encontraba ya que el profesor había cambiado el aula sin avisar. Iría a saludarla, pero está hablando con Roderich Edelstein, su actual pareja y con la que creo que comenzó a salir a mitad de verano.

Sigo recorriendo las mesas con la mirada hasta que mis ojos se dirigen hacia la puerta, ahí chocan con una mirada azul, azul como el cielo y no necesito nada más para reconocer a Ludwig, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de juegos desde la infancia, mi guarda espaldas personal cada vez que me he metido en problemas, mi ángel de la guarda cada vez que he necesitado su ayuda y para mi eterna frustración nada más que eso. Aunque nunca perderé la esperanza de superar el muro de hormigón que parece que tiene custodiando su corazón, es más si analizo nuestra relación desde que volvimos a encontrarnos, ya en la secundaria, me doy cuenta de que lo único que ha hecho es mejorar, en un principio no me dejaba ni si quiera estar muy cerca suya y ya más de una vez me ha dejado abrazarle, no es mucho, pero por algo hay que empezar.

-¡Lud, LUD. Aquí tienes ya un sitio, mira, a mi lado!- Digo mientras le señalo el sitio con una mano.

-Ah, vale, gracias Feli la verdad es que no sabía dónde iba a sentarme, con esto me quitas uno de los problemas más cercanos que tenía.- Dice el germano mientras se sienta a mi derecha poniendo la maleta en la mesa y dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla.

-Ayer estuve buscando cosas en el sótano, ¿adivinas qué encontré?

-Sabiendo lo desordenado que eres quizás encontrarte trozos de pizza de hace años o algo de ese estilo.

-¡No seas malo! No soy tan desordenado, además la pizza jamás se me perderá, es como el _gelato_, no tenerlo controlado por menos de 3 minutos significa su desaparición a manos de Chiara o Julius. Lo que encontré fue una caja y en esa caja había muuchas cosas y entre ellas una carpeta ¿Sabes que había en esa carpeta?

-¡Por Dios Feliciano, dímelo ya que no es ni primera hora y ya me vas a dar dolor de cabeza!- Bueno, quizás en estos momentos no es tan bueno como pienso la mayoría del tiempo pero eso no quita que siga teniendo todas estas mariposas en el estómago cada vez que lo veo, es lo más cliché para describir el amor pero tampoco sabría describirlo de una manera mejor, desde hace ya años cada vez que le veo mi estómago parece un criadero de mariposas en plena primavera.

-Es un dibujo de cuando eramos pequeños, mira lo he traído para que lo veas.- Rebusco en la mochila hasta encontrar un papel metido en un libro demasiado gordo como para atreverme a mirar a qué asignatura pertenece y le tiendo un folio en el que se pueden ver dos chicos, uno rubio y uno castaño, cogidos de la mano bajo un cielo lleno de nubes esponjosas y un sol sonriente.

-¿Esto lo hiciste tú?- Veo que se le dibuja una sonrisa tierna en los labios y no puedo evitar que mi corazón de un pequeño salto, esa sonrisa no es la que muestra las pocas veces que sonríe esta vez es diferente, se puede ver en ella un rastro de... ¿añoranza? sí, tal vez sea añoranza.

-Sí, no es uno de mis mejores trabajos pero me trae bastantes recuerdos, sobretodo buenos recuerdos-sonrío, contagiado por su sonrisa.

-Todavía me acuerdo de el día que te tropezaste en el jardín de tu abuelo mientras jugábamos al fútbol y se te cayó el diente.- Su sonrisa se hace más amplia y me mira. Me pierdo unos instantes en el azul de sus ojos antes de contestarle.

-¿Cómo no vas a acordarte si te tuve buscando toda la tarde el diente?

-Dios, es verdad toda la maldita tarde buscando el bendito diente mientras tú llorabas porque sino lo encontrabas no vendría _Il Topolino dei dent de latte_-Suelta una carcajada que es como música para mis odios, no es muy usual que se ría tan abiertamente, generalmente es tan serio que puede llegar a intimidar.

-No sabes italiano, es _Il Topolino dei denti di latte.- _Su risa es contagiosa por lo que acabo riendo yo también.

-Bueno, apuesto a que tú no sabes decirlo en alemán.

-Podría hablar alemán si quisiera, lo que pasa es que es un idioma que no me gusta, no tiene ni punto de comparación al italiano-y así comienza uno de nuestros debates más comunes.

-Por favor, el alemán es un idioma con el que puedes ser imponente pero también puedes decir cosas bonitas, con el italiano por más que grites no puedes sonar para nada intimidante.

-Eso es porque no has escuchado una pelea a gritos entre mi _nonno_ y mi _sorella_, pero si tan seguro estás de que el alemán es mejor que el italiano podemos preguntarle a Sakura esta tarde.

¿Esta tarde, acaso tienes pensado hacer algo?-coloca las manos bajo su barbilla, prestando atención a lo que digo, quizás demasiada atención.

-¡Por supuesto, es el primer día de curso, esto hay que celebrarlo yendo a por un _gelato_!

-Feli, eres la única persona que conozco capaz de celebrar el primer día del curso.

-Pues yo lo veo bien, seguro que Sakura está de mi parte, un _gelato_ es bueno a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar así que ¿por qué no tomar uno hoy?

-Mira, acaba de entrar por la puerta, pregúntale a ver-tiene razón, en la puerta está nuestra amiga, aunque no parece vernos.

-¡Sakura!- la llamo. Se voltea mientras deja la mochila en su escritorio.

-¡Vamos Lud, hay que ir a preguntarle si quiere un _gelato_!- Comienzo a correr hacia ella para darle un abrazo pero se aparta. No sé cómo he acabado rodeado de gente tan fría.

-¡Vamos, Feli, no seas plasta ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no vayas abrazando así a la gente?- Detrás de mi escucho la voz de mi amigo y por su tono de voz no me hace girarme para saber que tiene el mismo semblante serio que pone cada vez que hago algo "mal".

-¡Sakura! hemos estado hablando de ir a tomar un _gelato_ después de clases para celebrar que comienzan las clases pero Lud dice que es una mala idea ¿A ti qué te parece? Porque yo veo que es una idea genial, es decir, no tenemos clase y...- me callo al darme cuenta de que no me está prestando atención, sino que está escrutando a Ludwig con la mirada, como queriendo descubrir qué es lo que piensa.

-Bueno, pues eso ¿A que es una idea genial?- De repente veo un brillo de comprensión en los ojos de la japonesa que se gira hacía mi.

-Sí, lo veo bien, a la salida nos vemos. Ahora mejor deberías sentarte ya que la clase va a comenzar de un momento a otro- Antes de que me deje decirle nada más se gira y me da la espalda para sentarse en su sitio.

-Así que es eso, que bien lo ocultas... -eso es lo que me parece escuchar decir a la japonesa antes de que Lud llame mi atención.

-Feli, Sakura tiene razón deberíamos sentarnos ya en nuestro sitio, en cualquier momento va a entrar el profesor y no quiero que causemos una mala impresión el primer día de clases.

-Claro, Lud, como veas.- Nos acercamos a nuestras mesa, una fila por detrás de la que ha escogido Sakura y sacamos nuestros libros de la primera asignatura del lunes: Historia del arte. Me gusta el arte pero cuando veo el libro encima de la mesa y me doy cuenta de que me lo voy a tener que estudiar entero todas las ganas de festejar con _gelato_ el principio del curso se desvanecen en un soplo.

* * *

><p>GILBERT<p>

Camino hacia la que me acaba de decir una muy poco amable conserje que será el aula en el que gaste las horas de mi _awesome_ tiempo perfeccionando mi técnica de aparentar que atiendo.

Por el camino me encuentro con Antonio, más conocido por sus amigos como Toño. Va sonriendo tan campante y sin razón aparente, cosa bastante normal en él.

-¿Y esa sonrisa de pánfilo que me traes? ¿Acaso no te acostumbras a ver a un adonis como yo y te embobas cada vez que me ves? -Le paso el brazo por el hombro-Creeme, sería algo lógico, a mi me pasa cada vez que me miro al espejo.

-Gilbo, tío, tampoco te pases. A veces creo de verdad que te crees lo que dices-dice, mientras vuelve a acomodarse el asa de la mochila al hombro por el que le he pasado el brazo.

-Eso es porque todo lo que digo es la pura verdad. ¿Pero me dices a qué viene esa sonrisa de enamorado o qué?

-Nada, es que he visto a Chiara en la entrada y creo que me estaba sonriendo.

Aaah, la famosa Chiara Vargas, el amor platónico de Toño desde que tengo memoria, bueno, más bien desde el año pasado, pero da lo mismo, desde hace demasiado y chica no muy alta con el pelo castaño, ondulado y un extraño rizo que le sale del flequillo. Puede parecer tan adorable como su hermano mellizo hasta que abre la boca. Es un verdadero demonio, no sabe decir más que sarcasmos y palabras hirientes y ahora que se ha vuelto inseparable de Feliks Lukasiewicz es aún más temible, ese dúo puede hundir a la mitad de la clase con sus comentarios mordaces que ni si quiera tratan de ocultar y claro Toño como el pobre es un poco lerdo, decidió fijarse en la chica más complicada que podía echarse a la cara.

-La verdad, Toño, no sé qué es lo que te gusta de ella.

-Estoy convencido de que en realidad es una chica dulce-Entramos en clase y nos sentamos en una de las mesas del final, así podemos molestar lo que queramos sin ser molestados, los sitios más _awesome_ para el más _awesome_ y su mejor amigo.

-¿Dulce? Pero si he visto limones con más dulzura que esa chica-ignoro la mirada de reproche de mi amigo- De todas formas me ha parecido que últimamente esa tal Emma te parece también una chica bastante dulce, bollera y con novia, pero dulce ¿o no? kesesese- Noto que aparta la vista, punto para mi.

Si es que no se me escapa una, quizás debería hacerme espía de la NASA aunque no sé si la NASA tiene espías, bueno, pues seré el primer espía de la NASA y saldré a espiar a los aliens invasores y todos me conocerán como el _awesome_ Gilbert Beilschmidt, que a cargo de la _Awesome I_ recorrió la galaxia venciendo a todos los aliens malvados que conspiraban en contra de la Tierra.

Ahora que lo pienso Lud me ha dicho varias veces que abuso de la palabra _awesome_ ¿será verdad?

Cuando dejo de estar perdido en mis, por supuesto, geniales pensamientos sobre mi asombroso futuro me doy cuenta de que Antonio me ha contestado algo relacionado con Chiara y Emma.

Bueno, tampoco será tan importante como para interrumpir los pensamientos de mi amigo, que está en uno de esos extraños momentos en los que no habla y casi si sonríe, supongo que en esos momentos piensa en cosas importantes pero tampoco pongo la mano en el fuego por ello, es más, dudo que si quiera tenga algo más que corrientes de aire por el interior del cráneo.

-¿Estás pensando? Eso es algo nuevo, yo que pensé que no eras capaz de hacer algo tan complejo como eso... me dejas asombrado, tío.

En el momento en el que Antonio va a replicarme el comentario se abre la puerta y aparece una chica rubia con el pelo atado en dos colas bajas y unos grandes ojos que me parece ver violetas.

-¿Esa no es la hermana de...?

-De Alfred. -Me interrumpe Toño- La verdad es que esa chica me da pena. Tiene un aura de melancolía que es todo lo contrario a la de su hermano.

En ese momento la chica tropieza con una de las mochilas que están esparcidas entre las mesas, cae al suelo y no puedo evitar que se me escape una risa que no me preocupo por esconder ya que la chica tiene pinta de estar más en su mundo que en el nuestro. No es por ser cruel, pero la verdad es que la caída de esa chica seguramente me acabe de alegrar la primera hora. Ni si quiera Toño parece haberse fijado en la caída de la hermana de Alfred, es verdad lo que dice Antonio, no se parece absolutamente en nada a su hermano.

Recapacito sobre lo que me acababa de decir Toño antes de ver la caída y me doy cuenta de un error, es decir, es Antonio con quien estoy hablando, lo que me ha dicho no tiene nada de sentido.

-Espera ¿me estás diciendo que tú -le señalo con un dedo acusador- te has fijado en el "aura" de una persona? ¡Pero si ni si quiera eres capaz de distinguir a una persona llorando!

-¡Vamos, no me digas que no te has fijado! Si lleva así desde el año pasado.

-Pues si te digo la verdad ni si quiera sabía que el año pasado estaba en nuestra clase. Esa chica es tan poco_ awesome._.. ni si quiera es capaz de llamar la atención de alguien, tiene pinta de ser demasiado aburrida.

-Bueno, bueno, no será para tanto... quizás es un poco tímida, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea buena chica, quién sabe, el mundo puede darnos muchas sorpresas en la vida y esa chica podría ser una de ellas.

-¿Te he comentado alguna vez que cuando te pones así de filosófico me das miedo? Además me recuerdas al loco de los gatos, ¿Se llama Heracles, no? Dentro de nada te veo rodeado de gatos y libros de Platón y Nietzche en vez de estar en una buena fiesta.

-Se ríe antes de contestar-Yo te daré miedo, pero tú eres demasiado dramático, solo he dicho que a lo mejor esa chica no es tan aburrida como parece, nada más.

Y este es el momento en el que el profesor decide hacer acto de presencia en el aula por lo que Antonio y yo nos callamos el tiempo necesario para que se presente, tiene una voz tan monótona y aburrida como el resto de los profesores y por eso en menos de 10 minutos estoy divagando de nuevo sobre mi _awesome_ carrera espacial sin prestar atención a nada relacionado con el instituto, ni si quiera a la chica poco _awesome_ que, sentada cerca de la ventana parece mirarme más tiempo del necesario como si la oscuridad que la rodea se hiciera algo más tenue al no tener que pensar durante unos minutos en su propia y secreta desgracia.

* * *

><p>CHIARA<p>

Suspiro pesadamente mirando hacia la ventana, todo sigue igual. Miro el reloj que prácticamente sigue en la misma posición que cuando lo miré hace exactamente 1 minuto 45 segundos. Dios, esto es un asco, no llevo ni la mitad de las clases y ya he pensado en varias formas de suicidio.

Vuelvo la vista a la ventana por la que, como no, solo se ve lo mismo que la otra vez. Mierda de planta baja del instituto que da a una carretera en la que nunca pasa nada.

Bajo la vista y para mi sorpresa algo ha cambiado, encima de mi cuaderno todavía en blanco, hay un trozo de papel cuidadosamente doblado. Lo abro intentando no hacer ruido y fallando estrepitosamente en el intento para encontrar un:

_"¿por quién suspiras de esa forma?"_ Escrito con una caligrafía mejor de lo que la mía lo será nunca y en un tono rosa chillón que no entiendo como es que no ha llamado la atención al profesor. Cojo el primer bolígrafo que encuentro y escribo de forma rápida comenzando así una conversación gracias a la cual la idea de saltar por la ventana después de haber prendido fuego a la clase se hace un poco menos tentadora.

_"Tranquilo que por ti seguro que no."_ Cuando Feliks lee la nota pone gesto de horror y veo como escribe frenéticamente. La nota vuelve y veo mi contestación tachada.

_"Osea ¿cómo has sido capaz de semejante atrocidad? Chiara, querida ¿dónde has dejado todo el glamour que te he enseñado? ¿Acaso te gusta verme sufrir de esta manera? Te sabía cruel y sin ningún tipo de sentimientos pero esta vez has ido muy lejos. ¿CÓMO ME CONTESTAS EN ROJO SI TE ESCRIBO EN ROSA? ¡Sabes la ofensa que eso supone para mi!"_

En momentos como estos es cuando me planteo seriamente en cambiar mi criterio a la hora de buscar amistades, aunque claro si tenemos en cuenta la poca facilidad que tengo con las personas cambiarlo no es lo más conveniente.

_"Joder, vale, no sufras que cambio al azul. Por cierto ¿qué tal todo por tu casa?"_

_"Pues bueno, ahí van las cosas, la verdad es que me esperaba más problemas por parte de mi padre pero como que se lo ha tomado no muy mal."_

_"¿No crees que a lo mejor solo está intentando ganarse otra vez tu confianza? Ya sabes lo que pasó con tu madre la última vez."_

_"Ya, pero esta vez ya bebe menos así que no se ha tomado tan mal lo del centro de desintoxicación. Es más esta vez ni si quiera le ha pegado. Pero sabes que no me gusta hablar de esto, háblame de algo más divertido que sino como que me amargas y después te toca llevarme de compras ;)"_-A veces la capacidad que tiene el rubio para superar los problemas, o por lo menos para fingirlo me asombra.

_"¡De compras no! Que la última vez pensé que no salía viva. ¡6 horas y media comprando ropa!"_

_"No, si al final va a ser verdad lo que dice Tonio y vas a ser una Drama Queen"_

_"No me menciones al bastardo que últimamente está que me pone de los nervios. Que si vamos a comer, que si vamos al parque... créeme, ese tío es un coñazo con todas las letras, y encima de los tontos ¿no se da cuenta de que le rechazo?"_

_"Eso es porque como que todavía le das esperanzas ¿o te crees que un fabuloso y fantástico espía como yo no se ha dado cuenta de la sonrisa coqueta de esta mañana?"_

_"¡Venga ya, Feliks! ¿Ahora si sonrío ya estoy coqueteando? No seas exagerado que eso es una gilipollez."_

De repente la alarma suena, ese bendito y amado sonido que nos da la necesitada libertad durante unos escasos 30 minutos en los que nos dedicamos a sufrir por las clases que todavía nos quedan, aunque a mi me saben a gloria.

Y eso pensaba hasta que cierto castaño puso rumbo hacia mi mesa hasta alcanzar una distancia demasiado corta, momento preciso en el que Feliks decide alejarse de mi dejándome sola ante el peligro inminente que tiene acento español, aunque claro, soy italiana, llevo en los genes la velocidad de la huida por lo que poniendo esto en práctica me levanto de mi silla y corro hacia Feliks mientras enumero en orden las partes de su cuerpo que van a ser devoradas por los peces después de que le entierre los pies en hormigón y caiga accidentalmente de un barco que navega en alta mar.

Definitivamente tengo que cambiar de amistades.

-¿¡Eres idiota o qué demonios te pasa, bastardo!?-siseo enfadada cuando le alcanzo. Por toda respuesta, el se ríe, incrementando así mi odio y ganas de asesinarle.

-Te estaba dejando a solas con tu amorcito, Chiara-dice el muy bastardo yendo hacia los cuartos de baño de las chicas.

-¡No jodas, Feliks! Ya sabes que no me gusta nadie por mucho que te empeñes, y menos él-abro la puerta del baño y veo como entra tan campante, como si de su casa se tratara.- ¿Otra vez entras a este baño?

-Por supuesto ¿Acaso has entrado al de chicos? Osea he visto jaulas de chimpancés más limpias que esos baños. Y no te quejes tanto que sabes que no puedes entrar más de 2 minutos alejada de mi.

-Claro, claro, lo que digas- Decido darle la razón sin escucharle realmente mientras acomodo mejor la diadema de mi pelo.

-Anda, cari, hazme un favor y ayúdame con esto.-veo como saca de un pequeño estuche el tubo con el que se pincha la insulina desde que le conozco.

-¿Tras 17 años sigues sin saber cómo pincharte? Me dijiste que de este verano no pasaba el poder hacerlo tú solo.

-¡Vamos, no seas mala, sabes que no soporto la agujas! Entra aquí y cierra la puerta.-Veo como entra en uno de esos estrechos cubículos en los que ya de por si es difícil que entre una sola persona.

-¿No es mejor pincharte aquí fuera?

-¿Y arriesgarme a que alguien me vea? Creo que paso. Como me de una subida de azúcar en mitad del recreo va a ser por tu culpa por negarme la ayuda y te lo estaré recordando hasta el día de tu muerte.

-Vale, vale, te ayudo pero no te pongas dramático. De todas formas no entiendo tu obsesión, nadie entra nunca en este baño.-digo mientras entro en el cubículo y cierro la puerta como me ha dicho.

-Seguro que el día en el que no entre aquí entrará alguien.-dice mientras saca una aguja y la pone en la boquilla del tubo enroscándola con un movimiento de muñecas casi compulsivo.

-Claro y luego irán por todo el instituto diciendo que tienes diabetes, que gran ofensa yo no soportaría algo así-digo de forma sarcástica mientras le sostengo el brazo como me enseñó a hacer hace ya varios años.

Veo como cierra los ojos al enterrar la fina aguja en el brazo, y tras unos segundos de espera tira de ella sacándola de su piel. En ese momento se escucha la puerta abrirse y una voz que no nos cuenta reconocer.

-C-claro-se escucha desde fuera a la vez que entra la única chica capaz de hacer titubear a Toris. Natasha, la hermana pequeña de Ivan, un tempano de hielo con piernas que se dedica a robarle el aliento a nuestro amigo.

-¿Qué te he dicho? Me habría visto de pleno y ella es una de las personas que menos quiero que sepa sobre esto- susurra Feliks.

Esperamos a que una de las archienemigas de Feliks salga antes de me deje abrir la puerta del cubículo. Cuándo salimos del baño vemos a Toris esperándonos en la puerta del baño con la sonrisa que tiene cada vez que Natasha pasa por su campo de visión.

* * *

><p>TORIS<p>

Salgo de una pesada clase de latín y me dirijo hacia la planta baja, donde mis amigos de ciencias tienen clase.(Además, así aprovecho y veo a Natasha, quien ya no está en mi clase desde el año pasado).

En las escaleras me encuentro con Francis, que sube corriendo hacia la primera planta, seguro que a reunirse con Gilbert y Antonio, sus amigos de la clase de letras(es decir, la mía). Me hace una caricia cuando pasa a mi lado, cosa que me da asco.

Al llegar abajo me encuentro con que todos los de ciencias se han ido ya así que pienso en el sitio más probables en el que debe estar Feliks en estos instantes: El baño de las chicas. Está claro que yo ahí no pienso entrar así que me quedo esperando en la puerta a que salgan mientras vigilo el pasillo por si Francis vuelve a aparecer, ese tío no se cansa nunca...

Mientras vigilo la parte derecha del pasillo unos pasos rápidos llaman mi atención. Al girarme me encuentro de cara con Natasha.

-¿Me dejas pasar? Es que estorbas.

Cómo no, siempre tiene alguna que otra bordería para mi. Pero no me importa, estoy seguro de que bajo su apariencia hostil y borde, sigue siendo una persona simpática y cálida como cuando era pequeña.

-C-claro-sonrío mientras me hago un lado y le dejo pasar, recibiendo únicamente una mirada desdeñosa por parte de ella. Cuando pasa, suspiro con pesadez, deseando que dejara de tratarme así. No sé por que demonios tiene siempre ese comportamiento tan desdeñoso conmigo. En el colegio siempre estaba detrás de mi, siempre. Eramos muy buenos amigos, hasta que conocí a Feliks y me hice amigo suyo. Natasha se puso muy celosa y se enfadaba conmigo muy a menudo, hasta que un día, así sin más, dejó de hablarme.

Al poco rato, salen por fin Feliks acompañado de Chiara por la puerta del baño.

-Hola, Toris-me saluda Chiara, antes de que Feliks se me eche encima en un abrazo.

-¿Q-que haces?-pregunto agobiado, intentando separar a mi mejor amigo de encima, pero es en vano. Me está abrazando demasiado fuerte.

-Saludarte, como es lógico-responde con una sonrisa altiva cuando se separa.

-¿Qué tal vuestro primer día de clase?-pregunto a mis amigos mientras nos dirijimos hacia el patio.

-Aburrido-contesta Chiara con desinterés.

-Horrible-exagera Feliks mientras nos sentamos los tres en uno de los bancos libres que hay.

Desde nuestra posición, se ve casi todo el patio.

Allí, en una esquina alejada del resto del patio, están Arthur y Alfred, el primero es compañero de clase mío. Están cogidos de la mano y hablan tranquilamente(Cosa muy extraña, teniendo en cuenta que Alfred es hiperactivo).

No muy lejos de esos dos, están Roderich y Elizabetha, quienes parecen hablar de algo muy interesante, pues el primero no para de hacer movimientos con las manos, como explicándole algo a su novia.

Sentados en un banco, como nosotros tres, se encuentran más gente de mi clase. En este caso se trata de Ludwig, Feliciano y Sakura. También les hace compañía Madeleine, la hermana de Alfred, esa chica triste y depresiva que está seria y mira con odio hacia su hermano, sin escuchar nada de lo que Sakura le está contando, aunque en otras ocasiones, como justo ahora, lanza miradas furtivas al Bad Touch Trío, quienes están haciendo unas bromas a niños de primero.

Tirado en el único trozo de todo el patio en el que hay algo de césped está Heracles Karpusi que parece dormitar tranquilamente usando lo que parece ser un gato como almohada. Aunque los animales están prohibidos en el instituto Heracles siempre está rodeado de gatos en el recreo.

Por último, veo entrar a la cafetería a Emma, quien tiene una reputación muy mala. Ahora mismo está saliendo con Natasha, mi amor platónico.

-¿Otra vez la miras?-me pregunta Chiara con un deje molesto.

-Claro que la mira, parece ser que es lo único que sabe hacer últimamente-contesta Feliks tomándome la palabra y plasmando en su cara una sonrisa de _Cheesire_.

-Claro que no la estaba mirando-niego apartando la mirada de la mesa en la que habla animadamente con Emma.

-¿No? Pues parecía como que te la comías con la mirada.

-Vamos, Feliks no molestes al pobre Toris, déjale que piense en el nombre de sus futuros y altamente improbables hijos. ¿Como vas a llamar al primero? ¿_Nikolai Laurinaitis Braginsky_?-Chiara se ríe y puedo notar un tono un poco cruel no muy bien disimulado.

-Ja,ja muy graciosos los dos, pero estáis sacando conclusiones precipitadas, ya os he dicho que no me gusta.

-¿Por eso suspiras cada vez que escuchas su nombre? La verdad es que no sé qué es lo que ves en ella.-la voz de Feliks está cargada de asco al decir esto.

-Se cree una diva-comienza a enumerar Chiara, cuando lo dice Feliks asiente comenzando a contar con los dedos.

-Es cruel-sigue Feliks.

-Hay que añadir que es lesbiana.

-También que tiene novia.

- Sin olvidar que nunca se va a fijar en un don nadie como tú-Vale, eso me ha dolido. Mientras van enumerando los defectos de Natasha les voy mirando alternativamente, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

-¡Por favor, es una Braginsky! Es igual a su hermano. ¿Necesitas más razones?- Dice Feliks mientras enseña los 6 dedos levantados y los hace bailar justo delante de mis ojos.

-Feliks, para ya-le pido empezando a sentirme mal.

-Venga Feliks, para ya, vaya a ser que hagas llorar a nuestro romántico empedernido-se ríe Chiara cruelmente. No quiero empezar otra vez con lo de siempre a principio de curso, así que decido callarme y no entrar en su juego.

-Sí, a nuestro romántico que va detrás de la novia de la puta del insti.

-¡Feliks!-grito, empezando a cabrearme seriamente con mi amigo.

-¡Toris!-me grita el de vuelta, descojonándose.

-¡Chiara!-grita la italiana, nombrándose a si misma, mientras se rie con Feliks.

-Ya que sabemos como nos llamamos, sigamos hablando de la zorra de Natasha-dice Feliks. Afortunadamente, justo acaba de sonar la alarma que indica el final del recreo. Me levanto y me alejo rápidamente de esos dos, sintiendo como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Una me cae por la mejilla y me la seco al momento. No quiero que nadie sepa que he estado a punto de llorar, y menos Feliks y Chiara.

Siempre, desde que les conté que me gustaba Natasha, hacen ese tipo de comentarios ácidos y mordaces. A veces pienso si realmente podría considerarlos mis amigos, y si tienen corazón.

Finalmente, llego a mi clase, donde el profesor ya ha entrado. Voy hacia mi asiento y saco el libro de literatura, que es la clase que tengo ahora. El resto de la hora me la paso pensando en por qué Natasha me trata como me trata, y buscando una solución a esto.

* * *

><p>NATASHA<p>

La alarma que indica el final del recreo ha sonado hace ya algunos minutos así que me dirijo junto con toda mi clase al pasillo que este año nos ha tocado compartir con unos niños que no parecen tener más de 13 años y espero a que llegue el resto de mis compañeros.

Veo a Toris subir con aire melancólico las escaleras. Está perdido en sus pensamientos y no parece notarme, pero yo le veo y me da la impresión de que tiene los ojos vidrioso. ¿Acaso ha estado llorando? Me gustaría acercarme a él y preguntarle qué le ha pasado, y de paso hablar sobre como ha pasado el verano, pero mi orgullo me puede y me quedo fija en mi sitio, apoyada a la pared, sin moverme ni un ápice.

A decir verdad, antes, cuando ha comenzado el recreo y me he cruzado con Toris, deseaba hablarle y ser simpática con él, pero, aunque el sea demasiado tonto y no sepa el por qué, he de ser dura y fría con él. No es que yo sea una mala persona que haya fijado mi objetivo en él, es solo que cuando llevas desde los seis años enamorada de tu mejor amigo y este no te hace ni caso, llega un momento en el que te hartas y mucho. Más, si en la secundaria este mejor amigo tuyo hace amistad con el enemigo de tu hermano mayor, quien te llama 'puta', 'zorra' y cosas parecidas cada vez que te ve.

Justo antes de entrar al aula noto como alguien coge mi mano.

-Acompáñame un momento-dice la persona que me ha cogido la mano.

Cuando llegamos al final del pasillo donde ya no hay nadie noto como tiran de mi suavemente y me quedo de cara a mi captora, Emma.

-¿Pasa algo?

No hay respuesta. Noto como Emma escruta mi rostro durante un momento hasta que parece quedar satisfecha.

-Vamos Nati, si llegamos tarde nos cerrarán la puerta del aula y este año no quiero saltarme las clases, por lo menos no tantas como para perder el derecho a mis exámenes.

En las primeras semanas de nuestra relación su actitud me irritaba, aunque me acostumbré rápido. En más de una ocasión solo me mira, sin decir palabra alguna y cuando le pido explicaciones solo me contesta con un: "Eres guapa. No me gustaría olvidar tu cara tan fácilmente como las otras."

Entramos en clase y nos sentamos cada una en nuestro sitio, ella a la izquierda y yo a la derecha. Mientras ella mira por la ventana yo me dedico a analizar nuestra relación. Ninguna de las dos atiende, no lo necesitamos ya que Emma tiene los apuntes del año pasado.

Ya hemos pasado esa fase de la relación en la que necesitamos continuamente sentir a la otra, esos primeros meses en lo que todo eran caricias, abrazos, besos y ningún tipo de autocontrol por ninguna de las dos. Ahora el contacto es más escaso, una suave caricia al pasar, un beso fugaz al vernos... aún con esto si tuviera que elegir quedarme con una parte de nuestro noviazgo sin duda escogería esta.

-Muy bien, voy a proceder a pasar lista, ya que han pasado los 15 minutos de margen para la entrada al aula. Estad atentos ya que sino hay respuesta pondré la falta-La voz de la profesora hace que pierda el hilo de mis pensamientos.

No presto mucha atención una vez he contestado con un simple "presente" pero me parece escuchar que ha faltado Govert. La verdad es que no me extraña demasiado, el año pasado solo lo vi durante el periodo de exámenes.

Cuando la voz de la profesora se apaga retomo los pensamientos que antes había dejado a la mitad.

¿Por qué escogería esta parte de la relación? Fácil, hemos llegado a tener una complicidad y a conocer tanto a la otra que con una simple mirada somos capaces de entendernos perfectamente y un solo gesto fuera de lugar o un ligero cambio en un mensaje nos hace darnos cuenta de que algo no va bien para alguna de las dos. También ayuda el que al final haya sido aceptada como mi pareja por mis hermanos, principalmente por Ivan, a quién le tengo un gran aprecio. Aunque ahora ya es aceptada por él no creo que vaya a olvidar nunca el día en el que informé a mis hermanos por primera vez de mi noviazgo con Emma.

_-¡No me lo puedo creer, con todas las chicas que hay en el instituto! ¿Y decides fijarte en ella?_

_-Vamos, vamos, Vanya no te pongas así, a lo mejor la chica no es tan mala como piensas. Si han decido salir juntas será porque se quieren ¿No es así, Nat?-mientras dice esto me mira sonriendo de manera sincera._

_-¡Claro que nos queremos!_

_-Lo que pasa es que no sabes cómo es ella, Kat.-sigue mi hermano mayor como si yo no hubiera intervenido. Como si simplemente yo no estuviera en la misma habitación que ellos.-¡Ha pasado por las camas de más de la mitad del instituto!_

_-¡Emma no ha hecho nada como eso!-intervengo esta vez elevando el tono de mi voz para hacerme notar por mis dos hermanos._

_-Claro que lo ha hecho, de nuestro curso por lo menos más de la mitad la conoce en un terreno más allá de la intimidad.-Ivan comienza a elevar el tono de voz al igual que yo acabo de hacer para defender a mi nueva pareja._

_-Pero eso fue antes, me prometió cambiar al comenzar a salir-contrarresto su argumento con uno que me parece de lo más sólido._

_-¿Crees que es tan fácil dejar atrás una conducta como esa solo por una simple promesa de palabra?_

_-¿Y por qué no le damos un voto de confianza a la chica, Vanya? En realidad no sabemos si es tan mala como tú crees- Con esta intervención Kat se me asemeja a un ángel mandado directamente desde el cielo. Si alguien es capaz de calmar la ira de mi hermano esa es ella._

_-Emma ya me ha contado sobre eso, simplemente estaba experimentando, recién acababa de descubrir su sexualidad. ¡No puedes juzgarla por eso, Ivan!_

_-Y no la juzgo, solo te estoy advirtiendo de que te hará daño. Lo que te ha prometido no le va a resultar tan fácil de cumplir-se cruza de brazos mientras me mira de forma seria-Los primeros meses serán preciosos, los mejores de tu vida quizás, pero eso solo va a durar unos meses, poco a poco va a ir cambiando, al principio ni si quiera lo notarás y un día, sin más te darás cuenta de todo. Antes o después no lo sé, pero esa chica va a hacerte daño. Serás simplemente otra conquista en su lista y muy en el fondo lo sabes._

_-Vanya, quizás no deberías ser tan duro con ella, quién sabe, a lo mejor la chica dice la verdad y va a cambiar. Nat siempre ha sido una buena influencia._

_-La voy a estar vigilando, como se le ocurra hacerte llorar se las tendrá que ver conmigo y créeme que no querrá hacerlo-Al decir esto sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo._

Un roce vuelve a sacarme de mis recuerdos. La mano de Emma está posada suavemente sobre mi muslo y cuando la miro a la cara articula con los labios un _Ik zie oe geerne.** (Te quiero)**_

Esto hace que le devuelva la sonrisa de forma sincera y mueva mis labios articulando un claro _Ya tabe kahayu. **(Te quiero)**_

Por mucho que Ivan diga sobre Emma estoy segura de que ella ha cambiado. Nada puede salir mal entre nosotras ahora, nuestra relación es más fuerte que nunca y estoy segura al cien por ciento de esto. La quiero y ella me quiere, no necesitamos nada más y las dos lo sabemos.

* * *

><p>RODERICH<p>

Me siento en uno de los bancos que se encuentran a la entrada esperando a Elizabeta que se ha quedado atrás hablando con Feliciano sobre algo que no me interesa lo más mínimo. A los pocos minutos la veo llegar junto con Ludwig, Sakura y el ya mencionado Feliciano.

-¿Qué querían?

-Nos invitaban a tomar un helado pero les he dicho que no porque después tienes que ir al conservatorio y dije que te acompañaría a la audición del primer día.

-¿Sabes que esa audición no es para nada importante, verdad? Es solo para ver si he mejorado en el verano y verificar que mi nivel sigue siendo el necesario para estar en la clase.

-Lo sé- Dice mientras sonríe y se engancha a mi brazo- Pero sabes que me gusta oírte tocar, además, aunque no quieras admitirlo te conozco y sé que estás nervioso.

-Me parece un buen argumento, pero ¿estás segura de que no te vas a aburrir en un evento como ese?-Le pregunto mientras con mi mano izquierda acaricio el dorso de la mano que tiene apoyada en mi brazo derecho.

-¿Crees que no sé apreciar la música, acaso? Claro que no me aburriré, y si lo hago ya veré qué hago. Lo que pasa es que no quieres que vaya porque te pones más nervioso de lo que ya estás.-dice ella con un ligero tono de burla que no me pasa desapercibido.

-Quizás me ponga nervioso porque me temo el peor de los comportamientos por tu parte-aunque sueno serio dejo entrever una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca voy a admitirlo pero me gusta molestar a Eli tanto como besarla después.

-¡Oh, discúlpeme señor aristócrata por no estar a la altura de un evento tan remilgado, me empolvaré la cara y comeré barro por tres días para estar preparada para la ocasión si así lo desea su majestad!-dice mientras se suelta de mi brazo y hace una reverencia burlona.

-Bueno, tampoco exageremos las cosas. Por tu tono de piel con dos días irá bien.

-¿¡Me estás diciendo que estoy blanca!?

-Solo un poco, aunque si tenemos en cuenta que estamos en verano... bueno, no se puede decir que estés morena, la verdad.

-¿¡Sí!? Pues que sepas que Vash es mucho más pálido que yo.

-Vash forma parte de mi pasado, pero ya que lo mencionas debo decir que en verano se ponía bastante moreno.

-Y seguro que también sabía como comportarse en los eventos pijos a los que ibais los dos juntos ¿o no?-Vale, esto ya está tomando un matiz que no me gusta.

-Vamos, Eli. Vash y yo cortamos hace ya tiempo. Él forma parte de mi pasado, pero ahora tú eres mi presente y eso no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo-Veo como su semblante se suaviza un tanto aunque un segundo después está en completa tensión.

-Hablando del rey de Roma- oigo como susurra antes de levantar la voz y tomar una pose altiva mientras vuelve a engancharse a mi brazo, esta vez de manera posesiva-Zwingli.

-Hédérvary-Veo como el semblante de Vash, casi siempre tenso, lo está más que de costumbre.

-¿Desde cuándo vienes por este camino? Creo recordar tu casa bastante alejada de las nuestras-se nota perfectamente como Elizabeta remarca el "nuestras" como queriendo dejar claro a Vash que somos vecinos mientras que él vive a unos 20 minutos de nuestra calle.

-No sabía que ahora había que pedir permiso para andar por las calles. Perdone, señorita-Vash la mira con odio mal disimulado. Igual que Eli, él también remarca su última palabra, la cual parece ser escupida por sus labios.

-No es que haya que pedir permiso, es cierto, perdón por mi insolencia-es en momentos como este en los que el orgullo me invade, cuando me doy cuenta de que aunque, le cueste Elizabeta es toda una señorita- Lo que pasa es que cada vez que te veo la cara me dan ganas de partirtela y como no puedo me entra la mala hostia. No es una prohibición, es más bien una advertencia: No pases más por un lugar en el que pueda verte si aprecias tu integridad física-miro a Eli horrorizado. ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de decir eso a una persona con Vash?

-No sabía que ahora salieran con una salvaje, te hacía con un poco más de clase, Rod.-Una mirada inquisitiva se clava en mis ojos y puedo ver reflejado en esos ojos verdes la decepción que tan poco le ha costado transmitir con las palabras.

-¿¡Acabas de llamarme salvaje!? ¿Tú. El que va con una escopeta cargada por los pasillo de su casa?

-Yo al menos recuerdo tener un poco de decencia en la calle y no avergonzar a las personas que pasaban a mi al rededor con gritos de energúmena como los que tú das a todas horas.

-Vash, Elizabeta, parad los dos, así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte-Mi intervención se pierde en la aire como cada vez que los dos se cruzan la primera mirada de odio.

-Yo seré una energúmena pero entre los dos Rodde me escogió a mi. ¿Todavía te duele?

-No, por lo menos no me duele tanto como a ti el que su primer beso fuese para mi y quién sabe si algo más-noto como los colores suben violentamente al recordar ciertas escenas de mi noviazgo con Vash. Parece que los dos se han olvidado de mi presencia completamente por lo que desisto de intentar evitar el conflicto.

-Es verdad que su primer beso fue tuyo, pero todos los demás desde hace ya muchos meses son míos, mientras que tú no tienes nada yo puedo probar sus labios cada vez que quiera-para mi desesperación posa sus labios sobre los míos, sin previo aviso, con Vash justo delante. No sé cómo he llegado a este punto pero quiero que termine ya.

Intento apartarme del beso forzado por parte de mi novia ya que no me parece correcto hacer esto delante de mi exnovio pero no consigo nada. Cuando ella se harta de demostrar la solidez de nuestra relación decide separarse y yo, aún un poco aturdido sigo observando el desarrollo de la pelea temiendo que lleguen a las manos.

-Un beso muy bonito, sí señor. Te felicito, Hédérvary. ¿Te parece si intento superarlo?-Noto como unos brazos me cogen de la cintura pero antes de sentir movimiento alguno se escucha un golpe. Carne contra carne, más concretamente la mano de mi novia sobre la cara de Vash.

-Atrévete a ponerle la mano encima a mi novio y te juro por lo que más quieras que vas a conocer lo que es de verdad una chica enfadada-en los ojos de Eli parece haber un mar de llamas verdes que miran desafiantes a la mar calmada de los ojos verdes de Vash, bueno, generalmente calmada, ahora más bien parecen tener dentro una tempestad.

-Te recuerdo que tu novio también me escogió a mi durante bastante tiempo, más incluso del que crees saber. Quizás deberías preguntarle, podrías obtener muchos detalles-dicho esto se aleja de nosotros, siguiendo su camino, pero no sin antes chocar violentamente contra Eli prácticamente tirándola al suelo.

-Rodde ¿Qué es lo que ha querido decir?

-No lo sé, Eli, supongo que lo ha dicho para intentar enfrentarnos, ya sabes que nunca te ha soportado-digo mientras paso el brazo por su cintura.

-Tienes razón, seguramente lo ha dicho porque se ha quedado sin argumentos-dice mientras vuelve a reír y me besa la mejilla de forma suave.

-Sí, seguro que ha sido eso-digo no muy convencido y evitando que nuestras miradas choquen por si en mis ojos se puede leer la verdad de forma tan clara como en mi cerebro.

Una mezcla de recuerdos y culpa se instalan en mi cabeza evitando que sea capaz de escuchar de que me habla Eli. Sin saber por qué me paro y la beso justo antes de entrar al conservatorio. No es un beso apasionado, es más bien pausado y más tarde, mientras toco el piano en la audición me doy cuenta de que con ese beso le estaba pidiendo perdón por todo lo que hice en los primeros meses de nuestra relación.

* * *

><p>MADELEINE<p>

Por fin, ya han pasado seis tediosas horas en este maldito antro de mala muerte. Todo ha sido igual que siempre. Llegar, ser ignorada por todo el mundo, e irme a mi casa.

Bueno, he omitido una cosa importante. A primera hora me he caído al llegar al clase, y cómo no, ese maldito albino de ojos demoníacos se ha puesto a burlarse de mi. ¿Solo existo para el mundo cuando la cago? Además, de todas las personas que había en la clase, ¿Tenía que ser justo él quien se burlase de mi?

Ya se qué no soy especial y nunca llamaré tanto la atención como mi hermano, y mucho menos la de Gilbert. ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida?¿Por qué de todos los chicos me tuve que fijar en el que sabía que jamás se percataría de mi patética e inútil existencia?

Aún así, no importa. Ya debería estar más que acostumbrada a que se burlen de mi y que me ignoren, pero que sea él quien me trate con tanto desprecio y desdén hace que me sienta peor de lo que ya estoy.

El camino a casa hoy lo hago sin Sakura. Debería hacerlo con ella, pues casi somos vecinas, pero al parecer hoy está ocupada con Feliciano y Ludwig haciendo no sé qué. Hasta ella, que es super tímida tiene más amigos que yo. Por otra parte yo... solo la tengo a ella. Y ella no puede estar para mi siempre. Ella al menos tiene una vida.

Pero me da coraje el hecho de que al empezar el año pasado ella llegó nueva y no conocía absolutamente a nadie. Y yo fui de las primeras personas, por no decir la primera, en acercarme y hablarle. Y en menos de una semana, aquella chica tan tímida ya tenía un par de amigos(ya tenía más de los que yo jamás podré tener en la vida): Feliciano y Ludwig, los mismos con los que, al parecer, ha quedado esta tarde. Me ha avisado de eso justo al acabar la última clase, y me ha sentado mal, aunque si lo pienso detenidamente, no tengo por que molestarme. Ella tiene vida social, a diferencia de mi. Y no debería ser tan posesiva con la única amiga que tengo si no quiero perderla. Además, no debería quejarme. Sakura es amiga de mi hermano Alfred también, y a veces quedan a jugar a los videojuegos, cosa que le encanta a los dos.

Suspiro mientras sigo andando hacia mi casa. Mi vida es tan monótona... no sé ni siquiera para que nací. Hasta mis padres prestan muchísima más atención a Alfred que a mi. Creo que el mundo estaría mejor sin mi...

Mientras espero a que el semáforo cambia a verde veo pasar a Gilbert en moto. Entonces pienso en lo que me ha dicho Sakura esta mañana mientras íbamos hacia el instituto, que debería acercarme a él y hablarle. Pero después de lo que ha pasado esta mañana...

De repente, nuestras miradas se chocan fugazmente. Yo enrojezco y aparto rápidamente la vista, a pesar de que él ni se haya dado cuenta de quien soy yo. O quizás si, y ahora este riéndose al recordar cómo me caí al llegar a clase antes. Soy tan patética...

Camino lentamente hacia mi casa, sin querer llegar a ella. Los rayos de sol me dan en la cara, y siento como son más débiles que las últimas semanas. Este año el verano se está acabando más rápido que otros años, y el otoño ya está aquí.

Sin saber cómo, ni por qué, al pasar delante de una papelería me acerco al escaparate y veo lo que hay en él. Repaso con la mirada todos los objetos que hay. Bolígrafos, algunos libros de bolsillo, libretas, agendas, lápices y... diarios. Me llama la atención uno en especial, que tiene la bandera de Canadá impresa en la portada.

No soy canadiense, pero me encanta ese país y todo lo relacionado con él, así que, sin pensármelo dos veces, entro a la tienda para comprar el diario.

Sinceramente, nunca he escrito en diario. Pero quizás debería hacerlo. No sé, para que cuando lo lea más tarde me de cuenta de que errores he cometido, qué debería corregir de mi comportamientos, o algo así.

Afortunadamente, el diario no es muy caro, por que no llevo mucho dinero encima.

Cuando salgo de la tienda con el diario entre mis manos, lo abro para ver cómo es por dentro.

No tiene mucha decoración, aparte del fondo de las páginas, que, al igual que la portada, tienen la bandera de mi país favorito.

Tampoco es que sea relevante el hecho de que esté o no decorado. Total, solo es para escribir.

Lo guardo en mi mochila y sigo andando hacia mi casa, que ya no está muy lejos. Al llegar, me encuentro con mi hermano y su novio en la puerta de la casa. Están besandose apasionadamente, creyendo que no están a la vista de nadie.

-¿Podrías dejar de absorberos la lengua y echaros a una lado para dejarme entrar en mi casa? Gracias-Pregunto sacando las llaves de mi bolsillo, mientras Alfred y Arthur se separan de golpe, este último con una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza en la cara.

Mientras abro la puerta, oigo como Arthur le suelta un par de insultos a mi hermano y le dice algo así como que deje de besarle en público. Alfred le dice que no había nadie mirando y, lo que más me ha dolido ha sido cuando ha dicho:

-Si Madeleine no es nadie, no te preocupes.

Y, tras decir esto, se ha reido. Arthur se ha ido enfadado, sin defenderme(¿Para qué, si no soy nadie?) y Alfred ha continuado riéndose hasta que hemos entrado en casa.

-¿Y qué tal tu día, hermanita?-me pregunta cuando cierra la puerta y tira su mochila al suelo. Yo ni me molesto siquiera en mirarle y me dirijo a mi habitación, donde una vez ahí, lo primero que hago es sacar mi nuevo diario y comienzo a escribir .

_ Lunes, 15 de septiembre_

_Hoy ha sido la vuelta al insti y, como sospechaba, todo ha sido una completa y absoluta mierda. Para empezar, me he encontrado con Sakura en el camino de ida y he ido con ella. _

_En clase, nada más llegar, me he caído el suelo al tropezar con una mochila que había en el suelo(que, irónicamente, era de Alfred). Gilbert se ha reído de mi. A pesar de que estaba en la otra punta de la clase, se ha dado cuenta de que existo. Pero al parecer solo paso esto cuando hago algo mal o ridículo. Me he sentado junto con un chico que no me cae del todo mal. Se llama Eduard, y se pasa la vida con su portátil. Al parecer tiene un blog, y está bastante tiempo escribiendo en él._

_Luego al final de clases, cómo no, Sakura se ha ido con sus amigos de letras por ahí a 'celebrar el nuevo curso'(¿Quién celebra esto?) y he tenido que volver sola a casa. Lo que más me ha molestado ha sido que me lo haya dicho justo al final, cuando yo la estaba esperando para volvernos juntas._

_Luego, en el paso de cebra, Gilbert me ha mirado, aunque haya sido solo por un microsegundo. Más tarde, he entrado en una tienda y me he comprado este diario. _

_Espero que este año todo vaya bien. Intuyo que este año será mejor que los demás._

* * *

><p><strong>Entrada 1:Principio de curso<strong>

Y así se puede resumir el principio del curso para los compañeros de mi curso. Aunque no lo parezca cada uno se enfrenta a una serie de problemas que seguramente acaben por hacer que su vida tenga un cambio radical a partir de una sola opción tomada.

Este año parece que hay nuevas incorporaciones a la clase aunque al ser todos del mismo instituto ya tenemos lazos que nos unen, pueden ser de amistad, amor o incluso odio pero estamos unidos por un vínculo más fuerte de lo que creemos.

Otros ya nos conocemos de hace mínimo un año o incluso desde nuestra más tierna infancia. Yo, por ejemplo, al igual que el año pasado me siento junto a una chica tímida, con problemas de autoestima y una cantidad de amigos bastante pobre. Sí, hablo de Madeleine.

En realidad puede que no sea el mejor compañero de mesa para una chica como ella. Desde el año pasado no hemos cruzado más de una decena de palabras. Ella no hace el esfuerzo por socializar conmigo ni yo con ella, aunque, como al resto de las personas de las dos clases, me he dedicado a analizarla.

Si estáis interesados quizás en entradas futuras pueda plasmar aquí mis análisis de los compañeros que este año parece que van a protagonizar mi blog.

Me despido hasta la nueva entrada ya que mis padres me llaman para poner la cena.

¡Buenas noches queridos lectores!

Espero que sigáis las publicaciones y nuevas entradas de este blog.

Recordad que el curso solo acaba de comenzar.

Nägemist!

_Entrada modificada el 15-09-2014 _


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias: No muchas. Las palabras en cursiva de las partes de Francis y Arthur son recuerdos, narrados en tercera persona. Nada más.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Entrada 2: Días otoñales.<em>**

Bienvenidos a mi segunda entrada. Hoy hablaré de cómo han sido los primeros días de curso.

Para empezar, en mi clase abundan los cotilleos, y se oye que está surgiendo algo entre Emma, famosa por ser una gran conquistadora en el terreno amoroso, y Vash Zwingli, un chico de un instituto cercano con quien trabajaba el año pasado en una chocolatería.(Emma fue despedida al enterarse su jefe de que algunos de los bizcochos que preparaba llevaban viagra) Aunque también está el tema de que tiene novia, Natasha, la fría hermana del intimidante ruso del instituto. Quién sabe cómo terminará esta historia...

Aunque no es el único cotilleo que se escucha últimamente. Las noticias en el instituto vuelan y cada vez las cosas se enredan más entre mis compañeros de curso. Desde simples (o no tan simples) historias de amor hasta temas que son mejor no mencionar.

Espero que disfrutéis de esta nueva entrada, queridos lectores.

Y os espero en la siguiente entrada de este modesto blog.

¡Cambio y corto!

__Entrada publicada el 13-10-2014__

* * *

><p>FRANCIS<p>

_Hacía apenas una semana de aquel caluroso verano que esa familia tan rara se había mudado al barrio. Eran los tres de cabellos dorados como el oro, y hablaban con un extraño acento._

_El único vástago de la joven pareja iba todos los días a jugar a un parque de considerables proporciones que se encontraba cerca de su casa, acompañado de su madre._

_Todos los días solía quedarse a jugar en la zona infantil, donde estaban los toboganes y los columpios. Pero un día, decidió explorar el parque, aprovechando que su madre estaba hablando con otras mujeres. Intentó no alejarse mucho para poder más tarde volver sin perderse._

_Parecía un bosque encantado por donde estaba andando. Todo parecía un cuento de hadas, hasta que apareció un perro, un rottweiler concretamente, corriendo hacia él. Sintió como le invadía el pánico y se puso a dar gritos pidiendo ayuda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se pegó a un árbol que había detrás suya._

_-Tranquila, yo te salvaré-oyó que decía alguien delante suya. Abrió los ojos aún con miedo y se encontró con un chico, que tendría que tener más o menos su edad, que sostenía un palo en su mano izquierda. Le estaba dando la espalda mientras le daba golpes no muy fuertes a la bestia en el hocico, sin mostrar temor alguno._

_-Maldito chucho, vete-gritaba el chico del palo, hasta que apareció un chico con el cabello anaranjado, casi rojizo, un poco más mayor que lo otros dos, con un gesto de asco y repulsión en la cara._

_-Deja de pegarle a mi perro, enano asqueroso-dijo el pelirrojo echandole una mirada cargada de odio al chico del palo mientras ataba al perro a una correa y se alejaba del lugar._

_-Pues que no ataque a mi princesa-le gritó el chico del palo al otro, quien le enseño el dedo del medio sin volverse. Mientras, el chico que estaba pegado junto al árbol suspiró. De nuevo le habían confudido con una niña._

_-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el chico del palo girándose por primera vez. Tenía unas enormes cejas, y el pelo rubio como él. Desde ese momento, le pareció adorable._

_-S-si-dijo separándose del árbol tímidamente el chico, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponían coloradas._

_-Ese era mi hermano y el tonto de su perro-explicó el de las cejas, mirando con ternura a 'su princesa'._

_-Ah-dijo solamente el chico, todavía recuperándose del susto._

_-¿Por qué hablas así?-preguntó Arthur, extrañado del acento del otro chico._

_-¿Así cómo?_

_-Así... raro. Es como si no fueras de aquí._

_-Es que soy francés-explicó el chico recogiéndose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja._

_-Vale. Por cierto, me llamo Arthur.¿Quieres ser mi princesa? Yo soy un caballero, y hasta ahora nunca he tenido ninguna princesa a la que rescatar. Tu eres la primera._

_-Va-vale-aceptó tímidamente el otro chico-Me llamo Francis._

_-¿Francis?¿Ese no es nombre de hombre?-preguntó Arthur descolocado-Bueno, no importa. ¿Quieres venir a jugar conmigo? Así te podré proteger por si te pasa algo.._

_-Vale. Pero soy un chico-explicó Francis, siguiendo a Arthur, quien seguía con el palo en la mano, fingiendo que era su espada de caballero. Éste se giró y se rió a carcajadas de lo que acababa de decir Francis, que le miraba estoico._

_-¿Cómo vas a ser un chico? Si hablas como una chica, y tienes pelo de chica-razonó Arthur señalando el pelo de Francis, que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, dándole así un aire más femenino. Además, tampoco ayudaba que llevara ropa unisex._

_-Créeme, soy un chico. Tengo nombre de chico, y en el cole iba al baño de los chicos cuando quería hacer pipí-explicó pacientemente Francis, mientras que Arthur ya estaba en el suelo, muerto de la risa._

_Esa fue la primera vez que Arthur y Francis hablaron. Arthur siguió creyendo que Francis era una chica durante mucho tiempo, hasta que las profesoras del colegio y la madre del propio Francis le explicaron que el rubio era en realidad un chico._

_Iban al colegio juntos y se hicieron muy amigos. Por las tardes iban a jugar al parque en el que se conocieron. Francis fingía ser, en la gran mayoría de las veces, ser una princesa, a petición de Arthur, y siempre era salvado por éste._

_Arthur se consideraba feliz, pues por primera vez tenía un amigo con el que jugar y aceptara ser la princesa de sus historias. Y Francis disfrutaba de todos esos ratos con Arthur. Hasta algunas veces se creía lo de que era una princesa y actuaba como tal en el colegio y en su casa._

_Uno de los hechos más curiosos que tuvo lugar entre los dos, fue durante un recreo en el colegio, en el que los dos amigos se habían ido a un banco a charlar._

_-¿Sabes?-empezó Arthur-El otro día estuve jugando con mi hermano a un juego muy chulo que quería probar contigo._

_-¿Cuál es?¿Lo conozco?-preguntó curioso el francés._

_-Se llama 'Verdad o Reto'. Así sabré tus secretos y tu los míos._

_-Está bien-aceptó Francis._

_-Vale. Empiezo yo-dijo Arthur-¿Prefieres verdad o reto?_

_-Verdad._

_-Está bien...Veamos-dijo el inglés pensativo-¿Estás enamorado de alguien?-preguntó sin pensar, pues era lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza._

_-Sí-respondió Francis con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, provocando que Arthur se sonrojase ligeramente sin saber por qué._

_-¿Y quién es?_

_-Preguntalo luego, ya ha pasado tu turno-el inglés frunció ligeramente el ceño, pues esperaba que se lo dijese sin rodeos-¿Verdad o reto?_

_-Reto-dijo rápidamente Arthur, pensando que su reto sería algo heroico._

_-Bésame._

_Arthur se quedó sin habla, notando como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpaba en sus mejillas de golpe._

_-¿Q-qué?-preguntó de nuevo, creyendo haber oído mal._

_-Que me beses. En los labios-añadió el francés con una gran sonrisa._

_Arthur se acercó torpemente hacia su amigo, sin saber qué hacer. Solo los mayores hacían eso, y no sabía como se besaba. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a un palmo de Francis, con los ojos cerrados, notó como éste le cogía la cara con ambas manos y le depositaba un beso en sus labios._

_-¿P-por qué has hecho eso?-preguntó Arthur cuando se separó. Había sido raro, pero había estado bien._

_-Por que estabas nervioso y no sabías qué hacer-explicó Francis tranquilamente. A éste también se le habían coloreado las mejillas._

_-¿Has hecho esto antes?-preguntó Arthur con timidez, pues acababa de recordar que los besos en la boca se daban a la persona que querías._

_-No, ¿Y tú?-preguntó con naturalidad el francés._

_-T-tampoco-respondió el inglés. Tras unos segundos callados, se acordó de una cosa-Por cierto ¿De quién estás enamorado?_

_-De ti-dijo Francis con timidez, evitando mirar a los ojos verdes de Arthur, con miedo al rechazo. Al ver que este no respondía nada, se atrevió a preguntarle-¿Y tú...tú me quieres a mi?_

_-No se...-dijo Arthur rascándose el pelo-nunca antes me ha dicho nadie que está enamorado de mi... pero supongo que sí-añadió rápidamente al ver como Francis se entristecía._

El sonido de mi móvil hace que el sueño termine en ese momento. Sin abrir los ojos aún alargo el brazo y tanteo en la mesita de noche hasta encontrar lo que busco. Acerco el móvil de nuevo a mi y lo desbloqueo guiñando un ojo ya que la luz me ciega. Con un pequeño gruñido me incorporo para poder ver qué ha sido la causa de despertar de uno de los mejores sueños que he tenido desde hace tiempo.

Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en la infancia con Arthur, y pensar que en su día llegué a considerar estar enamorado de él... como si a esa edad se supiera algo del amor.

Veo varios Whatsapp nuevos de una sola conversación , son de "ma petite". La sonrisa ya formada al recordar el sueño se ensancha al ver el mensaje.

"Bonjour mi bello durmiente"

"¿Sabes? Hoy he soñado contigo, íbamos a dar un paseo de noche por la playa"

"Era taaan romántico"

"Además primero habíamos ido a ese restaurante que me encanta"

"Ese en el que ponen el atún al horno tan perfecto"

"¿Crees que podríamos hacer eso algún día? Me haría tanta ilusión... (L)"

Se me escapa una pequeña risa al ver todos los mensajes y la petición final. Antonio y Gilbert me dicen que a veces la mimo demasiado... quizás tengan un poco de razón.

Decido contestarle rápidamente antes de levantarme para empezar a prepararme.

"Bonjour ma belle princesse"

"¿Quieres que vayamos el fin de semana que viene? Puedo reservar mesa si es lo que ma princesse quiere."

"¿Cena romántica a base de atún al horno y paseo a la luz de la luna, no? Queda apuntado"

" Je t'aime (L)"

Dejo el móvil en la mesita donde estaba en un principio, reúno fuerzas y me levanto dirigiéndome directamente a la ducha.

* * *

><p>ARTHUR<p>

_Hacía más de un año que Arthur y Francis eran amigos, y su amistad parecía que iba a ser eterna._

_El inglés invitaba todos los días a su nuevo mejor amigo a su casa, donde jugaban a todo tipo de cosas, desde juegos de mesa a carreras en el jardín. Arthur no cabía en sí de felicidad: Nunca había tenido un amigo como Francis(por no decir que no nunca había tenido ninguno), y por su parte, Francis jamás había conocido a alguien como Arthur. El inglés era una caja de sorpresas, y cada día le sorprendía con algo nuevo._

_Todo iba de maravilla entre ellos dos hasta que comenzó el año siguiente. Francis había cumplido hacía poco los ocho años, haciendo una celebración a lo grande en su casa. Arthur se había quedado a dormir aquella noche, y prácticamente apenas durmieron de lo bien que se lo pasaban juntos._

_Aquel curso, había un chico nuevo en su clase. Se llamaba Antonio, era español y no conocía a nadie en el colegio. Fue a sentarse al final de la clase, con la única compañía de su mochila en la mesa contigua._

_-Pobrecito. ¿No te da pena?-susurró Francis a su amigo inglés, quien estaba sentado a su lado._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Arthur echando una rápida ojeada al chico nuevo, que estaba escribiendo algo en una libreta._

_-Pues por que no conoce a nadie y está solo, ¿No es evidente?-preguntó Francis con reproche a Arthur._

_-¿Y qué? Seguro que hará amigos luego en el recreo._

_-Bueno...-murmuró Francis no muy convencido, mirando al español con lástima._

_Cuando el recreo llegó, los dos amigos inseparables cogieron sus bocadillos y fueron a toda prisa al patio. Aquel día Arthur jugaba a hacer peinados raros en el pelo de su amigo, que era bastante largo ya._

_-Oye Arthur-dijo Francis dando un mordisco a su bocata, mientras su amigo le cogía el pelo con las manos y comenzaba a darle algunos tirones._

_-Dime-contestó el inglés, demasiado concentrado en el intento de trenza que estaba haciendo._

_-Tenía razón._

_-¿En qué?_

_-En lo que te dije antes._

_-¿Y qué me dijiste antes?-preguntó el inglés deseando que su amigo fuese ya al grano._

_-Que el chico nuevo ese, Antonio, está solo._

_Arthur despegó la vista del rubio cabello de Francis y buscó al español con la mirada. Lo encontró sentado en un peldaño de las escaleras que habían para entrar al edificio de clases. Arthur frunció el ceño. No quería que su único amigo se interesase por alguien más._

_-¿Y qué? Ya hará amigos-dijo el inglés retomando su tarea de peinar el pelo de su amigo._

_-Eso dijiste antes-dijo Francis volviendose hacia Arthur, con un deje de reproche en la voz-¿No te da pena?_

_Arthur, al sentirse presionado, decidió darle la razón en todo. No quería que el francés se enfadase con él._

_-S-sí-masculló nervioso. Francis sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo. Se puso en pie y fue hacia Antonio. Arthur le seguía por detrás con los brazos cruzados, mientras le dirigía miradas caragadas de odio al español, quien estaba buscando algo en sus bolsillos en ese momento._

_-Hola-dijo Francis al llegar ante él. Éste levantó la vista y se encontró con el francés, quien sonreía ampliamente, inspirandole así simpatía a Antonio._

_-Hola-le devolvió el saludo._

_-Me llamo Francis-se presentó el rubio._

_-Yo Antonio. Estás en mi clase, ¿Verdad?-preguntó Antonio poniendose en pie._

_-Exacto. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?_

_-Vale-respondió el español levantando los hombros._

_Arthur carraspeó, llamando la atención de los otros dos. Francis sonrió al verlo, pues casi se había olvidado de él._

_-Por cierto, el es Arthur._

_-Soy el mejor amigo de Francis-dijo el inglés, advirtiendo así al chico nuevo._

_-Yo soy Antonio-dijo Antonio, haciendo caso omiso al comentario del inglés._

_-¿Jugamos al escondite-pilla pilla?-preguntó Francis al moreno, dando la espalda de nuevo al inglés._

_-Está bien-aceptó Antonio._

_-Guay-dijo el francés, volviendose de nuevo hacia Arthur-¿Cuentas tú?_

_-¿Yo?-repuso Arthur-¿Y por qué yo y no Antonio?_

_-No te pongas así. Luego ya contará él._

_El inglés aceptó contar a regañadientes, solo para evitar una posible pelea con Francis. Cuando terminó y fue a buscarlos, no los encontró en ningún sitio. Volvió hacia donde había estado contando, y se encontró que allí tampoco había nadie._

_Acabó el recreo y Arthur seguía esperando a que aparecieran los otros dos chicos. Cuando entró en su clase, Antonio hablaba animadamente con Francis. Cuando vio al inglés, calló de golpe._

_-Hola-dijo Francis al recién llegado._

_-Gracias por haberme dejado tirado._

_-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Francis descolocado._

_-Me refiero al escondite._

_-Aaaaaah-dijo el francés cayendo en la cuenta-Nos hemos olvidado de ti. Lo siento. Es que Antonio se puso a jugar al fútbol y me ha enseñado a jugar._

_Arthur no dijo nada. Se fue hacia su asiento bastante cabreado, en especial con el español. Francis nunca le había hecho eso... Hasta que de repente apareció ese indeseable._

_Sin embargo, a lo largo que avanzaba el curso, Francis fue alejándose más y más de Arthur, y fue acercándose más a Antonio, hasta que el francés dejó de hablarse con el que una vez fue su mejor amigo y le 'salvó' de aquel perro._

_Un día cuando quedaban pocas semanas para las vacaciones de verano, cuando Francis ya no intercambiaba con él más que los saludos, ocurrió._

_Arthur llevaba unos días en los que no se encontraba bien, ese día la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía un frío anormal para esas fechas y sobretodo se sentía débil. Desoyendo los consejos de su madre decidió ir al colegio ya que en casa se aburriría al quedarse solo._

_Conforme iban pasando las horas y los minutos Arthur se arrepentía de su decisión cada vez más. A la hora del recreo lo único que le apetecía era poder dormir, descansar la vista, poder cerrar los ojos y que así todo dejara de darle vueltas, tanto la cabeza como el escaso desayuno que había tomado y que ahora amenazaba con salir._

_-Arthur no tienes buen aspecto ¿estás bien?-El de ojos esmeralda levantó la cabeza lo justo para reconocer la cabellera rubia situada en frente suya._

_-No, Francis, no estoy bien._

_-¿Necesitas algo?_

_-Sí, que me dejes solo.-Volviendo a esconder la cabeza entre los brazos el inglés esperaba darle a entender al galo que no tenía ganas de continuar esa conversación._

_-Deberías ir a echarte agua en la cara, estás blanco._

_-Siempre he tenido este color, gracias por la observación, ahora fuera.-desde que Francis había comenzado a alejarse de él esta era la actitud que Arthur utilizaba para hablar con su antes mejor amigo._

_-Bueno, pues haz lo que quieras._

_-Eso iba a hacer._

_El galo se giró y sin volver la vista salió del aula, dejando al Arthur solo y sumido en sus pensamientos._

_Tras unos minutos y analizar todos los pros y contras decidió hacer caso del consejo del otro rubio y acercarse al baño a refrescarse la cara y la nuca, como su mamá le había enseñado a hacer. Con un gran esfuerzo se levantó del pupitre y salió por la puerta por la que hacía unos momentos salía su amigo._

_Cuando ya había recorrido todo el camino hacia el baño y se encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta, justo en frente del baño de las chicas, un fuerte empujón le obligo a adelantarse varios pasos para no caer. Tras estos pequeños pasos y para su horror se encontró en mitad del baño de las chicas y con la puerta cerrada a cal y canto._

_Arthur no se encontraba con ganas ni fuerza como para intentar forzar la puerta que se encontraba atascada como comprobó cuando intentó abrirla por primera vez. Por suerte el baño se encontraba vacío así que no tuvo que preocuparse mucho por eso. Recostado contra la pared y sentado en el suelo del baño distinguió algo al otro lado de la puerta, la cual seguía estando bloqueada._

_-Jajajaja, eso ha estado bien.-aún sin fuerzas como para recordar su propio nombre reconocería esa risa y esa voz. Su ex mejor amigo, su antigua princesa. Francis y, a partir de ese momento, un enemigo más que añadir a la lista._

_Tras lo que parecieron ser horas el profesor apareció, encontrándose a un Arthur sentado contra la pared, con la respiración agitada y no una muy buena cara._

_-Arthur ¿Qué haces en el baño de las chicas? Sabes que está prohibido entrar, volvamos a clase.-Con un terrible esfuerzo y sin pronunciar palabra alguna se dirigió de vuelta al aula deseando poder volver a su casa y dormir hasta la semana siguiente._

_-¡Mirad, si es el pervertido de Artie, que se encierra en el baño de las chicas para verlas!-la voz de Antonio interrumpió todas las conversaciones creadas ante la ausencia del profesor._

_-Me habéis encerrado vosotros._

_-¿¡Nosotros!? De eso no tienes pruebas, estás diciendo que soy yo porque no te caigo bien._

_-No tengo ganas de pelear, me duele la cabeza.-sin decir más Arthur se sentó en su asiento y enterró la cabeza en los brazos cruzados, cerrando los ojos e intentando dejar de escuchar las burlas del castaño._

_-Vamos, Antonio, deja a Arthur que no se encuentra bien.-el profesor intentó seguir con la clase pero esto fue imposible debido a otra interrupción, esta vez de un rubio sentado a uno de los lados del castaño._

_-Profesor, nos acaba de decir que hemos sido nosotros y es mentira._

_-Claro que no es mentira, sé que fuisteis los dos. Siempre sois los dos.-Arthur había levantado la cabeza y miraba a la mesa de los dos amigos._

_-No tienes pruebas._

_-Te escuché reírte en la puerta._

_-No inventes, Fran y yo hemos estado todo el rato jugando al fútbol._

_-¡No estoy inventando nada, habéis sido los dos porque queríais que pasara vergüenza!-al decir esto Arthur había levantado la voz, y sentado en una posición tensa._

_-Lo que pasa es que no te gusta que ahora Fran sea mi mejor amigo y no el tuyo.-Antonio también alzó la voz mientras ignoraba al profesor que pedía calma._

_-¡Yo no necesito amigos y menos como Francis!-al decir esto el inglés se levantó de la silla, molesto y con la intención de acercarse al español._

_En el momento en el que Arthur se levantó dos cosas pasaron a la vez:_

_El profesor, ya harto de todo el escándalo y de ser ignorado por los alumnos dio un golpe en la mesa, haciendo que la gran mayoría de los alumnos fijaran su atención en él._

_Arthur, que se había levantado de golpe y olvidado con la pelea su malestar se desplomó en el suelo. Sin más, en un momento estaba en pie y al siguiente se encontraba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas, lo último de lo que fue consciente el inglés antes de caer en la inconsciencia debido a la fiebre que llevaba arrastrado por días fue una voz que siempre reconocería gritar su nombre, y curiosamente, con algo de preocupación._

El desagradable ruido proveniente del despertador me sacó de esa pesadilla, afortunadamente. Menos mal. No hay nada que odie más que recordar mi infancia con Antonio y Francis. A pesar de que pueda sonar a broma, Francis fue durante un año aproximadamente mi mejor amigo muy distinto a como es ahora. De hecho, podía pensar en cosas que no estuvieran relacionadas de ninguna manera con el sexo.

En fin. Me pongo en marcha y salgo hacia el instituto. Bueno, más bien hacia casa de Alfred. Siempre nos vamos juntos, desde que estábamos en el primer año en el instituto. Él se hizo amigo mío y como su casa me pillaba de camino pasaba a recogerle.

-Arthur-me saluda cuando abre la puerta de su casa, dándome un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Al menos esta vez no me ha tenido mucho tiempo esperando. Una vez me tuvo esperando unos cinco minutos en la puerta.

-Hola-le devuelvo el saludo, sonrojándome levemente cuando me besa, y comenzamos a ir hacia el instituto.

Yo asiento o le doy la razón sin tener ni la más remota idea sobre qué me está hablando. Estoy demasiado centrado en pensar sobre el recuerdo que he soñado esta noche. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en mi infancia, y menos en esa etapa tan dolorosa, en la que dejé de tener mejor amigo y me quedé solo. Bueno, no estaba solo totalmente. Tenía un amigo que se llamaba Lukas que estaba en mi clase, pero su amistad jamás fue como la que tuve con Francis. Él fue mi primer amigo, mi mejor amigo aunque por un periodo de tiempo no muy largo. Siempre pensé que nuestra amistad sería eterna. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo ingenuo e inocente que era de pequeño.

-...y por eso esta tarde no puedo quedar, lo siento-oigo que me dice Alfred cuando estamos a pocos pasos de la entrada del instituto.

-Vale, no pasa nada-le respondo desinteresadamente sin saber por qué no puede quedar, cosa que no me importa en lo más mínimo. De hecho, así puedo aprovechar y estudiar para los exámenes que tengo próximamente.

-Hahahahaha menos mal. Pensé que te enfadarías-ríe Alfred mientras llegamos a la entrada del centro.

-¿Por qué tendría que enfadarme?-pregunto quitándome la bufanda del cuello.

-Por que te pasas media vida enfadado, Artie-rie de nuevo Alfred mientras frunzo el ceño, murmurando que eso no es cierto.

-Pero aún así, I love you-me dice dándome un rápido beso en los labios-Tengo que ir a clase, see you later!

Se despide de mi con un frenético movimiento de mano y se va a toda prisa hacia su clase. Subo las escaleras en dirección a la mía y noto con incomodidad que solo Francis está en ella. Perfecto, Francis es a la última persona a la que desearía ver hoy. Voy silenciosamente hacia mi asiento y dejo mis cosas encima de la mesa. Francis, que estaba escribiendo algo en su móvil, sonríe al verme y viene hacia mi. Oh, no.

-Bonjour, mon amour-dice acercándose peligrosamente a mi, invadiendo mi espacio vital. Me cruzo de brazos fingiendo que me es indiferente su cercanía, aunque realmente me pone nervioso.

-Vete al infierno, maldito gabacho-digo con frialdad, mirando con odio al que una vez fue mi mejor amigo.

-No seas así, Artie-pide poniéndome las manos en los hombros, en un intento de abrazo, pero me aparto rápidamente-¿Sabes? Esta noche he soñado contigo.

-Yo también-le respondo con una sonrisa maligna que deja durante un momento descolocado al francés, quien se apoya en mi mesa y dice con lujuria-eso es que estamos destinados, cher.

-De hecho, soñé que ardías en el infierno y hacíamos una gran fiesta en tu funeral-sonrío mientras veo cómo la postura de galán de Francis se va al traste, como si no se esperase eso de mi.

-Pues yo he soñado con el día en el que nos conocimos-dice desinteresadamente, mirándose las uñas.

-Que bien que he olvidado ese día-miento, aunque lo recuerde perfectamente.

-Pues es una pena. Caí totalmente rendido a tus pies ese día-replica mirándome a los ojos de esa forma tan sexy... Dios mío, ¿¡Pero qué demonios acabo de decir!? Me ha mirado con perversión, solo eso.

-Ja, me asombra tu capacidad de ser tan falso.

-También he soñado con nuestro primer beso...-dice a la vez que yo, mirándome otra vez con perversión. Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, y rememorando ese beso, noto como mis mejillas arden.

-N-no recuerdo eso...-respondo apartando la vista. Francis ríe con cinismo y se acerca más a mí. Yo retrocedo pero tropiezo con la papelera de plástico que hay junto a la mesa del profesor. Antes de caer, Francis me sujeta por la cintura y acerca su cara a la mía.

-Pues por el color de tus mejillas podría pensar que estás mintiendo-dice seductoramete con su acento más marcado, mientras yo deseo que la tierra me trague. Aunque deseo eso más cuando veo a alguien en la puerta con el rabillo del ojo. Francis y yo giramos la cabeza y vemos que se trata de Sakura Honda, una chica japonesa que llegó el año pasado y podría considerar mi amiga.

-Perdón-dice la japonesa con timidez y yéndose rápidamente al pasillo. Shit, ha debido de pensar que entre Francis y yo hay algo al estar en esta postura tan sugerente.

-Suéltame-le grito al francés mientras voy en busca de Sakura para aclararle que eso ha sido un malentendido. Ya solo me falta que Alfred se entere y piense que le estoy engañando.

* * *

><p>LUDWIG<p>

Camino a paso acelerado hacia el instituto, siendo seguido por mi hermano mayor, Gilbert. Esta mañana se ha empeñado en no ir a clase nunca más, y al final he tenido que cogerlo del brazo y traerlo casi a rastras desde casa.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a clase?-pregunta enfadado dando un resoplido. Yo simplemente ruedo los ojos y le desisto de contestarle. ¿Para qué? Gilbert es un como un niño pequeño cuando se pone en este plan...

-No voy a repetirte lo mismo, Gilbert... Y date prisa, que gracias a ti vamos a llegar tarde-le apremio andando a paso más rápido que antes.

Oigo como Gilbert corre un poco para alcanzarme.

-Espera, West. Tampoco vamos a llegar taaan tarde-replica mi hermano con la respiración entrecortada, caminando ahora a mi ritmo, aunque con ligera dificultad.

-No sé por qué demonios he accedido a venir contigo al insti-le reprocho mirándole con desdén. Sin embargo, el me mira con su sonrisa ególatra que siempre trae y me dice con cierta superioridad

-No te quejes, West. No todos los días tienes la suerte de venir acompañado a esta cárcel llamada instituto con el awesome yo.

Ruedo los ojos mientras musito que es un inmaduro y que no tiene remedio.

Finalmente, llegamos al instituto y cada uno tomamos caminos distintos. Yo voy hacia mi clase, que se encuentra en la primera planta, mientras que mi hermano, por su parte, va a reunirse con Antonio, su amigo español que habla animadamente con Chiara Vargas junto a la puerta de su clase, en la planta baja.

Llego rápidamente al pasillo, donde veo que Arthur va tras Sakura, quien se ha ido con la cara completamente colorada en la dirección contraria que el inglés. Ya le preguntaré luego qué le ha pasado.

Al entrar en mi aula, descubro sorprendido que Francis está ahí, y para mi desgracia, solo. Perfecto, estar a solas con el pervertido y pesado mejor amigo de mi hermano.

-Bonjour, mon ami-me saluda con marcado acento francés acercándose hacia mi con una sonrisa cargada de lujuria en la cara. Le lanzo una mirada preventiva de esas de 'acércate más y te mato' y consigo que no venga y se quede simplemente en su sitio. Se pone a preguntarme cosas relacionadas con el sexo y decido ignorarlo. No quiero tener nada que ver con ese depravado.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?-me pregunta con fingida decepción en la voz-Es de mala educación no responder cuando se te pregunta.

-No pienso responderte a esas guarradas que me estás preguntando-le digo mirándole a los ojos con odio. Jamás he soportado a este tipo.

-¿Guarradas?¿Qué te he preguntado que sea una guarrada?-me pregunta haciéndose el tonto.

-Ni te creas que te voy a contestar a eso de cuando fue la última vez que mojé, maldito pervertido-le respondo apartando la mirada avergonzado.

-¿No será que te avergüenza el hecho de que la última vez que lo hiciste se enteró todo el instituto y fue estando borracho? Bueno, tu última y primera vez.

Le echo una mirada cargada de odio por recordarme eso.

-¿O es que ya no te acuerdas, Lud? Viniste a una fiesta con ton frère, te emborrachaste y acabaste haciendo l'amour con Emma.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo Francis-el francés se limita a mirarme con suficiencia y permanecer callado-ya os he dicho mil millones de veces a ti, a Antonio y a mi hermano que no quiero que me recordéis eso.

-Yo solo he preguntado cuando ha sido tu ultima vez, Lud. No es como para que te pongas así-me responde cínicamente Francis. Derrotado, me siento en mi asiento y espero con cierta impaciencia a que comience la clase.

Mientras saco las cosas de mi mochila, veo como llegan a clase más personas, entre ellas Sakura y Arthur. Mi amiga se sienta en su sitio, justo detrás mía, y comienza a hacer lo mismo que yo: prepararse para la primera clase.

-Hola-la saludo al girarme.

-¿Sabes, Ludwig?-me responde Sakura, sin apenas levantar la vista de su cuaderno, donde ha comenzado a dibujar-Llevo unos días preguntándome ciertos asuntos con respecto a Feliciano.

Eso me pilla totalmente de sorpresa y me sobresalto. ¿Por qué demonios no habla eso con Feliciano y no conmigo?

-Sí-digo con voz más cortante de la que quisiera-¿Qué pasa con él? Hoy está enfermo y no ha podido venir, si es lo que te preocupa

Sakura me mira con una sonrisa maquiavélica, como si estuviese leyendo mi mente. Desvío la vista avergonzado.

-Pues... digamos que últimamente os habéis hecho más intimos...

-¡Es mi solo mi mejor amigo!-me aclaro elevando un poco la voz, atrayendo algunas miradas.

-...de lo normal-continúa Sakura-y me he dado cuenta de que le tratas de una manera especial.

-¿¡C-como que le trato de una manera especial!?-pregunto indignado-Deja de ver tantos comics románticos de esos que lees.

-Son mangas-replica ella, aunque sin perder su sonrisa-Como sea. Lo único que te puedo decir es que no dejes ir lo que más quieres.

-¡¿Acaso estás insinuando que me gusta Feliciano?!-esta vez no alzo la voz, sino que directamente grito, provocando que toda la clase se quede en silencio y me mire. Tras unos instantes en silencio, algunos estallan en risas estruendosas y otros me miran con diversión, como Francis.

Sakura me sigue observando con una mirada que me hace sentir un poco intimidado, pues parece que me está leyendo hasta el último recoveco de mi mente, y justo cuando me va a responder el profesor entra por la puerta y comienza la clase. Qué bien. Acabo de quedar en rídiculo públicamente y Sakura sospecha de que me gusta Feliciano.

...¿Tan obvio es mi enamoramiento?

Paso las tres siguientes monótonas horas pensando en Feliciano. Es cierto eso de que me preocupo por él bastante y que le doy un trato especial, ¡pero es que hay que verlo simplemente para darse cuenta de que no es como cualquier persona normal! Si no estoy yo pendiente de él, nadie lo está. El año pasado casi se mata, literalmente, por caerse por las escaleras del instituto al pesar su mochila más que él y caer. Menos mal que yo iba detrás de él y le pude sostener.

Otra vez le tuve que salvar de Sadiq que estaba a punto de pegar a mi amigo por haberse metido en su 'zona'(una cosa sumamente estúpida, pues Feli simplemente pasaba por allí)

-Lud-una voz tranquila me saca de mi hilo de pensamientos. Alzo la vista y me topo con Sakura, quien me sonríe amablemente esta vez y está parada delante de mi mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto sintiéndome desubicado. ¿Ya ha acabado la primera hora?

-Vamos al recreo.

-¿Qué? Pero si acaba de terminar la primera clase-al decir esto, Sakura me mira con una extraña sonrisa.

-No. Acabamos de terminar la tercera hora. Ahora toca recreo-me dice dulcemente. La miro con un poco de desconfianza, pero supongo que tiene razón, pues todos los alumnos están saliendo del aula con los bocadillos en la mano y, básicamente, por que Sakura nunca miente.

-Vale. Espera que guarde mis cosas-le pido metiendo rápida y ordenadamente mis libros y cuadernos en mi mochila.

Cuando estoy listo, salimos al patio. Sakura parece estar buscando a algo o alguien con la mirada.

-¿A quién buscas?-le pregunto casualmente, dando un bocado a mi bocadillo.

-A Heracles-me responde ella sin mirarme. Últimamente, ella y ese chico que se sienta con ella en clase se han hecho bastante cercanos. Ha habido algunos recreos en los que se ha ido con él en vez de venir con Feliciano y conmigo. Lo que me llama la atención de esas veces es que al irse le sonríe a mi amigo de manera enigmático. Es justo la misma sonrisa con la que me ha mirado antes en clase.

Al dar con el, mi amiga sonríe y dice de ir con él y Sadik durante el recreo. Acepto y la sigo sin mucho entusiasmo. Nunca me ha caído muy bien ese turco...

* * *

><p>HERACLES<p>

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, Karpusi?

-Lo que quieras, Adnan.

-¿Quién es la muchachita a la que devoras con la mirada cada vez que pasa?

-¿Aquella?-levanto la mano, de forma no muy energética, señalando a una chica con el pelo azabache por los hombros.

-Sí, justo esa.

-Es mi futura pareja, Sakura-chan.

-Pues no tiene pinta de tener gran interés por ti, quizás yo le guste más. ¿Qué tal si me la presentas y que ella decida?

-Eso es un problema menor. No te hagas ilusiones, Sadik, ella jamás será tuya.

-Te daré la razón porque hoy no tengo ganas de discutir. ¿Y ella sabe de tu existencia o eres algo así como un acosador maniaco que se dedica a seguirla con una cámara a todas partes y sacarle fotos desde la distancia para después empapelar tus fotos con ella?

-Nos conocemos desde el año pasado y todo fue gracias a filosofía.

-¿A filosofía? Tú siempre le encuentras alguna relación a todo con la filosofía, o con Teddy. Sigo pensando que ponerle una bolsa de papel en la cabeza a ese gato sería lo mejor. Y dime ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

Ignorando el comentario sobre Teddy y la bolsa comienzo con mi relato:

_-Te toca exponer, Sakura._

_Un ruido que viene de mi derecha me hace levantar la cabeza. Desde hace tiempo me agradezco el no dormir nunca en clase de filosofía, si lo hubiera hecho en esa clase nunca me habría fijado en esa chica, más bien de baja estatura con el pelo un poco por encima de los hombros y negro como el carbón. Hasta que no se puso justo en el frente de la clase no me fijé en sus ojos, eran de un color ámbar que me dejaron hechizado desde el momento en el que los miré._

_-Muy bien, señorita Sakura, le ha tocado exponer el tema del Mito de la Caverna de Platón ¿no es así?_

_-S-sí.-la asiática parece bastante nerviosa. Quizás le dé vergüenza exponer delante de toda la clase ya que nadie la conoce todavía._

_-Muy bien, proceda por favor._

_-E-el Mito de la caverna de Platón dice que, que...-el rojo de su cara, que ha comenzado como un simple sonrojo ha ido aumentando gradualmente y ahora mismo parece posible freír toda la comida que se sirve en el comedor en su cara._

_-Quizás debería ayudarla...-susurro para mi. De verdad que la chica parece a punto de colapsar de un momento a otro._

_-Por favor, señorita Honda, no tenemos todo el día para escuchar su presentación, tengo que evaluar a la mitad de la clase hoy.- La intervención del profesor me hace estar a punto de saltar ¿Cómo puede decirle una cosa así? ¿Acaso no ha notado que está a unos segundos de que le dé un ataque?_

_Decido intervenir, aunque no es el tema que me había preparado para la presentación "El Mito de la Caverna" lo conozco como la mayoría de la gente conoce "Caperucita Roja" ya que a mi madre siempre le gustó que desde pequeño me interesara por la filosofía que ella enseña en la universidad. Me levanto de la silla y clavo mi mirada en la del profesor que imparte mi clase preferida._

_-Profesor, el trabajo está hecho entre los dos así que he decidido exponerlo yo._

_-Señor Karpusi estos son trabajos individuales así que siéntese y no interrumpa.-Sigo levantado, desafiando al profesor con la mirada y sin dirigirla en ningún momento a los ojos de Sakura._

_-Profesor, uno de los muchos matices que usted valora es el compañerismo ya que es necesario en nuestra vida fuera de la escuela. Me ofrecí a hacer el trabajo con Sakura ya que ella es nueva en clase y no entiende cómo tienen que ser los trabajos y eso, desde mi punto de vista, es el compañerismo que usted predica como necesario._

_-Muy bien señor Karpusi, presente usted el trabajo. Pero le advierto, como se le ocurra fallar en el más mínimo matiz el suspenso irá para su amiguita._

_-Tranquilo profesor, le he dicho que hemos preparado el trabajo entre los dos, me lo sé de memoria.-Comienzo a andar hasta llegar a la zona en la que tenemos que exponer y ahí me permito mirar por primera vez esos ojos chocolate que me miran con una mezcla de temor y agradecimiento. Le hablo de forma natural, como si de verdad supiera de lo que hablo._

_-¿Trajiste las diapositivas?_

_-S-sí-asiente con la cabeza y cuando nuestras miradas vuelven a chocar aparta la suya rápidamente. Es adorable._

_-Entonces todo perfecto, gracias por ofrecerte a presentar tú pero ya estoy mucho mejor de la garganta.-miento de forma completamente descarada aunque con un aplomo tal que poco me falta para creérmelo._

_-¿Puedo sentarme?-Me pregunta en apenas un susurro y no puedo evitar pensar en lo tierna que se ve._

_-Claro, ya he dicho que estaba mejor. Muchas gracias Sakura-chan.-al decir el prefijo japonés levanta la mirada y puedo ver en sus ojos una ola de nostalgia._

_-Muchas gracias, Karpusi-san.-sin decir nada más se sienta, esperando, como el resto de la clase que comience mi recién adquirida presentación._

_Durante la presentación no logro concentrarme aunque tampoco es como si lo necesitara pero me siento extraño, es la primera vez que algo consigue que me distraiga al hablar de filosofía (bueno, está mi gatito, Teddy, pero es que si le tengo cerca no soy capaz de prestar atención a nada) y lo que provoca este despiste no es otra cosa que una mirada chocolate que, agradecida y fascinada, se dedica a seguirme por el aula mientras presento sus diapositivas y hablo con toda la seguridad que ha ella le ha faltado._

_Cuando la clase termina y una vez estamos todos en el pasillo la veo venir y parase justamente en frente de mi._

_-Muchas gracias por lo de antes, de verdad.-hace un leve inclinación al más puro estilo japonés._

_-Te vi un poco nerviosa._

_-Sí, tengo miedo escénico, bueno, no es miedo, es solo que no me gusta que la gente me mire. Es..._

_-¿Incómodo?-intento adivinar._

_-Sí, eso es, es muy incómodo sentir tantas miradas que te siguen buscando el más mínimo fallo para después restregártelo por la cara._

_-No todo el mundo es así, Sakura-chan._

_-¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no escucho algo tan relacionado con mi cultura. Me trae recuerdos de mi infancia._

_-¿Hace mucho que te viniste aquí a vivir?_

_-Sí, era muy pequeña y apenas recuerdo nada de allí, aunque me encantaría volver._

_-Yo podría acompañarte si gustas.-un pequeño sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas._

_-E-eso ya se verá, Karpusi-san._

_-¿Por qué llamarme por mi apellido? ¿Debería llamarte Honda-chan?-una ligera risa sale de sus labios que ella oculta un poco con el dorso de la mano_

_- Le llamo por su apellido porque ha decido utilizar un prefijo japonés conmigo, y por cortesía debo llamarle por su apellido y de usted. Y decir Honda-chan es bastante raro ya que el -chan se le dice solamente a las niñas pequeñas y a los niños no se les llama por su apellido generalmente._

_-¿Sakura-san entonces?_

_-La verdad es que hace demasiado que nadie utiliza esos prefijos conmigo como para que me importe mucho el matiz._

_-Bien, pero si yo me salto el protocolo tú también, nada de hablarme de usted ni de usar apellidos con prefijos que no expresan confianza._

_-¿Entonces quieres que te llame Heracles-kun?_

_-Sí, me gusta más así. ¿Y con tu familia no hablas japones?_

_-No, ni a mis padres ni a mi hermano le ha gustado nunca así que desde que vine aquí no lo he hablado aunque todavía soy capaz de hablarlo con fluidez._

_-Te cambio lecciones de japonés por lecciones de filosofía ¿qué te parece, Sakura-chan?-el sonrojo que había ido desapareciendo de las mejillas de la nipona vuelven a aparecer._

-Y ese fue el primer día que hablé con ella. ¿Qué opinas?

-Que has leído demasiados libros románticos. Esa actuación de mezcla entre héroe y príncipe azul griego dudo que funcionara con ella, parece una chica bastante tímida según me has contado. ¿Estás seguro de que no me la presentas?

-Si mi actuación de "mezcla entre héroe y príncipe azul griego" no funciona con ella dudo que ni si quiera tengas oportunidad de acercarte a ella con tu fachada de duro y despreocupado. Es más siempre he pensado que lo único que te falta para creerte ya un jeque es llevar un antifaz.

-¿Un antifaz? Pues no es mala idea... ¿No hay ni una posibilidad?

-Ninguna.-me tumbo en el cesped, cerrando los ojos y esperando a que la alarma que indica el final del recreo suene. No puedo evitar pensar en Sakura y se que una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

-Parece que mi suerte va a cambiar-dice malévolamente. Abro un ojo y veo que sonríe con cierta maldad.

-¿Por qué sonríes así?

-Es obvio. Sakura viene buscándome.

-¿Buscándote? No me hagas reír, está claro que viene a buscarme a mi-me incorporo para no estar tumbado cuando llegue.

-Hola chicos. Hoy traigo a Ludwig porque su mejor amigo, no ha venido hoy a clase y está un poco tristón.-el rubio le lanza una mirada de advertencia a Sakura-chan que le devuelve una sonrisa un tanto... malvada.

-¡Mi querida Sakura! Por fin tengo el placer de conocerte. Karpusi me ha hablado bastante bien de ti-veo como Sadiq le planta dos besos a la asiática que solo acierta a sonrojarse hasta la raíz misma del pelo.-Soy Sadiq Adnan, es un verdadero placer poder conocer a una señorita tan bien perecida como tú.

-Adnan, ya te pasas, dale un poco de espacio personal.

-¿Espacio personal? Eso está sobrevalodaro lo que pasa es que quieres poder estar tan cerca de ella como yo. ¿Eso que huelo son celos?-mientras dice esto abraza a Sakura-chan por la espalda. Hace rato que los tres nos hemos olvidado del amigo que venía acompañando a Sakura pero parece bastante ausente así que ¿para qué molestarle?

-¿Celos? Podrían ser. De todas formas la estás incomodando y no va a querer volver con nosotros en los recreos así que suéltala.

-¿Y si no quiero soltarla?-me mira con el desafío brillando en los ojos. La verdad es que hace tiempo que no tenemos una buena pelea, empezar una por Sakura no es mala idea.-¿Has oído eso Sakura? Heracles parece que te cela ¿lo sabías?-deshace el abrazo y se acerca a mi.

-N-no creo que se refiera a ese tipo de celos.

-Claro que se refiere a este tipo de celos, cariño.

-Vamos, déjala ya, Sadiq.

-Ya sale el príncipe griego a salvar a la pobre damisela. Toma, te la presto por un rato-empuja a Sakura, que tropieza y cae sobre mis rodillas. Antes de que se pueda levantar la rodeo con mis brazos y me dedico a observar como su rostro pasa a un color rojo preocupante.-pero que sepas que solo te la estoy prestando, ella va a ser mía.

-C-creo que debería ir a hablar un poco con Ludwig...-Sakura se revuelve en mis brazos pero no dejo que se escape tan fácil.

-No te preocupes por él que ya me lo llevo yo a dar una vuelta ¿estáis seguros de que no viene un poco drogado? Nunca está de más compartir si se tiene algo... y de paso a ver si encuentro al idiota de Gupta, que tiene pinta de haberse perdido otra vez ¿Cómo puede haber alguien tan tonto en un instituto?-sin decir más coge al rubio por el brazo que reacciona como si le hubieran despertado y tras unas cortas palabras los dos se alejan hablando de forma animada para la estupefacción tanto de la japonesa como mía.

-¿Quieres que te suelte?-el sonrojo de mi amiga se ha ido bajando y lo que antes era del color del tomate ahora se ha convertido en una leve rojez en las mejillas.

-No. Estoy cómoda así, si no te importa, claro.-la respuesta me sorprende, generalmente es tan tímida.

-Bien.

Un silencio agradable se instala entre los dos. Suelto una de las manos del agarre y la paso suavemente por el brazo de mi amiga. No dice nada así que repito la acción hasta convertirla en una caricia continua. Sakura no dice nada, solo cierra los ojos.

-¿Te pasa algo, Sakura-chan?

-No ¿por qué?

-Otras veces no me dejas si quiera rozarte la mejilla y ahora estás tan tranquila mientras te acaricio el brazo ¿acaso te gusto?

-¿¡Q-que!? ¡Claro que no!-se aparta de mi y se sienta a mi lado, intentando poner distancia.- Es solo que estoy un poco preocupada y no me doy cuenta, solo eso, nada más. No hay nada raro, de verdad.

-Vale, te creo-vuelvo a acariciarle el brazo, pero esta vez desde la distancia que ella ha puesto entre los dos- ¿Y por qué estás preocupada?

-Por Maddy.

-¿Maddy? ¿esa es tu amiga la rubia?

-Sí. Nunca ha sido una chica muy alegre pero últimamente está peor y no sé qué hacer para animarla.-baja la cabeza, derrotada. Le paso el brazo por la cintura y la acerco a mi, haciendo que apoye la frente en mi hombro.

-A lo mejor no necesita que la animes, sino que con que estés ahí cuando te necesite es suficiente. Hay muchas personas que lo único que necesitan para salir adelante es una persona que les sirva como pilar para sostenerles y no caer al abismo que ellos mismo piensan que es su vida.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ella procesando lo que acabo de decir y yo disfrutando de su compañía. En ningún momento paro de acariciarle el brazo y ella no despega la frente de mi hombro hasta que el timbre que anuncia el final del recreo la saca de sus pensamientos.

Se levanta y con una rápida despedida y un gracias que me sabe a gloria sale corriendo hacia la siguiente clase. Yo me quedo unos minutos más sentado, sintiendo aún el tacto de su brazo en mis dedos. Cuando no queda nadie más en el patio me levanto y me dirijo hacia el aula sin prisas.

* * *

><p>IVÁN<p>

-¿Vas a venir esta tarde a la biblioteca?-pregunto a Eduard mientras salimos del instituto.

-No sé si pueda, tengo que actualizar mi blog.

-¿Y eso no puede esperar? Tenemos que hacer el trabajo de biología, y a mi me gusta acabar las cosas con tiempo.

-Mmm...-duda Eduard- Pues bueno, a mi tampoco me gusta dejar las cosas para el ultimo momento. Pero ese trabajo es para el mes que viene.

-Pero yo lo voy a hacer esta tarde.

-¿Sin mi?-pregunta un poco escandalizado.

-Supongo, ya que en lugar de venir vas a actualizar tu blog...

-¡No puedes hacer eso, Iván! Además, también está Madeleine en nuestro grupo.

-¿Quién?-pregunto sin saber quien es esa tal Madeleine

-Madeleine, se sienta a mi lado en clase. La hermana de Alfred-añade al ver que no la reconozco, pero al mencionar a mi acérrimo enemigo ya me acuerdo de ella. Es buena chica, todo lo contrario que su indeseado hermano.

-Ah, la hermana del gordo capitalista-recuerdo con una sonrisa falsa-Ya ha hecho su parte por su cuenta y me la ha entregado.

-Pues entonces...¿Y no podemos quedar mañana?

-Yo mañana voy a estudiar literatura.

-¿Y qué tal si estudias hoy literatura y mañana quedamos para hacer el trabajo?

-Net, entonces no me cuadra con el horario que me hizo mi sestra Kat-Al mencionar a mi sestra, a Eduard se le pone la cara roja. Si no hace calor... qué raro.

-Ah y...¿No puedes cambiarlos por solo un día? Además, ¿Por qué no te haces tú los horarios?-Al ver que le miro de manera amenazante, parece entrar en pánico.

-E-está bien, quedamos esta tarde en la biblioteca. ¿A las seis está bien?

-Da, a las seis es buena hora-sonrío contento por haber conseguido convencer a Eduard de quedar hoy.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya... adiós-se despide rápidamente y se va.

Cuando me quedo solo, observo a mi alrededor a los chicos de mi clase y a los de la clase de al lado. Por una parte, Roderich y Elizabetha hablan tranquilamente mientras salen por la puerta. Detrás de ellos dos van el gordo capitalista con su amiga japonesa, quien tiene la cara casi igual que Eduard cuando he mencionado a mi sestra. Quizás ambos estén enfermos y nos contagien su enfermedad...

Cerca de las puertas junto al hall están Antonio, Gilbert y Francis, este último haciendo alguna broma rara a Arthur, el novio del gordo, que le insulta y parece enfadado. Qué raro que no se vuelva con su novio. Ojalá se haya hartado de Alfred y hayan roto.

Comienzo a andar sin compañía hacia mi casa, donde espero no esté la 'amiguita' de mi sestra Natasha. No sé qué demonios ha podido ver en alguien como Emma. Es un pendón que solo se aprovecha de las personas, y ahora está jugando con Natasha. Si la deja y le parte el corazón, juro que me vengaré.

Mientras voy pensando en lo mucho que odio a la novia de mi sestra, veo a un chico riendo a la vez que corre en mi dirección.

-¡Ay!

Agacho la vista y veo que ese niño, que deberá de tener unos cinco años y es asiático, acaba de chocar conmigo y ha caído al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto al pequeño, a quien le ha cambiado el semblante y ahora está a punto de echarse a llorar.

El chico sigue sin contestarme, y parece estar entrando en pánico. Me agacho hasta quedar a su altura y le repito de nuevo la pregunta.

-¡YAO!-grita el pequeño, con su chillona e infantil voz, dejándome casi sordo.

No se quien será ese tal Yao, pero el niño parece desesperado buscándole con la mirada.

-Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada-le aseguro al ver que empieza a llorar cada vez más. Cuando pienso que el niño no dejará de llorar nunca, veo cómo alguien viene corriendo hacia nosotros, hacia el crío concretamente. Es un poco más bajo que yo. Lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta y su cara aniñada le da aspecto andrógino.

-¡Im Yong Soo!¡Por fin te encuentro!-grita con preocupación al llegar junto a nosotros. Se agacha y recoge al pequeño del suelo con delicadeza y le consuela. Me pongo en pie, sin saber si irme o explicarlo que el niño ha comenzado a llorar solo.

-Gracias por atrapar a mi hermanito-dice el chico que ha venido en busca del tal Im Yong Soo. Tiene unos bonitos ojos marrones que cuando me miran me transmiten calma y tranquilidad.

-En realidad él se ha chocado conmigo y ha caido al suelo. Luego ha empezado a llorar.

-Este tipo me asusta, Yao-dice el pequeño en manos de su hermano, mirandome con temor, aunque menos que antes. Yo siento como mi sonrisa de falsa inocencia aparece en mi rostro y el pequeño parece asustarse más y entierra su cara en el hombro del mayor.

-No seas descortés, Im Yong Soo. Si no fuera por él ya estarías perdido-regaña al niño, para luego dirigir su relajada mirada en mis ojos-Perdónale, por favor. Es muy pequeño. Por cierto, me llamo Yao.

-Soy Iván-sonrío a Yao, aunque no de manera escalofriante como suelo hacer, sino con amabilidad(o eso creo)-Es un placer.

-Igualmente-me responde Yao con una gran sonrisa. Su hermano pequeño me saca la lengua, cosa que Yao no pasa por alto y le regaña otra vez-Nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya. Tengo que ver si encuentro a Sakura antes de que se vaya del instituto...

A pesar de que eso último lo murmura para si mismo, al oir nombrar a Sakura creo que empiezo a relacionar las cosas. ¡Sakura es china, seguro que Yao e Im Yong Soo son sus hermanos!

-¿Eres familia de Sakura? Hay una chica en mi instituto que se llama así. Sakura Honda. Vino nueva el año pasado y es china. Es amiga del gordo capitalista...

-¿Conoces a Sakura?-pregunta sorprendido Yao alzando una ceja.

-Da, te repito que hay una chica que se llama así en mi instituto.

-¿En serio?¡Es mi hermanita!-dice con felicidad Yao. Im Yong Soo por su parte frunce el ceño y murmura algo así como que Sakura es tonta y no le gusta como hermana-Aunque ella no es china, sino japonesa.

-Ah-digo simplemente, aunque estoy convencido de que Sakura es china.

-Bueno, pues me tengo que ir, a ver si la alcanzo, tengo que darle una cosa que ha olvidado. Adiós.-se despide Yao con un leve pero enérgico movimiento de mano

* * *

><p>FELIKS<p>

-Como que super fuerte ¿Cómo es que sabías eso, Toris?

-Son rumores que se escuchan por mi clase.

-Pero este está ya confirmado ¿verdad?

-Sí, eso es lo que parece.

-Osea me dejas muerto ¿Antonio y Roderich? Por favor si no pegan para nada ¿y seis meses? eso es como que completamente imposible, osea Roddy es demasiado estirado y Antonio... bueno, es muy especialito para sus cosas. No me lo puedo creer, tiene que ser coña, vamos.

-Ya, mi reacción fue bastante parecida cuando me enteré, también opino que no pegan para nada. Bueno, yo tiro ya por esta calle, hasta mañana.-veo como Toris se aleja de forma rápida en la dirección contraria a la que tomo yo, no sin antes buscar mi Ipod y poner a reproducir la lista en aleatorio.

_This kicked in got your tongue tied in knots, I see Spit it out 'cause I'm dying for company I notice that you got it You notice that I want it You know that I can take it to the next level baby If you want this good s–t Sicker than the remix Baby let me blow your mind tonight_

Pienso unos momentos si dejar la canción o cambiarla, pero es Britney, no puedo cambiar una canción suya tan a la ligera. Andando al ritmo de la canción y de vez en cuando dando vueltas sobre mí mismo como si me encontrara dentro del videoclip llego hasta mi casa. Busco las llaves mientras mi lista sigue reproduciéndose, cuando me dispongo a abrir una mano que no veo venir se apoya en mi hombro de forma amigable. Al no esperar el contacto doy un pequeño respingo justo antes de levantar la vista hasta el dueño de la mano.

-No. Tú no-dejo caer las llaves que hacen un ruido metálico al chocar contra el suelo y de un tirón me quito los cascos aunque no tengo ningunas ganas de escuchar lo que el hombre quiera decirme.

-¿Y esa mirada? Cualquiera diría que no te alegras de ver a tu padre después de tanto tiempo.

-Yo no tengo padre.-intento quitar la mano de mi hombro pero él aprieta con más fuerza.

-Oh, vamos Feliks, hijo mío, no seas tan dramático, claro que tienes padre. Mis genes son la mitad de los tuyos, por más que quieras que eso sea una realidad es imposible, soy tu padre lo quieras o no.-dice esto con un tono que intenta ser paterna, propósito que falla estrepitosamente.

-No, no eres mi padre. No eres más que un desconocido con quien, para mi desgracia, comparto parte de mis genes.-el agarre de su mano ya comienza a dolerme y entumecerme el brazo por lo que vuelvo a intentar quitar su brazo, esta vez de una formas bastante menos sutil.

-No me vengas con gilipolleces ¿Acaso te crees alguien importante como para tratarme así? ¡Soy tu padre y me debes respeto!

-Dejaste de ser mi padre el día en el que preferiste emborracharte y tirarte a una puta barata en vez de apoyarme.-me agacho recogiendo las llaves y deshaciéndome por fin del agarre. Abro la puerta y entro al portal, dándole la espalda al hombre con quien, como él dice, comparto mis genes.

-¿De verdad quieres sacar a la luz ese día, Feliks?-entra detrás de mi al portal, sin darme tiempo a cerrar la puerta antes.

-¿Por qué no? Además, no fue solo un día fueron muchos, demasiados ¿Sabes papá?-escupo la palabra, como si el simple roce de ese término con mis labios me diera repulsión- fueron noches enteras y días seguidos en los que yo solamente esperaba que regresaras para que mamá dejara de llorar. Después, cuando aparecías nada mejoraba, lo único que hacías era esclavizarla con tus gilipolleces y resacas.-le miro con odio que ni si quiera intento ocultar porque no se lo merece.

-Te recordaba más simpático, es más, hace tiempo eras un hijo amable, me querías y hasta lo demostrabas.-da un paso hacia mi y yo retrocedo otro para mantener la distancia.

-¿Todavía recuerdas esa faceta mía? Fascinante, y yo que pensé que se te habría olvidado con eso de andar todo el día borracho. Es una pena que hicieras desaparecer esa parte de mi a base de insultos y golpes.

-Vamos, hijo, no seas tan duro conmigo.-extiende su mano para intentar volver a colocarla en mi hombro pero yo vuelvo a apartarme.

-¿Duro? ¿Te crees que estoy siendo duro contigo? Pobre iluso.-suelto una carcajada falsa e irónica.

-¿Ni si quiera vas a invitarme a subir a mi propia casa?

-No, no pienso dejarte ver a mi madre, ella está mejor sin ti. Ya puedes irte. No ha sido ningún placer encontrarme contigo, es más, espero que no se repita nunca. Bye.-le despido con la mano y me giro para comenzar a subir la escalera.

-Octavo mandamiento: No dirás falso testimonio ni mentirás. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo para que lo recuerdes?-Otra vez noto su mano en mi hombro y esta vez, de un tirón, hace que me gire para quedar frente a frente.- ¿Crees de verdad que me puedes engañar? Ya he hablado con tu madre sobre que iba a venir a veros y la verdad es que pareció bastante ilusionada por mi visita.

-Hijo de puta.-quito su mano de un tirón y comienzo a subir la escalera hasta llegar al 4º piso. Antes de abrir la puerta bloqueo el paso con mi cuerpo a mi padre.

-Atrévete a ponerle una mano encima y te juro por tu amado Dios que te tiras en la cárcel el resto de tu jodida existencia.

-Sigo preguntándome dónde se quedó mi hijo.

-Dentro del armario.-Tras decir esto se aparta un poco de mi con mirada de asco.

Abro la puerta tras encajar la llave y lo primero que veo es a mi madre en el salón al cual se entra directamente. Lleva puesto uno de los vestidos que le regaló mi padre después de uno de sus muchos "viajes de negocios"

-Jocelyn, un gusto volver a verte. Sigues tan guapa como siempre.-bufo ante el comentario pero no me prestan atención.

-Mike-puedo ver perfectamente como la mirada de mi madre se ilumina confirmando así mis peores sospechas- tú tampoco has cambiado mucho aunque tienes un aire diferente, como más...

-¿De borracho con síndrome de abstinencia? ¿De drogadicto que se chuta heroína por garrafas, tal vez?

-¡Feliks, no interrumpas a tu madre y menos para decir esas chorradas!

-Y yo que voy a hacerte caso, claro que sí.

-Feliks, cariño, haz caso de tu padre.-me entran ganas de irme pero no me atrevo a dejar a mi madre sola con él por lo que pueda hacerle.

-¿Mamá?

-Dime cariño.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Estás hablando tan felizmente con el hombre que te ha estado pegando desde hace años.

-¿Pero qué dices, cariño? Tu padre nunca me ha puesto la mano encima, siempre me ha tratado como a toda una señorita.-se ríe y su risa podría competir con la de cualquier quinceañera enamorada.

-¿No puede ser que cambiaras tu perspectiva sobre mi tras el... incidente?

-¿Incidente? ¿Desde cuándo se usa ese eufemismo para paliza?

-Feliks, pequeño ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas?

-Hablo, mamá de eso que parece que has borrado de la memoria a base de ansiolíticos. Hablo de los golpes que nos daba cada día al llegar a casa prácticamente sin poder tenerse en pie por culpa del alcohol.

-Hijo, de verdad que todo eso no ha ocurrido jamás, en mi vida os he puesto la mano encima. ¿Joce, cariño, has pensado en llevar al pequeño a que le vea un buen doctor? El hijo de un compañero tiene un hijo que es psicólogo, quizás pueda pedirle el número.

-¡¿Me estás llamando loco!?-me acerco a él, acortando la distancia que llevaba imponiendo desde el mismo momento en el que le vi.

-Claro que no te está diciendo eso, solo se preocupa por tu bienestar.-miro a mi madre atónita, sin reconocerla. El día en el que su psicólogo me dijo que tenía una fuerte dependencia hacia mi padre no creí que esta fuera a ser tan exagerada como para hacer caso omiso a todo lo que pasó.

-Es verdad, seguramente no es que quiera que me vea un psicólogo ¿Cómo no me habré dado cuenta antes?

-¿Ves? nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para ti, me alegro de que lo entiendas por fin.

-Lo que pasa es que tú-le señalo de manera acusadora- no soportas que tu hijo sea homosexual ¿Me equivoco?-veo como sus facciones que hasta entonces había estado completamente relajadas se crispan en una mueca de asco. Sus ojos desprenden tanto odio que me retiro todo lo que puedo de él.

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO DIGAS ESA PALABRA BAJO MI TECHO.

-Sigues sin poder soportar que tu hijo quiera estar con otros hombres en vez de con mujeres. Eso da mucho que pensar.-aunque intento que mi voz suene segura no estoy seguro de conseguirlo del todo.

-Feliks, a tu padre le da igual que seas homosexual, él te acepta tal y como eres ¿Verdad cariño?-cuando me giro a ver a Mike lo que veo me asusta. Sonríe, sonríe solo con los músculos de la boca. El resto de su cara muestra que la tiene contraída en una mueca de odio. Los ojos que parece que desprenden llamaradas miran fijamente primero hacia mi madre y luego hacia mi.

Sé lo que viene ahora. Cierro los ojos, aprieto la mandíbula y la mandíbula y espero el golpe. El golpe que no llega.

Aunque sí que lo escucho, escucho el golpe, un quejido y el ruido de un cristal roto. Entreabro los ojos y la visión que tengo ante mi no se me hace desconocida. Mi madre inconsciente en el suelo, con múltiples rasguños provocados por los cristales de la mesa que se han roto bajo su peso al caer.

-¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?

-No nada que no se mereciera. Llevo demasiado tiempo alejado de esta casa y ella ya empezaba a decir cosas sin sentido, ha sido una pequeña lección.-dice esto de forma calmada como un padre que le explica a su hijo por qué se lleva a los perros con correa por la calle aunque parezca cruel. Como algo obvio.

-¿Desde cuando apoyar a tu propio hijo es algo sin sentido?-modulo mi voz para no dejar salir todo el odio y la impotencia que siento.

-Desde que lo que hace es algo antinatural. No se puede defender algo por lo que vas al infierno y ella lo ha hecho, tiene que aprender a ser una buena esposa y a no llevarle la contraria a su marido.-veo como vuelve a levantar el puño así que corro y me interpongo en el camino del puño y el cuerpo inerte de mi madre.

-Que conmovedor. ¿Quieres recibir tú el castigo por ella o acaso crees que me voy a frenar por el simple hecho de que tú estés delante? Me das asco.-su mirada es tan fría y su voz tan calmada que hacen que me estremezca otra vez. No soy capaz de moverme, solo trago saliva, cierro los ojos y vuelvo a esperar el golpe que esta vez sí llega.

Me da en la parte izquierda del mentón y el impacto es tan fuerte que hace que me tambalee hasta el respaldo del sillón al que me agarro para no caer al suelo.

-Te mereces eso y mucho más. Por maricón.-A las ganas de llorar que ya sentía debido a la impotencia se les suman las del daño tanto físico como psicológico pero no pienso mostrar ningún signo de debilidad antes Mike. Me trago las lágrimas, por orgullo. No va a volver a verme llorar jamás.

Otro golpe en la boca del estómago me hace soltar todo el aire en un quejido y abrir los ojos de golpe.

-¿Pretendes que pida perdón, acaso? A lo mejor no soy el hijo que esperabas, de esos que solo vuelven a casa a dormir la mona después de haberse hartado de follar con la puta que tienen por amante ¿Tanto querías que me pareciera a ti? Créeme, no siento para nada ser una decepción como hijo, es más me alegro de ello. Si hubiera salido como tú querías ya me habría colgado en mi cuarto.

Me preparo para el tercer golpe que tiene pinta de ser más fuerte que los anteriores por la mirada encolerizada de los ojos de mi padre, que brillan como los del demente que es.

En el mismo momento en el que el puño vuelve a chocar contra la zona que ya tengo lastimada mi madre recupera la consciencia. Caigo al suelo en el momento en el que ella empieza a hablar.

-Uf, que tropezón más tonto acabo de tener. Que pena, he roto la mesita que tanto te gusta, Mike.- la miro completamente atónito desde el suelo.

-Cariño-mi padre se aleja de mi y se acerca en actitud cariñosa a ella-te has hecho daño con los cristales, lo que menos me importa ahora es la mesa. ¿Podrías dejarnos unas horas solos, Feliks? Tengo que hablar de unas cosas importantes con mamá.

-Ni hablar.-me levanto del suelo- ¿Crees que te voy a dejar a solas con ella? ¡Acabas de darle tal puñetazo que se ha quedado inconsciente!

-Cariño haz el favor, vete con tus amigos hoy, si quieres duerme en casa de alguno de ellos, tu padre y yo tenemos mucho de lo que hablar ahora que ha vuelto.-la mirada tierna que le dedica me hace sentir nauseas.

-Mamá ¿Acaso estás loca? Él acaba de pegarte.

-No digas tonterías cariño y ahora, si no quieres que te castigue vete de la casa y déjame hablar con tu padre.

-No sabes lo que estás haciendo mamá.

-Feliks, fuera. Ahora.-el tono de mi madre es frío y me da a entender que va a quedarse a solas con mi padre aunque le cueste la misma vida.

-Paso, me largo de esta casa de locos.-recojo la mochila del suelo y con las mismas salgo de mi casa dando un fuerte portazo.

Una vez en el portal me dedico a relajarme, es fácil, solo tengo que coger aire y soltarlo de manera profunda y evitar pensar en el cabrón que tengo por padre.

Un poco más relajado busco el móvil dentro de la mochila y le abro conversación a Chiara.

"Osea como que necesito maquillaje urgente"

"¿Cuento con tu fantástico estuche de pintura que ni si quiera has estrenado?"

A los pocos segundos una llamada entrante de Chiara me sobresalta. Decido colgar e ir directamente a su casa, está a unos 15 minutos andando así que el paseo me servirá para tranquilizarme. En el momento en el que voy a salir por la puerta se escucha un golpe de algo romperse unas plantas más arriba, reconozco perfectamente el grito de mi madre que sigue al ruido y por unos segundos me planteo el volver a subir.

Antes de darme cuenta estoy corriendo fuera del bloque, lejos de mi barrio. No pienso, solo corro lo más rápido que puedo esperando olvidar que en unas horas la ambulancia tendrá que llevarse a mi madre al hospital.

A los 7 minutos estoy tocando en el timbre de la casa Vargas, quien abre la puerta es mi amiga así que me tomo la libertad de pasar a la entrada.

-¿Hay alguien?

-Solo mi fratello pero está en su cuarto con la música. Lleva sin salir de la cama desde la mañana.-pasa a la cocina y la sigo.- ¿Necesitas algo?

-No...-y al decir este simple monosílabo la voz se me quiebra. Llevo aguantando las ganas de llorar desde hace bastante tiempo y aunque no me gusta mostrarme débil ante los demás sé que hay dos personas con las que puedo hacer una excepción y una de ellas es Chiara.

Noto los brazos de Chiara rodearme, al principio un poco dudosos aunque después parecen coger algo más de confianza.

-¿Me estás abrazando? Creo que voy a escribirlo en mi diario.-aunque intento que mi voz no suene rota no lo consigo.

-Cállate antes de que me de cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo.-Sin más palabras me dejo llevar por el llanto. Al principio solo noto una lágrima recorriendo mi mejilla pero rápidamente el camino trazado por esta se convierte en el cauce de un río de lágrimas. Entierro la cara en su hombro y lloro como hace tiempo que no lo hacía, mojando la camiseta de la castaña que no dice una palabra. Lloro hasta que me duelen los ojos y aún así no paro.

-No es mi culpa.

-Claro que no lo es. No seas tonto, Feliks.

-No es mi culpa haberla dejado sola.

-No. No es tu culpa, tu madre es dependiente de él, no puedes hacer nada.

-No es mi culpa si la ingresan.

-No, no es tu culpa, eso solo será culpa de Mike por ser un bastardo hijo de puta.

Estas palabras me hacen tranquilizarme un poco por lo que seco mis ojos y me separo del hombro empapado de la castaña. Cuando levanto la vista veo húmedos los ojos de Chiara.

-No me digas que te has puesto sentimental.

-¡Claro que no!

-Va a crecerte la nariz y con la nariz larga no vas a poder conquistar nunca a tu amor Antonio.-arriesgando mi vida le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla, solo un roce que hace que se quede estática por 3 segundos que suele ser lo que tarda en analizar una situación fuera de lo común.

-¡Feliks, TE MATO!

-Sé que hubieras preferido un beso del español pero por algo se empieza.-le guiño un ojo mientras noto perfectamente el aura asesina formarse a su alrededor.

-Corre. Corre porque voy a matarte.

-Chiara.

-¿¡Qué!?-la mirada que me echa intimidaría al mismísimo Jack "el destripador".

-Gracias.-veo que se relaja de golpe- por cierto ¿dónde dijiste que estaba el estuchito mágico y sin estrenar de maquillaje?

-No te lo he dicho, está en el cuarto de baño de arriba.

-Pues como que me vas a dejar usarlo un ratito, sino esta mancha tan fea de aquí.-señalo el moratón que ya se ve claramente en mi mentón-no me va a dejar ligar a gusto. Por cierto, ve llamando a Toris, dile que me da igual lo que esté haciendo. En una hora como muy tarde estamos buscando una buena fiesta.

-Espera, espera. Yo no pensaba salir hoy.-me giro mientras subo la escalera hasta el piso de arriba.

-Tú lo has dicho, no ibas a salir. Tiempo pasado, ahora sí vas a salir. Además me vas a dejar elegirte la ropa que tienes que ir guapa, no pienso dejarte ir con sudadera y vaqueros.

-Feliks, no voy a salir hoy.

-¡Oh! claro que vas a salir hoy. Y sabes, en una hora. Y como Toris se retrase le corto su tan preciado pene. Díselo de mi parte.-son dejarle decir nada más subo corriendo las escaleras y me encierro en el baño. Tras encontrar el bendito maquillaje y aplicarme un poco en la zona del mentón salgo directo a la habitación de mi amiga.

Tras 45 minutos y varias peleas y reproches por parte de la castaña ya estamos en la puerta esperando a Toris, ella con un vestido rojo oscuro que dice odiar y y yo con una camisa cortesía de Feliciano.

Vemos llegar a Toris corriendo calle abajo. Parece que la pequeña advertencia sobre el futuro de su pene ha surtido efecto. Compongo mi mejor sonrisa la cual no engaña a mi amigo.

-¡Hola! Siento el retraso...

-Nada, por hoy te perdonamos, mañana ya veremos qué es lo que pasa.

-Feliks... se te ve un poco el moratón bajo el maquillaje.-mierda, siempre ha sido demasiado perspicaz para lo que le interesa.

-Es que el pobre ha tenido un mal día.

-¿Y cómo es que no sabía nada?-no es una acusación, suena más como simple curiosidad.

-Porque te preocupas demasiado por estas cosas, Toris, y no necesito compasión por lo que pase o deje de pasar en mi vida. De todas formas te lo cuento ahora. Simplemente que mi padre ha venido y...

-Vale, Feliks, no pasa nada, de verdad. Ya me lo contarás cuando sea el momento, además con saber que ese... ese tío ha ido a tu casa ya me puedo imaginar bastante bien lo que ha pasado.

-Bueno, dejemos los dramas a un lado, ya que tantas ganas tenías de salir tú decides, bastardo ¿a dónde vamos?

-Por favor, que no sea al sitio ese de la última vez, no podría soportar otra vez un antro así.-considero la petición de mi amigo y tras unos segundos pensando se me ocurre el sitio perfecto.

-¡Ya sé a dónde podemos ir! Aunque queda un poco lejos. Pero creo que nos gustará a los tres.

-Yo por mi bien, no me importa andar un rato.

-Claro, eso es porque a ti Feliks no se ha empeñado en ponerte tacones.-noto una de las miradas de odio de la castaña a las que ya me tiene más que acostumbrado.

-No te quejes y vamos ya.-me pongo entre mis dos amigos y entre piques y bromas llegamos hasta una de las calles más concurridas.

-¡EH! Vosotros tres, esperad al awesome yo.

La voz ronca de nuestro compañero de clase nos hace pararnos a los tres. Vemos correr al albino entre la gente hasta que llega hasta donde estamos.

-¿Qué pasa, Gilbert? Di rápido que como que no tengo ganas de tener que soportarte hoy.

-Baja esos humos, Lukasiewicz solo venía a honraros con mi presencia.

-Ya empezamos... stronzo...-la última palabra de Chiara es solo un susurro que Gilbert no llega a oír, pero Toris y yo sí. Mientras me río descaradamente mi amigo solo dibuja una sonrisa.

-Bueno, Gilbert ¿querías algo? es que tenemos un poco de prisa.

-Por fin alguien que sabe como hablarle al awesome yo. Solo me preguntaba si sabíais por dónde queda el "Tomato gang", es que he quedado ahí con Francis y Antonio pero no tengo ni idea de como llegar.

-Pues no, no sabemos nada, ahora fuera.-de verdad, no soporto al albino.

-No le hagas caso a Feliks, está aquí cerca, solo tienes que coger la siguiente calle a la izquierda y seguir recto, está al final de esa calle.

-Gracias Toris, te debo una.-con las mismas prisas con las que ha llegado desaparece entre la gente.

-¡Aarg! no le soporto. Es tan... no puedo con él.

-¿Sabes que dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso?

-En realidad es al revés, Chiara...

-Bueno, pero el orden de los factores no altera el producto... no se si sabes, cosas de ciencias.

-Ja, ja, muy graciosa. Que soy de letras pero no soy tonto.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Toris? Osea, a veces como que eres un poco simple...

Mi amigo acelera el paso por lo que la castaña y yo le seguimos, y entre burlar y risas de nuevo llegamos al bar donde vamos a pasar las siguientes cuatro horas gracias a las cuales dejo de lado mis problemas y disfruto de la compañía que, aunque me cueste admitir, es la única que puede animarme.

* * *

><p>ANTONIO<p>

-¡POR EL FIN DE SEMANA!-Francis levanta su copa para chocarla con la mía. Chocamos las copas y bebemos los dos un largo trago.

-Tío, el instituto es un asco, no sé por qué seguimos en él.

-Eso es, querido Toño, porque el año pasado preferimos salir toda la semana de exámenes en vez de estudiar.

-Era necesario, esa semana estaba todo a mitad de precio, solo mirábamos por la economía-nos reímos los dos.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Mon ami Gilbo dónde se mete? Si no estamos los tres esto nunca es tan divertido.

-Sabes que no suele ser puntual aunque yo no tampoco puedo hablar...

-Por eso mismo, Toño, lo que me preocupa no es que llegue tarde, sino que llegue más tarde que tú.

-¿Ya estáis hablando de mi? ¿Tan rápido echáis de menos mi awesome presencia?-tanto Francis como yo nos damos la vuelta para encarar a Gilbert que nos pasa un brazo por los hombros a cada uno.

-Ahí tienes la cerveza, para que luego te quejes de amigos...

-¿Quejarme de vosotros? Solo de vez en cuando kesesese.

-Mirad de forma no descarada a mesa de la derecha, parece que ya hemos encandilado a tres bellas damas.-obviando el "de forma no descarada" de nuestro amigo Gil y yo giramos el cuello como si de la niña del exorcista nos tratáramos para encarar a las tres chicas que echan miradas a nuestra mesa mientras hablan muy juntas.

Mientras que Gilbert las saluda con toda la naturalidad yo les guiño un ojo mientras amplío la sonrisa que siempre me acompaña.

De las 3 chicas una de ellas devuelve una sonrisa coqueta mientras que las otras dos solamente se ríen mirándose la una a la otra.

-Fran, tío no me acostumbro a eso de que tengas novia, ahí faltabas tú mandando un beso.

-Ya sabes, mon ami Antonio, que yo le soy fiel a Vic.

**-**Pues los rumores no dicen lo mismo, kesesese. Se dice por el instituto que esta mañana has tenido un bonito encuentro con el cejas.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo de todos en los que te podías fijar lo elegiste a él. Sabes que le odio.

-Lo de mi encuentro con Arthur hoy solo ha sido un... malentendido. Pero no me podréis negar que tiene pinta de ser un buen amante...

-Un amante al que nunca vas a poder conseguir, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero te odia casi lo mismo que odia a Toño.

-Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert ¿Acaso nunca te he hablado de los métodos de seducción franceses? Primero tienes que conseguir que quiera más de ti, ocupar cada uno de sus pensamientos hasta que se vuelva completamente loco.-como cada vez que explica algo se acerca peligrosamente a mi.

-Después, cuando solo sea capaz de pensar en ti, tienes que acercarte a su círculo de amistades, de forma que tu nombre esté en boca de sus amigos, compañeros e incluso familia. Una vez le tienes completamente en tus redes solo queda dar el paso final. Besarle en un momento en el que no se lo espere pero solo puedes hacerlo en un ambiente idóneo, para que no sea capaz de olvidar el beso.-justo después de decir esto se acerca a mi. Siento el roce de sus labios contra los míos, es solo un roce rápido antes de que se aparte, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Me río, apartándome de él, no es la primera vez que me "roba" un beso. Es más entre los dos no es algo fuera de lo normal. No es que nos gustemos ni nada de eso, es solo que nuestra confianza es tanta que nos permite hacer estas cosas como si fueran naturales.

-La cosa es que con Artie eso no parece que funcione muy bien, como dice Gilbo parece que te odia bastante.

-Joder tío, todavía no me acostumbro a eso de que os beséis por la cara.

-Es solo para liberar tensiones, Gil, cuando quieras me lo dices y pruebas el amour francés.-tras un guiño burlón y una pequeña caricia por el brazo de Gilbert se levanta.

-Voy a pedir otra ronda ¿Lo mismo?

-Sí, no cambio la cerveza ni aunque me pagues.

-Yo quiero otra.

-D'accord, vuelvo en un momento.-vemos a Francis acercarse a la barra sorteando todas las mesas.

-¿Crees de verdad que Francis podría conquistar a Arthur?-me giro a ver a mi amigo, que mira al rubio pensativo.

-La verdad es que si se lo propone es capaz hasta de hacer que corte con Alfred, aunque ahora que está tan bien con Victoria dudo si quiera que lo intente.

-¿Que corte con Alfred? No seas exagerado.

-¿No me crees? ¿Qué apostamos?-Francis llega con tres botellines de cerveza y se sienta.

-¿Apostar? Me gustan las apuestas ¿a qué apostamos?

-Toño dice que serías capaz de hacer cortar al cejas con el novio para irse contigo.

-Claro que podría hacer eso, mon ami.

-Luego vais por ahí diciendo que tengo el ego subido. Pues yo apuesto a que no eres capaz.

-¿Pero qué nos vamos a apostar?

-¿20 euros?

-20 euros y una cena.-extiendo la mano hacia la de Gil, que me mira dudoso antes de aceptarla. Con un apretón de manos cerramos la puesta.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con Victoria? No me digas que le vas a poner los cuernos... sabes que siempre puedes dejármela a mi, kesesese.

-Claro que no le voy a poner los cuernos. Ya veré qué hago con ella. Por cierto Gil, si lo consigo yo quiero mis 20 euros y mi cena.

-Siempre y cuando si no lo consigues sea al contrario. Tienes de plazo hasta final de curso.

-Va a sobrarme el tiempo.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, cada uno sumido en nuestros pensamientos y saboreando la cerveza.

-¿Sabéis a quién me he encontrado de camino?-la voz de Gilbert nos hace volver a la realidad.

-No ¿quién ha tenido la suerte de cruzarse en el camino con alguien como tú?-pregunta Francis en un tono sarcástico que me arranca una risa. Gil parece no notarla porque sigue hablando.

-A Chiara y sus amigos.-noto de repente que dos pares de ojos, unos azules y otros rojos, me miran fijamente. Quizás esperan alguna reacción especial por mi parte.

-Ah ¿qué se cuenta?-pregunto de manera indiferente.

-Espera. Toño ¿Gil acaba de decir que se ha encontrado con Chiara y lo único que dices es "Ah"? ¿Debo deducir que ya no te gusta?-antes de que pueda contestar la voz ronca de mi amigo se adelanta.

-Ahora le gusta Emma la bollera, tío no aciertas con las chicas.

-¿¡Te gusta Emma y yo no lo sabía!?

-No me gusta Emma, solo es atractiva, nada más.

-¿Atractiva? ¿Te has fijado en algo más a parte de en su cuerpo?-perfecto, Francis ya se ha puesto en modo consejero matrimonial.

-Claro. Me gustan sus ojos. Yo no soy tan bestia como vosotros dos que sois la personificación del dicho: "Dos tetas tiran más que dos carretas". Todo el mundo se fija en los ojos de la gente ¿O me vais a decir que no sois capaces de decirme una persona con los ojos bonitos?

-La hermana de Alfred, Madeleine.-la respuesta de Gilbert es rápida, demasiado rápida quizás.

-Honhonhon ¿Has cronometrado cuánto ha tardado en decirlo, Toño? Porque no creo que hayan sido más de 30 segundos.

-Creo que han sido menos de 15. ¿Puede ser que nuestro pequeño Gilbert se nos haya enamorado?

-¿Enamorarme? Por favor, no seas ridículo Antonio. Solo he dicho que tiene los ojos bonitos pero jamás podrá gustarme una chica tan poco awesome como ella.

-Ya, ya, eso dices ahora pero seguro que ya estás soñando con veladas románticas a la luz de la luna con la petite Maddy.-Francis y yo comenzamos a reír.

-Definitivamente se os estás subiendo el alcohol a la cabeza. Si me vais a buscar novia por lo menos que sea lo suficientemente awesome.

-No te enfades, hombre. Esta vez voy yo a por la siguiente. ¿Algo que cambiar?-me ofrezco, levantándome de la silla.

-Nada.-Francis y Gilbert contestan a la vez, lo que hace que les entre la risa floja, la cual acaban pegándome también. Al final va a ser verdad lo que dice Gilbo y se nos va a estar subiendo ya el alcohol. Me acerco a la barra y pido dos cervezas y un mojito. Espero no tener mucha resaca mañana. Vuelvo con la tercera ronda de tantas otras que vamos a tomar esta noche a la mesa donde Fran y Gil hablan de lo bonitos que sería los hijos de Gilbirt y Pierre... quizás debería explicarles que dos pájaros macho no pueden tener hijos... en vez de eso me uno defendiendo que los bebé tortuga son más monos. No quiero ni pensar cómo vamos a levantarnos mañana aunque ahora mismo tampoco me preocupa demasiado.

* * *

><p>ALFRED<p>

Salgo a toda prisa de clase, buscando a una persona importante con la mirada.

-Sakura. ¡SAKURA!

Mi amiga japonesa se gira al oir su nombre, con una sonrisa. Está esperándome en el hall del instituto, hablando con el loco de los gatos. No se por que diablos se junta con gente tan rara.

-Hola, Alfred-me saluda tímidamente, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Yo, en vez de saludarle con palabras, la abrazo diractamente.

-A-Alfred, ¿Te podrias quitar de encima mía, por favor?

Como no me aparto, el friki amigo suyo interviene con voz seria.

-Suéltala, la agobias.

Le dirijo una mirada de odio y superioridad al griego y suelto lentamente a mi amiga.

-¿Estás celoso acaso?

-Solo te hago ver que incomodas a tu amiga. La verdad, no se como alguien como Sakura puede ser amiga de alguien como tú.

-¿Estás insinuando algo, maldito psicópata zoofílico?-le pregunto con agresividad, adeantándome hacia el. Sin embargo, el apenas se mueve.

-No insinuo nada, solo hago una curiosa observación-me responde calmadamente. Siento como me hierve la sangre y un impulso de pegarle.

-Métete tu observación por el culo, jodido mamón.

-¡Alfred!-exclama Sakura, agarrandome del brazo, para evitar una posible pelea.

El griego simplemente me echa una mirada de desprecio y en lugar de responderme la provocación, se vuelve a mi amiga y con una pequeña reverencia se despide de ella y se va del centro. Mis ganas de salir tras él y dejarle la cara desfigurada van en aumento.

-Alfred...

Al oir la voz de Sakura vuelvo a la realidad y me acuerdo de que habíamos quedado para ir a mi casa a jugar a los videojuegos.

-Dime-le respondo ya con buen humor.

-¿No ibamos a ir a tu casa a jugar?

-Hahahahaha claro. Vamos, tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte.

Del camino desde el instituto a mi casa me la paso contandole a mi amiga cosas de todo tipo: de Arthur, del comunista marginado, de mi invisible hermana(quien últimamente está más en su mundo de lo normal), de videojuegos...

Aunque a medida que voy hablando, me doy cuenta de que Sakura parece no estar escuchandome.

-¿Me estás escuchando?-pregunto al final, con la impresión de que estoy hablando solo. Sakura me mira y asiente con la cabeza-¿Qué estaba diciendote?

-Que el comunista es un gran hijo de puta que hoy te ha llenado la agenda de pintura roja, es decir, el color del comunismo-responde la japonesa como una autómata, casi sin cambios de tono en la voz, como si fuera un robot.

-Parecía que no me estabas escuchando...¿Te pasa algo?

Sakura me mira a los ojos con algo de tristeza, aunque al momento me sonríe.

-No, estoy bien... Solo estoy cansada.

La creo y sigo con mi parloteo, cuando de repente oigo como alguien llama a Sakura a gritos detrás de nosotros. Mi amiga se gira y al ver de quien se trata esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre, Yao?-pregunta con cansancio Sakura. Yao, su hermano, viene con Im Yong Soo en brazos. Ese chaval me cae muy bien.

-Te dejaste esto en casa-le dice su hermano mayor entregándole una bolsa de plástico. Sakura la abre y al ver su contenido la guarda rápidamente en la mochila.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto con curiosidad, sin embargo, Sakura niega rápidamente con la cabeza, afirmando que no es nada importante.

-Bueno, solo venía para eso. Ya me voy. Por cierto, Sakura. ¿Conoces a un chico de tu instituto llamado Iván?

-I-Iván...jejejeje-ríe nerviosa mi amiga, dirigiéndome una mirada, sabiendo que ese es el nombre de mi mortal enemigo-Hay varios. ¿Cómo es el que tu dices?

-Pues...-piensa Yao mirando hacia el suelo-Tiene el pelo muy claro, ojos violetas y es bastante alto.

-¡Es el capullo comunista!-exclamo nada más reconocer al odioso ruso-¿De qué conoces a ese indeseado?

-Es buena gente. Gracias a él Im Yong Soo no se ha perdido.

-Me daba miedo-dice el pequeño coreano, contradiciendo a su hermano.

-Normal, es un hijo de puta que asusta a todo el mundo y no tiene amigos en el insti-río estruendosamente, aunque Sakura y Yao me echan una mirada de reproche-¿Qué?

-No hables así delante de mi hermano de cinco años, Alfred.

-Está bien... bueno, nos vamos, ¿No, Sakura?

-Si, venga. Adiós-se despide mi amiga de su familia.

Tras unos segundos andando no aguanto más la curiosidad.

-Sakuuuuuuraaaa ¿qué hay en esa bolsa?-pregunto con voz de niño bueno.

-Nada que te interese, Alfred. Son cosas mías.

-¿Y no se lo vas a decir a tu super mejor amigo? andaaa por favor.

-Que no, Alfred, no es nada. Deja de hacer el idiota.

-Pues seguro que a tu amigo el zoofilico se lo dices.-hincho los mofletes en señal de enfado y cruzo los brazos.

-No, el no sabe nada, y no seas niño chico.

-Voy a tener que cambiar de táctica entonces.-sonrío a mi amiga con una sonrisa maliciosa y veo como un ligero rubor se instala en sus mejillas como sabiendo lo que voy a hacer.

De un salto me cuelgo de ella, abrazándola por la espalda y susurrándole al oído le vuelvo a pedir que me lo diga.

-¡A-alfred!-la cara de Sakura está completamente roja.

-Hahahahaha ¿tan nerviosa te pongo? vaaamos, dímelo. ¿Son cosas de chica? yo entiendo de eso, Maddy es chica así que me lo puedes decir.-noto como la asiática se revuelve intentando quitarse de mi abrazo así que aflojo un poco los brazos pero no la suelto.-sabes que hasta que no me lo digas no voy a soltarte.

-V-vale, sí son cosas "de chicas", ahora suéltame o el lunes me aparezco en clase con la katana.-aunque el tono en el que me lo dice no es para nada convincente decido soltar los brazos y volver a colocarme a su lado para seguir camino a mi casa.

Al poco rato estamos frente a mi casa, por la ventana se ve a Maddy en la cocina mirando pensativa algo que no puedo ver por el ángulo de la ventana. No me preocupo más y entro en la casa.

-¡EL HERO HA LLEGADO Y ESTA VEZ CON SU SIEMPRE FIEL COMPAÑERA SAKURA!

-Hola cariño, tenéis la comida en la cocina. Ya sabes, no hagas mucho ruido que estoy trabajando.-la voz de mi madre se escucha desde su estudio.

-¡Ok mummy!-entro en la cocina donde me encuentro a Maddy que sigue en la misma posición que cuando la vi por la ventana.

-¡Maddy! ¿Cómo es que no te has venido hoy con nosotros a la vuelta?-mi melliza da un salto al escuchar mi voz y cierra de golpe el cajón al que estaba mirando.

-A-ah, hola Al. Es que tenía que volver hoy rápido porque tengo que hacer una cosa...-su voz se va perdiendo a medida que pasa, es algo muy normal cada vez que habla.

-Hola Maddy ¿vas a venir a jugar a los videojuegos?

-No, Sakura, nunca me han gustado esas cosas, además tengo que estudiar y eso. Pero gracias.

-Vaaaaaamos, Maddy ya estudiarás después. Va a ser solo una tarde y siempre puedes estudiar por la noche.

-No. Alfred, ya he dicho que no me apetece. No insistas más.-se dirige hacia la puerta de la cocina cuando la voz de Sakura la detiene.

-¿Has comido ya? Porque puedes comer con nosotros aunque sea.

-No tengo hambre.-ahora sí, mi hermana se va de la cocina y escucho como la puerta de su cuarto se cierra de un golpe.

-La verdad es que no sé qué le pasa. Hay días que no sale de su cuarto para nada... ¿tendrá la regla?-pongo tres hamburguesas en la mesa, una para Sakura y dos para mi.

-Sí, puede ser que sea la regla.-la voz de mi amiga es dudosa. Supongo que es porque ella tampoco lo sabe.

Pasamos el rato de la comida discutiendo sobre los juegos que vamos a probar y como no nos ponemos de acuerdo decidimos probarlos todos. Total, vamos a estar toda la tarde aquí, hay tiempo de sobra.

Mientras instalo la play 4 (mi más moderna y preciada adquisición) Sakura se acerca al cuarto de Maddy. Tras un rato que se me hace bastante largo llega de nuevo y ponemos el primer juego.

Está claro que voy a ganar yo. La japonesa es tan estática jugando... mientras ella solo está sentada en el suelo de mi habitación con el mando en las manos y los ojos fijos en la pantalla yo me dedico a hacer todos los movimiento que hace mi personaje.

Tras varias tandas de zombies nazis hambrientos en busca de nuestros cerebros y no-se-cuántas Segundas Guerras Mundiales me toca admitir mi humillante derrota.

Juego tras juego y derrota tras derrota va pasando la tarde. Mi hermana no aparece en ningún momento por mi cuarto y la verdad es que tampoco me acuerdo de ella en toda la tarde, estoy demasiado ocupado intentado derrotar aunque sea en una partida a Sakura como para pensar en la asocial de mi hermana, la que prefiere encerrarse en su cuarto antes de jugar videojuegos con nosotros.


	3. Chapter 3

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**MJ: Nos alegramos de que te encantase, esperamos que te guste este nuevo y largo capítulo ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Entrada 3: Halloween<strong>

¡Hola una vez más!

Hoy les contaré sobre cómo han sido los días previos a Halloween y la fiesta en si.

Para empezar, en mi clase, oséase, el bachillerato de ciencias, hemos estado un poco liados con los examenes, y algunos que otros, como Gilbert Beilschmidt o Chiara Vargas, ya se han habituado a suspender asignaturas como Matemáticas y Biología, respectivamente. Aunque he de aclarar que no es que sean malos estudianets ni nada de ese estilo(bueno, Gilbert quizás si, para qué engañarnos), sino que las clases son difíciles de seguir y los examenes bastantes complicados.

Por otra parte, en el bachillerato de Humanidades, tampoco es que sea muy distinto al nuestro. Que yo sepa, solo Arthur Kirkland, Sakura Honda y Ludwig Beilschmidt(como supondréis, el hermano de Gilbert) son los que van sacando buenas notas. El resto están ahí, entre el aprobado y el suspenso.

Si tuviera que describir segundo de bachillerato en una palabra, ésta sería agobio. Estamos sometidos a exámenes y presión constantes, y apenas tenemos tiempo para vivir(quizás estoy exagerando un pelín. Aunque no mucho).

Al menos, la fiesta de Halloween y su preparación fue algo que nos sacó un poco de nuestra rutina y pudimos darnos un respiro, aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo.

Concluyo diciendo que cada vez hay más tensiones entre mis compañeros de curso, y cuando digo tensiones me refiero a las de todo tipo.

¡Feliz Halloween(aunque un poco atrasado)!

_Entrada publicada el 01-11-2014 _

* * *

><p>GOVERT<p>

-...y tengo que encontrar a alguien que se quede a cargo de mi hermano. O-oye, ¿me estás escuchando?¿Govert?

Al oir mi nombre vuelvo en mi y veo que Vladimir me está hablando, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Sí-respondo cortante y sigo con mi trabajo, que es el de ser un zombie en un parque de atracciones. Mi deber es asustar críos en una casa encantada, vaya, algo que se me da genial, puesto que no soporto a los niños. Para ser sinceros, no soporto a nadie. Vladimir es mi compañero de curro. Él se disfraza de vampiro, y hasta ha llegado a subirsele a la cabeza y afirma que es un hijo de la noche. Para mi lo que es, es solo un hijo de puta.

-Eres un mentiroso, no me prestas nunca atención cuando hablo, ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?-me pregunta enojado.

-¿A mi qué me apsa?Me pasa que llevo cinco horas en este maldito trabajo infernal, soportando a crios que me llaman de todo y, para colmo, en los descansos como ahora tengo que soportar tu pesada y horrible presencia. Eso es lo que me pasa.

-Pues vete al carajo, ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco te soporto-escupe ácido Vladimir, enfadado, cosa que nunca había pasado antes. Vale, puede que me haya pasado un pococ, pero no puedo evitarlo, mi temperamento es así.

Nos quedamos callados durante un rato, en el que Vladimir se queda cruzado de brazos y yo simplemente me meto las manos en los bolsillos y observo con detenimiento la sala en la que nos encontramos. Es el vestuario, por así decirlo, de la casa encantada. Donde los trabajadores nos disfrazamos de nuestros personajes y más tarde nos cambiamos.

Cuando se acaba nuestro descanso y volvemos al trabajo, observo como Vladimir se va hacia su puesto, que es un ataúd en la segunda planta, con un aire melancólico y preocupado. Quizás debería pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento...aunque nunca he hecho eso antes.

Tras una eterna hora y media ahuyentando a renacuajos inmundos y algún que otro energúmeno, mi turno, milagrosamente, llega a su fin y voy con cansancio hacia el vestuario de antes.

Al pensar que al llegar a mi casa tengo que estudiarme un tema entero de física se me van todas las ganas de seguir adelante y tirarme en cualquier sitio hasta que llegue el fin del mundo. O a que una chica guapa se cruce en mi vida. Aunque no creo que vuelva a querer a nadie tanto como quise a Emma. Ah, Emma... la puta del instituto que consiguió arrebatarme el corazón. La odio tanto... aunque no me importaría volver con ella, aunque solo fuera por una noche incluso. Lo se, soy un masoquista.

Justo al entrar en el camerino-vestuario me encuentro con Vladimir, ya cambiado, dispuesto a irse.

-Adiós-murmura sin mirarme apenas. Pero antes de que salga por la puerta, le sujeto del hombro, impidiendole la salida.

-Vladimir, yo...-empiezo con dificultad. No se me dan bien estas cosas-perdón por mi comportamiento de antes. Estaba frustrado. ya sabes, tantos niños me ponen nervioso. Además, estoy bastante agobiado con el instituto. No puedo volver a repetir segundo de bachillerato.

Vladimir, el supuesto vampiro que viene siempre al trabajo después de la puesta de sol ya disfrazado de vampiro, me mira serio unos momentos, que se me hacen eternos, y finalmente me dedica una pequeña y enigmática sonrisa.

-Estás perdonado. Aunque deberías controlar un poco tu caracter...-me advierte. Ambos sabemos que hace referencia a la vez en la que casi mando a un tipo al hospital por verlo pegarle a Emma. La estaba llamando puta, y yo simplemente no podía ver como un psicópata la insultaba y humillaba públicamente para luego mandarla al suelo de un bofetón. Emma no me dio las gracias,pero yo no le reproché nada.

-Lo se, lo se-me excuso-por cierto, ¿Qué me estabas diciendo antes, que parecías muy preocupado?

-Ah, eso-dice perdiendo un poco la sonrisa-Como ya sabes, vivo solo con mi hermanito. Y ultimamente nos está costando llegar a fin de mes. Así que me han ampliado las horas laborales, para ganar un salario mayor. El problema está en que tendré que estar aquí desde las tres hasta las diez de la noche. Y mi hermano sale del colegio a las tres y media, y se quedaría solo más tiempo.

-¿Pero no lo tienes apuntado muchas actividades extraescolares para que no se quede solo en casa?

-Sí, pero eso consume mucha pasta. Lo he tenido que quitar del baloncesto...

-Y bueno, ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?¿Que yo sea su niñero?-pregunto temiendome lo peor. Ante esto, Vladimir se descojona, pues el bien sabe que no soporto a los niños.

-No. Solo quería saber si puedes preguntar a alguien de tu instituto si le interesaría ser niñero de mi hermano por las tardes. De tres a nueve, de lunes a jueves. Se que es mucho tiempo... pero es que si no...Además, quien sea puede estudiar tranquilamente. Mi hermano hace sus deberes y luego se encierra en su cuarto a jugar con sus muñecos.

-Está bien, veré que puedo hacer-le digo con algo que pretendo que sea una sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias, tío!-me dice con una radiante sonrisa.

Salimos y nos dirigimos hacia la salida del parque. Ya está todo oscuro, y apenas veo por donde piso. Sin embargo, Vladimir parece que tiene visión nocturna y esquiva todas las mierdas que hay en el suelo. Quizás no haya algo de mentira en eso de que es un vampiro...

-¡Vladimir, Govert!

Nos giriamos al oir nuestros nombres y nos encontramos con nuestro jefe que viene hacia nosotros corriendo agitadamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta mi compañero una vez que el jefe ha llegado junto a nosotros.

-Solo quería deciros que os doy libre el viernes , el día treinta y uno.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto escépticamente, pensando que nos está corriendo.

-Por que en los últimos meses habeis estado trabajando muy duro y he pensado que os mereciais un descanso. Así trabajan los nuevos ese día y vosotros podéis ir a dónde queráis.

-Guay-dice Vladimir.

-Bueno...está bien. Aunque esto me parece sospechoso. ¿No nos estará despidiendo?

-No diga eso, hombre. No, no. Además, os regalo estos vales de descuento paar que se los deis a vuestros amigos. Así la entrada en Halloween es en cincuenta por ciento más barata-dice dandonos a Vladimir y a mi muchos boletos.

-Guay. Muchas gracias-agradece Vladimir. Yo, por mi parte, sonrío al pensar en las ganancias que podré sacar de esto una vez que lo haya vendido en el insti.

-Lo mismo digo-le respondo a mi jefe.

Cuando se va, mi amigo y yo vamos hablando hacia la salida sobre lo que vamos a hacer con los vales. Vladimir dice que vendrá con su hermano al parque. Yo, por mi parte, le digo que los venderé. Él se ríe, esperandose una respuesta así.

Nos despedimos al salir del parque. El toma una calle contraria a la que tomo yo. Antes de desaparecer, me recuerda a gritos lo de buscar niñero para su hermano. Espero que no se me olvide...

* * *

><p>CHIARA<p>

-¿Profesor, tienes las notas?-es lo primero que se escucha mientras el profesor entra por la puerta.

-Sí, al final de la clase daré los exámenes para que podáis ver vuestros fallos.

-¡No seas aguafiestas! Dilas ahora, sino no atenderemos a tu clase y solo hablaremos entre nosotros intentando adivinar nuestras notas. Tú hablarás para nada, nosotros pasaremos de ti, tú te cabrearás y al final nos dejarás sin saber la nota, es mejor que nos las des ahora. Todo son ventajas.-la voz segura de Gilbert hace dudar unos momento al profesor que tras unos segundos con un gesto de clara derrota saca un montón de folios.

-Muy bien, voy a repartir ahora los exámenes pero no quiero ningún tipo de alboroto.

-Por favor, solo quiero un cinco, no es tanto, es solo un cinco. Dios apiádate de mi alma que hice la comunión. Un favor por otro.-con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos que tengo cruzados sobre la mesa comienzo con mis suplicas de cada examen de biología.

-Cari, por mucho que susurres y supliques a Dios nunca te da resultado.

-Gracias, Feliks por tu apoyo y comprensión. De verdad, creo que nunca nadie jamás ha sido capaz de animarme tanto como tú en estos momentos.-digo con sarcasmo y sin levantar si quiera la vista.

Por la risa estridente de Alfred supongo que ha conseguido sacar una nota decente y tras escuchar el ambiente general en la clase parece que la gente no está disgustada.

Levanto un poco la mirada justo en el momento en el que a Feliks le dan su nota. El flamante 8,75 me deslumbra en los ojos aunque no tanto como la sonrisa con la que se gira a mirarme.

-¿Pero has visto mi nota? Es como que super perfecta. Oh dios, tengo que twittear esto.

Y el temido momento llega, el profesor se acerca a mi mesa y pone el examen sobre ella ya que no hago ningún gesto para cogerlo. Lo dejo ahí, bocabajo y rezando todo lo que se me ocurre por un mísero 5.

En mi cabeza ahora mismo solo distingo dos ideas:

1. Quemar el examen sin ni si quiera saber la nota.

2. Mirar el examen, saber la nota y luego quemarlo.

La verdad es que la primera es bastante más tentadora pero acabo alargando el brazo y por duodécima vez en los últimos minutos suplico a cada divinidad habida y por haber que lo que haya al lado de mi nombre sea un 5.

-Un 3,25...

Y esa es mi nota, un jodido 3,25.

-¿Bueno, Chiara, qué tal? ¿Tienes tu aclamado cinco?-sin decir palabra le paso el examen a mi compañero de mesa que tras mirarlo durante unos instante solo atina a decir:

-Bueno, al menos hay un 5 en la nota, ya sabes, tres con ventiCINCO...

Dios, ahora mismo le mataba. Le mataba a él y a cada persona sonriendo por su asquerosa nota perfecta en esta asignatura de mierda.

-Bueno chicos-la voz del profesor interrumpe mi imagen mental de la tortura de Feliks- en general estoy bastante contento por las notas, es más todos habéis aprobado. Bueno, casi todos. Chiara, vas a tener que esforzarte más en el próximo si quieres aprobar.

¡Si será cabrón el hijo de puta! ¿En serio ha aprobado todo el mundo? Esto tiene que ser una coña...

-Por cierto, Gilbert he visto que has mejorado mucho desde el último, el 6 lo tienes bien merecido.

-Gracias profesor, es que este tema era más fácil keseseses.

Más fácil su madre. Dios, algún día quemaré este instituto con todos dentro.

-Y bueno ¿Qué puedo decir de Antonio? Otro 10, como era de esperarse en ti. La verdad es que me tienes asombrado.

-Gracias profesor, es que su asignatura es bastante fácil cuando sabes como estudiarla-con un estúpido gesto de modestia y aún una más estúpida sonrisa el castaño se dirige al profesor.

¿He comentado ya lo que odio a todo el mundo? ¿Un 3? Tres tiros le metía yo al profesor en las bolas, se va a enterar de quién es Chiara Vargas.

-Algún día el pobre profesor desaparecerá de la faz de la Tierra. _Ciao insegante...-_no entiendo como no nota las miles de puñaladas que está recibiendo ahora mismo en mi cabeza.

-¿Vuelves a planear la muerte lenta y dolorosa de Don Alberto?

-¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas? Ni que lo hiciera siempre...

-No, solo cada vez que hablas en italiano como si fueras de la_ Cosa Nostra..._

-¡Es que no es justo! Por dios, que ha aprobado hasta Gilbert. Si todos saben que es más tonto que masticar leche.

-A lo mejor no es tan tonto como creemos. De todas formas este examen no era tan difícil.

-No ayudas, Feliks. Creo que estaba mejor imaginando a "Don Bacterio" suplicando clemencia y una muerte rápida.

-Joder tía, a veces me das miedo.

Vuelvo a dirigir la mirada y los pensamientos a Don Alberto. Y pensar que está tan feliz hablando con Emma de lo bonita que es esta asignatura... ¿¡Pero qué tiene de bonito la celulosa!? ¿Acaso soy una planta?

-Bueno chicos, ahora voy a ir llamándoos para que os acerquéis a mi mesa y podamos ver los fallos de cada uno para que podáis subir un poco más las notas en el siguiente examen.

Y así empieza a llamar a los alumnos. Creo que va por orden de las notas, es decir de la más alta a la más baja. Bien, toda la clase tiene que pasar antes que yo. Pero que gratificante que es saberte la más idiota de esta panda de idiotas...

-Vamos, Chiara, anímate que no es tan mala nota, es más has subido.

-No, en el otro saqué un 3,5... me mantengo en mi media de mierda. ¿Tienes por ahí mechero?

-N-no... ¿para qué quieres un mechero?

-Nada, nada, solo me gustaría hacer insignificante experimento... ¿qué le pasa a una persona si se come un examen suspenso y en llamas?

-Vale, como que creo que voy a alejarme de ti un poco hasta que se te pase la vena psicópata. Hagamos como que hay un muro invisible y cuando no tengas ganas de ponerle una bomba al instituto y eso me avisas.

Vuelvo a apoyar la cabeza sobre los brazos y espero a que mi amado profesor me llame para que vaya a su mesa y pueda restregarme así lo miserable que soy. Cuando ha terminado de hablar con todo el mundo, incluido Feliks, quién según el profesor solo tenía unos pocos fallos tontos por hacer el examen rápido y sin fijarse llega mi turno. Me adelanto y noto algunas miradas sobre mi, con el poco orgullo que me ha dejado el examen levanto la cabeza y avanzo hasta la mesa del profesor.

-Chiara ¿qué hago yo contigo? Este examen no era tan difícil ¿has visto tu fallos?

-Bueno, pensando que todo son fallos la verdad es que sí. Ya los he visto.

-La verdad es que creo que lo que te falta son horas de estudio, no es normal esta nota teniendo en cuenta la media de la clase.

-Pues no sé, quizás.-le miro aburrida, total, ya es como la tercera vez que me da la misma charla, el pobre subnormal no se da cuenta de que no entiendo esta asignatura porque es difícil de cojones.

-¿A lo mejor es un problema de clase? ¿Entiendes todo lo que explico?-mira, si hasta parece preocupado. Si no fuera porque sé que el bastardo disfruta suspendiendome hasta le creería.

-Claro, absolutamente todo.-mentira, por no saber no sé ni qué tema es del que me acabo de examinar, solo sé que tiene palabras demasiado raras como para estar escritas en un idioma conocido.

-Pues la verdad es que en el examen se te nota que no tienes las ideas claras. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, a ver si con algo de ayuda mejoras un poco.-para mi total y completo terror veo como el profesor le hace un gesto a Antonio para que se acerque.

Ahora mismo la idea mental de Don Alberto siendo arrasado por una manada de ñues y muriendo igual que Mufasa es lo único que se me pasa por mi mente. Aunque siempre podría quemarle en la hoguera como si fuera una bruja, una bruja o el mismísimo Satanás.

-¿Me llamabas, profesor?

-Sí. Verás, Antonio, parece que Chiara tiene ciertos problemas con la materia y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarla.

-¡Por mi encantado! Ya sabes, Chiara, cuando necesites ayuda me llamas y quedamos.-su sonrisa, que por cierto parece sacada de un anuncio de pasta de dientes, me deslumbra. Siento un pequeño cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Odio, eso es odio hacia el profesor que intenta ser simpático sin saber que sueño con estrangularle para luego bailar sobre su tumba. Odio a esta asignatura en la que las palabras como heteropoliscarido y N-acetil-glucosamina son de las cosas más fáciles que tienes que saber. Y odio sobretodo a Antonio, Antonio con su eterna sonrisa, esa sonrisa de idiota que más de una vez ha aparecido en mis sueños o ha calmado mis pesadillas.

-Maldito bastardo.-sin decir nada más y viendo que el profesor se pone a rebuscar entre los libros hasta dar con el de este curso me levanto y vuelvo a mi sitio donde me espera Feliks con una mirada ávida de cotilleos.

-¿Para qué quería el profesor que fuera Toño?-sin responderle aún me tomo mi tiempo para sentarme y sacar todas las cosas.

-Vaya, veo que ya vuelves a hablarme, que guay.-sueno seca, sarcástica y borde pero la verdad es que me importa bien poco.

-Sí, y ahora cuéntame por qué el profesor ha llamado a Antonio para hablar contigo.

-No quiero.-giro la cara y comienzo a copiar lo que el profesor está poniendo en la pizarra sobre... bueno no sé qué mierdas está dibujando, pero yo lo copio igual.

-Vamos Chiara, no seas mala. Y por cierto, estás dibujando lo pasos al revés, primero va el que está a la izquierda.

-¿Y cómo pretende que entienda algo si ni si quiera los dibuja en orden?

-No me cambies de tema. ¿Qué quería de ese mozo moreno?

-Ya te lo he dicho, nada.

-Osea que le ha llamado solo para que te salude ¿verdad?

-Eso mismo.

-¿No será que le ha dicho que te de clases particulares?

-C-claro que no.-bajo la cabeza para tapar el sonrojo que acaba de aparecer en mis mejillas. Otra cosa que odio, mi facilidad para sonrojarme.

-Osea que vas a dar clases particulares de biología con nada más y nada menos que Antonio... ¿a parte de anatomía piensas estudiar algo más?-la risita de justo después de la frase es la que me hace reaccionar. Sin levantar ni un momento la vista de la libreta le hinco el boli en la mano.

El grito de Feliks se escucha por toda la clase haciendo que hasta el profesor deje de explicar por unos momentos.

-Osea como que no tienes que ponerte violenta. Con decirme que no va bien.-esta vez esquiva el golpe y lo único que hace es reírse.

-¡FELIKS, CHIARA! Dejad de hacer el tonto u os tendré que separar.

Ante la amenaza del profesor tanto mi amigo como yo nos quedamos callados y completamente estáticos por el resto de la hora. Aunque no lo parezca no queremos que nos separen, a saber con quién me tocaría sentarme, seguro que nadie con quién quiera ya que no hay nadie en la clase con quién sea capaz de compartir las seis tediosas horas de instituto. La sonrisa de Antonio vuelve a invadir mi mente al pensar en esto y con un movimiento de cabeza desecho el pensamiento. Imposible, le odio, le odio a él y a su estúpida sonrisa.

* * *

><p>GILBERT<p>

-Mon Dieu ¿otra vez vais a jugar al fútbol?

-Claro, es lo mejor que se puede hacer en el recreo, que tú no seas lo suficiente _awesome_ como para atreverte a jugar contra dos cracks como nosotros no es nuestra culpa.

-Y pensar que tuviste al mejor profesor de fútbol de crío...-el castaño parece perderse en sus recuerdos de niñez.

-Vamos, Toño no te eches tantas flores que Gil te ha ganado ya más de una vez.

-¿Pero qué dices, Fran? Lo que pasa es que Gilbo la mitad de las veces hace fuera de juego y nunca se lo tenéis en cuenta.

-Kesesese ¿no sabes aceptar una derrota, Carriedo?

-No cuando juegas sucio, Beilschmidt. A la próxima no me hago responsable de las patadas en las espinilla, avisado quedas.-una mirada fulminante del castaño me hace plantearme por un segundo dejar de hacer trampas, después desecho la idea.

-Pues yo no entiendo qué es lo que le veis a fútbol, solo es darle patadas a una pelota. Con lo elegante que es el esgrima...

Antes de que esto termine en la típica discusión de prácticamente todos los recreos decido quitarme de en medio.

-Bueno, me paso a buscar el balón, no lloréis mi ausencia que solo van a ser unos minutos.

Me alejo del español y el francés que siguen discutiendo sobre las ventajas (¿acaso eso tiene alguna ventaja?) y desventajas del esgrima y me dirijo al gimnasio. Cuando estoy ya en la puerta una voz femenina me detiene.

-¡Gilbert! te estaba buscando.-Elizabetha se acerca a paso rápido hacia mi.

-¿No puedes vivir sin mi asombrosa presencia y por eso me buscas?

-A tu "asombrosa presencia" le daba yo una bonita hostia a ver si se le bajaban los humos.

-Ya, pues bien que has venido a buscarme. Paro algo será ¿me equivoco?

-Es que necesito curro para estas vacaciones y me preguntaba dónde trabajaste tú el año pasado.

-Ah, eso fue en un bar cercano pero lo acabaron cerrando. Así que no tengo ni idea. ¿No puedes pedirle el dinero al pijo de tu novio?

-Sabes que no me gusta pedir dinero por ahí. Bueno, pues nada, si te enteras de algo avisa ¿vale?

-Sí, sí, tranquila que el _awesome_ yo te encuentra trabajo asegurado. Siempre puedes prostituirte si vas muy mal keseseseses.-la mano de la castaña vuela hacia mi cara dejándola completamente roja.

-Idiota...-sin más se va por donde ha venido así que entro al gimnasio a por el balón, aún con la mano en el sitio del impacto.

-Pues pega fuerte para ser una chica...

Ya con el balón me dirijo hacia mis amigos que ahora hablan de la relación de Arthur y Alfred. Parece ser que han vuelto a pelearse, nada nuevo últimamente, la verdad. Dentro de nada esos dos lo van a dejar, lo sabe todo el instituto.

-Bueno, panda de marujas dejad de cotillear que tengo una revancha pendiente y no quiero dejarla a la mitad.-cojo a Antonio del brazo y le alejo de Francis que tras unos segundos niega con la cabeza y se va a sentar al lado de Arthur que está leyendo en el suelo.

-Bien, empecemos con el partido. Alemania contra España. El uno contra uno definitivo.

-Sabes que vas a perder, Gil.-una sonrisa de suficiencia sustituye a la sonrisa siempre amable de mi amigo.

-Eso ya lo veremos...-y sin avisar comienzo a correr con el balón en los pies obviando los gritos de Antonio por hacer trampa.

Después de cinco goles por parte de ahora enemigo por ser del equipo contrario y cuatro por mi parte me dirijo a la portería completamente concentrado en mi objetivo. Con la vista fija en el centro mismo de la portería contraria levanto la pierna para chutar el balón con toda la potencia que soy capaz de reunir.

Y en el momento justo en el que el tiro perfecto va a ser ejecutado algo me distrae, un pequeño pajarillo amarillo se cruza en mi campo de visión. Es tan adorable verlo volar que pierdo toda la concentración y el balón que iba a hacerme empatar contra Antonio se desvía de su trayectoria.

-¡AAH!-cuando escucho el grito desvío por fin la vista del pequeño pájaro que sigue volando. En el suelo y con las manos en el estómago una chica se queja por haberse caído al suelo y creo que el culpable ha sido el nada _awesome_ balón que se ha desviado de su trayectoria.

-Tío, Gilbo, que casi te cargas a Maddeleine. Ve a pedirle perdón por lo menos.-en ese momento me fijo en la chica que está en el suelo, es verdad, es la hermana de Alfred, la chica poco _awesome_ de mi clase. Con cuidado me acerco a ella que está rodeada por tres personas a las que aparto sin miramientos.

-Esto... el balón que te ha dado creo que era mio, así que bueno... eso que lo siento.-Dios, nunca se me ha dado bien esto de disculparme.

-N-no pasa nada.-creo que es la primera vez que escucho su voz, o por lo menos que me fijo en como es. Parece estar susurrando como una madre arrullando a su hijo para que duerma.

-Claro que pasa, no seas tonta ¿te ha dado en el estómago?-me agacho hasta quedar a su altura y veo como se sonroja de golpe.

-S-sí pero lo peor es la mano...-sin pedirle permiso le cojo la mano derecha que parece ser que es en la que se ha hecho daño. La sostengo entre mis manos con sumo cuidado por si tiene algo grave.

-¿Te ha dado también ahí el balón?

-N-no, ha sido al caer...-su voz se va apagando poco a poco y sus ojos evitan los míos. Es una pena, me gustan sus ojos.

-Puede que la tengas fracturada. Nos vamos a la enfermería.-la cojo del brazo no lastimado y tiro de ella hasta ponerla de pie. En el momento en el que se apoya en el pie izquierdo un quejido de dolor sale de sus labios y hace amago de caer al suelo pero tiro de ella y la sujeto para que no caiga. Cuando bajo la mirada la veo mirando horrorizada su tobillo que está bastante hinchado.

-Vale, ahora sí que nos vamos a la enfermería.-sin darle tiempo a responder nada la cargo tipo "princesa". En ese momento puedo ver que sus grandes ojos violetas están llenos de lágrimas así que apresuro el paso.

En el patio, que se ha quedado prácticamente en silencio desde que el balón le ha dado a la rubia, resuena la voz de Francis.

-Honhonhon, pero si parecen una pareja de recién casados.

-A callar, Bonnefoy o el siguiente balonazo te lo llevas tú.-Me alejo del recreo con Maddeleine en los brazos que no hace ruido, solo algún que otro quejido.

-¿Estás muy mal?

-N-no. Es solo que duele un poco, no te preocupes, de verdad.-la pequeña sonrisa que forma se transforma en una mueca de dolor.

Sigo andando hasta la enfermería en silencio, la verdad es que ella no es muy habladora.

Una vez dentro la enfermera me hace sentarla en la camilla y comienza a hablar de cosas sin sentido mientras hace lo que se supone que hacen los enfermeros.

-¿Bueno y cómo es que has acabado así?

-P-pues nada, un balón perdido y eso...

-Ah, ya veo. Pues así a simple vista tienes un esguince en el tobillo y la muñeca fisurada. Aunque voy a tener que mandarte algunas radiografías por lo menos para la muñeca.

-¿Entonces no es muy grave, no?-me intereso, a fin de cuentas es mi culpa.

-No, solo unos días de reposo para el tobillo y una escayola en en brazo.-sigue hablando, esta vez dirigiéndose a Maddeleine.-menos mal que te han podido traer hasta aquí, sino habría sido bastante malo para el tobillo.

-S-sí. La verdad es que ha sido muy amable.

-¡Sois tan tiernos! Y la verdad es que formáis una pareja super bonita...-la sangre de repente se agolpa en mi cara por este comentario.

-No somos pareja. Es solo que yo le he dado el balonazo, solo me siento culpable y eso...

-¡Ah! perdón, pensé que erais pareja.-la enfermera se ríe nerviosa por la confusión.

Sin poder evitarlo miro a la rubia, está sentada pendiente de la escayola que le están poniendo en el brazo, completamente roja. La verdad es que a parte de tener unos ojos bonitos es bastante mona.

Me quedo perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que la enfermera los interrumpe.

-Bueno, ahora lo que te aconsejo es reposo para ese tobillo y sobretodo que vayas al médico cuanto antes mejor.-con una sonrisa maternal comienza a recoger todo lo que ha usado para vendar de forma provisional las lesiones de Maddeleine.-Lo malo es que no tengo aquí unas muletas para prestarte, aunque claro, teniendo a un no-novio tan caballeroso como el que tú tienes no creo que sea mayor problema.-con una risita propia de una quinceañera hormonada sale de la enfermería dejándome a solas con la poco habladora hermana de mi amigo.

-¿Sabes qué clase tenemos después del recreo?

-Pues... creo que toca matemáticas.-noto que la pregunta la descoloca igual que noto que es la primera vez que no tartamudea al dirigirse a mi.

-Uf, odio las mates ¿Te parece que te use de excusa para largarme?

-¿Largarte? ¿del insti?

-Claro, es fácil. Tú necesitas reposo, yo tengo 18 años por lo que puedo salir del centro siempre y cuando tenga una buena excusa y, por encima de todo tengo una moto _awesome_ con la que puedo acercarte a tu miro directamente esperando una respuesta. Tras lo que creo que son unos dos segundos aparta la mirada.

-P-pero no puedes perderte las clases por esa tontería, además yo estoy bien.-vuelve a tartamudear, mala señal si quiero pillar lago de confianza con ella. Me agacho hasta quedar a su altura ya que todavía no se ha levantado de la silla.

-Vaamos, es un plan _awesome_ y odio las mates, además me apuesto lo que sea a que nunca has ido en una moto tan alucinante como la mía.

-Va...-su voz que ya de por sí es bastante baja deja de escucharse a mitad de la contestación.

-¿Qué has dicho? es que no he podido entenderte.

-Que vale. Pero ve con cuidado, por favor...

-Yo siempre voy con cuidado, kesesese.-vuelvo a tenderle la mano para que se levante tras incorporarme y cuando se sujeta a mi la cojo directamente en brazos igual que la he cogido antes.-pues entonces, señorita, rumbo a la libertad.

Si dice algo no lo escucho pero tampoco creo que sea nada excesivamente importante. Maddeleine huele dulce, como a miel de mapple, a arce y a nieve. Dios, creo que paso demasiado tiempo con Francis últimamente...

Tras una batalla contra la conserje que se rehusaba a abrirnos la clase para coger las mochilas y a dejarme salir, estamos fuera de la cárcel que se hace llamar instituto, justo en frente de mi_ awesome_ moto que es algo así como la moto que cualquier persona querría tener.

-Esto es una Scooter...-bueno, vale, quizás no es tan impresionante como la suelo describir pero, joder, no todo el mundo puede permitirse una Harley.

-Bueno, pero es una Scooter genial porque me pertenece y todo lo que me pertenece es completamente genial.

-Y... Gilbert, solo por curiosidad ¿cuántos cascos tienes?-mierda. Los cascos. Piensa rápido Gilbert o la cagas.

-Uno que es para ti. No puedo permitir que te hagas más daño.-con una sonrisa la dejo en el suelo para poder coger el casco y tendérselo aunque ella no lo coge.

-Pero es tuyo, no puedes ir simplemente sin casco.

-Vamos, si va a ser solo un momento, en serio, prefiero que lo tengas tú.-vuelvo a tenderle el casco que esta vez sí que es aceptado. Me subo a mi Scooter y la arranco sin problema. Como la veo dudosa decido bajarme de la moto.-¿Qué pasa?

-No se si puedo subirme con el esguince...-su voz apenas es audible sobre el sonido del motor.

-¡Es verdad! pero que tonto.-sin más la sujeto por la cintura y la siento en la parte de atrás de la moto para justo después subirme yo.-Espero que estés preparada para el viaje más _awesome_ que vas a hacer jamás... y te recomiendo que te sujetes a mi sino quieres que te pase algo.

Noto como unos brazos delgados se sujetan a mi torso de forma tímida y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Sin avisar acelero, quemando rueda para después ponerme en marcha a toda velocidad. Los brazos que en un principio solamente me rozaban ahora me aprietan con fuerza pero no me molesta, es más, se siente bien.

Gracias a las indicaciones de la rubia llegamos a su casa sin problema. Aparco y la ayudo a bajar, mientras le pongo el seguro a la moto escucho a Maddeleine peleándose con el enganche del casco así que no puedo evitar reírme. Me acerco a ella quizás un poco más de lo necesario para soltarle yo mismo el enganche y aunque estoy tentado de pasar la mano por la piel de su cuello en el último momento me detengo.

Vuelvo a cargarla hasta la puerta de su casa aunque ahora ella protesta diciendo que no hace falta.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme Gilbert. Te debo una...-mira al suelo mientras dice esto pero por el tono se su voz sé que no lo dice solo por cumplir.

-Por supuesto, guapa, ya me cobraré el pequeño favor.-con un guiño me alejo de la puerta de la casa en la que la rubia tan roja que podría competir contra un semáforo, abre la puerta.

Vuelvo a subirme a la moto para volver al instituto para la siguiente clase ya que no puedo permitirme saltarme todas las horas. El casco se ha quedado impregnado del olor de la chica.

Quizás no sea tan poco _awesome_ como pensaba.

* * *

><p>ELIZABETHA<p>

Después de darle una merecida hostia en la cara a Gilbert, voy desesperanzada a la biblioteca, donde supongo que estará Roderich. Últimamente se pasa todo el tiempo allí ya que con todas las horas que se tira por las tardes en el conservatorio no tiene tiempo de estudiar por las tardes.

Cuando entro veo a mi novio rodeado de libros de diferentes materias, me siento a su lado.

-¿Qué tal vas?

-Mal, no me da tiempo a terminar la redacción que tengo que hacer para historia.-quitándose las gafas se aprieta el puente de la nariz así que supongo que le dolerá la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? puedo hacerla entre lo que queda de recreo y la hora de latín,

-Eres un cielo.-roza sus labios con los míos antes de concentrarse en la traducción que teníamos que hacer para la clase de francés. Sin levantar los ojos del texto me pregunta:

-¿Qué tal la búsqueda de trabajo? ¿Te ha dicho algo Gilbert?

-Un desastre y no, no me ha dicho nada. Solo que me prostituya, el muy...

-Tssk, pero que tonto, nunca ha sabido tratar a las señoritas como se merecen. Que descortés por su parte decir esas cosas.

-Es que es el pobre no tiene luces. No entiendo como puede ser tan diferente a Lud, él es tan serio...

-Parece que no todo va en los genes.

Un silencio para nada incómodo se crea entre los dos. Mientras yo sigo con la redacción de Rodde él sigue con la traducción la cual termina justo a tiempo.

-¿Qué clase nos toca ahora?-pregunta Rodde sin mirarme, guardando sus cosas en su mochila.

-Literatura universal-le respondo automáticamente. Me se el horario desde el primer día de curso. Rodde simplemente bufa aburrido y salimos hacia nuestra clase.

-No te pongas así.Además, hoy tenemos lectura en silencio. Seguro que así te relajas-le animo.

-Yo podría estar estudiando en vez de estar en una clase de ineptos que apenas saben leer.

-Cálmate un poco, señorito-le digo a modo de broma.

-No me llames así, Elizabetha. Ya me tienes harto-me dice él con acidez.

-Perdone usted, Roderich-le respondo haciendo énfasis en el 'usted'.

-Elizabetha, por favor, no empieces una pelea por esta chorrada.

-¿Perdona? No soy yo la que se molesta por una simple broma.

-No es una simple broma. Deberías comportarte como una señorita, y no como una gamberra. Juntarte con Gilbert te afecta demasiado.

-Ah, ¿Ahora me vas a decir con quien debo juntarme?

-Si es para tu bien, si.

-No me vengas con gilipolleces otra vez de este tipo, Roderich, por lo que mas quieras.

-No grites. Nos están mirando todos.

-Grito si quiero, ¿Sabes? Y asúmelo ya: No estamos en el siglo diecisiete todavía como para que deba comportarme como una señorita o una dama.

-No importa el siglo en el que estemos. Lo que importa es que seas educada.

-Argh, Rodde, eres insufrible-le grito y entro a clase muy enfadada , donde apenas hay nadie,dando un portazo. Heracles y Sakura, que estaban hablando animadamente en sus asientos, se callan de golpe con el portazo.

Yo voy hacia mi sitio, que para mi desgracia es junto a Roderich, y me pongo mandarle mensajes de whatsapp a Gilbert, contándole que he tenido otra pelea con el señorito. Al ver que no me contesta, guardo el móvil, cabreada ahora también con Gilbert por no responderme, y me pongo a esperar a que empiece la clase siguiente. Durante el resto del día, ni Roderich ni yo volvemos a hablarnos.

Cuando acaban las clases, me tomo mi tiempo en recoger mis cosas y Rodde hace tres cuartos de lo mismo, quedándonos así los únicos en la clase.

-¿En serio era necesario montar ese numerito de antes?-pregunta él en voz alta levantándose con parsimonia y poniéndose su abrigo.

-¿Perdona?¿Me hablas a mi?-pregunto con falsa ignorancia, poniéndome mi mochila en la espalda.

-No hay nadie más en este aula, que yo vea.

-¿Vas a seguir comportándote como un idiota y hacer como que toda la culpa de todo es mía?-pregunto alzando la voz, ya comenzando a cabrearme en serio.

-Ah, entonces yo tengo la culpa según tú de que seas una maleducada al parecer es mía, ¿Verdad?-dice Rodde mirándome con una cínica sonrisa. Intento no explotar y cierro los ojos mientras respiro hondo durante unos cinco segundos, antes de que Rodde diga

-Según parece también eres lo demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que tengo razón.

Abro los ojos y me lo encuentro aún con esa hipócrita sonrisa.

-Vete a la mierda, Roderich-le grito dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, dejando a mi novio atrás. Voy completamente cabreada hasta la salida, donde me encuentro con Gilbert y sus amigos. Paso de saludarle y salgo por la puerta, llena de críos de primero que no me impiden salir bien.

-¡Eh, machorra!-oigo como la irritante voz de mi amigo albino me llama, pero apenas me giro.

-¡Oye!, ¡Eli!-grita más fuerte, pero hago como que no le he oído y ando rápidamente, esquivando a la gente.

Aunque finalmente, a pesar de ser rápida, Gilbert acaba alcanzándome.

-Oye,¿Qué demonios te pasa?¿Te volviste sorda acaso?-pregunta ligeramente enfadado.

No le contesto y sigo caminando esta vez más apurada, intentando dejarle atrás, cosa que se ya de antemano que va a ser imposible.

-¡Elizabetha, no me dejes hablando solo!-me grita cogiéndome de un brazo y tirando.

-¡Sueltame!-le chillo de vuelta, soltándome de su agarre.

-¡Solo dime qué bicho te ha picado para que te comportes así!

-No quiero hablar contigo ahora-le digo cruzando los brazos.

-¿Y antes si?

-Claro. Te he mandado mensajes antes, y eran urgentes, pero tu estabas demasiado ocupado vete tu a saber haciendo qué.

-A ver...-dice sacando el móvil.

-No, ya da igual. La cosa era que me hubieras respondido antes, ahora ya da igual.

-¿Te has enfadado de nuevo con el señorito?-pregunda Gilbert leyendo los mensajes con media sonrisa.

-Sí-le contesto mirándole con dureza.

-Jajaja no me puedo creer que haya dicho que yo soy el causante de tu mala educación-ríe idiotamente releyendo mis mensajes.

-Pues si, eso parece.

Durante el resto del camino, Gilbert y yo ponemos un poco verde al maldito señorito de Roderich. Finalmente, cuando llegamos a mi casa, Gilbert consigue hacerme reir de nuevo. No es por nada que es mi mejor amigo.

-Bueno, ya sabes que siempre puedes dejar al señorito y encontrar a alguien mejor.

-¿Estás seduciéndome, Gil?-preguntó riéndome, contagiando mi risa al albino.

-Solo es una observación.

Nos despedimos y entro a mi casa con mejor humor que el que tenía al salir del instituto.

Después de comer, voy a mi cuarto y me pongo a estudiar. A eso de las cinco cojo el móvil a ver si a Roderich le ha dado por disculparse, cosas que dudo. Sin embargo, lo que encuentro es algo muy diferente.

Al parecer, estoy metida en un grupo de whatsapp en el que estamos los dos bachilleratos.

_Te has unido al grupo: Descuentos Halloween._

_Antonio se ha unido_

_Emma se ha unido_

_Ivan se ha unido_

_Francis se ha unido_

_Natasha se ha unido_

_Feliciano se ha unido_

_Rodde se ha unido _

_Chiara se ha unido_

_Feliks se ha unido_

_Sakura se ha unido_

_Heracles se ha unido_

_Gilbert se ha unido_

_Alfred se ha unido_

_Arthur se ha unido_

_Ludwig se ha unido_

_Toris se ha unido_

_**Govert**: _bien, esto es fácil, tengo descuentos para ir al parque de atracciones en el que trabajo para Halloween así que si queréis os las vendo.

_**Rodde**:_ ¿vender? deberías regalarlas ya que a ti te las han dado gratis.

**_Govert: _**así es la economía.

**_Govert: _**Si sabéis de alguien que quiera metedlo en el grupo y no habléis más de lo necesario.

**_Alfred:_** Nice! ¡Fiesta en el parque de atracciones!

_Alfred cambió el nombre del grupo a "El Hero y los demás"_

_Alfred cambió la imagen de grupo_

**Arthur: **¿se puede saber qué hace la bandera de Estados Unidos como imagen?

**Ivan:** Pregúntale a tu novio el gordo capitalista.

**Arthur:** Vale, voy a hacer como que no has puesto nada...

**Alfred**: Eh! Falta Maddy en el grupooo

**Emma**: Quien es Maddy?

**Gilbert**: La hermana de Alfred

**Emma:** Alfred no era hijo unico?

**Chiara:** Ya ves que no. Ahora callaros todos de una vez que estoy estudiando

_Maddeleine se ha unido_

_Feliks cambió la imagen de grupo_

**Gilbert:** Un poni rosa? no va en serio, verdad?

**Feliks**: Algún problema con mi poni? A ti te gustan los pollos y nadie dice nada.

**Heracles**: Me habéis despertado de la siesta... y los gatos son mejores.

_Heracles cambió el nombre del grupo a "Vivan los gatos"_

**Antonio**: Tío, las tortugas son más guays. Nunca habéis visto Las tortugas ninjas o qué?

**Francis**: Pues yo quiero saber qué pasa con los descuentos, no sé, llamadme raro.

**Govert**: Por fin alguien normal!

**Francis**: Puedo pagarte con un poco de amour francés, seguro que te apetece...

**Emma**: ¿Quieres prostituirte por unos descuentos a un parque de atracciones?

**Francis**: Claro que no, querida, solo reparto un poco de amour...

**Chiara**: Él no está tan depravado como tú;)

**Emma**: Mira como sale a defenderle.

**Chiara:** No salgo a defender al idiota ese, te llamo puta que es distinto.

**Feliks: **Jajajaja más clara imposible.

**Antonio**: Chiara! Pero qué dices? Amiga de Feliks tenías que ser...

**Chiara**: Nada, nada. Solo una observación sin importancia... y ahora me largo a estudiar así que dejad de petar que no me concentro una mierda.

**Feliks: **Insinuas algo españolito de tres al cuarto? Imagínate como es que ni su novia la defiende.

**Govert**: Joder, no sé por qué hago estas cosas. A callar, joder.

**Feliciano**: Quiero pasta.

**Ludwig**: ¿Me explicas a qué viene eso?

**Feliciano**: Nada, solo lo digo. También quiero gelato...

**Sakura**: ¿Por qué el grupo se llama así si hablamos de Halloween?

**Heracles**: Porque los gatos son bonitos.

_Feliciano cambió el nombre del grupo a PASTAAAAAAAA (L)_

**Toris**: entonces ¿vamos a lo del parque de atracciones todos juntos, no? Puede ser divertido.

**Maddeleine**: Yo no puedo ir, tengo el tobillo malo. Lo siento

_Maddeleine abandonó el grupo_

_Antonio cambió la imagen del grupo_

**Antonio**: JAJAJAJAJA ¿os acordáis de esta foto? Sales muy favorecido, Kirkland.

**Arthur**: QUITA LA FOTO. AHORA.

_Arthur cambió la imagen del grupo_

**Feliks**: YO QUIERO UN PONI. PONED UN PONI.

**Alfred**: Jo, Artie ¿no tenías una imagen mejor que una taza de té?

**Feliciano**: ¡Pues yo quiero pasta y gelato!

_Feliks cambió el nombre del grupo a "QUIERO MI PONI AHORA"_

_Feliks cambió la imagen del grupo_

**Govert:** Joder, callaros un rato. Este grupo es solo para las entradas del parque. ¿Nadie está interesado, o qué?

**Francis:** Yo ya te he respondido, mon amour~

**Roderich:** Yo si estoy interesado. Aunque no se con quien iré, ya que mi novia me ha dejado de hablar:)

**Yo:** Rodde, por favor te lo pido, déjalo ya. No quiero discutir contigo por un grupo de whatsapp, ¿Vale?

**Rodde**: ¡Anda! Ya me hablas.

**Yo**: Menos mal que eras tú el que no quería que todo el mundo se enterase de nuestra pelea.

**Rodde**: Elizabetha, ya.

**Alfred**: Peleaaaaaa

**Arthur:** Alfred, cállate y no te metas en conversaciones ajenas.

**Alfred**: Pero si esto es un grupo D:

**Govert:** Me cago en la madre que os parió. CALLAROS DE UNA PUTA VEZ Y HABLAD SOLO DE LAS ENTRADAS.

**Arthur:** ¿A cuanto vendes una?

**Govert:** A cinco euros.

**Arthur:** ¿Cuánto cuesta una normal?

**Govert**: Ocho.

**Arthur**: Vale, pues yo te compro una. Mañana te llevo el dinero al insti.

**Alfred: **Yo también quiero unaaaa. No puedes hacernos un descuento por estar en tu misma clase? D:

**Govert: **No

**Natasha: **Pero a ver, ¿Se supone que vamos a ir todos en plan grupo o por nuestra cuenta?

**Emma**: Yo creo que podríamos ir todos juntos al parque y ya una vez allí separarnos, ¿No?

**Antonio:** Yo estoy con Emma;)

**Emma:** Gracias^^

**Chiara**: Dejaros de mariconadas, me teneis harta todos los de este jodido grupo. Dejad las putas caritas y hablad claro. Todos juntos entonces?

**Emma: **Estás super tensa, a saber por qué...

**Feliciano:** YO QUIERO PASTAAAA~

**Feliks: **Emma, bonita, no sigas por ahí sino quieres acabar mal de verdad...

**Chiara:** Govert. Échale ya.

_Feliciano ha sido eliminado del grupo_

**Ludwig:** No hacía falta echarle...

**Chiara:** Tú te callas.

_Natasha cambió el nombre del grupo a HABLAD DE HALLOWEEN O ME VOY DEL GRUPO_

**Toris:** Gente. yo pienso como Natasha, y vosotros?

**Natasha:** ...

**Toris:** Y eso? Te has enfadado? D:

**Natasha:** Nada, olvídalo

**Toris**: Pero qué he dicho?

**Arthur:** A ver. Yo voy a ir, supongo que con Alfred. Quedamos en la puerta del insti sobre las siete y ya de ahí nos vamos para el parque. ¿Alguien se apunta?

**Yo:** Voy con vosotros.

**Gilbert**: Yo también, me voy con la machorra y a ver qué surge esa noche, ya que el señorito no le habla;)

**Francis:** Aprovecha esa oportunidad, mon ami.

**Gilbert:** Eli, se mia por una noche. El señorito no tiene por que enterarse.

**Rodde:** Sabeis que sigo en el grupo, ¿verdad?

**Francis:** A ti te daré yo amour mientras tanto;)

**Rodde:** Pensaba que tenías novia...

**Antonio**: Que va, lo dejaron por mutuo acuerdo. Aprovecha que Francis está soltero ;)

**Chiara**: A ver, bastardos, SILENCIO. El día de Halloween a las siete en la puerta del insti. Feliks y yo nos apuntamos.

**Toris:** Yo tambieeen! Te olvidas de mi :(

**Chiara: **Joder tío, sino hablas, qué esperabas?

**Natasha:** No será que le importas una mierda y que pasa de tu cara? No se, es solo lo que me parece a mi...

**Feliks:** Maldita zorra, tu si que nos importas una mierda! Además, eres un maldito esqueleto andante! Sigues vomitando la comida en los recreos?

**Sakura:** Yo me apunto. Govert, mañana te llevo el dinero. Adiós!

_Sakura ha abandonado el grupo_

**Yo:** Por qué se ha ido? Ya habeis traumado a la pobre chiquilla con vuestras tonterias...

**Emma:** Escúchame bien, maldito travesti, deja a mi novia en paz. Más quisieras tú tener su cuerpo, maricón.

**Arthur:** Oye, Emma, no te pases. Lo de maricón ha sobrado.

**Emma:** Ups, jeje. Lo siento :$

**Chiara:** Si es que la pobre no da para más.

**Heracles:** Si Sakura va entonces yo también.

**Alfred:** Acaso no tienes más amigos aparte de ella? XD

**Heracles:** Acaso tu retraso es de nacimiento o solo de comer tantas hamburguesas a cada hora?

**Alfred:** Hey, no te metas con mi alimentación, jodido zoofilico!

**Heracles**: Zoofilico tu madre!

**Alfred:** No sé como alguien como Sakura puede ser amiga de alguien como tú

**Heracles**: Eh! Esa frase es mía!

**Alfred:** Hahahahaha lo se.

**Chiara:** A ver, seamos claros. Ya está todo aclarado. POR QUÉ MIERDAS NO OS CALLAIS!? Dios, me ponéis enferma...

**Ivan: **... hay muchos mensajes y no tengo ganas de leer. Resumen?

**Alfred:** Fuck you!

**Ivan:** si eres tan tonto como para ni si quiera hacer un resumen mejor calla.

**Natasha:** Ahora te lo cuento yo en la cena. No ha sido nada importante en realidad...

**Yo: **Por cierto, gente: Estoy buscando trabajo. Alguien sabe de alguno en el que estén buscando personal?

**Alfred: **En el MacDonnalds que hay cerca de mi casa creo que buscaban;)

**Yo: **... alguien sabe de alguno mejor? Ayudadme, please! D:

**Iván: **Vives al lado de un MacDonnalds en serio? Normal que estés y seas así...

**Alfred: **¿Buscas peleas, maldito comunista?

**Yo: **Por favor, las peleas por privado, que me petais esto!

**Chiara**: Eso! Por fin alguien que parece no ser subnormal en este grupo :')

**Emma:** Oye, Chiara, que haces hablando por aquí en vez de estudiar bio? xd

**Chiara:** YO TE MATO, PUTA!

**Govert: **En mi trabajo hay uno que busca una niñera para su hermano pequeño.

**Yo:** En serio? Guay! Presentamelo o dame su numero o algo.

**Govert:** Te lo presento el viernes? Va a ir al parque con una gente de su insti.

**Yo:** De acuerdo^^ Graacias, Govert!

**Alfred:** oye, meted a Sakura de nuevo en el grupo, no? ella viene pero se fue por culpa de tonterías vuestras

**Govert:** voy

_Sakura se ha unido_

**Ludwig: **Ya que estás mete también a Feliciano...

_Feliciano se ha unido_

**Chiara: **Argh...De nuevo el idiota en el grupo no, por favor.

**Emma:** Oye, Chiara, no deberías estar estudiando bio? xD

**Antonio:** Es verdad! Chiara, a estudiar! ;)

**Emma**: JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ

Dejo el móvil sonriendo. ¡Por fin he encontrado un trabajo!

Bueno, eso aún está por ver. Pero me gustan los niños, asi que no creo que haya problema.

XOXOXO

Por fin, hoy ya es Halloween. La verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa no por la fiesta en sí sino porque hoy me presentan a la persona que lo más seguro es que me de trabajo y eso me emociona bastante. Este día sería perfecto sino fuera por Rodde, desde la pelea que tuvimos el otro día las cosas no son iguales entre los dos. No hemos pedido perdón ninguno de los dos porque somos demasiado orgullosos y la verdad es que no pienso ceder.

Las clases pasan incluso más largas que de costumbre, entre la tensión que hay entre Roderich y yo y los nervios por esta tarde. No logro concentrarme los suficiente pero tampoco importa mucho, total, solo es por un día.

Para mi la peor parte estos días, por raro que pueda parecer, son los recreos ya que siempre he estado con Rodde hablando de una cosa y otra, riendo por tonterías en la biblioteca y cosas de ese estilo pero ahora aunque seguimos yendo juntos no es lo mismo. Son diálogos a base de monosílabos en los prácticamente ni nos miramos. Pero vamos juntos, supongo que es la costumbre.

Cuando por fin llego a casa tras hacer el más de la mitad en un silencio realmente tenso y despedirme en la puerta de mi novio con un beso mucho más tenso aún que los silencios puedo respirar tranquila. Estoy sola en casa así que me caliento un poco de la comida que mi madre ha dejado ya preparada y tras estar un rato con el ordenador me pongo a estudiar hasta que llega la hora para prepararme con el disfraz. Por fin algo interesante en este día tan monótono.

Estoy deseando ver los disfraces de todos ya que como decidimos que iban a ser secretos no tengo ni idea de qué van a llevar mis compañeros.

Cojo el último complemento antes de salir de mi casa, en la puerta me está esperando Rodde, la verdad es que ahora mismo no sé si me alegro o no, eso sí. No puedo evitar reír al ver de qué va disfrazado.

-¿Vas de... Mozart?

-Voy de Mozart...zombie.

-Bueno, bueno, si tú lo dices...-sin más tomamos el camino que va hacia el instituto. No vamos tomados de la mano ni nada y todavía hay tensión entre nosotros aunque parece que esta cada vez es menor.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del instituto unas pocas personas están ya allí. Me paro un momento para poder analizar todos los disfraces:

Al primero que veo es a Heracles que va con un disfraz bastante currado de Freddy Krugger, es bastante irónico si pensamos que más de la mitad del tiempo él está durmiendo... la verdad es que entre la camiseta, las cuchillas que lleva entre los dedos y las marcas que se ha puesto por la cara impone bastante.

Lo siguiente que llama mi atención es un vestido de novia... o bueno, lo que debería haber sido un vestido de novia sino fuera porque está completamente desagarrado por la pierna izquierda en la cual se puede ver una liga chorreando sangre, el vestido completo está lleno de sangre, arañazos, desgarrones y manchas de barro y el velo está medio caído por le lado derecho por lo que tardo unos momentos en ver la cara de la chica que lleva ese disfraz: Natasha.

Al lado de un chico que no conozco veo a Lud, la verdad es que no está muy cambiado a como se le ve normalmente, es decir, lleva el mismo peinado y tiene la misma seriedad de siempre pero al ir todo en conjunto con un traje militar de la Alemania de la Segunda Guerra Mundial le da un aire un poco aterrador, parece que ha nacido para llevar ese traje...

Y al lado de Lud, quién acaba de saludar a Rodde veo a una persona desconocida. Tiene el pelo rubio rojizo, y unos ojos rojos que contrastan con lo blanca que tiene la piel, un pequeño colmillo sobresale de la parte izquierda de su boca dándole un aire peligroso que hace que no pueda apartar los ojos de él. Bien podría ser que todo fuera parte de su disfraz pero algo que quizás sea el instinto femenino me dice que nada de lo que lleva es un disfraz. Va con una capa negra y un gracioso gorro rojo al lado derecho de su cabeza que es prácticamente del mismo color que sus ojos. De repente la voz del chico me sobresalta.

-¡Eh, tú!-le miro sin saber si se dirige a mi o no-sí tú, la brujita sexy ¿eres la niñera?

-¿Pero cómo me has llamado?-vale, creo que sí se refiere a mi, soy la única que va disfrazada de bruja por aquí y que yo sepa la única que quiere un trabajo de niñera.

-Brujita sexy ¿te molesta?- una sonrisa de suficiencia aparece en sus labios y provoca que el colmillo se ve más. Con un bufido me acerco a él.

-No es que me moleste, es solo que no voy de "brujita sexy", voy de bruja y ya. Si quisiera ir como tú dices vendría con una falda la mitad de corta y en sujetador

-¿Y cómo es que no vienes así? Que decepción, y yo que me esperaba contratar a una chica de esas que van a todos lados sin ropa interior...

-Pues va a ser que no. Siempre puedes buscar otra...-noto la mirada del chico sobre mi y de repente un movimiento brusco me hace dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

-No te asustes mujer, solo quiero que me des la mano. Soy Vladimir, un placer. Y espero que sepas cuidar bien de mi hermanito.-tiendo mi mano hacia él y le doy un apretón de manos quizás un poco más fuerte de lo que lo daría una señorita, es decir, como Rodde diría que tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Entonces tengo el trabajo?

-Sino sé tu nombre no porque no voy a poder llamarte y eso sería un problema.-nuestras manos siguen unidas.

-Soy Eli, Elizabetha. Es un placer poder cuidar de tu hermanito.-noto un tirón y antes de darme cuenta estoy completamente pegada a Vladimir.

-Solo nos queda pactar cómo voy a pagarte... quizás no todo sea dinero-me remuevo un poco ante el abrazo ya que no estoy cómoda y menos sabiendo que Rodde, mi novio, puede estar mirando.-Hueles bien ¿me dejarás probar tu sangre, bella brujita?-noto un pequeño roce en el cuello sobre la yugular justo antes de que el ojirojo se separe de mi.

-Bueno, voy a presentarte a mi hermanito. Espero que os llevéis bien porque vais a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.-me guiña un ojo antes de alejarse unos pasos. En lo que Vladimir se aleja busco a Rodde con la mirada para poder explicarle que no ha pasado nada raro. Cuando le localizo sigue hablando con Lud y dando la espalda al lugar en el que estoy así que dejo de preocuparme y disfruto de la sensación que ha dejado Vladimir en mi.

-Bueno, brujita, este es el pequeño monstruo al que vas a tener que cuidar.-Vladimir vuelve de la mano con un pequeño que no pasará de los 5 años, viene con un disfraz de murciélago bastante mono.

-Hola, soy Aurel.-una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y la sonrisa se me contagia al instante.

-Yo soy Eli, espero que seamos buenos amigos.

* * *

><p>ANTONIO<p>

-Hey, Gil, ¿Te has traido al final lo que me dijiste?

Mi amigo, que estaba de espaldas a mi mirando algo en su móvil, se gira con una sonrisa espeluznante.

-¡Toño! Veo que has leído mi mensaje. Vamos yendo hacia el parque y te voy contado mi plan.

-De acuerdo-acepto y comenzamos a caminar.

-¿Al final Francis va a ir con esos frikis?-pregunta Gil con cierto desdén.

-Sí, pero recuerda que al fin y al cabo es solo por la apuesta. Además, ya conoces a Francis, está un poco metido en el mundo de los videojuegos.

-Ya, pero también con quienes se ha ido a juntar... El cejas, el gordo, y la japonesa esa rara.

Ambos reímos y ponemos un poco verde a esos tres, aunque al cejas más con diferencia.

-Bueno, como te iba diciendo-Dice Gil una vez que hemos dejado ya los chistes sobre el cejas-Ya tengo los petardos. Están en el parque ya. Los meti allí el otro día que fui con mis primos, ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que venían?-Asiento con la cabeza y Gilbert continua hablando- Bueno, pues íbamos a entrara al laberinto todos juntos, pero mis primos y Lud se rajaron, y tuve que entrar yo solo.

-¿A tu hermano le daba miedo el laberinto?-pregunto antes de descojonarme al imaginarme a Ludwig acobardándose por entrar en un laberinto.

-No lo se, dijo que no quería dejar sola a mi prima pequeña. Pero el caso es que entré y apenas había gente, y descubrí entre los arbustos un hueco perfecto para guardarlos-dice con una gran sonrisa malvada.

-¿Y cómo los vamos a encender y luego salir de ahí sin que sospechen de nosotros?

-Lo mejor aún no te lo he contado. También descubrí que hay arbustos que tienen huecos un poco abiertos por los que podemos salir pitando nada más encenderlos.

-¿Si? Pues perfecto. Nuestro plan será genial.

-Y que lo digas. Y lo mejor es que haré que alguien entre en el laberinto, de la manera que sea-dice Gil muy convencido.

-¿Y eso como?-pregunto escéptico.

-Aún no lo se, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que seguro que hay algún estúpido, o estúpida, que va a acabar ahí.

-Venga, vale. ¿Nos apostamos unas copas? Quien tenga razón invita.

-Está bien.

Nos damos la mano y así cerramos la apuesta.

Finalmente, llegamos al parque y una vez que estamos dentro, vamos directamente hacia el laberinto, que está decorado y da un aire tenebroso. Poca gente se atreve a entrar en él, y Gil y yo fingimos que estamos asustados para no dar mucho el cante.

-Aquí están-dice mostrándomelos cuando hemos llegado al lugar del escondite. No se ven a primera vista, pues Gil ha colocado las ramas de manera que cueste distinguirlos.

-Perfecto, ¿Cuántos hay?

-Unos siete u ocho, no me acuerdo bien-dice sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Bueno, pues vamos a irnos saliendo para que nadie sospeche nada-propongo y comenzamos a ir hacia la salida.

-¿Sabes? Probablemente nos tachen a ti, a Francis y a mi de culpables, pero ¿Y si les gastamos una broma y les hacemos ver que estamos equivocados?-propone Gil.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Y si compramos una mochila y metemos en ella cualquier chorrada? Seguramente dirán que en ella tenemos más petardos y querrán ver.

Sonrío y asiento, entendiendo la genial idea de mi amigo.

-Seguro que el cejas es uno de los que nos acusará-digo emocionado, con ansias de ver cómo mi enemigo de toda la vida se llevará la decepción de su vida.

-Quizás el sea uno de los lerdos que entren en el laberinto-ríe Gilbert.

Mientras charlamos sobre quién y por qué nos acusará, y quien entrará en el laberinto, vamos yendo hacia una de las tiendas del parque de atracciones, donde compramos la mochila y algo que nadie se esperará que llevemos en la mochila.

* * *

><p>ARTHUR<p>

-Venga, Al, tio, no exageres. Por supuesto que Call of duty es mucho mejor que resident evil.

-Anda ya, gabacho, no sabes ni lo que dices. Se te ha subido ya el alcohol al cerebro.

Frunzo el ceño y sigo andando con los brazos cruzados. Alfred y Francis llevan toda la maldita noche hablando de videojuegos que me importan una mierda, y para colmo, Sakura les sigue el juego y asi yo me quedo sin poder hablar con nadie. Y encima Alfred dice que no me enfade, ¡Anda y que le den!

-¿A dónde vamos a ir ahora?-pregunto volviéndome hacia los tres.

Francis y Alfred se callan y me miran sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Alfred.

-Pregunto que a donde vamos a ir ahora. Hace ya una hora o así salimos de la caída y libre, y aunque no lo creas, hay gente a la que le aburre oir durante una hora entera cosas relacionadas con los videojuegos. Si vais a seguir con este tema me voy.

-Pues vete. Llevas toda la maldita noche intentando echar a Francis, diciéndonos que somos unos inmaduros y que desearías no haber venido con nosotros. ¿Pues sabes qué? Vete. Nada te ata a seguir con nosotros.

Siento como si un cubo de agua fría me hubiese caído encima. ¿En serio Alfred acaba de gritarme eso, en medio de un parque de atracciones, delante de medio instituto?

Sin decir nada, le dirijo una mirada cargada de odio a Alfred y me giro. Sigo caminando hacia delante, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no girarme y mandar a mi novio a la mierda.

-Bueno, sigue hablando sobre cosas que no le importan a nadie.

-Oye, creo que te has pasado un poco-dice Francis.

-¿Y qué? Solamente he dicho lo que pensábamos todos. ¿O no, Sakura?

-Esto... es posible que Arthur tenga razón y hayamos estado todo lo que llevamos de noche siendo unos monotemáticos.

-Sakura está en lo cierto, Alfred.-añade Francis.

Ruedo los ojos y sigo caminando, sin decir nada a Alfred. Mientras él sigue refunfuñando cosas relacionadas con que soy un borde y un cascarrabias, llegamos delante de lo que se supone que es, según el mapa, la casa encantada. Una sonrisa maquiavélica aparece lentamente en mi rostro.

Ya se como librarme de Alfred y su estúpido parloteo durante un rato.

-Chicos-digo dándome la vuelta-¿Qué os parecería entrar a esta atracción?

-¿A la casa encantada?

-Exacto. He odio que está muy bien ambientada. Que hay fantasmas y seres parecidos...-digo como quien no quiere la cosa sin mirar a Alfred.

-¿¡Fa-fantasmas!?-Pregunta chillando mi novio.-¡Sabes que me dan miedo los fantasmas!¡No entraré ahí!

-Venga, Al, no me seas cobarde...-le digo intentado así, de acuerdo con la psicología inversa, que se niegue más aún.

-No, no y no-grita cual niño pequeño. Sonrío internamente una vez que he conseguido mi propósito.

-Pues yo quiero entrar. Me hace ilusión...-digo mirando a la casa-¿Entras conmigo, Sakura?

-¡No, Sakura se queda conmigo!-chilla Alfred agarrando del brazo a la japonesa y tirando de ella hacia si.

-Entonces tendré que entrar yo con Arthur en la casa. Qué remedio...-Al oir la intervención de Francis, me quedo de piedra.

-N-no ... da igual. No entramos y punto-intento convencer a Francis y unirme a Alfred y Sakura, pero ellos dos están hablando otra vez de videojuegos.

-¿Es que no quieres estar conmigo, mon amour?-me pregunta abrazandome de la cintura con un brazo, mientras con el otro me intenta acariciar la mejilla.

-¿Tanto te cuesta darte cuenta, idiot?-le pregunto retóricamente intentando zafarme de su agarre, pero él es más fuerte.

-Pues tendré que hacer que te guste mi compañía...-dice besándome la mejilla.

Le meto un empujón mientras me sobo la parte en la que me ha besado, como si me borrara así el beso.

-Anda, Arthur, entra un rato en la casa con Francis, que si no luego te quejas de que no has entrado por nuestra culpa-dice Alfred echándome una mirada cargada de desdén.

-Está bien. Si tanto te molesta mi presencia ya me voy-le digo duramente dirigiéndome hacia la casa.

Odio a Alfred por ser tan idiota. Odio a Sakura por preferir quedarse con ese idiota. Y sobre todo, odio a Francis por seguir queriendo joderme la vida. ¿Es que acaso no ha tenido ya suficiente?¿No se da cuenta de que me tiene harto de ser siempre el blanco de sus bromas y las de Antonio?

-O-oye espera-grita el maldito francés corriendo hacia mi.

-No tengo por que esperarte. Voy a entrar en la casa. Solo. Y ahora largo-digo cruzándome de brazos sin apenas mirarle.

-Escucha no hace falta que seas tan arisco conmigo, ¿Vale? Yo no soy Alfred-responde el francés con la voz dolida. Me asombra su capacidad de actuar tan bien.

-¿Cómo que no eres Alfred?¿Qué tienes en contra suya?¿Es que acaso te crees mejor que él, maldito pervertido?-pregunto cruzándome de brazos.

-Me refiero a que yo soy una persona que escucha y con la que se puede habar.

-¿Y quieres que yo hable contigo?-pregunto con una risotada. Sin embargo, el francés frunce el ceño y me mira con dureza.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Arthur.

-Como sea. Entro a la casa. Ahí te quedas.

-Y yo entro contigo-sentencia Francis agarrándome de la muñeca y tirando hacia dentro de la casa.

Al final, tengo que entrar en una de las atracciones a las que más ilusión me hacia entrar, con el bastardo de Francis, quien aun no me ha soltado y esta empezando a hacerme daño.

-¿Te importaría soltarme? Molesta.

-No, por que si no huirás de mi.

-Dejame en paz ya, Francis-le digo soltándome de su agarre, comenzando a subir por una escalera-Ya no está aquí Alfred, asi que ya puedes dejar de fingir que te caigo bein.

-¿Perdona?

-¿Te crees que soy idiota y no me he dado cuenta de que últimamente me tratas como si nos hubiésemos llevado siempre bien?¿Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros?

-Oye, si eres un rencoroso ese es tu problema. Yo intento ser amable contigo pero sin embargo vas tú y con tu maldita vena asocial misántropa me tratas como si fuera una persona horrible-me dice incándome el índice en el pecho-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que aun me guardas rencor por lo que pasó hace once años.

-Es que todavía lo hago. Lo que hiciste me jodió la infancia. Me dejaste completamente solo como quien abandona un perro después de apalearlo. Lo peor es que llegué a considerarte mi mejor amigo.

-Osea que es por eso. Por una tontería de niños.

-Si, es justo por eso. Por eso y por todo lo que implicó para mi. ¿Sabes lo que es estar completamente solo? ¿Sabes lo que es ver a los otros niños compartir juegos mientras que tu no tienes nada con lo que jugar?

-No, pero...

-Pues si no lo sabes no hables.

-Arthur, eso pasó hace años. Eramos críos que ni siquiera nos dabamos cuenta de lo que hacíamos. Lo único que nos importaba era conseguir el mejor balón para jugar o llegar al tobogan mas alto.

-No quiero hablar mas de eso. Es mas, no quiero hablar contigo. Largo, piérdete.

-_Sacrebleu_, Arthur, ¿Te estas escuchando?

-¿Acaso no te gusta lo que digo, gabacho? Pense que te daba igual la opinión que tuviera gente de ti.

-No de todos.

-Ahora no me vengas con esas, Francis. Sabes mejor que nadie que eso es mentira. Lo que yo opine o deje de opinar de ti te la trae floja.

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo.

-Claro que lo se.

-No, Arthur, no entiendes nada. Y ya me estas poniendo de los nervios. Ahora me vas a escuchar-dice acorralándome contra la pared, pegando los brazos contra la pared a cada lado de mi para impedirme escapar- Por que ya me tienes harto con tu odio irracional. Llevo ya un tiempo intentando ganarme tu confianza, volver a la amistad que teníamos antes. Quizas pienses que ya no me importas, pero no es asi, Arthur. Me preocupo por ti más de lo que crees. Por que para mi eres mucho mas importante de lo que te imaginas.

-¿Qué te preocupas por mi? Menuda gilipollez-digo intentado que mi voz no suene quebrada intentado no creerme lo que me está diciendo, que muy internamente deseo que sea cierto.

-No, ahora te toca escucharme asi que te guardas los comentarios mordaces por una vez en tu vida. Lo que te pasa, Arthur, es que te has creado una pompa segura de la que no quieres salir por que ahí todo es como quieres que sea. Sin nada fuera de lugar. Pero ahora esa pompa se está desmoronando. Alfred ya no es el mismo y vuestra relación ya ni parece una. Te aferras a lo que queda de tu frágil mundo como si pudieras salvarlo y uno de tus pilares es tu odio irracional hacia mi. Te hice una putada siendo un crio, vale, lo admito y te pido perdón. Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo no te habría dejado solo. No te habría cambiado sabiendo lo que me iba a doler después tu indiferencia. Te echo de menos. Te echo mucho de menos. ¿Crees que he olvidado todo lo que pasamos juntos? Para mi la infancia contigo fue inolvidable. Podria revivir cada segundo y no me cansaría por que tu estarías ahí y jamas podría aburrirme de tus bromas y juegos infantiles. Ni de tu risa, ni de tus miradas complices y ni de tus ideas descabelladas. No podría aburrirme nunca de ti. Por eso quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Se que es difícil, pero no imposible y si tengo que demostrate cada dia lo mucho que te he echado de menos lo haré, no lo dudes.

-Conmovedor. Asi seguro que te has ligado a mas de una. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado practicando eso delante del espejo para no reírte? Ese monologo sentimental te servirá con chicas guapas, tetonas y sin una pizca de cerebro. Pero no conmigo. Se lo fácil que es decir las palabras adecuadas en el momento preciso.

-A esto me refiero. Sabes que no estoy fingiendo, pero te intentas auto convencer de que lo hago.

-No me creo tus palabras. Ya me engañaste una vez con ellas. No pienso caer otra vez.

-Nunca he usado mis palabras para mentir. Pero si ellas no te sirven como prueba puedo hacer que me creas de otras formas más radicales.

Y tras decir esto, se me echa encima en un beso. Cierro mis ojos instintivamente, disfrutando, para mi desgracia, el beso. Francis me rodea la cintura con los brazos y me atrae mas hacia el. Todo esto es tan extraño pero a la vez tan... mágico.

Un ruido procedente de fuera hace que vuelva en mi y me de cuenta de que Francis Bonnefoy me está besuqueando como si fuera una de esas adolescentes desesperadas que caen en sus redes, y le empujo, rompiendo el beso.

-¿Me crees ya cuando te digo que te quiero y te echo de menos?-pregunta con una voz seductora, mirándome con sus brillantes ojos azules, provocándome un escalofrío.

Entonces, repuesto ya de ese forzado beso, le planto una hostia en la cara con toda la palma de la mano, de esas que suenan.

-Vete a la mierda, Francis-escupo mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Francis me mira con todo su orgullo herido, y antes de que puda decirme nada, me voy corriendo a buscar la salida.

He engañado a Alfred con ese lujurioso y pervertido de Francis

* * *

><p>NATASHA<p>

El mal presentimiento que llevo cosechando durante todo el día y que se ha hecho mayor desde el momento en el que hemos entrado en el parque cada vez va a peor, ya me estoy empezando a poner paranoica y veo peligros en todos lados. Lo más insignificante puede transformarse en algo peligroso ante mis ojos.

Voy con Emma por los distintos caminos que unen unas atracciones con otras todavía un poco mareada después de la última montaña rusa a la que mi pareja me ha hecho subirme.

-¿Qué te parece si ahora vamos a la caída libre?

-No voy a volver a subirme en otro cacharro infernal en lo que me queda de vida.

-Vamos, no seas así ¿te parece bien si vamos al laberinto? He leído que es una de las atracciones más terroríficas hoy.

-¿Desde cuándo un laberinto da miedo? Eso es absurdo.

-Claro que puede dar miedo, lo que pasa es que a ti nada te lo da. Pues si no quieres venir conmigo voy a tener que buscar a otra persona que venga conmigo.-con un guiño coqueto se gira y me da la espalda, como haciendo notar que no me necesita. Un escalofrío me recorre como una advertencia que solo provoca que mi estado de alerta aumente.

-No bromees con eso, sabes que no me gusta.-me acerco a ella, seria.

-Vamos, no te lo tomes a mal Naty, es solo una broma ¿me crees capaz, acaso de cambiarte por cualquier otra persona?-se abraza a mi intentando hacer pucheros aunque se está riendo.

Tras unos momentos abrazadas nuestros labios se juntan de una manera que parece mecánica. La costumbre de besarnos es tal que conocemos todos los movimientos de la otra, su mano en mi cintura y la mía en su espalda. La caricia de sus labios sobre los míos y el baile de nuestras lenguas son gestos tan conocidos que podría describirlos a la perfección dentro de décadas. O eso creo, aunque Emma siempre consigue sorprenderme con algo distinto, a lo mejor algo tan simple como una caricia que ya hace que pierda todo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Al principio me aterraba pensar que esto mismo ella ya lo había hecho con otras personas, que aunque ella era la primera persona a la que me entregaba por completo yo no era lo mismo para ella.

-Osea como que los hoteles no están tan lejos. A este paso os lo montáis aquí en medio.-la voz del polaco nos hace separarnos.

-Vamos, Feliks, no molestes.

-¿Pero acaso no las has visto, Toris?

-Claro que las ha visto ¿no ves que le falta ponerse a llor..?-Un tortazo por parte del moreno al brazo de Chiara hace que esta no termine la frase.

-Perdón por la interrupción, ya nos vamos.-Cogiendo del brazo a sus dos amigos quienes se ríen de manera cómplice y arrastrándoles lejos de nosotros Toris vuelve a dejarnos la intimidad con la que contábamos antes mi pareja y yo.

-¿Y esa mirada de Toris? ¿Voy a tener que ponerme celosa de una mosquita muerta como él?-Emma, que seguía con la mano en mi cintura se aleja y me mira fijamente.

-¿Celosa? ¿Por qué ibas a ponerte celosa?-le pregunto, sin comprender a qué viene esto.

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira? Por favor, si está coladito por ti. No hay más que verle mirarte para darse cuenta.

-Vamos, Em, no digas tonterías. Nadie está enamorado de mi.-hago un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto. En el camino mi mano es tomada por otra.

-Yo sí.-vuelve a juntar sus labios con los míos pero esta vez es solo un roce antes de que se aparte.

-Y yo a ti, más que a nada-busco unir, de nuevo, nuestros labios, pero ella se aparta riendo.

-¿Caída libre, entonces? Te guardo el beso como premio para cuando te montes conmigo.

-¿Estás intentando chantajearme con un beso?

-No es chantaje, solo un trueque, tu compañía en la caída libre por un beso y si me acompañas a más cosas quizás aumente mi oferta.-con uno de sus muchos guiños coquetos y sin esperar mi contestación comienza a andar hacia la atracción que es tan alta que se ve desde todas las zonas del parque.

Me pongo a su altura y busco su mano hasta que nuestros dedos quedan entrelazados, con un tirón me acerca más a ella y así seguimos andando, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos. No sé en qué pensará ella, que parece estar buscando algo o alguien entre las distintas atracciones pero yo intento analizar de nuevo a qué puede deberse el mal presentimiento.

-Mira, por ahí va Elizabetha.

-Mmmm...-como no le presto atención aprieta mi mano.

-Creo que tiene problemas con su novio. Llevan unos días sin apenas hablar ¿Crees que cortarán?-una vez tiene mi atención deja de hacer tanta presión con su mano sobre la mía.

-Pues no lo sé, de todas formas es su vida ¿que te importa?-nunca me han interesado los temas de cotilleos y menos sobre las peleas entre las parejas.

-Siempre es bueno saber un poco más de las personas que te rodean, sino pueden hacer cosas que nunca creerías posibles. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Cuernos por su parte?

-¿Elizabetha engañando a Roderich? Eso es muy poco probable, parecen que están hechos el uno para el otro, no me imagino poniendo los cuernos a ninguno de los dos.

-A veces eres tan inocente... los cuernos son más comunes de lo que piensas.-hace una pequeña pausa como recordando algo antes de seguir.-¿el otro día no se encontraron con Vash?

-¿Y quién se supone que es Vash?-me estoy cansando de este tema de conversación.

-El ex de Roderich. Creo que se pelearon él y Eli en la salida... a lo mejor Roderich le defendió a él y ella se siente traicionada y ha decidido que se den un tiempo y por eso...

-Em, esto no es una telenovela, esas cosas no pasan, casi todas las parejas se pelean, es algo natural.-la corto antes de que empiece a montarse una de sus películas.

-Jo, me has cortado toda la idea. Seguro que ha pasado algo de eso. Además siempre he pensado que a ella le gustaba Gilbert.

-¿Y por qué va a gustarle Gilbert?

-Porque son muy amiguitos, hablan muchísimo, en clase él siempre está hablando por whatsapp con ella.

-¿No puede ser que sean amigos y ya?

-¿Amigos y ya?-suelta una carcajada maligna que va muy acorde con su disfraz de diablesa.-eso, querida, no existe. ¿Amistad entre un chico y una chica sin que haya la más mínima tensión sexual? imposible.

-No lo veo tan difícil, puede ser que no se gusten.

-Eso solo pasa cuando uno de los dos es homosexual... bueno y a veces ni eso.

-Me estoy perdiendo. ¿Se han peleado porque Roderich le ha puesto los cuernos con Gilbert?

-¡No! A veces me da la sensación de que no me escuchas cuando hablo.-tiene razón. Muchas veces no le presto atención y solo le contesto con monosílabos... generalmente no se da cuenta.-Se han peleado porque Roderich, que todavía no ha conseguido olvidar a Vash, ha tenido una bonita y romántica noche de pasión con él y Elizabetha como buena novia despechada y rencorosa, incapaz de superar esa traición, se ha tirado a Gilbert. Ahora se han dado cuenta de que se aman y está de follamigos a las espaldas de Roderich.

-¿Roderich está enamorado de su ex y Eli de Gilbert?

-Eso mismo.

-¿Por qué no cortan y se van cada uno con la persona a la que quieren?-llegamos a la caída libre que está prácticamente vacía, en ella solo hay un chico rubio de ojos verdes y expresión huraña y otro chico, con la misma expresión rubio, bastante alto y con los ojos azules.

-¡Hombre Vash! De ti estábamos hablando ahora mismo.

-Emma.-el de ojos verdes dirige un movimiento de cabeza hacia nosotras.

-Hola a ti también, Govert.-en ningún momento parece que esté hablando con su ex... ahora que lo pienso nunca supe por qué cortaron.

-Hola.-la voz del más alto es fría, seca y cortante. De repente clava sus ojos en mi y una mueca de odio se hace dueña de su expresión.

Decido no contestar, solo miro de vuelta a ese par de ojos azules, retándole a decir algo sobre Emma.

-Vash ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-completamente ajenos a nuestro duelo de miradas los dos rubios siguen hablando.

-Claro ¿qué pasa?

-¿Te has tirado últimamente a Roderich?-la pregunta hace que rompa el contacto visual para mirar atónita a la rubia.

-¿Q-qué? ¡Claro que no! Cortamos hace tiempo.

-Vamos, a mi puedes contarmelo, somos amigos ¿no?

-Apenas hemos hablado un par de veces...

-¿Y eso no es suficiente para una amistad, acaso?-con una sonrisa coqueta suelta mi mano y la apoya en su hombro. El contacto del aire frío sobre mi mano hace que me estremezca. O eso o la cercanía con la que parece tratar mi novia al ojiverde.

-Pues no, la verdad.-con un gesto quita la mano de su hombro y se acerca a la atracción para subirse.- Y no, no me estoy tirando a mi ex, si tanto quieres saberlo.

-¿No te sorprende?-la voz grave de Govert se escucha bastante fuerte aunque no eleva apenas el tono.

-¿Por qué iba a sorprenderme?

-No lo sé, quizás el darte cuenta de que no todos son como tú te sorprende.-con una mirada del odio más profundo intenta abrirse para entrar a la atracción pero le impido el paso.

-¿Acabas de llamar a mi novia puta y crees que te vas a ir de rositas?- es bastante más alto que yo pero eso no es problema. Desde pequeña Ivan me ha enseñado a defenderme de los matones como Govert.

-Si se lo he llamado por algo será ¿no crees?

-Que no hayas superado que ella haya rehecho su vida y tú sigas lamentándote por tu patética vida no significa que sea puta. Atrévete a volver a decirle algo otra vez.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer si lo hago? ¿Pegarme? Mira como tiemblo...-vuelve a intentar abrirse camino tras dirigirme una mirada desdeñosa.

-No deberías subestimar a alguien como Natasha Braginski.-el voto de confianza de Emma me hace sonreir con suficiencia, como tantas veces hacía Ivan cuando conseguía esquivar mis golpes mientras me enseñaba.

-No me da miedo esta muñequita.-Me acerco a él y subiendo la rodilla en un movimiento rápido la encajo durante 3 segundos en su entrepierna. Los ojos de Govert, que antes miraban de forma desdeñosa se abren complemente.

Cojo la mano de Emma, que mira de forma divertida la escena.

-Se me han quitado las ganas de la caída libre. Nos vamos.-sin más tiro de la rubia, alejándola de los dos chicos, uno de ellos que se retuerce de dolor y otro que mira atentamente cómo nos alejamos. No me fijo en el guiño de Emma hacia Vash.

-Tía, me ha encantado.-la ojiverde comienza a reírse y acompasa su paso al mio.

-Se lo merecía, por cabrón.-de un tirón me para y se acerca a mi. Nuestras narices se tocan y nuestros alientos se mezclan.

-Tú te mereces el beso de antes, aunque no te has montado en la caída libre.-sus labios se unen a los míos y de nuevo su mano se apoya en mi cintura y la mía en su espalda. Un movimiento mecanizado gracias a todos estos meses.

Nos separamos cuando el sonido de mi móvil nos interrumpe. Con un bufido resignado Emma se separa de mi y con un gesto me invita a que conteste. Busco el móvil entre los pliegues del disfraz hasta encontrar el bolsillo que Kat ha cosido para el móvil y el dinero.

En la pantalla se puede ver una imagen en la que salimos Ivan y yo de pequeños. Al ver que es mi hermano el que llama mi idea inicial de colgar se esfuma de mi mente. Le enseño la pantalla a Emma que suelta otro bufido. Nunca se han llevado bien.

-Dime.

-¿Está Emma contigo?

-Sí ¿por qué?

-Dile que se vaya, no quiero hablar con ella cerca.

-Ivan, esto es un teléfono, no se va a enterar de lo que digas.-estoy harta, siempre que me llama me hace separarme de ella o, incluso hablar en ruso.

-No pienso hablar con ella delante.-un silencio se instala entre los dos.-tiene que ver con Kat.

-¿Kat? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien?

-No pienso hablar si ella está cerca.-la típica voz con tono infantil de mi hermano se va transformando en una voz fría y dura.

-No puedes hacer que me separe de ella para hablar contigo.

-Vale.-dejo de escuchar la voz de mi hermano que es sustituida por un pitido. Me ha colgado.

-¡Aarg! No puedo con él cuando se pone así de infantil.

-¿Era algo importante? Ya sabes que si hace falta me voy.-mira hacia la caída libre, la cual ya está bastante lejos ya que hemos ido andando rápido.

-No lo sé, solo me ha dicho que es de Yekaterina pero no me ha querido decir nada más.

-¿Me voy?

-Es que no entiendo que tengas que irte. Además puedes quedarte, no creo que lo sepa.

-La última vez que me quedé me pilló a los 4 segundos y ni si quiera había respirado todavía... Da igual, me alejo, de verdad que no me importa.-Insiste, mientras da da dos pequeños pasos hacia atrás, como indicándome que se va a ir.

-Parece que tuvieras prisa por irte...

-Claro que no, es solo que no quiero que a Yekaterina le haya pasado nada malo.

-Bueno, vale, nos vemos en un rato. ¿Te mando un whatsapp o algo?

-Vale, de todas formas si no te contesto estaré por ahí, no creo que esté muy lejos. Te quiero.-se aleja a paso rápido dirección a la caída libre de la que no ha despegado los ojos desde la llamada de mi hermano.

Llamo a Ivan que tras dos tonos me lo coge.

-¿Sigue ahí?

-No.

-Dilo otra vez.

-No, Ivan, Emma no está ahora aquí ¿contento?-cuando mi hermano hace cosas como estas me desespera.

-_Da,_ se nota que no mientes.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Kat?

-Parece que nada grave, pero estaba haciendo la comida y el cuchillo se le ha resbalado de las manos y le ha caído en el pie. Estamos en urgencias porque no para de sangrar aunque han dicho que no parece nada muy grave.

-¿Y ella cómo está?

-Bien, aunque no para de llorar y decir que es una inútil...

-¿Has probado a decirle que no lo es porque cuida de nosotros?

-_Da_. Dice que le estoy mintiendo porque ella no sabe ni cocinar. Bueno, parece que le van a poner los puntos así que entro con ella, que sabes que no le gustan las agujas ¿Tienes las llaves?

-Sí. Dile de mi parte que no se preocupe y que deje de llorar por tonterías.

-Vale._ Paka_.-el tono que indica que se ha cortado la llamada vuelve a sustituir la voz de mi hermano. Tras enviarle un whatsapp a Emma y ver que no le llegan me decido a buscarla.

A mitad de la búsqueda se me ocurre y llamarla para saber dónde está y no tener que estar dando vueltas innecesarias por el parque, que es inmenso cuando vas sola, pero lo tiene apagado.

Tras unos 15 minutos y una vuelta tonta para no tener que encontrarme de nuevo a Govert, que ahora va solo también, llego de nuevo a la caída libre, pero Emma no está ahí.

Me dedico a buscar entre los caminos que, intentando formar algo parecido a un pueblo, salen desde la plaza en la que está la atracción. Son 4 posibles direcciones. Comienzo por la que tengo a mi derecha, es un callejón completamente oscuro y sin salida en el que no hay nadie.

Después de ese los voy recorriendo todos pero en ninguno de ellos encuentro a mi novia.

Comienzo a desesperarme cuando llevo 10 minutos de búsqueda por las distintas "calles". Nunca he tenido mucha paciencia. Pasando por todos los caminos que se conectan unos a otros consigo llegar hasta otro de los muchos callejones sin salida que hay en esta zona del parque, si no supiera que el laberinto es de setos pensaría que he acabado dentro. Cuando voy a salir para seguir buscando un sonido llama mi atención, una risita ahogada que viene desde el final del callejón donde la luz no permite ver nada a no ser que no te fijes bien. Fijo la vista y ahí la veo, bueno más bien los veo.

Emma y Vash.

Ahí está mi novia con la lengua de otro tío hasta el esófago, besándose como una pareja que lleva toda una guerra el uno sin noticias del otro y se acaban de reencontrar. Otra risita ahogada por parte de Emma me hace reaccionar.

Doy un paso hacia atrás dando un golpe con el pie al una lata lo que hace que la feliz pareja se gire hacia mi.

-Mierda.-y eso es lo único que se digna a decir la chica a la que amo en el momento en el que se da cuenta de que la he pillado poniéndome los cuernos.

Un recuerdo fugaz viene a mi mente._ -Vamos, no te lo tomes a mal Naty, es solo una broma ¿me crees capaz, acaso de cambiarte por cualquier otra persona?-se abraza a mi intentando hacer pucheros aunque se está riendo. _Ya veo que sí, es capaz de cambiarle por el primero de turno.

No soporto más ver esa escena así que me vuelvo para hacer algo que no he hecho en mucho tiempo, yo, que siempre me he enfrentado a las cosas de frente, plantando cara. Corro, huyo del lugar en el que mi novia se besa con un chico con el que ha hablado dos veces en toda su vida.

Corro por las callejuelas del maldito parque sin saber a dónde voy, sin saber de dónde vengo. Mientras corro paso por al lado de un pequeño grupo que deja de reír en el momento en el que paso. No sé quienes son y no me interesa en lo más mínimo, no me interesa hasta que escucho una voz.

-¡Natasha!-Toris me llama y parece preocupado, aún así no contesto y sigo corriendo, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie y menos a él.

-Me voy con ella.

-¿En serio nos dejas tirados para irte con la bichopalo? Tssk.

-Parece ser, Chiara, que la prefiere a ella antes que a nosotros.-se escucha indignado, o eso creo, tampoco estoy como para que me importe lo más mínimo.

Aunque sigo corriendo las voces se escuchan claras por el eco. No quiero estar con nadie. Quiero estar sola.

-Adiós.-justo después de esto escucho unos pasos apresurados seguirme, suponiendo que es Toris corro más rápido aunque llego a un callejón sin salida. Me siento apresada. La pared no me deja seguir con mi huida y el no correr hace que note la humedad de mis mejillas. Odio esto, odio Halloween, odio los parques de atracciones, odio el amor y la odio a ella.

-Natasha ¿estás bien?-y por supuesto, le odio a él.

-Pregunta estúpida del día dicha por el estúpido del mes. Déjame, quiero estar sola-le doy la espalda, no quiero que nadie me vea y yo tampoco quiero ver a nadie.

-No voy a dejarte sola, estás llorando.

-Pero quiero estar sola. Largo. Fuera. Vete. Ahora-intento sonar autoritaria, pero la voz se me quiebra.

No me hace caso, es más, se acerca a mi y en ese momento sé que mi batalla está perdida. Toris va a quedarse lo quiera o no.

* * *

><p>FELICIANO<p>

-¿Ese no es Arthur?-Ludwig a un chico rubio que prácticamente corre por una de las calles que conectan unas atracciones con otras.

-Parece que la casa da más miedo del que aparenta porque está saliendo casi corriendo. Mejor no vamos...

-Vamos, Feli, no seas miedica, es solo una casa encantada.

-Pooorfavor Lud, vamos a otro lado, no quiero pasar miedo...-le agarro del brazo, tirando de él y alejandole de la dichosa casa, bueno, lo intento ya que no le muevo ni un centímetro.

-Pero hace un momento querías ir.-me mira... ¿molesto?

-Bueno, pues ya no quiero, ahora quiero ir con los demás a otro lado, vamos Ludwig, no me hagas entrar ahí.-parece que de verdad quería ir, pero es que no me atrevo, nunca he sido muy valiente...

-Está bien, vamos a otra parte ¿dónde quieres ir?-está molesto, puedo notarlo porque no está relajado y su tono es más duro que de costumbre.

-Pueees... ¿crees que habrá por aquí algún sitio en el que comprar gelato?

-Feliciano, por dios, estamos a 31 de Octubre...

-Vale... ¿y pasta?

-¿Solo sabes pensar en comida?-Lud acelera el paso así que esa pregunta la tomo como un "no" rotundo.

-Vamos con los demás a ver qué van a hacer ¿qué te parece?

-Bien. Tienen que estar por algún lado del parque, solo tenemos que dar vueltas por todo esto hasta encontrar a alguien, fantástico.-veo que respira hondo varias veces para intentar calmarse.

-¿Estas enfadado conmigo?-me acerco a él temeroso de la respuesta. No quiero que se enfade conmigo y menos hoy que vamos a poder estar bastante tiempo juntos.

-No.-no dice nada más así que le miro, esperando que continúe hablando-no es que esté enfadado contigo, es solo que... bueno no sé, esto no me gusta. No quiero estar aquí, eso es todo.

-¿No querías venir? ¿Por qué has venido, entonces?.-me separo de su brazo para ponerme delante de él y poder mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Acaso no quieres que esté aquí? Si quieres me largo.-con la mano me aparta sin esfuerzo ninguno y sigue caminando a paso rápido.

-Claro que no. Yo quiero pasar esta noche contigo... es solo que no quiero que estés enfadado.-mi amigo se para, respira hondo varias veces y se gira para encararme.

-Vale ¿olvidamos esto, como si nada hubiera pasado?

-¿Pasar el qué? Si no ha pasado absolutamente nada.-sonrío ampliamente y veo como Lud dibuja una sutil sonrisa también.

-Vuelves a llevar las alas torcidas.-se acerca a mi y colocas las alas en su sitio correcto.-un ángel bueno no pude llevar las alas torcidas.-su tono de voz ahora es más suave aunque todavía suena un poco tenso.-¿Te parece si empezamos a buscar a la gente y formamos un grupo más grande?

- _Grazie_ ¡Sí, cuantos más seamos mejor! Me pregunto dónde estará Sakura...

-No para lo que quiero...-apenas entiendo el susurro de mi amigo por lo que lo dejo pasar

-Yo te sigo, _capitano._-con una risa vuelvo a colgarme de su brazo y él, resignado y bastante acostumbrado ya a esto solo me deja. Comenzamos a andar por el parque que cada vez es un poco más tenebroso a medida que la noche se va haciendo más cerrada y la iluminación más fantasmagórica. Cuando llevamos unos 10 minutos andando una risa estridente y bastante conocida por los dos rompe la quietud del parque.

-¡Kesesesese, te dije que era el mejor!

-¡Venga ya, Gil, es la tercera vez que nos perdemos por tu culpa!

-No es mi culpa que no sepas leer un mapa, Antonio.

-No es mi culpa que me des un mapa que está en japones.

-Bueno, tranquilidad que ya hemos encontrado la maldita fuente. ¿A dónde vamos ahora?-vemos a dos personas apoyadas en una de las fuentes principales del parque y que ahora mismo está decorada con un enorme esqueleto que a veces se mueve de forma sutil. En los pies de la fuente un hombre-lobo y un fantasma parecen mirar fijamente lo que, supongo, es el mapa.

-¡GILBERT, ANTONIO!-saludo con la mano efusivo, para que nos vean en la oscuridad.

-Feliciano, no hace falta tanto escándalo.-y ahí está el prudente de Lud, tan serio que a veces puede ser hasta aburrido.

-¡MIRA TÍO, UN ÁNGEL QUE VIENE A SALVARNOS!-Antonio coge a Gilbert por el brazo y se acerca corriendo hasta nosotros.

-¿Asombrados de verme?-el fantasma se recompone el disfraz, que es una camiseta blanca con jirones de tela colgando aunque claro, entre su palidez, su pelo blanco y sus ojos rojos no necesita mucho más.

-Pues no, la verdad ¿estáis perdidos?

-No.

-Sí.

Las voces de los dos amigos suenan a la vez para que después el castaño siga hablando rápidamente.

-Tíos, decidnos que sabéis leer en japones.

-¿Por qué íbamos a saber leer japonés?-Lud vuelve a usar el tono duro que tanto pega con el uniforme que ahora mismo utiliza.

-Pues... Sakura es vuestra amiga, y ella es japonesa, así que...-la sonrisa de Antonio se amplía más ante su "deducción".

-Lo siento Antonio pero no tenemos ni idea de japonés ninguno de los dos... pero podemos ir los cuatro a buscar a Sakura. Lud y yo estábamos buscando a la gente para formar un grupo grande.

-Bueno, os deleitaré con mi presencia, pero no porque estemos perdidos, solo porque sé que os hace ilusión.-dice Gilbert mientras dobla el mapa y se lo guarda entre la ropa.

Así comenzamos a andar por el parque de nuevo solo que esta vez acompañados por los dos amigos que más que buscar gente parece que van en busca de un tesoro pirata.

-No lo entiendo ¿estamos andando en sentido contrario? Aquí no hay nada de lo que pone en el mapa.-señala en el mapa que ha vuelto a sacar casi al instante fe guardarlo- Esto es una mierda ¿si hacen los mapas mal cómo esperan que no nos perdamos?

-No es que el mapa esté mal, _bruder,_ lo que pasa es que llevas todo el rato con él al revés.-sin más el rubio le quita el mencionado mapa de las manos a su hermano mayor. Tras unas cuantas indicaciones precisas volvemos al punto de partida, la fuente del esqueleto.

-Joder, Gil, tu hermano me da que es más espabilado que tú.

-Kesesese eso es que le he enseñado bien. Todo lo que sabe lo ha aprendido de su _awesome_ hermano mayor.

-Lo que pasa es que Lud siempre sabe de estas cosas, una vez yo me perdí en una excursión por el campo y tuvo que venir a buscarme porque yo no sabía dónde estaba y...

-Jajajaja me acuerdo de que una vez uno de los profesores nos habló de esa excursión. No sabía que el chico que se había perdido fueras tú.

-Pues sí me perdí y estuve llorando como la mitad de la excursión...

-¡Pobrecito!-haciendo puchero me abraza como si fuera un niño pequeño, me dejo y lo único que hago es reírme en el abrazo.

-¡FELIKS. MALDITO BASTARDO! OTRO SUSTO Y TE QUITO EL MAQUILLAJE A HOSTIAS, LO JURO POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS.-al escuchar la "agradable" voz de mi _sorella_, Antonio se aparta de mi como si lo tuviera por costumbre, un movimiento mecánico e involuntario.

-Vaaamos Chiara, no te enfades que ha sido solo una broma.-la risa de Feliks se escucha como con eco, al igual que las voces por lo que no estamos seguros de dónde pueden estar.

-¿¡Pero por qué tenías que venir de payaso!? Mira que hay disfraces en el mundo. A la próxima te vienes de Drag Queen y todos contentos.

-¿Y yo qué iba a saber que te dan miedo los payasos?-en ese momento aparece un enfadado ángel negro,la que viene a ser mi complementaria hablando de disfraces, mientras yo voy con una larga toga blanca con unas alas a juego, sandalias y una aureola dorada Chiara va con un vestido bastante corto, unas medias con ligas, unos tacones, unas alas y una aureola toda entera de negro, seguida de un payaso diabólico que se ríe de forma descontrolada.

-Joder, Feliks, creo que quedó bastante claro que me daban miedo cuándo paré la peli de "It" al minuto dos.

-¡Anda! Hola a todos ricuras.-Pasando completamente de mi _sorella_ Feliks se acerca a nosotros. La verdad es que el disfraz de Feliks está bastante logrado. Lo mejor, sin duda es el maquillaje, con la cara completamente blanca, los ojos pintados tanto por arriba como por abajo de azul que le llega hasta la mitad de la cara y la característica sonrisa de los payasos que, en vez de ser amigable, tiene un toque siniestro gracias a los dientes que parecen manchados de sangre que chorrea por los labios y el cuello. **  
><strong>

**-**¡Hostia tú! Si esto parece "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas" con eso de ir uniendo un grupo de gente.

-Antonio, creo que te refieres a "El mago de Oz".

-Aah, pues puede ser que tengas razón Lud, algo de eso me suena que es.

-Bueno ¿como que estáis aquí en esta fuente super solitaria en vez de estar... yo que sé, haciendo cosas de Halloween?

-Pues lo mismo que tú ¿no crees?

-Claro que no Gilbo, yo me dedico a ir asustando a todo aquel que pase por mi campo de visión.-una risa malvada y un poco psicópata hace que Feliks se retuerza y Chiara se aparte de él, alejándose varios metros del grupo.

-¿Por cierto, dónde está Toris? ¿No vais todo el rato juntos?-pregunto, curioso.

-Ese bastardo se ha largado para intentar conquistar su amor imposible.-la voz molesta de mi sorella se escucha mientras ella vuelve a acercarse al grupo. Supongo que ni el miedo la para cuando se trata de criticar.

-Sí, el pobre no se da cuenta de que está enamorado de una maldito bicho-palo sin sentimientos.-Feliks completa algo más la historia, aunque no tengo ni idea de a quién se refieren.

-¿Espera, a Toris le gusta Natasha?-Bueno, parece que los demás si que entienden a Feliks cuando habla.

-10 puntos para el fantasma. Sí, nuestro pequeño e inocente Toris se ha ido a enamorar de... eso.-una mueca de asco se dibuja por debajo de la sonrisa sádica de payaso.

-¿Y cómo es que se ha ido con ella? Ella va con Emma que yo sepa...-parece que Antonio no nota la mirada de odio que dirige Chiara hacia él al mencionar a la rubia.

-Pues por lo que hemos visto han tenido una bronca y de las fuertes porque la bicho-palo ha pasado corriendo por nuestro lado y parecía llorar, aunque eso lo dudo sabiendo que no tiene pensamientos.

-Bueno, se han peleado. Dejemos de meternos en la vida privada de los demás, por algo es privada.

-Pequeño Ludwig, no entiendes nada, esto es como que una cuestión de vida o muerte para más personas de las que puedas imaginar.-mi amigo levanta las cejas ante el "pequeño" pero no dice nada, solo mira a Feliks como quién mira a un extraterrestre, sin comprender nada, la verdad es que no le culpo.

-La cosa está en que el bastardo se ha largado con la novia de la puta para ver si pillaba cacho, básicamente ese es todo el cotilleo.-Resume mi _sorella_, queriendo zanjar el tema

-¡No es puta! Lo que pasa es que a ti te cae mal, eso es todo.

-No, Antonio, esa es más puta que las gallinas. Se ha acostado con la mitad del instituto y del barrio por el que vive, la cosa es que tú no quieres verlo.

-Esa es, Chiara. Digamos que los jardines privados de la bonita Emma son bastante públicos.-Feliks se gira a Chiara, que corta la risa de golpe al verle. Los ojos se le abren como si hubiera visto un fantasma (sin contar a Gilbert, claro está).

-¡JODER FELIKS! QUE NO ME MIRES ¿TAN DIFICIL DE ENTENDER ES? QUE ME ACOJONO, COÑO.

-¡Anda, pues va a ser verdad lo de que te dan miedo los payasos, no sabía yo eso de ti...

-¿Y por qué ibas a saber tú eso de mi?-la mirada de desprecio que le dirige al Gilbert me hace estremecer.

-Nada, solo me parece curioso... nada más.-una sonrisa perversa que podría competir perfectamente con la de Feliks se forma lentamente en los labios del albino.

-Bueno ¿cuál es el plan?-el castaño se dirige sonriente a Lud.

-Pues no lo sé, lo que queráis está bien.

-¿Qué os parece un paseo hasta la casa encantada? Me han dicho que es lo más.

-¡Eso! Vamos a la casa encantada.-aunque sigo sin ganas de ir no contradigo ni a Feliks ni a Antonio porque se ven bastante ilusionados.

-A mi me da igual. Si es lo que queréis vamos todos.-Gilbert no se ve del todo ilusionado pero aún así parece dispuesto a entrar.

-Digo lo mismo. Si hay que ir se va y ya.

-Bueno... pues entonces ¡Camino a la casa encantada!-noto como el brazo de mi amigo se tensa cuando digo de ir a la casa, quizás no quiere ir después de todo. Aunque no dice nada, simplemente comienza a andar en dirección a la casa. Vamos los dos abriendo la marcha y me dedico a escuchar lo que dice el grupo detrás de mi ya que Ludwig parece que ha decido no hablar durante todo el camino.

Tras un rato andando al lado de Lud decido que es mejor dejarle solo un rato para que se calme ya que cada vez está más tenso.

-Lud, voy a decirle una cosa a mi sorella. ¿me esperas o sigues?

-Sigo, quiero pensar y necesito estar un rato solo ¿te importa?

-Claro que no. Vamos, no te amargues, recuerda que esta noche es para disfrutar-le sonrío antes de alejarme para integrarme en el grupo que va unos metros por detrás.

Entre risas, bromas, algún que otro susto por parte de Feliks a Chiara y los gritos e insultos de ella hacia su amigo llegamos a la casa encantada. Lud nos está esperando en la puerta, aunque ha estado un rato solo no parece haberse calmado, es más, parece más nervioso.

-¿Vamos a entrar todos juntos, no?-pregunta el polaco mientras mira al interior de la casa encantada, que parece desierta.

-¿Acaso te da miedo ir solo, Feliks?

-No digas tontería Gilbert, solo preguntaba.

-¿Y si hacemos una competición? Vamos por grupos.-

-¿Una competición? Explícate, Toño.-Le pide el albino, al que ya le brillan los ojos con malicia aún sin saber a qué se refiere su amigo ¿o es que siempre le brillan así? No me extrañaría, la verdad.

-Es fácil. Vamos por grupos, si eso podemos ir por parejas. Entramos en intervalos de unos minutos en la casa y la cosa es conseguir asustar a los otros equipos antes de que lleguen a la salida, cuantas más veces mejor. El grupo que aguante el último en la casa gana.

-¡Suena super divertido! Me encanta dar sustos ¿verdad, Chiara?-Feliks ya no parece nada asustado, todo lo contrario, parece morirse de ganas por entrar.

-Ja-ja. Que gracioso. Pero me gusta la idea. ¿Entramos cada 2 minutos?

-Perfecto ¿Y las parejas?- el albino pasa la mirada por todos nosotros, buscando a la persona perfecta con la que dar sustos.

-¡Yo quiero ir con Lud! Que sino me asusto demasiado rápido.-me acerco rápido a Ludwig que mira todo sin decir nada.

-Vale, pues Feli y Lud como una de las parejas.

Gilbert sigue analizando a los tres que quedan que se han quedado completamente estáticos esperando a ver qué tiene que decir el albino. Se acerca a Antonio como quien observa un caballo de carreras antes de apostar por él.

-Veamos, por un lado tenemos al bueno de Toño que puede dar todos los sustos que quiera... siempre y cuando no le de un ataque de risa antes.

Se aleja de Antonio y se acerca ahora a mi sorella.

-Por otro lado tenemos a Chiara...

-Te sabes nuestros nombres, que gran avance.

-...que seguramente-Gilbert sigue como si no le hubieran interrumpido-tenga más cojones que Antonio y Feliks juntos pero claro, teniendo a Feliks de payaso me puedo divertir bastante.

Se gira con una sonrisa bastante aterradora en le rostro hacia Feliks que pasa la vista de Chiara a Gilbert mientras otra sonrisa igual de aterradora se forma en su rostro.

-¿Entonces equipo?

-¿Y asustar a Chiara por toda la casa encantada? Osea, la duda ofende.

-No. Me niego. No pienso entrar en la casa.-la castaña se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño.

-Vaamos Chiara, no puedes dejarme solo.-Le suplica Antonio, haciendo puchero.

-Técnicamente sí puedo, es más, lo estoy haciendo.

-_Sorella_, vamos, si estamos en Halloween, no puedes cortar el rollo así. ¿Lo haces por mi?-la intento convencer yo.

-No.

-Chiara no me seas tonta, entra en la maldita casa o me dedico a entrar todas las noches en tu cuarto con este disfraz y quedarme en una de las esquinas hasta que te despiertes y me veas. TODAS las noches, y sabes que lo hago.-Una expresión de terror aparece en la cara de mi gemela que solo acierta a asentir, coger a Antonio del brazo y sin más palabras entrar en la casa.

-Kesesese pero que bien que me lo voy a pasar en la casa. ¿Queréis entrar los segundos o vamos nosotros?

-Id vosotros, nosotros entramos los últimos.-el tono de Lud es igual de duro que siempre pero se puede entrever la tensión que está guardando ya desde hace bastante rato. Parece que no se le va a ir solo por estar solo un rato.

Tras los dos minutos pactados Feliks y Gilbert, con un plan ya perfectamente trazado en el que parecen no haberse acordado de nosotros entran en la casa.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy serio, bueno, más serio que de costumbre.

-No me pasa nada, Feliciano.

-¿De verdad? ¿Nada de nada?

-Nada de nada.

-No te creo, te pasa algo pero no me lo quieres decir ¿estás enfadado por algo?

-Ya te he dicho antes que no. Vamos a entrar.

-Pero no han pasado los dos minutos.

-No pasa nada, no van a darse cuenta si nos adelantamos 30 segundos. Además quiero comprobar una cosa dentro de la casa ¿vamos?

-Vale.-nos dirigimos a la casa que está en completo silencio la mayoría del tiempo, aunque a veces se escuchan murmullos y portazos.

Cuando entramos la oscuridad es total pero cuando se me acostumbran los ojos voy bien, siendo capaz de distinguir todas las cosas. Ataúdes, telas de araña, sarcófagos... todo es bastante siniestro, además de que a veces se escuchan gritos y risas que no sé si son de mis amigos o ruidos de la casa.

Nada más entrar me agarro al brazo de mi amigo que me va guiando por todos los pasillos de la casa sin vacilar. Va seguro, como si conociera el camino y al rato me doy cuenta de que parece saber dónde van a estar todos los sobresaltos porque parece esquivarlos.

-¿Has entrado antes aquí?

-Sí, hace no mucho vine aquí con mis primos y me hicieron entrar varias veces, así que acabé por saberme la mayoría de las trampas.

No sé que contestar a eso así que me quedo callado y seguimos andando en silencio, sorteando todos los obstáculos y casi todos los sustos, aunque no todos. Cuando veo una figura al fondo del pasillo pienso que es uno de mis amigos hasta que me doy cuenta de que está flotando al final del pasillo. El fantasma mira hacia nosotros y se acerca velozmente hacia donde estamos, cuando está a punto de llegar grito y me escondo detrás de Ludwig que me tapa toda la visión. Para mi sorpresa comienza a reírse.

-Vamos, Feli, que solo es una imagen, ni si quiera es una persona disfrazada. Es solo eso, una imagen en movimiento.

-¡Pero nos estaba mirando y se ha acercado a nosotros! Dios, casi me da algo.

-Claro, si no se moviera y solo fuera una imagen estática no tendría gracia.-por primera vez desde que llegamos se le nota algo más relajado.

-Pues ya podría no tener tanta gracia, si se queda quieta no me molesta.-inflo los mofletes, en señal de molestia y Lud vuele a reír.

-¿Qué. Te atreves a pasar por ahí? Hay una zona en la que no hay nada.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a una zona en la que no hay nada?

-Me refiero a que no hay nada que pueda asustarte.

-Claro, como a ti nada te asusta-murmullo-¿y tenemos que pasar por ahí para llegar?

-Sí ¿Te vez capaz?

-Depende... ¿me abrazas? Si me abrazas sí que soy capaz.-Aunque está oscuro puedo ver sus mejillas encenderse. Sin decir nada pasa su brazo por mis hombros y me pega a él antes de comenzar a andar. Aprovecho pasando los brazos por su cintura, no todos los días puedo abrazarle así, bueno, en verdad generalmente no puedo abrazarle ya que me quita antes.

Cuando hemos recorrido todo el pasillo sin más sobresaltos nos toca separarnos ya que la escalera por la que hay que subir no es lo suficientemente ancha para que pasemos los dos. Al llegar a la parte alta y dejar que mis ojos se acostumbren a la penumbra me doy cuenta de que el lugar donde "no hay nada" está, en realidad, repleta de cosas.

-¿Esto qué es?

-No lo sé, simplemente lo encontré la otra vez que vine.

-Parece un almacén de cosas que ya no sirven.

-Sí, es bastante probable. Mejor no tocamos nada, no creo que sea buena idea mover las cosas y hacer notar que hemos entrado aquí.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí si no se puede estar?

-Quería-duda por unos instantes-mirar todo esto e investigar un poco, además quería estar solo un rato ya sabes que la gente me irrita.

-Osea que no quieres que esté aquí.-dejo en su sitio lo que parece ser una cabeza disecada en miniatura con algo de asco antes de volverme hacia Lud.

-No, no es eso, tú... bueno no importa si estás. No me molestas mucho.

-¿No te molesto mucho? Vaya, es agradable saberlo.- la tensión comienza a notarse entre nosotros.

-No te lo tomes a mal, Feliciano, sabes que no me refería a eso.

-¿Entonces a qué te referías?

-No tengo ganas de discutir y menos ahora ¿dejamos el tema, vale?

Me quedo callado, volviendo a observar todo a mi alrededor. No se escuchan ruidos por la casa, no hay voces ni risas. Comienzo a analizar la situación y por una parte me gusta, es decir, estamos los dos solos en la noche de Halloween, pero por otra la odio ya que la tensión entre los dos, aún estando en silencio sigue aumentando y se nota. Podría ser un momento perfecto pero creo que no lo va a ser.

Todos se han ido, estamos completamente solos Lud y yo. Ludwig y yo, en la más completa oscuridad del ático de la casa encantada. No se escucha nada, solo las respiraciones de los dos y, si te concentras mucho el latido de nuestros corazones que parecen ir a la par. No quiero romper el silencio porque hace que este momento sea especial... íntimo. Solos los dos, en el momento más íntimo que hemos tenido nunca y aún así sé que no lo voy a poder disfrutar.

-No me puedo creer que hayas sido capaz.-la voz enfadada de Ludwig rompe el silencio y con ello el momento perfecto. No entiendo por qué ha empezado a hablar de golpe y menos con ese tono tan cabreado, que yo sepa no quería discutir.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer, si puede saberse? además ¿no dijiste que no querías pelear?

-Y no quiero, pero no entiendo nada de lo que haces. No entiendo esto, quiero saber. Estoy harto.-se gira para mirarme.

-Siento no ser tan inteligente como te gustaría que fuera, Ludwig. Si no te explicas no voy a entender-el sarcasmo invade mis palabras y la tensión de hace unos momentos aumenta.

-Que hayas juntado a todos para esta tontería.

-Ah, es que ahora juntar a mis amigos es una tontería, perdón por no saber eso tampoco. Ya me lo apunto ¿algo más?

-Vamos, Feliciano, no te pongas a la defensiva.

-¿Y cómo me pongo cuando parece que te molesta hasta que tenga amigos, Ludwig?

-No me molesta que tengas amigos...-su voz se va perdiendo a medida que avanza en la frase.

-¿Ah, no? Pues quién lo diría. Parece que no puedo juntarme con nadie más que no sean Sakura y tú.

-Que no es eso, Feliciano.-vuelve a usar la voz autoritaria de siempre.

-¿Entonces? Que tú no seas capaz de socializar no significa que los demás no podamos hacerlo. Deja de controlar todo lo que hago.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedo dejar de controlar lo que haces, eres como un niño pequeño. No sabes hacer nada por ti solo.

-Y eso te tiene harto.-otra vez hablo con sarcasmo.

-¡Claro que me tiene harto! ¿Cómo no me vas a tener harto si a cada rato tengo que vigilar que no te estén pegando, que no te haya pasado nada?-el rubio está prácticamente gritando.

-Siento ser una carga para ti, Beilschmidt. ¡Si tan harto estás de mi déjame en paz y solucionado!-noto humedad en los ojos.

-¡Quizás debería dejar de preocuparme por ti, total, tú nunca haces nada bien!

-¡Pues vete, vete y déjame ya en paz, no te acerques más a mi. Vete con Sakura y hacéis cosas de gente inteligente. Dejadme solo, total, no sirvo para nada!-entre gritos noto las lágrimas resbalar por mi cara y en parte me reconfortan, siempre lo han hecho, el notar su caricia cálida por mis mejillas aunque me alienta a soltar más lágrimas también me reconforta, aunque no tanto como los brazos que de repente me rodean. Los brazos fuertes de mi amigo.

-Lo siento, Feliciano. No quería decir eso, es solo que estoy enfadado y no pienso lo que digo.-aprieta el abrazo y yo paso mis brazos por su espalda.-sabes que nunca te voy a dejar solo, lo sabes.

-Pero si soy una carga, yo...-mi voz suena ahogada por el llanto.

-No eres ninguna carga, Feli, eres mi mejor amigo ¿cómo vas a ser una carga? no digas tonterías.

-P-pero es la verdad, no sirvo para nada, solo soy una molestia.-Lud aprieta aún más los brazos a mi alrededor y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Claro que no, el tonto soy yo por decir esas cosas.

Nos quedamos callados y aunque me calmo no nos separamos. No se escucha nada, solo las respiraciones de los dos y sin tener que prestar atención, debido a nuestra cercanía, el latido de nuestros corazones que parecen ir a la par. No quiero romper el silencio porque hace que este momento sea especial... íntimo. Solos los dos, en el momento más íntimo que hemos tenido nunca y aún así la voz de Lud vuelve a romper el momento. Es solo un murmullo que no logro entender porque tiene la cara apoyada en mi hombro.

-...be dich.

No queda nadie en la casa, solo Lud y yo abrazados en la oscuridad. La culpable de que no vea el sonrojo de la cara de mi amigo y por tanto no sea capaz de interpretar el final de la frase que acaba de decir contra mi hombro. La frase que tanto he estado esperando escuchar y que voy a tener que seguir esperando por no ser capaz de distinguirla entre los murmullos de Ludwig contra mi hombro.

* * *

><p>SAKURAHERACLES

-Escucha Alfred...-interrumpo al americano, quien con su incesante parloteo parece no escuchar nada-¡Alfred!

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta callándose de golpe.

-Necesito ir al servicio... ¿Te importaría esperarme aquí?-le pregunto señalando a la gran plaza en la que nos encontramos. Estamos sentados en un banco de los muchos que hay, charlando sobre las cosas que tenemos en común, es decir, los videojuegos.

-Vale, pero no te tardes mucho-me pide Alfred mientras saca su móvil y se pone a teclear en él.

Suspiro y comienzo a caminar hacia los servicios, que si mal no recuerdo estaban en la entrada. MientRas voy caminando, me viene a la mente una canción que describe demasiado mi estado de ánimo actual.

_Why the hell won't you love me?_

_ Why the hell don't you need me like I need you?_

_ Why are you so far above me?_

_ Don't you know that there's nothing I wouldn't do?_

¿Cómo demonios es que Alfred es tan estúpido?¿Cómo no puede darse cuenta de que cada vez que me habla conmigo regalándome esa gran sonrisa me quiebro lentamente por dentro?

Durante toda esta tarde, he estado intentando no hablar demasiado con él, le he estado evitando todo el rato, hasta que finalmente he desistido y simplemente me he resignado a oírle hablar de cosas que, como bien dijo antes Arthur, no interesan a nadie. De hecho, hasta no pensaba venir con ellos sino con Feliciano y Ludwig, pero Feliciano me pidió que no fuera, por que quería estar a solas con Lud esta noche.

-¿Y esa cara, Sakura?

Al oir mi nombre, me giro y me encuentro con un grupo de tres chicos que me miran fijamente. Dos de ellos desiteresadamente, y el que me ha llamado, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

-Hola, Heracles-saludo intentando regalarle una sonrisa, aunque me sale demasiado forzada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunta acercándose a mi-Pareces triste...

-N-no es nada. De verdad. Simplemente estaba pensando en todas las cosas que tengo que estudiar esta próxima semana...

-¿De verdad?-me pregunta Heracles dudoso. Tengo la impresión de que va a ser difícil engañarle, así que me esfuerzo por sonar convincente.

-Claro. Tenemos muchos exámenes, y de este tema de filosofía no me estoy enterando de nada**.**

-¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar? Platón es mi filosofo favorito. Fue él quien acuñó el termino de amor platónico...

-No, gracias. No quiero parecer una molestia-explico desviando la vista de sus ojos verdes oliva tan envolventes. Cuando me miran así es como si pudieran ver a través de mi y leer mis pensamientos. También siento una sensación extraña, parecida a la que solía sentir cuando Alfred comenzaba a gustarme hace casi un año... espera, ¡Heracles no me gusta! No. Me gusta Alfred. Si. Heracles solo es mi amigo. Uno de mis mejores amigos... pero solo eso.

-No es una molestia. Para mi sería un honor poder explicarte filosofía.

Al terminar de decir esa frase, Sadik suelta una risotada y Heracles frunce el ceño. Empiezo a sentirme ligeramente incomoda. No me gusta que esos dos estén oyendo nuestra conversación.

-Bueno, ya hablaremos eso en clase. Ahora me tengo que ir. Hasta luego-me despido rápidamente y voy a paso veloz hacia los servicios.

Una vez que salgo de ellos y me dispongo a buscar a Alfred, un pensamiento me ronda incesantemente por la cabeza. ¿Qué ha sido eso que he sentido antes con Heracles? Nunca antes he sentido antes hablando con mis amigos... y se supone que él es simplemente mi amigo.

**XOXOXO**

Cuando Gupta me tira del brazo vuelvo a reaccionar y dejo de mirar el lugar por el que Sakura acaba de irse. Parecía bastante triste y aunque me ha dicho algo no creo que sea la verdad.

-¡Heracles! Reacciona tío, que te estoy hablando.

-¿Tengo que prestarte atención? Porque llevo sin hacerlo toda la noche, no me interesa lo que me estás contando, Sadiq.-me suelto del agarre del egipcio y sigo andando dejándolos atrás.

-A este paso vas a quedarte solo. No puedes simplemente cambiar tus estados de ánimo dependiendo de los de ella. Sakura está triste y no te lo quiere contar, nos hemos dado cuenta, pero tampoco hace falta que lo pagues con nosotros.

-No inventes, Gupta-me giro para encararle-no estoy pagando nada con vosotros. No me apetece escuchar lo que este idiota me está contando.

-Sabes que todo esto es por tu amiguita. Todo lo que ella hace te afecta.-con un gesto casual Sadiq se aparta la máscara que lleva como parte del disfraz para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-¿Ahora no puedo estar preocupado por lo que le pase a mi amiga? Que seáis los dos unos insensibles con menos empatía que una piedra no quiere decir que yo no tenga.

-No es que no tengamos empatía, lo que pasa es que tú tienes demasiada y solo es con ella. De las demás personas que te rodean pasarías completamente aunque les acabaran de atropellar.

-¿Acaso os molesta? ¿Estáis celosos?

-No, aunque no lo parezca nos preocupamos por ti. Esa chica no te va a hacer nada bueno.

-Pues dejad de preocuparos tanto por mi, soy mayorcito para saber lo que hago.

-Bueno, bueno lo que digas.

Seguimos andando, Gupta y Sadiq hablando de sus cosas y yo un poco más apartado sin prestarles ninguna atención. Me paro cuando suena mi móvil y me paro sin llamar la atención de mis dos amigos que siguen su camino sin darse cuenta. Aunque en un principio me molesta esto pasa rápido al ver de quién es el mensaje.

Abro la conversación grupal de la clase y me encuentro un solo mensaje.

**Sakura (L**.: ¿Alfred estás en el laberinto? Te estoy esperando pero no te veo.

Cuando voy a contestarle que pase de ese imbécil y se venga conmigo aparece otro mensaje.

**Albino ruidoso:** Creo que lo he visto entrando, a lo mejor te está esperando por dentro, deberías mirar.

**Sakura (L.: **No me hace mucha ilusión entrar...

**Albino ruidoso:** Pero y si te está esperando dentro? No te da pena?

**Amigo del albino ruidoso:** Tio Gilbo, si no quiere entrar que no entre, ya saldrá el chaval este cuando le de por ahí.

**Sakura (L.:** ¿Tú también le has visto entrar, Antonio?

**Amigo del albino ruidoso:** ...

**Amigo del albino ruidoso:** Creo que sí, pero no puedo asegurar al 100% que fuera él.

**Sakura (L:** Vale. Gracias chicos.

**Albino ruidoso:** Un placer ;).

Vuelvo a guardar el móvil. Al final no he podido hablarle yo a la asiática y encima estaba preguntando por Alfred. Busco con la mirada a Sadiq y Gupta pero parece que no se han dado cuenta de que no he seguido andando detrás de ellos. O se han dado cuenta y han pasado de esperarme... la verdad es que la segunda opción me parece más razonable.

Cansado de todo me dirijo hasta un banco para tumbarme un rato. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el sonido del parque que aunque a muchos le parecerá caótico una vez le encuentra el sentido no lo es, como todo. Nada es caótico si le encuentras el patrón perfecto. Igual que los sentimientos. Al pensar en los sentimientos no puedo reprimir un suspiro pero este no se escucha porque es eclipsado por un sonido aún más fuerte.

Una explosión.

Abro los ojos y me incorporo de golpe para intentar situar el sonido. Otra explosión me hace situarla, al voltear los ojos hacia el sonido me quedo paralizado durante unos segundos.

Viene del laberinto.

Sakura está dentro del laberinto.

Sin pensarlo me pongo en pie y comienzo a correr hacia allí.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

El laberinto, que ya de por si me daba miedo, ahora lo da más.

El petardo me ha sorprendido en una parte en la que apenas hay iluminación, y me he quedado paralizada del miedo.

Nunca me han gustado los lugares cerrados, ni oscuros y menos si los juntas.

Al final esos indeseables de Gilbert y Antonio me han mentido y Alfred no está aquí. Debí haberlo supuesto. Seguro que él habrá ido en busca de su amado Arthur y se habrá olvidado de mi, como siempre pasa.

Cuando el segundo petardo estalla no muy lejos de mi comienza el agobio de verdad. Comienzo a correr hacia la dirección opuesta del ruido pero a mitad de camino tengo que parar. Los setos que me dan la sensación de que cada vez son más altos parecen abalanzarse sobre mi encerrándome.

No soy capaz de regularizar la respiración que ya es rápida debido a la carrera. Otro petardo suena aunque parece estar más alejado. Intento tranquilizar la respiración pero otro petardo justo al otro lado de donde yo estoy estalla. Grito.

Noto como el corazón comienza a acelerar los latidos para acompasarse a mis respiraciones. Me alejo del seto, corriendo de nuevo hasta que llego a una zona que no tiene salida. Estoy rodeada por los setos que cada vez están más juntos.

Comienzo a marearme y una contracción en el estómago hace que me de una arcada. Los setos parecen moverse hacia mi. Rompo a llorar aunque no me doy cuenta hasta que la primera lágrima moja mi mano derecha que aferra fuertemente la camiseta a la altura de la traquea.

Todo comienza a desfigurarse a mi alrededor, los setos parecen bailar a mi alrededor cerrando un circulo del que no voy a poder salir nunca. No se dónde estoy, solo sé que quiero salir de aquí.

¿Esto es una pesadilla? Por favor, que alguien me saque. No aguanto más.

Hace rato que me estoy ahogando, no soy capaz de coger el oxígeno necesario. No siento las piernas. No siento nada.

Quiero salir de aquí, por favor.

Me dejo caer en el suelo con la segunda arcada.

Entierro el cabeza entre las piernas como tantas veces me han dicho que tengo que hacer aunque esta vez no me sirve de nada.

Por favor, que alguien me saque de aquí.

**XOXOXOXO**

Cuando llego a la entrada de los altos setos he contado dos explosiones más, sin pensarlo dos veces entro al laberinto que es bastante oscuro.

Comienzo a buscar, parando un poco la velocidad de la carrera para fijarme en los caminos que estoy usando.

-¡SAKURA!

No hay respuesta. Lo suponía, aún así no desisto en encontrarla.

-¡SAKURA!

Sigo buscándola y tras estar unos minutos andando en completo silencio comienzo a desesperarme.

Encuentro un petardo escondido entre los arbustos y corro hacia él. Tiene una mecha bastante larga así que la apago antes de que estalle.

El completo silencio que hay dentro del laberinto de repente se rompe con un sollozo y sé que es ella. No la llamo, no va a contestar así que intento guiarme por el sonido de su lloro que no son más que sollozos ahogados.

Al poco tiempo la encuentro. Está en el centro de un callejón sin salida, sentada y con la cabeza entre las piernas. Tiembla.

-¿Sakura?-me acerco a ella y me doy cuenta de que tiene la respiración muy acelerada. Quizás demasiado.

-Sakura. Soy Heracles, mírame por favor.-me acerco a ella.

-¿Puedes hablar?-veo como niega con la cabeza. Me agacho para quedar a su altura.

Siguen los sollozos por su parte aunque cada vez se escuchan más ahogados. Pongo una mano en su hombro pero la aparto rápidamente al notar que se le acelera más la respiración.

-Vale, no tengo bolsa de papel así que vamos a contar. Respira cuando yo diga ¿vale? Vamos a ver hasta dónde puedes llegar.-Asiente con la cabeza que sigue enterrada en sus piernas.

Comienzo a contar haciendo que inhale y mantenga el aire unos dos segundos para luego soltarlo. Aunque al principio le cuesta poco a poco parece ir recuperando el control.

-¿Puedes hablar ya?

-S-sí.

-¿Esto es un ataque de ansiedad?-asiente de nuevo.

-¿Tienes pastillas?

-N-no. Aquí no. Cuéntame algo. Lo que sea.

-Pues...-piensa algo que pueda contarle para que se calme.-¿Sabes que tengo un gato que se llama Teddy, verdad? Pues el día que decidí su nombre tuve una pelea con mi madre porque ella quería llamarle Nietzche pero a mi no me gusta ese nombre para un gato. Al final acabé yéndome de la casa con el gatito en brazos hasta que mi madre me llamó porque era la hora de cenar. La verdad es que no me fui muy lejos, solo me quedé en el portal pero después se lo conté a mis amigos como el buen rebelde que era.

-Me gusta Teddy.

-Teddy es un buen nombre de gato. ¿Estás mejor? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Ya estoy mejor, gracias.

-¿Quieres que salgamos de aquí?-asiente.

Le ofrezco una mano para ayudarse a que se incorpore y la pongo de pie con cuidado.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Cuando me pongo en pie, mucho más calmada que antes, siento que todo me sigue dando vueltas y cierro los ojos, aferrándome fuerte al brazo que Heracles me ofrece.

-¿Sigues mareada?-me pregunta con amabilidad, sujetándome con el otro brazo. Asiento débilmente.

-¿Quieres que nos sentemos hasta que te sientas mejor?

-No hace falta... ya me siento mucho mejor-admito mirándole a los ojos, sintiendo como los míos se llenan de lágrimas. Me tomo la libertad de esconder mi rostro en su pecho. Él me abraza protectoramente sin mucha fuerza, para no agobiarme más. Sollozo un poco al recordar lo mal que lo he pasado. Nunca había estado así...

-¿Sufres con frecuencia ataques como estos?-me pregunta al cabo de un rato. Separo la cabeza de su pecho y le respondo.

-N-no... solo cuando estoy muy nerviosa. Además, esto creo que ha sido una crisis...

-¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?

-Mejor... bastante mejor comparado con el momento en el que me encontraste...-admito mirándole a los ojos. Suelta su agarre en mi cintura y me quita un lágrima con suavidad que se me ha escapado.

-No vuelvas a meterte sola en un lugar como este-me pide con preocupación en la voz. El contacto visual se hace más intenso, y poco a poco nuestras cabezas se van acercando. Justo cuando cierro los ojos casi por instinto y nuestros labios apenas se rozan, una voz estridente y molesta me hace volver a la realidad y separarme completamente de Heracles.

* * *

><p>ALFRED<p>

Me callo y paro de golpe al ver la escena. Mi amiga se aparta de Heracles y pone distancia entre los dos. Rápidamente mi mente comienza a trabajar en lo que ha podido pasar.

Estamos en un sitio oscuro y cerrado y sé que a Sakura no le gusta y está Heracles que parece que siente atracción hacia la pelinegra.

Seguramente Heracles la ha obligado a entrar para luego aprovecharse de ella al estar agobiada ¿y los petardos? seguramente los habrá puesto para parecer el_ hero_ que no es y así intentar impresionar a Sak.

-¿A-alfred? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a rescatarte como el buen _hero_ que soy.-con una sonrisa radiante la miro esperando que me corresponda con otra, como suele hacer, pero esta vez no lo hace.

-¿No has visto que llegas tarde?-el tono de fastidio de Heracles me sorprende, creo que nunca le he escuchado tan molesto, aunque la verdad es que no suelo escuchar cuando habla. Me aburre.

-¿Que llego tarde? He llegado en el momento preciso ¿Te crees que no he visto cómo te has abalanzado sobre ella?-me acerco a él y me regodeo mentalmente por ser más alto que él, no más de tres centímetros pero lo soy

-No me estaba aprovechando de ella. Solo me estaba cobrando mis servicios de rescate. Llega a tu momento y tendrás el beso que te corresponde.

-No he venido aquí por un beso sino porque mi amiga estaba en peligro.-me vuelvo a Sakura, que mira fijamente a Heracles y parece ¿dolida? bueno, supongo que será que sigue nerviosa.

-Nos vamos, Sak que estar con un imbécil de su calaña no merece la pena.-como no me mira me acerco a ella y la cargo. En el momento en el que la levanto del suelo parece reaccionar.

-¡Alfred suéltame!

-HAHAHAHA no puedo sino no parezco un _hero_ de verdad.-en mis brazos parece una muñeca de lo pequeña que es. Bueno, ahora mismo una pequeña muñeca demonio, pero una muñeca.

-Te ha dicho que la bajes ¿no has pensado que a lo mejor está incómoda?-comienzo a andar, pasando olímpicamente del imbécil.

-Al, en serio, estoy bien, bájame.

-Si te bajo me voy y te dejo sola aquí dentro ¿quieres?-abre los ojos con cierto pánico antes de agarrarse mejor a mi hombro.

Andando en silencio llegamos a la salida, está claro que gracias a mi gran sentido de la orientación, y no, no ha sido Heracles el que me ha tenido que corregir varias veces el camino.

En la entrada del laberinto está reunido el grupo que ha venido casi al completo. En el mismo momento en el que salimos y dejo a Sak en el suelo una mancha castaña que más tarde reconoceré como Feliciano se abalanza sobre la asiática.

-SAKURAAAAA. PERDÓN POR DEJARTE SOLA.-cubriéndola en un abrazo de oso le pide perdón como veinte veces por segundo hasta que llega Ludwig a separarle. Mientras escucho también las disculpas de él voy pasando la mirada por las personas reunidas hasta encontrar unos ojos verdes que parecen estar ahora mismo en otro mundo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Elizabetha pasa los ojos de Heracles a mi, buscando respuestas.

-Sakura se perdió dentro del laberinto.

-Heracles ha intentado aprovecharse de Sak.-Hablamos a la vez por lo que no se nos entiende bien a ninguno de los dos.

El griego me encara.

-¿Se puede saber por qué vas diciendo por ahí eso? Solo entré al laberinto porque ese idiota.-señala a Gilbert.-decidió que era buena idea meter petardos dentro del laberinto y hacer que Sakura entrara.

-Eh, eh, a mi no me metas, yo no he hecho nada, ella entró solita.

-Ahora no vengas a echarle las culpas a los demás, Heracles, eres un aprovechado. Has ido a por ella en el momento en el que estaba más indefensa.

-No, Alfred, no te equivoques conmigo. Madura, no todo son películas de acción, no todo el mundo se diferencia en buenos y malos. Que tú no seas capaz de ver más allá de tu estúpida persona no significa nada.

-¿Que madure? Si según tú madurar es hacer lo que le has hecho a Sak prefiero no hacerlo.-me acerco a él, amenazante.

-Alfred, no ha hecho lo que piensas, vamos tranquilízate.-perfecto y ahora ella le defiende a él.

-Sakura no mientas, tú sabes tan bien como yo que eso no querías que pasara. No le defiendas ahora solo por pena.-no le miro sino que sigo con los ojos clavados en los de Heracles, que frunce el ceño.

-Sakura, no hace falta que salgas a defenderme, no te busques problemas.

-¿Ahora vas de bueno, no? Por favor, que asco que me das.

-¿Siempre has sido así de estúpido o has ido empeorando con el tiempo?

-Bueno ya está bien. ¿Quién te crees para ir diciendo esas cosas por ahí? Haz el favor de dejar ya a Alfred un poquito que tampoco ha dicho nada malo.-En el momento en el que rompo el contacto visual para mirar a Arthur, que ha salido a defenderme siento un pisotón en el pie tan fuerte que me hace soltar un quejido.

-Eres un cobarde. Si vas a pelear por lo menos hazlo bien.-cierro el puño y se lo hinco en el estómago haciendo que se encoja por el golpe.-¿Qué, sigues con ganas de pelear?

-¡ALFRED, HERACLES. PARAD!

Me giro sorprendido ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a Sakura gritar. Un golpe en la parte de atrás de la rodilla me hace desequilibrarme y caer al suelo, como paro la caída con las manos no puedo evitar el rodillazo directo a la cara.

-Ya no eres tan gallito. ¿Te pueden unos pocos golpes?-con una risa cruel vuelve a levantar la rodilla pero esta vez la paro.

-¡DEJA A MI NOVIO, YOU, _SON OF A BITCH_!-interviene Arthur intentando separarnos.

Aún con la mano sujetando su rodilla me pongo en pie rápidamente tirando de esta, que cruje. Suelta un grito gutural que parece más un gruñido. Cuando voy a darle otro puñetazo, esta vez directo a la cara algo me para.

-¿Acaso no os habéis fijado, par de bestias, en que estáis haciendo sufrir a Sakura?-Heracles y yo nos giramos a la vez hacia donde señala Francis, ahí está Sakura, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y mirándonos atónita.

-P-perdón Sak, es solo que sabes que no soporto a este tipo.

-Sakura-chan...

-¡Sois un par de imbéciles, los dos!-Gritó Sakura acercándose a nosotros con los brazos en jarras-¿Acaso soy un maldito premio por ver quien llega antes al laberinto?

-Sak, ya sabes que yo no...

-¡Callate, Alfred!-me chilla mirándome como nunca antes me ha mirado. Si las miradas matasen, yo ya estaría muerto. Me mira con decepción y repugnancia, me atrevería a decir. Esta Sakura no se parece en nada a mi amiga tímida que acepta sumisa todo. No. Esta es la parte oscura de Sakura; su otro yo. La parte que quizás siempre ha reprimido-¿Y SE PUEDE SABER A QUÉ DEMONIOS HA VENIDO ESE CHANTAJE DE ANTES? ¿DE VERDAD ME HABRÍAS DEJADO AHÍ DENTRO SI ME HUBIERAS BAJADO?

-Es que es una persona horrible...-suelta Heracles poniéndose en pie trabajosamente. Al menos intentándolo, pues al ver cómo Sakura le mira, se queda quieto, aterrorizado.

-Y TÚ-Le chilla Sakura, acercándose a él-¿CADA VEZ QUE AYUDAS A ALGUIEN TE TOMAS LA LIBERTAD DE COBRARTE UN BESO?

-Sakura, eso lo he dicho sin pensar-intenta excusarse el griego.

-AL FINAL VA A RESULTAR VERDAD LO QUE DICE ALFRED Y TODO, ESO DE QUE INTENTABAS APROVECHARTE DE MI. ¿SABES? COMO QUE NO ME HACE GRACIA SER EL TROFEO DE NADIE.

-Sakura, calmate...-dice Feliciano acercándose a su amiga poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Sin embargo, la japonesa se gira de golpe y le apunta con el dedo.

-Y TÚ, FINGES PREOCUPARTE AHORA POR MI CUANDO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTA NOCHE NO QUERÍAS QUE ESTUVIESE CON VOSOTROS.

Vale, eso si que no me lo esperaba. Sabía que tenía que haber alguna razón por la que Sakura no había estado con sus inseparables amigos en la noche, pero no pensé que estos le habían dicho que se fuera.

-¿Feliciano, es eso cierto?-pregunta Ludwig preocupado, mirando de Sakura a Feliciano y viceversa.

-P-pero por una buena razón.

-Siento ser una pésima y aburrida amiga, Feliciano-dice Sakura con la voz quebrada- Y VOSOTROS DOS-dice a Gilbert y Antonio-ESPERO QUE ARDAIS EN EL INFIERNO, MALDITOS GILIPOLLAS, Y QUE LO PASEIS TAN MAL O PEOR COMO YO LO HE PASADO ESTA NOCHE.

Se gira y se va rápidamente y aunque en un primer momento pienso en seguirla el griego imbécil se me adelanta. Dejo que vaya a por ella y me acerco de nuevo al grupo.

-¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado? Y yo que pensaba que esa chica no era capaz de alzar la voz...-Sadiq, que sigue mirando el camino por el que acaba de desaparecer Sakura habla al aire, sin esperar respuesta.

Mientras siguen comentando el insólito ataque de furia de la asiática me acerco por la espalda a Arthur, le susurro un "_thanks_" al oído y me separo ya que, a parte de que no le gustan las muestras de afecto en público no sé si me ha perdonado o no desde la última pelea.

-Al, espera.-me paro y le miro.-¿Cómo tienes la cara?-me mira con una mezcla de preocupación y algo más que no consigo descifrar.

-No me duele nada. Los_ heros_ tenemos todos un aguante increíble a los golpes.-sonrío ampliamente. Mala idea, un latigazo de dolor me cruza toda la mejilla y el mentón.

-Gilbert, me ha parecido escuchar que Sakura te ha mandado al infierno ¿algo que decir?-me giro para ver a Ludwig que mira con el semblante mortalmente serio a su hermano.

-Bueno... parecía bastante alterada y eso, pobrecilla, no sabía lo que decía _kesesese_.-se ríe, mientras mira a todos lados menos a su hermano.

-¿Algo que añadir, Antonio?

-S-un codazo de su amigo directo a las costillas le hace cambiar de opinión-Digo... no, nada.

-¿Por qué me dan que están escondiendo algo?-pregunta ahora Roderich, que le gusta más meter cizaña en las peleas que a un tonto un lápiz.

-Porque está claro que lo esconden, Roderich.-con una mirada cargada de desprecio Ludwig pasa los ojos de Antonio a Gilbert y viceversa.

-Bueno, eso es fácil de demostrar.-con gestos calmados y fluidos Roderich se acerca a Gilbert y le tiende la mano. En un principio pienso que le va a sacar a bailar.-Dame tu mochila.

-Ya, he dicho que no he dicho nada, señorito, así que no pienso darte mi mochila ¿tanto os cuesta creerme?

-A ver, usemos la lógica. Gil antes no traía mochila, es imposible que haya traído lo que sea que estáis buscando.

-¿Entonces por qué tiene una mochila ahora?-la pregunta inocente de Feli hace que la deducción de Antonio se vaya a pique.

-A lo mejor se la ha comprado aquí. Además, aunque tenga una mochila no ha podido traer los petardos sin mochila y menos comprarlos aquí dentro.

-¿Se puede saber por qué le defiendes, Eli?

-Porque es mi amigo y porque no tengo ganas de darte la razón, Roderich.- la castaña lo dice de una forma tan natural que ni si quiera me parece extraña la contestación a su novio.

-De todas formas no podemos guiarnos solamente por los gritos histéricos de Sakura, es decir, no parecía estar en su cabales.-es Arthur quién habla y me sorprende que no crea que ha sido Antonio el que ha tenido algo que ver.

-Pero es que estaba muy asustada, es normal que grite si está así. De todas formas en parte es mi culpa, yo le dije que me haría ilusión venir así que supongo que entró por eso.

-¿Oye, por qué no le contestaste al Whatsapp?-Emma, que está mirando ahora mismo el móvil me lo pasa y puedo ver la conversación grupal.

-No lo vi.

-A ver, déjame verla.-un rubio de ojos verdes que creo recordar que tuvo algo que ver con Roderich le quita el móvil de las manos.

-¿Tanta confianza tenéis ya? Pero que bonita relación de pareja.-con una voz ácida y una mirada cargada de veneno Natasha se dirige a Emma. Parece que se han peleado.

-Vamos, Natasha, no merece la pena que hables con ella.-Toris, que está a su lado llama su atención apoyando su mano suavemente en la muñeca de ella. Un bufido poco disimulado de Chiara hace que me gire a ver como cruza los brazos y frunce el ceño.

-_Stronzo._-Es solo un susurro pero alcanzo a escucharlo porque estoy bastante cerca de ella.

-¿Por qué se supone que dijisteis que habíais visto a Alfred entrar en el laberinto?-Ludwig, que también revisa su móvil vuelve a mirar de forma dura a Gilbert.

-Porque nos pareció verle ¿Ahora es delito confundir a una persona?

-Que casualidad que confundierais justo a la persona que ella estaba buscando...

-Vamos, Roderich ¿por qué íbamos a mandar a Sakura a un laberinto que explota? Eso no tiene sentido.

-Pensando cómo sois los dos no es algo tan descabellado. Estais aburridos así que decidís poner petardos por el laberinto esperando a que entre alguien, quién sea. Es una broma de mal gusto, perfecta para vosotros.-parece ser que mi novio ha cambiado de parecer de repente.

-Arthur, _mon amour _¿se puede saber por qué les acusas de algo sin tener pruebas de que hayan sido ellos?

-Las pruebas las tenemos ahí mismo y Roderich tiene razón, solo tenemos que abrir la mochila de Gilbert.-Arthur se acerca a Gilbert y espera a que le de la mochila, cosa que, por supuesto, no ocurre.

-No pienso darte mi mochila.

-¿Escondes algo?-pregunta una voz grave

-Nada que te interese, Govert.

-Yo apoyo a Eli, si Gilbert no tenía la mochila antes no ha podido meter petardos dentro a no ser que los llevara por el disfraz.-Feliciano, con una sonrisa inocente mira a Arthur, que sigue pidiendo la mochila.

-Pueden haber dejado los petardos aquí de antes.-Ludwig escruta con la mirada a su hermano.

-Vamos a ver, hablemos seriamente, yo no he traído petardos escondidos por mi disfraz, tampoco los he traído días antes para esconderlos por el parque, pero como sois unos coñazos tomad la maldita mochila.-deja la mochila con violencia en los brazos de Arthur quién la abre rápidamente.

-...¿globos? ¿Te ibas a llevar una mochila repleta de globos?.-la estupefacción con la que mira mi novio a Gilbert y Antonio me hace reír de forma escandalosa lo que provoca una mirada cabreada por su parte.

-¿No te gustan los globos, Kirkland? Puedes coger uno si te hace ilusión ¿pero qué te esperabas, que lleváramos una bomba de destrucción masiva? Menuda tontería.-el castaño le arrebata la mochila a Arthur y se va, con paso rápido seguido por Francis y Gilbert, este último que se ríe sin parar y arrastra a francés del brazo para no caerse mientras anda y se ríe a la vez.


	4. Chapter 4

**Entrada 4: Exámenes everywhere y preparación del baile**

Bueno, después de cierto tiempo sin pasarme por el blog(he estado con exámenes), hoy me toca actualizar.

A decir verdad, no hay mucho que contar.

Iván sigue siendo el mismo aprovechado de siempre; Toris sigue perdidamente enamorado de Natasha, aunque ésta ya parece no rechazarle. No se, quizás hicieron las paces. Lo malo es que se ha peleado con Feliks y las peleas entre ambos parecen ir a más... aunque la culpa en parte de la ruptura de esta amistad es de Chiara Vargas, la nueva mejor amiga de Feliks. Yo ya advertí a Toris de que esto pasaría, que las dos víboras esas le dejarían de lado, pero nunca me hizo caso...Es demasiado inocente.

Por otra parte, mi instituto está que no cabe en sí de exámenes. Todos tenemos exámenes cada día, y todo se vuelve muy agobiante.

Y bueno... no hay nada más relevante, que yo recuerde.

_Entrada publicada el 16-11-2014_

* * *

><p>MADELEINE<p>

-¿Entonces Halloween acabó en un absoluto fracaso?

-Completamente. La verdad, desearía borrar esa noche de mi vida...

Mientras mi amiga Sakura se queja de la noche de Halloween, vamos de camino hacia el instituto. Yo con muletas, pues sigo con el tobillo malo. Intento seguir su paso, que no me cuesta nada, pero aún así, no es fácil andar con muletas. Al menos para mi.

-Bueno, por si te sirve de consuelo, Alfred me lo contó todo y dice que se siente fatal-intento animarla. Sin embargo, ella hace como si no me hubiese oído y sigue hablando.

-Además, tuve que ir al día siguiente al hospital. Estuve con la tensión alta durante todo el fin de semana. Casi me ingresan. Lo he pasado fatal estos últimos días...

-Pero si me dijiste que todo había ido bien

-Te lo dije para que no te preocuparas-explica Sak sin mirarme-No era plan de preocuparte. Bastante tenías ya con tu tobillo.

Llegamos a la puerta del instituto, donde hay gente hablando. Entre ellos diviso a Gilbert Beilschmidt, el chico que... me gusta. Sé que es algo solo plátonico. Él jamás se fijará en una chica tan patética como yo. Sin embargo, el otro día, cuando me llevó en su moto, me hizo creer que sí.

Está riéndose de algo que le está contando Antonio, uno de sus mejores amigos. Hoy sus ojos de color rubí van a juego con su bufanda. Se ve tan guapo...

-...amen de historia, así que no me esperes.

La voz de Sakura me saca de mis empalagosos pensamientos acerca de Gilbert y vuelvo a la realidad.

-¿Qué? No te he oído bien...-me disculpo con una sonrisa, cosa que hace que mis labios se agrieten más de lo que ya están, por lo que vuelvo a ponerme seria.

-Que no me esperes a la salida, que tengo examen de historia.

-De..de acuerdo.

Sakura me echa una última mirada que no se descifrar y se va hacia su clase, en donde el maestro acaba de llegar. Yo me quedo quieta en el vestíbulo, sin saber cómo voy a subir las escaleras hasta mi clase. El ascensor es con llave, y ésta solo la tienen las conserjes, las cuales no veo en ninguna parte. La conserjería está vacía. Perfecto. ¿Mi vida no es lo suficientemente mierda como para que encima me pase esto?

-¿Madeleine?

Me giro al oír mi nombre y esa curiosa voz y es...¿Gilbert?

-¿Estás mejor? Te he visto antes entrar y me he sentido fatal al verte con muletas...

Mientras el albino habla, escucho todas y cada una de las palabras que me dedica. ¡Parece ser que le importo!¡Qué felicidad! Al final no todo es tan malo hoy...

-Por cierto, ¿Necesitas ayuda para subir a clase?

-Sí, de hecho iba a ir ahora a buscar a las conserjes, ya que no hay nadie en conserjería.

Mierda. La alarma acaba de sonar y la profesora con la que tengo clase a primera hora suele ser puntual.

-Voy a llegar tarde a clase...-murmuro mirando alrededor mía, a ver si vuelven las conserjes, pero no hay rastros de éstas...

-Quítate tu mochila-me ordena Gilbert. Me lo quedo mirando extrañada, pero haciéndole caso. Cuando termino de quitármela, el me la quita de las manos y se la echa al hombro.

-Coge bien tus muletas.

Antes de que pueda decir nada, Gilbert me está cargando en brazos como si fuera una princesa. Agarro bien las muletas entre mis brazos, mientras siento mis mejillas arder. Vamos hacia clase, donde la gente de nuestra clase está entrando ya en el aula. Llegamos a tiempo y Gilbert me deja en mi sitio, mientras los demás nos echan miradas y cuchichean entre ellos. Yo bajo la vista y susurró a Gilbert un 'gracias' muy quedo, que sin embargo él consigue oír, pues antes de irse a su sitio me dedica una fugaz pero deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Desde que te lastimó la pierna Gilbert te está prestando bastante atención-me dice Eduard, mi compañero de sitio, quien acaba de llegar y está quitándose la mochila.

-Sí, jejeje-río estúpidamente dejando mis muletas en el suelo, ya sentada y con mis cosas de clase sobre la mesa.

-Parece que ésta es la época del amor-sonríe pícaramente Eduard mientras saca su portátil y comienza a encenderlo.

-N-no digas tonterías-respondo avergonzada, tapando mi cara con mi pelo, ya que hoy no lo llevo recogido en dos coletas como suelo hacerlo.

-No lo digo solo por ti. Tengo un amigo al que últimamente no le va muy mal en el amor.

-¿En serio?¿Y qué amigo es?-pregunto curiosa.

-Toris-le señala-Al parecer le pasó algo bueno en Halloween con esa tal Natasha. No se si la conocerás. Es alta, rubia, ojos azules. Del bachiller de ciencias. Ex novia de Emma...

-¿Ex novia de Emma?-pregunto sorprendida, sin escuchar a la maestra, que ya ha empezado a explicar algunas cosas.

-Eso fue lo que pasó exactamente en Halloween. Emma engañó a Natasha y Toris la consoló. Y ahora ella confía mucho en mi amigo y se han vuelto bastante cercanos.

-Pues que fuerte...pensé que Emma estaba super enamorada de Natasha. Se las veía tan felices a ambas...Pero al final Emma no ha cambiado...-reflexiono en voz alta.

-Eso es lo que yo digo, y Toris siempre pensó lo mismo. Él se lo intentó decir a Natasha, pero ella no le hizo caso...

El resto de la clase me la paso hablando con Eduard sobre cotilleos de todo tipo. A pesar de que nunca he sido una cotilla, no está de más saber qué es lo pasa en la vida de los demás del instituto.

Cuando finalmente termina la clase, Eduard se levanta y va hacia Toris y se queda hablando con él durante todo el intercambio de clases.

Miro discretamente a Gilbert, a ver si por casualidad me está mirando.

Pero no es así.

Está hablando con Antonio sobre algo que les hace mucha gracia... y ahora se les acaban de unir Chiara y Feliks. Éste último parece tontear con Gilbert, quien le sigue el rollo y le abraza de la cintura. Separo la vista de ellos mientras odio no ser tan lanzada como ese Feliks... Yo podría ser perfectamente la persona a la que Gilbert está abrazando... pero mi mierda de autoestima no me deja acercarme a alguien tan guay y popular como él.

* * *

><p>FRANCIS<p>

Última hora. Hora libre porque a la profesora de matemáticas le ha dado por no dignarse a aparecer en clase. Esto no estaría nada mal si no fuera por un pequeño inconveniente.

-He dicho que no.

-Vamoos Trini, no seas mala. Tengo la edad, podemos salir.

-No ¿y qué son esas confianzas de llamarme Trini?

-Pero si Madame Rosa no ha venido hoy. Es última hora y soy mayor de edad ¿qué es lo que pasa como para que no pueda salir?-Me apoyo en la mesa de la conserje que me mira entre divertida y autoritaria.

-¿Por qué? Son ordenes del director. Si tienes quejas ya sabes bastante bien por dónde está su despacho. Aunque seguramente te diga lo mismo que nos dijo a todos, no puedes salir ni tú ni tus amigos ¿o tengo que recordarte lo que hicisteis la última vez que salisteis antes de la hora?

Una imagen fugaz en la que se mezclan rollos de papel higiénico, huevos y los coches de los profesores hace que no pueda evitar reír por lo bajo.

-Bueno como veo que te acuerdas ve ya a clase.-La conserje empuja un poco mi mano para que me quite. Me giro y tras despedirme con la mano vuelvo a la clase, no me atrevo a enfrentarme al director y menos solo.

Vuelvo de camino al aula sin olvidar la parada de rigor en el baño. Tras unos ligeros retoques del pelo subo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la clase en la que todavía no hay ningún profesor. Me quedo unos segundos en la puerta, mirando hacia una de las mesas que están en el centro mismo del aula, así Alfred y Arthur hablan animadamente sobre algo. Bueno, Alfred habla y Arthur escucha, parece que no están peleando esta vez, todo un logro, sin duda.

Entro y me siento en un sitio al azar que no es el mío. En momentos como estos me encantaría estar en ciencias porque Toño y Gilbo están en esa clase, aunque claro, los números nunca han sido lo mío.

Saco el móvil a ver si puedo contactar con alguien del BTT pero ninguno de mis amigos se conecta desde el recreo. Mientras miro la pantalla un poco ensimismado un golpe en la mesa hace que levante la vista. Levanto una ceja al ver quién ha sido el culpable del golpe. Esto puede ser interesante.

-¡Francis! ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¿No te ibas por eso de ser mayor de edad?-Una risa estruendosa sigue a un pequeño apretón en el hombro.

-Para que veas, parece ser que hacer algo de arte abstracto con los coches de los profesores ahora se considera lo suficientemente grave como para no poder salir antes de tiempo, Alfie.

-¿Hiciste eso? Hahahaha,_ I'ts amazing_! ¿Por cierto, te acuerdas del anime que nos dijo Sak de ver? El de _Ao no Exorcist_ ¿lo viste?- Se sienta en la mesa, cruzando las piernas sobre esta.

-¿El que nos dijo el martes? Pues no, no he tenido mucho tiempo con eso de los trabajos ¿tú sí, _mon ami_?

-Sip, me lo he empezado a ver y es _super cool_ porque resulta que el protagonista en verdad es el hijo de S...-

-¡Pero no me lo cuentes! ¿Por cierto, no deberías estar haciéndole compañía a _ton petit ami_?-Arthur está solo, en su sitio y parece estar escribiendo algo, supongo que hace los deberes.

-Es que me ha dicho que le deje solo un rato-hincha los mofletes y se cruza de brazos en señal de molestia.

-¿Y eso?

-Me ha dicho que le desconcentro y que tiene que escribir una historia o no se qué chorrada. A veces es tan malo conmigo... Encima lleva desde Halloween raro, bueno más raro que de costumbre.

-A mi no me dirige la palabra desde ese día-omito el hecho de que yo tampoco le he hablado, total, lo que cuenta es que Alfred hable.- ¿Sabes qué le pudo pasar?

-Tssk. _I've no idea. _Pero vamos, que conociéndole pudo ser cualquier cosa. ¿Tú has pensado en algo?

-_Non._

-Contigo a lo mejor habla. Es decir, os conocéis desde peques, quieras que no...

-¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con él? ¿_maintenant_?-Miro a Arthur, que sigue en la misma posición, con la cabeza un poco inclinada, como si en vez de escribir estuviera mirando una pintura buscándole un sentido.

-_Yes, pleeeease_-Alfred me coge del brazo y me zarandea un poco. Decido ceder, total, últimamente el británico ha estado bastante tranquilo.

-_D'accord_. Pero solo porque eres tú.

-_Thanks_, Francis, _you're a really good friend!_-pobre, si supiera lo que me dedico a hacer en las casa encantadas no creo que pensara así de mi.

Me levanto y me dirijo directamente hasta la mesa de Arthur que no nota mi presencia o, si la nota, prefiere ignorarla.

-Largo-vale, parece que sí que me ha notado.

-¿Eso es lo primero que piensas decirme en semanas, _mon amour_?-Me siento a su lado y miro la hoja que tiene delante aunque está todo lleno de tachones y no puedo distinguir nada.

-Lo primero y lo último. Largo.

-¿Sabes que tienes a Alfred preocupado? El pobre no sabe qué te pasa, solo que estás raro desde Halloween.

No hay respuesta por parte del de ojos verdes. Decido seguir hablando. A ver cuánto aguanta sin contestarme.

-¿Crees que debería hablar yo con él?

Nada

-Quizás tenga que aclararle algunas cosas que dudo que sepa.-La mano izquierda de Arthur, en la que sostiene el bolígrafo comienza a ponerse blanca y veo que tiembla un poco pero sigue sin contestar.

-Me pregunto-Cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyo la cabeza en ellos.-Qué dirá cuando sepa que tus labios no son solo suyos. Una pena que no lo sepa aún.

-¡_SHUT UP!_-El inglés se levanta violentamente de la silla y me mira con odio, justo después mira a la puerta.

-¿Vas a huir? No te recordaba tan cobarde.-Apenas es un susurro pero sé que lo ha escuchado porque desvía la mirada de la puerta y la clava en el suelo.

-Largo.

-¿Qué escribes?-Intento acercar la hoja hacia mi pero Arthur la quita de un manotazo. Alfred parece no enterarse de nada. De verdad, la capacidad de abstracción de ese niño tiene que ser de otro planeta.

-No te interesa lo que escribo o dejo de escribir-vuelve a sentarse aunque en ningún momento me mira.

-¿Es una historia para mi? Creo que todavía guardo las historias que me escribías de niño.

-Es una historia para Alfred ¿contento? Ahora vete. No quiero verte.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres verme? Yo te he echado tanto de menos estos días...

-Francis, _please_.-le tiembla un poco la voz. Quizás me he pasado un poco con él.

-_Au revoir, mon amour_.-Me levanto y antes de irme le paso una mano por el pelo, despeinándole un poco, como cuando eramos pequeños. No se aparta.

Vuelvo hasta donde está Alfred, hablando con Elizabetha aunque se levanta de la silla cuando me ve.

-¿Te ha dicho algo?

-Pues no mucho, la verdad. Solo que quería estar solo y...-dudo un poco antes de decirle nada.

-¿Y...?

-Nada, solo que no te preocupes, que ya se le pasará y, bueno, que te quiere mucho.

-¿Eso ha dicho?-la sonrisa del americano casi me ciega de lo reluciente que es.

-Bueno, no exactamente. Pero ya sabes cómo es, se le entiende aunque no lo diga con palabras.-bueno, al decirle esta pequeña mentira al rubio ya no me siento tan mal aunque tampoco sé si es lo correcto darle ilusiones teniendo en cuenta que el final de esa relación ya casi se puede tocar.

-Voy a hablar con él. _Thank you very much_, Francis.-El americano se aleja.

Quedan 15 minutos más de clase. Al final no ha sido una hora tan desaprovechada como pensaba que iba a ser. Me pongo los cascos y espero a que la hora termine.

* * *

><p>FELIKS<p>

Acaba de sonar la alarma que indica el cambio de clase, recojo mis cosas rápido y me acerco a Gilbert.

-¿Preparado o vas a ser tan gallina como la otra vez y te vas a echar para atrás?-con un gesto de suficiencia pone la mochila sobre su hombro izquierdo, dejándola ladeada hacia ese lado.

-Nací preparado, además, la última vez nos pillaron por tu culpa, eres demasiado lento.

-¿Si no sabes cómo moverte por los pasillos sin que te vean no es mi culpa. Bueno ¿vamos? si nos retrasamos más seguramente vuelvan a pillarnos y no tengo nada de ganas de dar ahora inglés.-sin esperarme si quiera sale de la clase y le sigo, no puedo hacer otra cosa si quiero saltarme también esa clase tan soporífera.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Acaso vamos los dos solos?-me pongo a su altura y aunque no quiero demostrarlo voy tenso. No es fácil pasar delante de todos los profesores de forma tan natural a como lo hace el albino sabiendo que voy a ir de piarda por primera vez.

-¿Eso significa que no te fías de estar a solas conmigo? kesesese- se ríe con esa risa tan peculiar que todavía no sé si me agrada o me pone de los nervios-tranquilo por eso, tu integridad física está completamente a salvo conmigo. -bufo ante la respuesta.

-¿Hay algún momento en el que ese ego te deja decir algo coherente? Porque de verdad que no lo parece. Creo que he tenido conversaciones más inteligentes con el pez de mis vecinos.

-Pues para tu información, chico inteligente, sí. Los demás van a venir pero no es plan de ir todos en piña. Llamaríamos demasiado la atención. Ahora pídele al pez que razone eso y luego te vienes a quejarme de mi inteligencia.-abre la puerta del terrado al que hemos llegado sin levantar ningún tipo de sospecha gracias a la naturalidad del alemán. Me deja pasar primero, haciendo un gesto con la mano.-las señoritas primero-vuelvo a bufar y me aparto el pelo de la cara. El gesto hace reír al albino.

-Lo que tiene que hacer uno para no ir a clase.-veo como atranca la puerta con una piedra de forma que esta no puede abrirse. Se nota que no es la primera vez que viene aquí.

-Estás conmigo ¿qué más puedes pedir?

-Mejor no empiezo a decir cosas, sino no paro.-me siento en el suelo, cruzando las piernas y apoyando la espalda en la pared. Justo cuando Gilbert va a sentarse también suenan dos golpes rápidos en la puerta seguidos de tres lentos.

El albino se acerca a la puerta, dejando a entrar a las otras dos personas que van a hacernos compañía esta hora. Antonio entra sonriendo y saludando a Gilbert con un efusivo abrazo aunque acaban de verse, Chiara entra justo detrás, haciendo visera para que no le de el sol en los ojos.

-¿Cómo ha ido el escape? ¿Chungo para la novata?-pregunta Gilbert mientras se acerca a Chiara, que le mira todavía haciendo visera.

-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que aquí el bastardo casi se pierde y se va por la escalera que lleva a la sala de profesores.

-Bueno, ha sido un fallo sin importancia, ya sabes, generalmente no vengo solo y no suelo fijarme en el camino-Antonio, que ya ha terminado de colocar la piedra en la puerta se sienta a mi lado, estirando las piernas y los brazos y sonriendo.

-Hace tanto que no venía aquí... la verdad es que hasta se echaba de menos y todo.

Chiara se sienta frente a mi de forma que no le da el sol en la cara, juntando las piernas al pecho y haciendose bolita, una manía que tiene desde pequeña, según me dijo. Y Gilbert se sienta frente a Antonio, cruzado de piernas también.

-¿Y cómo es que os ha dado por saltaros la clase?-pregunta el castaño, que ha cerrado los ojos para que no le moleste el sol.

-Son un coñazo. Sobretodo inglés.-cuando la voz de Chiara se apaga se escuchan de nuevo los golpes al ritmo de código que parece que los amigos conocen desde hace tiempo. Gilbert se tensa y Antonio abre los ojos de golpe.

-¿Será Francis?-el ojiverde se remueve un poco, supongo que preguntándose si debe quitar la piedra o no.

-No creo.-los golpes vuelven a escucharse, otra vez dos lentos seguidos de tres rápidos.-yo no le dije nada de que hoy veníamos. Voy a mirar quién es.

El peliblanco vuelve a levantarse para quitar la gran piedra que atranca la puerta. Lo primero que veo al entrar es una cabellera rubia que se mueve con gracia.

-¿Está aquí Toni?

-Sí, está aquí con nosotros ¿te apuntas?

-¡Claro! ¿Pero como que nosotros, quién más está?

-Pues están también Feliks y Chiara. Toño tío, se nos une otra novata.-Gilbert se gira y en ese momento veo a la nueva invitada.

-¡Emma! ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?-Antonio se levanta rápidamente para abrazarla.

-La que faltaba, es verdad, Emma ¿para qué has venido si nadie te ha dicho que lo hagas?-mi amiga ha fruncido las cejas y dudo que sea por el sol.

-¿Te molesta mi presencia, renacuaja? que pena, no pienso irme-responde todavía desde los brazos de Antonio.

-Haya paz, gatas. Por lo menos hasta que pueda traer algo de barro. ¿Te encargas tú de traerles los bikinis, Feliks?-el albino se ríe y vuelve a sentarse, ignorando las miradas de odio de las dos chicas. Parece un experto en ignorar lo que no le conviene.

-Bueno, ya que nos hemos reunido bastantes vamos a hacer algo interesante y aprovechamos la hora. ¿Por cierto, cómo has llegado, Em? Es que tengo curiosidad.-los dos últimos componentes del extraño grupo que se ha formado se sientan, cerrando el círculo.

-Bueno, os vi salir a Chiara y a ti de clase así que simplemente decidí seguiros.

-Pobrecilla. Se nota que te has quedado sola, ya sabes, las desventajas de ponerle los cuernos a la única persona que parecía soportarte en el instituto.-me río ante el comentario de la castaña y aunque intento disimular con una tos creo que no lo consigo.

-Deberías informarte mejor antes de hablar, enana, si no sabes lo que pasó mejor no lo comentes.

-Cariño, no hay mucho que deducir.-no puedo evitar intervenir-Toris fue corriendo a consolar a tu ahora ex-novia que lloraba como una loca y unos callejones más allá estabas tú con Vash. Como que no soy el mejor detective del mundo, pero si ahora estáis de rollo es bastante obvio lo que pasó.

-Espera, espera ¿Le pusiste los cuernos a la hermana pequeña del ruso psicópata? ¿Estás loca? ¿Sabes que en cualquier momento puede ir a matarte? ¿y duermes tranquila? Que valor.-El albino parece no creer lo que Emma estuviera tan tranquila.

-Gil, no exageres macho, que al final la asustas y todo.-el castaño le da unas palmadas en la espalda a Gilbert, que hace como que tiene escalofríos.

-No será para tanto. Además, ya me habrá cogido cariño, no va a hacerme nada-con un gesto de la mano la rubia da a entender que el tema no tiene importancia.

-Pues va a ser verdad que no tienes ni idea de lo que puede hacerte Ivan. Osea ¿estás tranquila pensando solo que no va a hacerte nada porque te ha "cogido cariño"?-hago énfasis en las dos últimas palabras, haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos.

-Bueno, si no quiere haceros caso es su culpa. Ya se arrepentirá cuando tenga las tripas fuera.-una sonrisa siniestra se asoma por los labios de Chiara que mira fijamente a Emma.

-Joder, Chiara ¿estás segura de que eres hermana de Feli y no del ruso?

-¡Claro que soy hermana de Feliciano, idiota! ¿Por qué piensas que soy hermana de un loco?-gira la cabeza hacia el albino, dejando de mirar a Emma que deja de contener la respiración.

-¿No te has escuchado y visto verdad?

-Por cierto ¿qué ha pasado con Toris? Ya no os juntáis en los recreos ni nada y antes ibais siempre juntos los tres.-Antonio interrumpe a Gilbert.

-Como que eso es una larga historia, tan larga que dudo que me de tiempo a contarla en un solo día, veréis, amores, todo comenzó un fabuloso aunque algo caluroso día a finales del curso pasado. Íbamos los tres por la salida del instituto cuando una todo ocurrió...

-Básicamente el muy _stronzo_ se enamoró de la bicho-palo y viendo que le habían salido cuernos de los nuevos y relucientes aprovechó para intentar conseguir un poco de atención.-Chiara me interrumpe.

-Tía, así no hay quién cuente una buena historia.- Hincho los mofletes y cruzo los brazos.-Bueno, pues la cosa está en que está aprovechando ahora que Natasha está sola y vulnerable para intentar ganarse su amor.

-Vamos, que os ha dejado solos ante la posibilidad de un polvo, así resumiendo ¿y no vais a vengaros?

-Gil, no puedes ir diciendo esas cosas así a la ligera. Yo creo que Toris de verdad está enamorado.

-¿Venganza? Me gusta la idea, sigue hablando.-El comentario de Antonio queda completamente olvidado.

-Me sorprende, Chiarita, que no hayas pensado en una venganza decente, es decir, os ha dejado solos, eso no puede perdonarse tan fácil.

-¿Gilbert, hablas en serio? ¿vas a ayudar a estos dos demonios a hacerle algo a su amigo solo porque está enamorado?

-¿Demonios? No somos nosotros los que vamos poniéndole los cuernos a nuestros novios. Ahora calla, que calladita al menos no molestas tanto.-El albino parece estar ya ideando un plan malvado, lo suficientemente concentrado como para mandar callar a Emma sin ningún tipo de pudor.

-Gilbert, como que me has dejado con las ganas de saber sobre la fabulosa venganza.

-No va a ser fabulosa. Va a ser completamente _awesome._ Kesesesese.-Se frota las manos.-Dejadme un poco de tiempo y os haré ser los peores enemigos que nadie quiera tener jamás.

-Tío, sabes que no me gusta un pelo lo que estás haciendo ¿verdad?

-Lo sé. Pero tú te mueres de ganas por participar ¿hace cuánto que no hacemos algo que salga bien?-Tras unos segundos en los que los dos amigos no dejan de mirarse a los ojos y ni pestañean Antonio vuelve a hablar.

-¡Contad conmigo! Solo va a ser divertirse un poco, no puede ser nada malo. Emma ¿si no vas a participar por lo menos nos cubrirás, no?

-Bueno, pero solo lo hago por ti y para que no te metas en problemas, Toni.-Le sonríe, de forma coqueta.

-_Porcona..._-por el comentario de la castaña creo que no he sido el único en darme cuenta del coqueteo que intenta la belga con el de ojos verdes. Le sonrío a mi amiga pero no me ve porque tiene la mirada clavada en Emma, como si pudiera apuñalarla repetidas veces solo con mirarla. Es tan obvia a veces...

Noto una mirada sobre mi y me giro para mirar a Gilbert que más que mirarme parece como si viera a través de mi. Supongo que está pensando la venganza que nos ha prometido. Me quedo durante un rato mirando la expresión concentrada del albino y solo escucho de fondo la conversación que tienes los otros tres.

Suena la alarma que anuncia el final de esta hora libre. Gilbert da un pequeño repullo al escucharla y me río abiertamente.

-¿Tú, que pareces tan contento, qué clase toca ahora?-pregunta, con tono de fastidio pero sonriendo.

-Mates.-Contesto tras unos segundos de duda. La sonrisa desaparece y suelta un quejido.

-Odio esa clase.-Sin más se levanta, pero cuando pienso que va a irse tiende la mano hacia mi.-Vamos, que llegamos tarde y es lo que me faltaba.

Me pongo de pie gracias a la fuerza que hace con el brazo y si salimos sin más por la puerta que sujeta Antonio.

-Esto hay que repetirlo más veces, ha estado guay.-El castaño suelta la puerta cuando paso por ella.

-Sí, pero la próxima vez que no vengan invitadas sorpresas, _per favore.-U_n portazo bastante fuerte indica que la puerta se ha cerrado. Volvemos todos a clase, evitando al profesor de inglés con éxito. La verdad es que ha estado bien esto de saltarse las clases, a ver cuándo se puede repetir, como ha dicho Antonio.

* * *

><p>IVÁN<p>

Por fin suena la alarma para dar fin a una larga y tediosa hora de filosofía, en la que nadie ha prestado atención. Me levanto de mi sitio y voy hacia donde se encuentra Eduard para contarlo una cosa curiosa que ha ocurrido en la mañana.

-Hola, Eduard.

-Hola, Iván-dice levantando apenas la mirada de su teléfono móvil.

-Ya me he acordado de que era lo que te tenía que decir antes.

-¿Ah, si? Qué bien...-responde sin mirarme otra vez.

-Eduard, mírame a la cara cuando te estoy hablando-le digo tristemente quitándole el teléfono de las manos y dejándolo sobre su escritorio.

-S-si, claro que te miraba, Ivan-susurra con miedo, cosa que no me explico.

-Net, estabas con tu teléfono. Ahora que si me prestas atención te contaré-digo sentándome en el asiento libre que hay junto al de Eduard.

-Iván, no puedes sentarte ahí, ese es el sitio de Madeleine

-¿Madeleine?-Nunca antes había oído ese nombre.

-Sí, es la hermana de Alfred, que ha ido al baño, y cuando vuelva no va a tener donde sentarse.

-Cuando vuelva ya habré terminado de contarte mi historia.

-A saber qué historia es...-me parece oírle murmurar.

-Pues mira,¿Te acuerdas que te hablé de Yao?-Al ver que Eduard asiente con la cabeza, prosigo con mi historia-Pues bueno, me enteré de que era hermano de Sakura Honda, la china esa que está en el bachillerato de letras.

-Es japonesa-me interrumpe Eduard.

-¿Por qué todos decis que es japonesa si es china?-Pregunto con molestia. Ya van dos personas que dicen eso.

-¿Tal vez por que es japonesa?

-No, estoy seguro de que es china. Bueno, no me interrumpas-me aclaro la garganta y sigo hablando-como iba diciendo, me enteré de que eran hermanos. Y hoy en la entrada del instituto he visto que Yao había venido, acompañado por su hermanito a darle una cosa a Sakura.

Al terminar Eduard no dice ni hace nada.

-¿E-esa es tu historia tan sorprendente que me tenias que contar?-pregunta Eduard con cierto tono en la voz que no se distinguir.

-Da-asiento felizmente.

-¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?¿Stalkear a Sakura igual que haces con su hermano?

-Voy a hablar con ella. A ver qué cosas me dice sobre su hermano-le respondo feliz. El aprieta los ojos y se lleva la mano a la frente.

-Iván, te lo he explicado ya muchas veces. No puedes ir por ahí persiguiendo a la gente por alguna paranoia tuya.

Antes de que le pueda contestar algo nos interrumpe.

Una chica menuda y delgada, con unos bonitos ojos violetas, nos está mirando. Está al lado mía, y lleva muletas.

-Eduard, ¿Podrías pedirle a tu amigo que se levantase de mi sitio? Me cansa estar de pie más tiempo del necesario-le pregunta a Eduard, como si yo no estuviera aquí.

-Perdona, Marguerite, pero estaba terminando de contarle a mi amigo una cosa interesante-le explico pacientemente a la hermana del gordo.

-B-bueno, pero ¿os queda mucho? Por favor, Iván, ¿No p-puedes seguir la conversación de pie y dejarme a mi la silla?-me pide con la voz temblándole un poco.

-Claro, Madeleine. Además, Iván ya se iba, ¿a que sí, Iván? Ya ha terminado de contarme lo que me tenía que decir-dice Eduard sonriendo.

-Net, te tengo que contar mi plan.

-Lu-luego me lo cuentas, ¿Sí?-propone Eduard. Me lo pienso durante un instante y al final accedo levantándome.

-Está bien. Adiós, hermana del cerdo asqueroso y Eduard-me despido y me vuelvo a mi sitio.

Las siguientes clases pasan muy lentamente, al menos para mi. Cuando termina por fin la última clase, recojo mis libros, cuadernos y bolígrafos(no tengo estuche. No me hacen mucha gracia) y me voy hacia Eduard, quien está apagando su ordenador y metiéndolo en su funda.

-¿Estás ya listo?-le pregunto impaciente.

-No, pero me queda poco-me responde metiendo en su mochila el portátil. Cuando la cierra y se la echa a la espalda, le agarro fuerte de un brazo y le arrastro hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vamos? No vayas tan rápido, Iván, le vas a dar a alguien-me grita mientras bajamos las escaleras hacia la salida.

-A buscar a Sakura, la hermana de Yao-le respondo con una sonrisa, esperando que Sakura no se haya ido.

-Lo tuyo no es normal...-resopla Eduard frunciendo el ceño. Sin embargo, yo le sonrío.

Cuando llegamos a fuera, todo está lleno de gente, por lo que casi me es imposible divisar a la china, y eso que soy alto.

-No la veo...-murmuro buscando bien entre toda esa marabunta de personas.

-Quizás aún no haya salido-razona Eduard.

-Es verdad... pues esperemos aquí hasta que salga-le digo mientras sigo en busca de Sakura.

Eduard suspira trabajosamente y me ayuda en mi búsqueda, hasta que finalmente da con ella.

-¡Mira, allí está!-me señala hacia el vestíbulo del instituto, donde está hablando con la chica de antes, la de las muletas.

-Voy a por ella-digo empezando a ir hacia ella, pero Eduard me para del brazo.

-Espérate a que salga, que ahí dentro hay aún muchas personas.

-Está bien.

-Por cierto, yo me tengo que ir ya, ahí está Toris esperándome

-Vale. Paka-Me despido de él y sigo esperando

Cuando veo que sale por fin, ya sin su amiga, voy hacia ella y la tomo del brazo.

-Privet-la saludo sonriente. Sin embargo, ella parece aterrorizada y me devuelve el saludo temblando

-Hola, I-Iván.

-He averiguado que eres hermana de Yao. Es mi amigo.

-¿A-ah, si? ¿Y qué pasa?

-Pues quería saber donde vives-Sakura cada vez parece más asustada.

-Pues pregúntaselo a mi hermano, no a mi. Después de todo él es tu amigo, no yo.

-Pero es que no se donde vive, y así no puedo hacerle visitas. Aunque a veces le veo con tu otro hermano en el parque-Le explico pacientemente.

-Pues... yo qué se. Además, como bien dices, pasa mucho tiempo con mi hermano en el parque. Seguramente esté allí justo ahora-dice cambiando la voz. Ya no está asustada... sino que es otro sentimiento que no se muy bien cual es. Luego le pregunto a Eduard.

-¿En serio?-pregunto ilusionado. Ya se cual es mi próximo destino después de salir del instituto.

* * *

><p>ALFRED<p>

No entiendo muy bien qué es lo que ha pasado en la hora libre en la que he ido a la clase de Arthur, pero lo único que sé es que desde que ha hablado con Francis su forma de tratarme ha cambiado... otra vez.

Últimamente no entiendo qué le pasa pero unos días es el mejor novio del mundo, amable y cariñoso (aunque nunca más de lo necesario) y al día siguiente prácticamente ni me mira cuando le hablo. Cada día entiendo menos a Arthur y eso me asusta, es decir, antes con solo mirarle a los ojos podía saber perfectamente qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Ahora, con suerte, soy capaz de deducir su estado de ánimo.

Sé que a la salida el inglés no va a esperarme, sigue cabreado aunque no sé qué es lo que he hecho ahora para que lo esté, de todas formas que no me espere a la salida hoy no es mi mayor problema ya que tengo decidido hablar con Sakura para disculparme con ella.

Cuando suena la campana que indica el final de las clases y del día prácticamente corro hacia la puerta por si a la pelinegra le da por irse hoy rápido. La busco con la mirada pero es difícil porque, si ya es bastante pequeña de por sí, a la salida y rodeada de personas prácticamente se convierte en un ser invisible, sin nada que envidiarle a Maddy.

Gracias a mi buena visión (obviando las gafas y a que no la encontré, sino que chocamos el uno con el otro) encuentro a la asiática. Para mi desgracia, está hablando con el maldito comunista del demonio, quien está sonriendo escalofriantemente y seguro que intimidando a Sak.

-Oye tú, aléjate de mi amiga.-Le grito a Ivan, quien me mira, perdiendo un poco su sonrisa.

-Bueno, Sakura, me voy. No tengo tiempo que perder con este gordo asqueroso. _Paka._-Se despide de mi amiga, quien, para mi sorpresa le despide y le sonríe tímidamente de vuelta. ¿Pero qué se supone que ha pasado aquí? Bueno, ya le preguntaré después, ahora no es eso lo más importante.

Cojo aire y la miro a los ojos.

-Sakura, necesito que me escuches un momento, _please. I just wanna say to you_...

-Alfred ¿Sabes que cuando te pones nervioso hablas en inglés? Además, si vas a regañarme por hablar con Ivan puedes irte un poco a freír espárragos.-Me lo dice con un tono neutral, sin expresar ninguna emoción. Un escalofrío me recorre, esto va a ser incómodo si ella mantiene ese comportamiento todo el rato.

-Oh, _sorry._ Perdón, vuelvo a empezar. No venía para eso, aunque me preocupa que hables tan natural con ese psicópata. Solo quería decirte que siento mucho todo lo que pasó porque la verdad es que me siento mal, bueno, más que mal por mi comportamiento del otro día. Fui un niño chico.

-Pues si tú te sientes mal yo me siento peor, Alfred.-Dice girándose, dispuesta a irse, pero la tomo del brazo para que no se vaya.

-Espera, no he terminado. Quiero decirte más.-Sak centra su atención en mi y suelto el agarre, ya que no se va a ir. Por muy enfadada que esté, Sakura nunca deja a nadie con la palabra en la boca.

La calle ya está prácticamente vacía a excepción de unos cuantos alumnos que han salido más tarde, supongo que han estado cumpliendo un castigo, de todas formas ninguno parece prestarnos atención.-Odio que estés así conmigo, sé que me lo merezco, estás en todo tu derecho de ser fría y distante conmigo, es más deberías serlo. Quizás no aceptes mis disculpas, no sé si yo mismo me perdonaría pero aún así me gustaría que lo intentaras. Eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero perderte por esto que al fin y al cabo dentro de poco será recordado como una tontería.

-¿Perdona? ¿Acabo de oír bien?¿Dices que ESO fue una tontería?-Alza la voz poniendo los brazos en jarras. Me apresuro a pensar algo rápido para arreglar mi metedura de pata.

-Vale, para ti no fue una tontería, es completamente comprensible pero mi comportamiento y la situación sí que lo fueron. Una simple bronca por un pique que acabó a hostias. _I regret that_. Te prometo de verdad de la buena que no voy a hacer algo tan infantil nunca más.-La miro, directamente a los ojos esperando poder ver algún sentimiento en ellos pero no encuentro nada. No son fríos o cálidos, o quizás sí pero no puedo apreciarlo ahora.-_I promise._

-Supongo que te perdono...-dice no muy convencida, dudando, mientras clava la vista en el suelo.

-¿Entonces me perdonas? Es que quiero volver a hablar contigo como antes y quedar, jugar_ videogames, and eat pizza, and_...-me pierdo en mi discurso, pensando en qué pasará de ahora en adelante si no consigo el perdón de Sakura.

-Si, Alfred, te perdono. Acepto tus disculpas.-Me corta la japonesa, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-_Sorry again_, es que _I'm nervous_. Pues eso, que no quiero perder tu amistad _because you're my best friend in the World_. Además, eres la mejor para darme consejos sobre Arthur y, los necesito con bastante urgencia... y Francis me da miedo, cuando estás tú se controla un poco pero ahora está desatado. En cualquier momento me va a violar... _It's weird_.-lo que digo es completamente cierto, ahora que Sak no está cuando nos juntamos Francis y yo parece un animal en celo y eso me asusta bastante, la verdad.

-_You're the best! I've already miss you a lot_.-No puedo evitarlo, así que, aún sabiendo que no le gustan le doy un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Noto que se sonroja un poco así que hago el agarre más fuerte y me río de alivio al darme cuenta de que no he perdido a Sakura. No he perdido a mi mejor amiga.

-Bueno, Alfred, tengo que irme ya. Yao me dijo que no llegara tarde porque hoy tengo que preparar yo la comida.-Se remueve un poco incómoda en el abrazo así que la suelto y le sonrío, mostrando todos mis dientes.

-_Bye_, Sak ¿Hablamos luego, no?

-Sí, sí. Luego hablamos, ahora me voy. _Sayōnara.-C_on una pequeña sonrisa y un movimiento de la mano se despide y se aleja rápido camino a su casa.

Bueno ¿y ahora qué hago? Porque la verdad es que no tengo ganas de volver a casa, es temprano y siempre suelo llegar tarde por quedarme con Arthur, aunque parece que hoy no va a ser así.

Meto las manos en los bolsillos y comienzo a andar en la dirección contraria a mi casa pero una voz me detiene.

-¡Alfred, _mon ami_!

Me giro para ver a Francis que sale ahora del instituto. Me paro para esperarle.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo me preguntaba si podía hablar un momento contigo.

-Claro, dime ¿qué pasa?-Saco la mano del bolsillo para evitar que se me escurran las gafas.

-¿Has vuelto a hablar con Arthur?

-No mucho. En el cambio de clase, pero no sé qué le pasa, está raro otra vez.-Comienzo a andar de nuevo y Francis me acompaña.-¿Por qué?

-_Rien_. Solo que me dijo que quería comentarte una cosa importante. Quizás te lo diga otro día, ya sabes lo que le cuesta abrirse.-Sonríe de lado. No me inspira mucha confianza esa sonrisa pero no digo nada.

-¿Algo importante? ¿Pero algo bueno o algo malo?-Vuelvo a colocarme las gafas.

-Pues no tengo ni idea,_ mon ami_. Aunque viendo cómo está últimamente no es muy difícil de deducir ¿no crees? Por cierto ¿qué le has hecho a las gafas? Las llevas rotas.

-Nada, me las rompió el idiota de Heracles en Halloween. ¿Crees entonces que he hecho algo para que Arthur se moleste?

-Quién sabe. Quizás lo has hecho tú o quizás lo ha hecho él.-Suelta una risa baja.-Bueno, yo me voy por esta calle. _Au revoir_, Alfred-se aleja por la calle que acaba de señalar y le veo alejarse, meditando sus palabras.

-¿Cómo que a lo mejor lo ha hecho él?-le grito a Francis cuando me doy cuenta del sentido de la frase. Pero ya está bastante alejado y no me escucha.

Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y esta vez sí que me dirijo a mi casa. Sigo dándole vueltas a las palabras del francés ¿Qué habrá querido decir? ¿Arthur no ha podido hacer nada malo, no? Es decir, él es mi novio, y es el sensato de la relación. Claro que no iba a hacer nada raro. Seguramente es solo que se ha cabreado por una tontería sin importancia.

Al darme cuenta de que lo que ha dicho el rubio no tiene ningún tipo de sentido noto alivio y olvido rápidamente el asunto, aunque una parte dentro de mi cerebro sigue dándole vueltas a esa última y misteriosa frase del francés.

Quizás debería preguntarle a Arthur qué quería decir Francis...

* * *

><p>LUDWIG<p>

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Feliciano resolvió sus problemas(y parte de los míos) con Sakura. Parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, pues Sakura no es de esas personas rencorosas. Ahora mismo estamos de camino Feliciano y yo a casa de nuestra amiga japonesa. Vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí, y supongo que Feliciano acabará metiéndonos en una heladería, a pesar de que estamos en otoño, casi a principios de diciembre.

-¿Crees que estará ya en casa?-pregunta Feliciano cuando llegamos a su puerta.

-Supongo

-Pero dijo que había quedado antes con una amiga...creo que la hermana de Alfred. No me acuerdo de su nombre, pero Sak me dijo que tenía problemas y la iba a ayudar esta tarde.

-Pues no se...-digo llamando al timbre de su casa-Si no está aquí la esperamos. Además, Sakura suele ser puntual.

Esperamos a que abra la puerta, pero parece que no hay nadie en casa.

-Probaré de nuevo-dice Feliciano llamando muchas veces al timbre.

-¿Qué haces?¿Es que te has vuelto loco?-le grito apartándole el brazo de timbre-Sakura tiene un hermano pequeño. Podrías despertarle si está durmiendo la siesta.

Feliciano me va a replicar algo cuando escuchamos como alguien grita desde dentro que nos esperemos.

Finalmente, un chico con el pelo castaño y largo despeinado, nos abre la puerta. Si mal no recuerdo se llama Yao, y es el hermano mayor de Sakura.

-Hola-saluda Feliciano alegremente-¿Está Sakura?

-No, aun no ha llegado. Pero pasad, no os quedéis aquí afuera-dice Yao invitándonos a entrar a la casa con un gesto con la mano.

-Está bien. Muchas gracias-agradece Feliciano. Entramos y Yao nos dirige al salón.

He estado pocas veces en la casa de Sakura, pero siempre estaba todo muy arreglado y bien ordenado. Sin embargo, la visión de la casa ahora mismo es completamente distinta a las otras veces.

-Perdonad por el desorden-se disculpa Yao, intentando ocultar su vergüenza mientras recoge una pila de papeles que hay en uno de los sillones del salón. Feliciano se sienta cuando Yao se lleva los papeles a una mesa pequeña en la que también hay más papeles y alguna que otra libreta.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?¿A qué vienen tantos papeles?-pregunta Feliciano mirando con curiosidad a Yao, que sigue en su tarea de ordenar el salón.

-Son míos la mayoría. Otros son de Sakura, apuntes en su mayor parte, que se olvida de llevar a su cuarto-explica de manera rápida y concisa Yao, sin querer dar muchos detalles, cosa que se nota en su tono de voz, pero que Feliciano no percibe.

-Feliciano-les interrumpo para que mi amigo deje de incomodar a Yao-¿Tú no tenías que estudiar esta noche?

Pregunto la primera cosa que se me viene a la mente. El italiano me mira al principio sin entender, pero luego se le borra un poco la sonrisa y responde bajando la mirada.

-Sí... tengo que estudiar para la recuperación de literatura universal.

Le miro con tristeza. A pesar de que Feliciano se había preparado ese examen con mucho interés, ya que el tema era la literatura en Italia, su país de origen, lo había suspendido con un mísero tres y medio.

-¿Quie...quieres que te ayude a estudiar? Esta noche mis padres salen al cine y Gilbert ese va de fiesta con Francis y Antonio-le propongo, sabiendo que mi amigo suele necesitar mucha ayuda para estudiar. Ayuda que su hermana Chiara ya no le puede proporcionar, pues está en el bachillerato de ciencias.

-¿Lo dices en serio?¿De verdad que no te importa?-pregunta el italiano recuperando su sonrisa.

-Ja-le respondo en alemán. Siempre que me pongo nervioso hablo en mi lengua materna.

Mientras Feliciano y yo hablamos de lo que él necesita mejorar, Sakura llega. Cuando nos ve, nos saluda rápidamente y se va a buscar a su hermano. Empiezan a hablar muy rápido en japonés(¿o chino?) hasta que finalmente Sakura vuelva al salón. Nos hace una seña para que la sigamos y acabamos saliendo a la calle.

-¿Estás bien? Se te ve un poco alterada-comenta Feliciano mientras Sakura mete sus llaves y un paquete de pañuelos en su bolso.

-Sí, si. No pasa nada-le tranquiliza mi amiga con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, sé que le pasa algo, y creo que está relacionado con todos esos papeles de su casa...

-¿Y que tal con la hermana de Alfred?

-Aah pueees bien-dice haciendo una larga pausa en la 'e' del pues, pensando la respuesta.

-Me alegro-sonríe Feliciano. Sin embargo, no me da la impresión de que todo haya ido tan bien. Pero me callo y no digo nada.

Pero me callo y no digo nada.

La tarde se me pasa demasiado rápida. Al final, como suponía, acabamos en una heladería. Sakura se ha pedido una granizada y Feliciano un helado de fresa. A mi no me apetecía nada, pero Feliciano ha insistido tanto que he acabado comprandome una granizada como mi amiga japonesa.

Hemos estado hablando temas variados, hasta que hace unos cinco minutos Feliciano nos contó que se va a celebrar un baile de navidad en nuestro instituto.

-Hay que llevar pareja obligatoriamente, me ha dicho Elizabetha, que es una de las encargadas del baile.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Sakura con las mejillas coloradas. ¿Estará pensando en alguien en particular para ir al baile o simplemente le da vergüenza el hecho de ir por parejas de manera obligatoria? Aunque yo también debo tener la cara como un tomate por la sola idea de ir con Feliciano al baile... Por que claro, el es la persona que mas me inspira confianza del instituto.

-Sí. Yo esperaré a que me lo pidan. Asi es más romántico, ¿No crees, Lud?-pregunta mirándome. Noto mi cara arder cuando mis dos amigos me miran. Feliciano sonriendo bobamente, y Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa enigmática cuyo significado me puedo imaginar, puesto que ella ya supone mi enamoramiento.

-Eso es relativo-respondo cortante bajando la vista y centrándola en mi granizada.

No volvemos a hablar del tema en lo que resta de tarde, ya que no soy el único al que le avergüenza esto. Cuando Feli le ha preguntado a Sakura con quien quisiera ir, ella ha enrojecido completamente y le ha dicho con nerviosismo que no se meta en asuntos que no le conciernen.

Cuando salimos de la cafetería acompañamos a Sakura a su casa. Cuando la estamos despidiendo se acerca a mi y me dice rápidamente.

-Aprovecha esta noche e invitale al baile-me susurra de manera que Feli no pueda oirla.

Yo simplemente me sonrojo y no le respondo. Ella sonríe y se despide una última vez con la mano y entra en su casa.

Después de casi una hora y media ayudando a Feliciano a estudiar, llega un mensaje a mi móvil de mi hermano, diciéndome que no vendrá a casa a dormir.

-¿Lud?-me pregunta Feliciano. Levanto la vista del móvil y lo vuelvo a guardar en mi bolsillo.

-¿Sí?

-Estoy ya cansado de tanto estudiar... ya creo que me se lo esencial para aprobar, que es toda la obra de Petrarca y Boccaccio.

-Vale. Pues entonces me voy ya a mi casa-digo levantándome de la silla. Feliciano suelta un bostezo y me acompaña a la salida.

Mientras nos acercamos a la puerta, pienso en las palabras de Sakura. Es lo que me gustaría hacer, pero me da mucha vergüenza pedirselo a Feliciano. ¿No podría pediemlo él a mi?

-Bueno, Lud, adiós- se despide mi amigo dándome un abrazo, como siempre que nos despedimos. Yo le doy palmaditas en la espalda, pues no me gusta abrazarle, podría pensarse otra cosa...

-Adiós-digo con voz más cortante de la que querría-Por cierto...-murmuro cuando se separa de mi-¿Quieresiralbaileconmigo?

-¿Qué? No te he entendido.

-Que si quieres ir al baile conmigo-repito de manera más lenta esta vez, sin atreverme a mirarle a los ojos.

-Claro-casi chilla saltándome encima en un abrazo más fuerte que el anterior. Ésta vez si le abrazo de vuelta, y cuando noto que llevamos más tiempo de lo normal abrazados me separo, con la cara roja de vergüenza, y me voy a mi casa. En verdad no me arrepiento de haber seguido el consejo de Sakura.

* * *

><p>SAKURA<p>

Voy andando tranquilamente hacia la parada del bus, pues hoy tengo médico, por mi problema con el nerviosismo, y Yao está demasiado liado como para poderme levar. Mientras, recuerdos de este reciente mes se agolpan en mi mente, como la disculpa de Antonio y Gilbert por haber entrado en el laberinto.

_-¿Sigues cabreada con nosotros?-pregunta el castaño. Me los quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido mientras cruzo los brazos._

_-Vale, veo que sí-la eterna sonrisa del español ahora se ve triste, aunque sigue plasmada en su cara._

_-¡Pero no puedes cabrearte con el awesome yo! bueno, ni con Toño, pobrecillo que mira la carita de pena que tiene. Solo fue una broma, además no sabíamos que eras tú la que ibas a entrar ni que eras tan cagada._

_-Gil, mejor cállate, ya si eso hablo yo-agarra a su amigo del brazo haciendo que no siga hablando-Bueno, como Gilbert ha intentado decir, aunque con bastante poco tacto, la verdad. Lo sentimos, nosotros solo queríamos gastar una broma, ya sabes, un poco de caos. Pero no sabíamos que ibas a ser tú la que entrara, es más, queríamos que entrara el Cejas. Y bueno, cuando hablaste por el grupo estabamos ya con ganas de hacer algo, además, no pensábamos que fuese tan malo, solo eran unos pocos petardos desde nuestro punto de vista. Aunque claro, para ti tuvo que serlo por la ansiedad y todo eso. Pues eso que no teníamos la intención de hacértelo pasar mal ni nada, si llegamos a saber que iba a pasarte algo tan malo no te habríamos dejado entrar, de todas formas perdón._

_-Sí, eso mismo.-Gilbert asiente y hace amago de girarse para irse pero Antonio le detiene._

_-¿No piensas pedirle perdón?-Sigue sonriendo aunque sus ojos están completamente serios._

_-¡Pero si ya se lo has pedido tú en nombre de los dos!-el albino se ríe aunque parece tenerle un poco de miedo a su amigo._

_-Gilbert..._

_-No me jodas, Toño. Esto es una tontería, un perdón va que chuta, la próxima vez que piense mejor lo que hace y listo._

_-Gilbert Beilschimidt pídele perdón. Nos cargamos su noche de Halloween y ella no tuvo la culpa de nada. No hagas que me cabree-ya ni si quiera sonríe, mira completamente serio al albino. Hasta da un poco de miedo._

_-Vale. Pues eso, que perdón por destrozarte la noche y tal...supongo._

_-Está perdono a ambos-digo con fastidio, pues Antonio si que se ha esforzado en pedirme disculpas, pero Gilbert... Gilbert jamás dejará de ser un imbécil. No sé cómo Madeleine se ha fijado en alguien tan odioso como él._

o la de Feliciano, que montó un drama.

_-Sakura ¿podemos hablar un momento?-está serio, cosa bastante rara en él.__-Verás, sé que no debí haberte dicho en Halloween que no vinieras con Ludwig y conmigo, es decir, nosotros somos amigos los tres... formamos un grupo unido y... y...-mira hacia su mano derecha, en la que hay un gran borrón de tinta.-aarg, se ha borrado y no me acuerdo qué más era, sabes que no soy bueno memorizando-lloriquea un poco, intentando quitarse la mancha de tinta de la palma diestra._

_-Pero me lo dijiste, ¿No? Además, ¿Llevas en serio una disculpa escrita en la mano? Se supone que eso te sale del corazón-le digo con dureza._

_-P-pero Sakura-me mira, con los ojos un poco aguados-es que yo no quiero que estemos enfadados. Bueno, yo no estoy enfadado pero tú sí y no quiero eso porque yo te quiero mucho. ¿Me perdonas?_

_-Supongo que sí. Total, no me gusta estar enfadada. No es bueno albergar malos sentimientos. Así que la respuesta es sí. Te perdono._

_-Es que lo que hice fue tan feo. Esas cosas no se las puedes hacer a una amiga a la que quieres tanto como yo a ti. Perdón, lo siento tanto, es que soy tan mal amigo que no me merezco volver a tener tu amistad otra vez.-tiene los ojos cada vez más aguados. Dentro de poco va a ponerse a llorar._

_-Pero tienes que ponerte en mi lugar, Feliciano...Dices que soy muy amiga tuya pero a la primera de turno me dices que no me junte en Halloween, una noche en la que se supone que todo el mundo se lo pasa super bien, con mi grupo de amigos, osea, tú y Ludwig._

_-Te entiendo, si me hicieran eso no sé cómo reaccionaría... y encima te lo dije yo y-sorbe por la nariz-no quiero estar mal contigo pero no sé si vas a querer perdonarme nunca porque no me lo merezco. No me merezco ser tu amigo nunca más-unas gruesas lágrimas comienzan a recorrer sus mejillas aunque intenta contener el llanto a base de morderse el labio._

_-Tranquilo, tranquilo, te perdono-digo rápidamente, pues odio verle llorar._

_-¿De verdad? ¿Me perdonas en serio? Grazie! Pero no me lo merezco, fui tan cruel... Por cierto, Lud no tuvo nada que ver, él no sabía nada._

_-¿Y qué te dijo cuando se enteró de lo que habías hecho?-pregunto con curiosidad_

_-Me regañó mucho cuando supo lo que te dije y dijo que al final me quedaría solo porque no se apreciar a los buenos amigos como tú. La cosa es que ahora le da vergüenza hablarte porque dice que seguramente quieras estar un tiempo sin vernos la cara por lo que te hicimos pasar y supone que estarás enfadado con él porque estaba metido en todo el rollo este._

_-Pero yo no estoy enfadada con él..._

_-Ya sé que no estás enfadada con él pero sabes cómo es, muchas veces saca conclusiones antes de tiempo-hace un gesto que podría considerarse una sonrisa aunque al seguir llorando queda bastante extraño._

_-Pues dile que no se preocupe. Os perdono, a ambos-digo con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando animar a mi lloroso amigo._

_-Eres demasiado buena, yo no sé si sería capaz de perdonar a alguien que me hiciera eso. Eres como un osito de peluche, no, mejor como un gatito suave, esponjoso y abrazable._

_A medida que me va alabando, siento como mis mejillas se van enrojeciendo a una velocidad demasiado rápida._

_-Te estás poniendo roja-se ríe, ahora con ganas, como si hubiera olvidado todo el drama de hace menos de un minuto-me he traido dinero ¿te vienes a por gelato a la salida? Yo invito._

_-No puedo, lo siento. Mi hermano me dijo hoy que volviera rápido a casa-me excuso, sientiendo aún mis mejillas arder._

_-¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿En serio? Bueno, pero esto no queda aquí, necesitamos sellar nuestro pacto de reconciliación con un buen gelato, sino no sirve de nada._

_-Dile a Ludwig que venga también, ¿No?_

_-Es verdad, si es una reconciliación entre los tres tendrá que venir también Lud. Voy a avisarle de que me has perdonado y de que no estabas enfadada con él. Va a alegrarse un montón._

Sonrío al recordar la disculpa de mi amigo, cuyo trato zanjamos el otro día, yendo los tres a una heladería, aunque Feliciano fue el único que tomó helado. Ludwig y yo simplemente pedimos una granizada. Esa noche, cuando mis dos amigos me acompañaron a mi casa, le dije a Lud que le pidiera a Feli ir al baile del navidad. Siguió mi consejo, y hasta me lo agradeció, aunque me pidió que no le comentara nada a Feliciano. Yo le sonreí y le prometí que de mi boca no saldría nada.

Llego a mi parada y me bajo. Tiro por el camino más largo, que es por un parque cuya alameda está poca transitada. Siempre que voy por esta parte de la ciudad paso por este sitio. En verano y primavera las hojas y ramas impiden que pasen los rayos de sol, y en otoño e invierno, como ahora, me encanta ver las hojas secas caer.

Finalmente, llego al hospital. Para mi suerte, no hay muchos pacientes delante mía, por lo que entro a consulta rápido.

Salgo en apenas diez minutos. Me ha dicho lo mismo de siempre. Que no esté en espacios cerradas y cosas por el estilo, y me ha recetado unas nuevas pastillas.

Cuando vuelvo a mi casa, me encuentro con que no hay nadie. Yao debe de estar echando curriculums, pues le despidieron en su trabajo. El otro día tenía la casa llena de papeles, cuando vinieron Feli y Lud. Me pidió que no les contara nada a mis amigos.

Entro en mi habitación y releo la carta de disculpa que me escribió Heracles, que aún continúa haciendo que me sonroje cada vez que la releo.

_Sakura-chan:_

_Lo primero de todo es decirte que esta carta es para pedirte perdón de manera formal, aunque ya lo he hecho varias veces siento que un simple perdón dicho al aire es menos de lo que mereces, por eso espero que estas palabras queden impresas en tu mente y en tu corazón igual que van a quedar en este papel, algo material y no simples ondas viajando por el aire hasta perderse sin poder ser escuchadas por todo el mundo._

_Sé que este Halloween no ha sido el mejor para ti pero, la verdad, es que para mi siempre será una fecha a recordar ya que para mi sí que lo ha sido. Aunque las peleas y todo el mal rato que tuviste que pasar han enturbiado un poco los bonitos recuerdos, estos siguen siendo buenos. Por ejemplo, el saber que fui yo, de entre todas las personas, quien fue capaz de ayudarte en una crisis como la que tuviste me hace sentir que significo algo para ti, quizás no tenga ni punto de comparación con lo que yo siento por ti, pero ya sé que ese sentimiento lo guardas en lo más profundo de tu corazón._

_Lo admito, me comporté como un verdadero idiota y ya no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo, solo queda que esos malos recuerdos sean enterrados por otros mejores que, espero, podamos crear juntos. De todas formas, y sin intentar justificarme, diré que no tengo toda la culpa de mi comportamiento irracional, cada vez que te tengo cerca no puedo evitar comportarme como tal, no digo que tú tengas la culpa, ni mucho menos. La culpa es mía, mía por no ser capaz de controlar los impulsos que vienen dados por los sentimientos que se arremolinan en mi corazón y hacen que mi mente se disperse hasta llegar a un solo pensamiento, una sola idea que me hace sonreír, de nuevo, como un idiota sin si quiera darme cuenta, una sola idea con nombre propio, Sakura Honda._

_He llegado a la conclusión de que lo que más quiero ahora mismo es verte sonreír, llegué a esa conclusión en el mismo momento en el que te vi ahí en el laberinto, aterrada y tan pequeña que solo quise protegerte contra cualquier mal que pudiera haber. En el momento en el que comenzaste a calmarte volví a respirar. No podía verte así y espero no tener que hacerlo nunca más ya que se me parte el corazón al verte sufrir, es por esto también que me sentí tan mal cuando vi que estabas llorando por mi culpa. Todo lo que había conseguido yo mismo lo destruí por un poco de orgullo que me arrepiento de no haberme tragado. Ese orgullo que atacó en el mismo momento en el que llegó Alfred, cuando él llegó quise demostrarte que soy mejor que él. Que soy mejor que todos los demás, quiero que pienses eso, que llegues a esa conclusión para que solo te fijes en mi ¿suena egoísta? Lo es pero es lo que siento ahora mismo. No podía simplemente dejar que otro ganara el espacio que yo acababa de abrir en tu corazón._

_Te doy la razón, como ya me dijiste mi pelea con Alfred fue una tontería y me arrepiento de ella, pero estaba nervioso, estaba atacado de los nervios por haberte visto en una situación tan mala. No sabes lo que me dolió verte en el laberinto y ni si quiera puedo imaginar lo mal que pudiste pasarlo. Cuando comprobé que te recuperabas un poco comencé a tranquilizarme aunque seguí muy preocupado por ti y por lo que pasaste y entonces, en ese momento, apareció Alfred. Habías entrado al laberinto por él y simplemente quiso captar tu atención con su llegada. Como ya te he dicho antes, soy egoísta y sobretodo si se trata de ti, Sakura-chan. No, no quería que él estuviera ahí porque quería tener toda tu atención para mi, él ahí no pintaba nada, solo llegó destrozando un momento perfecto._

_Con esta carta no quiero justificarme solo quiero, como he dicho al principio pedirte perdón por todo lo que tuviste que pasar, porque te hice llorar destrozando lo que podría haber sido el recuerdo de una bonita noche, porque no quiero que vuelvas a llorar, sino que quiero que muestres a todo el mundo la bonita sonrisa que tienes y que es capaz de iluminar hasta los caminos más oscuros, porque actué como un idiota, porque pienso que todos estos pensamientos y sentimientos son mejores expresarlos en un papel y no simplemente al aire, porque quiero que puedas releer esto cada vez que quieras y, sobretodo, porque me importas. Me importas muchísimo más de lo que puedes imaginar, Sakura y no quiero que todo esto que tenemos, nuestra amistad y nuestra confianza desaparezca por un tonto ataque de celos, no quiero que eso pase y por eso voy a evitarlo a toda costa._

_He decidido tragarme mi orgullo, mientras tú lees esta carta yo estoy hablando con Alfred, disculpándome también con él y, si todo sale bien, nos daremos la mano o ya nos la habremos dado, quizás no seamos amigos pero por lo menos prometo por mi parte no volver a pelear con él._

_Con esta carta espero poderte haber transmitido por lo menos una parte de todo lo que siento al escribirla y espero que seas capaz de perdonar a este idiota que no quiere perderte por nada del mundo._

_Heracles-kun._

Termino de releer la carta con una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara y las mejillas igual o más rojas que un semáforo.

Últimamente nuestra relación se ha ido estrechando más, y, aunque suene muy cursi, me está haciendo olvidar a Alfred. No como amigo, claro. Alfred es una de las personas con quien más gustos comparto. Pero ya no le veo como ese chico inalcanzable del que estaba perdidamente enamorada... Ahora le veo más como mi amigo.

* * *

><p>EMMA<p>

-¿Así que este año habrá 'baile de navidad?-pregunto a Feliciano llevándome la mano a las puntas de mi pelo y jugando con éstas.

-Si, y mi pareja será Ludwig, ¿No es genial?-grita emocionado. El resto de la cafetería del instituto nos mira. Algunos riéndose del italiano, otros murmurando y señalándome, cosa a la que estoy ya bastante acostumbrada, pero me da igual. Que hablen lo que quieran de mi.

-Sí, es fantástico-respondo sarcásticamente, dándole pequeños sorbos al café que me he pedido antes.

-Por supuesto que lo es-sigue él a su rollo, sin haber notado mi sarcasmo. Ruedo los ojos y finjo que escucho con atención a toda la mierda que el italiano cuenta.

Mientras tanto miro a todos los estudiantes que se encuentran en la cafetería. Más de la mitad son de los primeros cursos, por lo que no me interesan. Y de los que son de más o menos mi edad, ya me he liado con todos. Y con otros no solamente me he liado...

-...y por eso mi sorella le va a pedir a Antonio ir al baile.

Cuando oigo eso, centro TODA mi atención en Feliciano.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Chiara va a pedirle a Antonio ir al baile?.pregunto en voz alta, sin terminar de creermelo, mientras se me va ocurriendo una idea genial y fantástica.

-Exacto. Pero no se lo digas a Antonio, o arruinarás el plan de mi sorella.

-Tranquilo, no diré ni una palabra-le prometo con una sonrisa-Y dime, ¿Cómo es que Chiara, quien parece odiar a Antonio, le va a pedir tal cosa?

-Eso es por que está enamorada de él desde hace mucho y le daba vergüenza decirselo. Así que me ha dicho que va intentar superar sus miedos y empezar por invitarle al baile.

-Ooh, que rómantico suena todo eso-digo con una gran sonrisa, con todo un plan ya maquinado en mi perversa cabecita.

-¿A que si? Yo le he dicho a Chiara que todo saldrá genial, que no tenga miedo.

-Claro que sí, todo será muy bonito esa noche-afirmo cínicamente-Y por cierto, Feli. ¿Por qué estabas hablando conmigo?

-Aaah pues la verdad es que no me acuerdo...¡Ah, si! Era para preguntarte que cuando es la recuperación de filosofía en tu clase.

-¿Y por que no te preguntaste a tu querida hermanita?

-Por que ella no va a la recuperación. Se le da muy bien la filosofía.

No le respondo nada, pues el que Chiara sea la mejor de la clase en esa condenada asignatura es un hecho que no se puede negar. Busco en mi bolso mi agenda, en donde busco la fecha de esa recuperación a la que vamos más de media clase.

-El veinte de diciembre-le respondo finalmente.

-¿En serio? Entonces aún me queda más de una semana para estudiar. Grazie, Emma, grazie-me agradece el italiano regalándome una gran sonrisa. Yo se la devuelvo y empiezo a recoger mis cosas . Cuando Feliciano se va, me termino con tranquilidad el café y salgo de la cafetería.

Busco a mi gran amigo de la infancia, Antonio, con la mirada. Debe de estar con Francis y Gilbert en algún lugar del recreo.

Los busco en los sitios más habituales donde suelen estar, hasta que finalmente doy con ellos en una esquina de las pistas de fútbol. Francis está apoyado en una pared contando algo que capta la atención de Gilbert, quien está doblado de la risa, y de Antonio que se está riendo a carcajada limpia. Me acerco a ellos sigilosamente, intentando oír de que están hablando y qué es lo que tanta gracia les hace.

-...y Alfred ahora está super rayado-dice Francis.

-Jajajajaja eso le pasa por ser tan confiado. Y por gordo-añade Gilbert antes de que le de otro nuevo ataque de risa.

-¿Entonces el cejas se va a quedar solo? Jajajaja que vida más triste-ríe Antonio. Francis le replica.

-Non, mon ami. Aún es amigo de esa chica japonesa. Sakura creo que se llama. A la que tú y Gil metisteis en el laberinto. Que sepáis que sois unas malas personas. Vale que la chica no os caiga bien y tal, pero de ahí a hacerle lo que le hicisteis...

-Oye, la culpa no fue nuestra-se apresura a aclarar el albino-Fue ella la que fue en busca de Alfred, ¿Verdad, Antonio?

-En verdad nos pasamos un poco...si llego a saber que sufría de ataques de ansiedad le hubiera dicho que no entrara ahí. Pobrecilla.

Antonio es tan buena persona, compadeciéndose de esa mosquita muerta que no merece siquiera su atención... en fin.

-Antonio-digo, llamando la atención de amigo. Los tres chicos se giran hacia mi y Antonio me recibe con una sonrisa.

-¡Em! ¿Qué pasa?-me pregunta cuando llego hasta ellos.

-Sólo venía a informaros del baile de navidad...-suelto desinteresadamente, fijándome discretamente en la reacción de cada uno de los chicos.

-¿Baile de navidad?-repite Gilbert alzando una ceja.

-Exacto. Y al parecer es por parejas...

-¿Sí? Invitaré a Arthur, aunque seguro que se negara-ríe Francis llevándose una mano al pelo y jugando con sus puntas.

-Se supone que el chico invita a la chica, en caso de pareja hetero...-suelto mirando con el ravillo del ojo a Antonio, mientras imito el gesto de Francis, pero mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Sí? Y... ¿Tu tienes ya pareja?-me pregunta Antonio sonrojándose levemente. Se ve tan adorable...

-No. Aún nadie me lo ha pedido-respondo con falsa timidez.

-¿Y querrías ir conmigo?-me pregunta sonriendo y llevándose un dedo al cuello de la camisa del uniforme, que es una camisa blanca con un polo azul marino y pantalones negros para los chicos y para las chicas igual, pero con falda. Gilbert y Francis empiezan a darle codazos y a silbar.

-C-Claro-respodo intentando sonrojarme.

-B-Bien-dice el español-Y vosotros dos callaros un rato. Al menos yo ya tengo pareja asegurada. ¿Con quien iréis vosotros?

-Yo con Arthur, por supuesto-responde Francis, muy seguro.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú. ¿Y tú, Gilbert, quién será tu pareja?

-¿Y-Yo?-pregunta el albino sonrojándose violentamente-P-Pues... puesto que yo soy awesome, mi pareja será alguien realmente awesome.

-¿Y esa persona tan awesome no será por casualidad la chica a la que doblaste el tobillo, verdad, mon ami?-pregunta Francis mirando al alemán con cara de pervertido, haciendo que éste se sonroje más si es posible.

-C-Claro que no estoy pensando en ella, idiota. Ni en ella ni en nadie.

-Tu sonrojo no dice lo mismo-pica ahora Antonio, pasándome inconscientemente el brazo por el hombro, mientras que con el otro señala de manera acusatoria a su amigo, que a estas alturas ya tiene la cara igual que un tomate.

-¿Os quereis callar ya, panda de imbéciles?-chilla el alemán, agobiando-Además, Maddie está con muletas, por lo que no podrá bailar.

-Aah, ¿Entonces por eso no puedes ir al baile? No te preocupes por eso. Ella puede pisar tus pies y tu sostenerla y bailar así. Es muy romántico-aconseja Francis.

-No voy a bailar con nadie. ¡Cállate, Bonnefoy!-chilla histérico Gilbert.

De mientras, busco en el recreo con la mirada a Chiara, por si estuviera en las pistas por alguna casualidad. Y allí está. Junto a la fuente, con su inseparable mejor amigo gay, Feliks. Tiene una cara de estreñida que no se la aguanta ni ella. Está mirando para acá con odio y asco. Yo le guiño un ojo y le lanzo un pequeño beso a ese intento de mafiosa. Ella se tensa nada más verme y se va rápidamente de las pistas, seguida del polaco, quien me está haciendo la peseta y otros gestos obcenos.

No es que odie a Chiara. Simplemente me cae mal. Es odio mutuo.

* * *

><p>ELIZABETHA<p>

Ya ha pasado casi una semana desde que el consejo escolar me asignó, junto con Roderich, encargarme del baile de navidad. Mi novio y yo aceptamos, pues no tenemos nada que hacer para ese entonces. Ya habrán terminado todos los examenes en nuestra clase, y Rodde el conservatorio también.

-¿Has buscado ya la musica para el baile?-me pregunta mientras vamos hacia el instituto.

-Sí. La mayoría son canciones actuales, pues a nadie le gusta mucho la musica clásica-le respondo apretándole un poco la mano. Vamos cogidos de la mano y parece que la tensión de Halloween y esos días ya ha desaparecido. Ya casi ni me acuerdo por qué nos picamos. Solo sé que a los pocos días ya nos habíamos pedido perdón mutuamente. Yo, alegando que me dejo llevar demasiado por mis sentimientos. Roderich, disculpándose de todo el estrés por el que estaba pasando esa semana, pues tenía dos examenes trimestrales y un concierto de piano muy importante.

-La gente de hoy en día no tiene gusto musical-dice con una pequeña sonrisa, y negando un poco con la cabeza.

-¿No será que eres tú un poco anticuado?

-Puede ser-me responde con una sonrisa enigmática, apretando un poco mi mano.

Llegamos al instituto y vamos hacia nuestra aula, esquivando a toda la multitud de alumnos.

Nada más llegar al pasillo, veo a Sakura, mi amiga después de saber que ella también era fujoshi, que me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo.

-Rodde, tengo que hablar con Sak-le digo a mi novio, quien me suelta la mano y me da un beso en la mejilla antes de irme.

-¿Hablamos en el cuarto de baño mejor? Preferiría que nadie nos oyera-me pide Sakura justo después de habernos saludarnos.

Extrañada, voy con ella hacia el sitio en cuestión. Cuando llegamos, Sakura, quien iba delante, se da la vuelta y me pide

-Por favor, todo lo que te cuente me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie. Ni siquiera a tu novio.

-Está bien-le respondo dubitativa. Me produce curiosidad la reacción de mi amiga. ¿Tan importante es lo que me va a contar?-Te lo prometo.

Tras asegurarse de que no hay nadie más en el baño, la japonesa se mira los pies y empieza a jugar con las mangas de su rebeca, agrandándoselas.

-Pues mira... verás...-empieza, nerviosa, sin mirarme a la cara-Tu sabes que a mi... antes.. me gustaba A-Alfred...

-Sí, me pediste consejo en más de una ocasión-recuerdo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y te acuerdas también... que últimamente Alfred no me estaba gustando tanto...?

-Ah, si. Por que te empezaste a fijar en Heracles, ¿No?-pregusto, quizás de manera un poco bestia.

-S-Sí-responde sonrojada mi amiga, mirando aún hacia abajo-de eso era más o menos de lo que quería hablarte.

-¿En serio? Pues cuenta. Te esucho-digo apoyándome en la pared.

-Pues ... Heracles me ha pedido ir al baile con él-dice en voz tan baja que casi ni la oigo.

-Oh, ¿En serio? Eso es perfecto. Lo que tú querías, ¿No?

-B-Bueno... no exactamente. A ver, sí que era lo que yo quería. Pero... no se. Me pongo nerviosa pensando en todo lo que puede pasar después del baile.

-¿Como qué?

-Pues... que me bese, que seamos novios y... que surja algo más-dice mirándome a los ojos ahora sí, diciendo con la mirada 'Por favor, no me hagas decirte que es eso que puede surgir más'

-A ver, Sakura-empiezo, sin embargo, la sirena suena-Mierda. Bueno, no pasa nada. Mira, Sak, lo tienes todo demasiado pensado. A lo mejor en el baile ni te besa ni nada y solo quiere ir contigo como amiga. Te tienes que dejar llevar, y no pensar en todo lo que pueda surgir.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Yo llevo con Rodde mucho tiempo, y si te soy sincera, la primera vez que lo hicimos fue casi a los seis meses. Se que puede sonar hasta patético, pero yo no estaba preparada hasta ese entonces. Y Rodde lo comprendió, por que me quería(y me quiere). Sakura, si una persona te ama, si realmente te ama, no te obliga a hacer nada que tu no quieras o a lo que aún no estés preparada. Te dará tu tiempo y te esperará. Así que no tienes por que estar asustada. Tú simplemente sé feliz y deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar, ¿Sí?

Sakura me mira un poco más calmada.

-E-Entiendo. Muchas gracias, Elizabetha-chan-agradece mi amiga con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No hay de qué. Y recuerda, que pase lo que tenga que pasar-digo acercándome a ella y envolviéndola en un abrazo. Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos a nuestra clase, donde acaba de llegar el maestro.

-Aún no he aceptado a ir-dice Sakura mientras llegamos ante la puerta.

-¿A Heracles?-pregunto sorprendida-¿Le has dicho que no?

-Le dije que tenía que pensarlo... pero ahora le voy a decir que sí-dice mirándole con una sonrisa de enamorada.

-Pues ve-le digo dándole un pequeño empujón y voy hacia mi sitio.

-¿Todo bien?-me pregunta Rodde cuando me siento junto a él.

-Perfectamente-respondo viendo cómo Sak le dice que sí a su compañero de asiento, quien sonríe igual que ella antes, como un enamorado.

-¿Y de qué habeis hablado?

-Cosas de chicas-río mientras saco mis apuntes.

El día se me pasa rápido. Después de clases, Rodde y yo comemos en un bar cercano al insti, para más tarde volver al centro y seguir con los preparativos del baile, que se celebrará en el gimasio.

Tras casi dos horas de planificación, llega un mensaje a mi móvil, y para mi sorpresa, es de Vladimir.

"Hoy venías a cuidar al pequeño trasto, no?"

Sonrío. Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo. Le respondo que sí, que estaré en su casa en una media hora.

-¿Quién es?-pregunta Rodde un poco tenso.

-Es Vladimir, diciéndome si era hoy cuando cuidaba de su hermano pequeño.

-Ah-responde secamente.

-Voy a empezar a ir recogiendo mis cosas y me voy a ir. Le he dicho que estaré en su casa en una media hora, y no he estado muchas veces por su barrio, así que me voy a ir con tiempo por si me pierdo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Rodde, tu mayor 'cualidad' es tu sentido de la orientación-digo haciendo las comillas mientras me río. Rodde bufa fingiendo haberse molestado y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Pues si tan bien te orientas por barrios por los que casi nunca has estado, ve tú sola, genia-me dice mirándome por encima de las gafas con una sonrisa.

-Eso haré-digo yendo hacia mi mochila. Me la cuelgo al hombro y me voy hacia los baños para ponerme bien el pelo. Cuando salgo, Rodde sigue con los preparativos. Me acerco por detrás suya y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Me voy. Cuando termine te llamo, ¿Sí?

-¿Quieres que te recoja?

-No, estaré bien. Además, he quedado más tarde con Emma.

-Como quieras-dice girándose para abrazarme. Le devuelvo el abrazo y nos quedamos un rato abarzados.

-Voy a llegar tarde-le digo rompiendo el abrazo. Nos despedimos con un rápido beso en los labios y salgo hacia casa de Vladimir.

Llego en unos diez minutos, mucho menos de lo calculado, y busco su casa, tarea que sí que me lleva más tiempo. Después de más de cinco minutos encuentro su piso. Cuando llego delante de su puerta, llamo con un poco de inseguridad.

Me abre Aurel, el hermanito de Vladimir, a quien vengo a cuidar.

-Hola-saludo sonriendo al pequeño.

-Hola-saluda Aurel de vuelta-le diré a mi hermano que estás aquí. Espera.

Aurel se va dando brincos hacia dentro de la casa, gritando el nombre de su hermno. Yo de mientras espero paciente en el rellano.

-Vaya, estás bastante sexy en ese traje de colegiala.

Con ese peculiar saludo me recibe Vladimir, con su hermano en brazos, sonriéndome pícaramente.

-Es mi uniforme-replico frunciendo el ceño.

Me invita a pasar y me habla del horario de su hermano. Cuándo suele hacer los deberes, cuándo ve la televisión, qué le gusta merendar y cosas parecidas.

-Volveré sobre las siete y media-dice abrazando a su hermano y lo deja en el suelo. Éste se va corriendo hacia el salón y enciende la televisión, dejándonos a Vladimir y a mi a solas.

-Está bien-digo sacando el móvil y mirando la hora. Las cuatro y media. Unas tres horas haciendo de niñera.

Vladimir me dice algún que otro comentario picante y se va.

Aurel resulta ser uno de esos niños tranquilos y amables, muy diferente a su hermano.

-¿Y cómo es que vives con tu hermano?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Papá y Mamá están en el cielo. Y como Vlad es mayor de edad, es mi tutor legal-explica tan trnquilo mientras colorea unos dibujos. Me sorprende que lo diga con tanta naturalidad.

No vuelvo a sacar el tema y me quedo pensativa mientras ayudo al pequeño a colorear, sintiéndome un poco mal por Vladimir. Yo no podría sacar adelante a mi hermano pequeño y encima trabajar y estudiar. Sería demasiado...

Vladimir llega puntualmente a las siete y media, cuando Aurel está cenando.

-¿Cómo te lo has pasado con la niñera sexy?-pregunta sin ningún pudor cuando entra en la cocina.

-¡Oye!-le grito cruzando los brazos.

-Muy bien. Es muy divertida. Y me ha ayudado a dibujar-mientras el pequeño le explica a su hermano todo lo que ha hecho en la tarde, yo comienzo a recoger mis cosas.

-Bueno, yo me voy ya-digo entrando en la cocina, interrumpiendo la charla de los hermanos.

Vladimir me acompaña hasta la puerta mientras busca algo en sus bolsillos.

-Me alegro de que le hayas caído tan bien a Aurel. De hecho, él al principio se negaba a tener que tener una niñera. Pero parece que le has caído bien. Será por lo sexy que te sueles ver-comenta riéndose sin mirarme aún a la cara, buscando aún en los bolsillos.

-Sí, ya, lo que tú digas-le respondo poniendo los ojos en blanco, abriendo la puerta.

-Espera, aún no te he pagado-dice agarrándome de la muñeca. Nada más tocerme, me pongo en tensión, poniéndome repentinamente nerviosa.

-N-No pasa nada. Si no encuentras el dinero ahora me lo podrás pagar la próxima vez-digo soltándome de su agarre.

-¿De verdad que no te importa?-pregunta mirándome a la cara por primera vez después de todo este rato-Govert me dijo que necesitabas el dinero...

-Pero no lo necesito justo ahora-digo quitándole importancia al asunto

-¿Y qué tal te va en el instituto?-pregunta aleatoriamente, dejando de buscar en los bolsillos-Govert me ha dicho que va a haber un baile de navidad y que tu eres una de las que va a prepararlo

-Ah, sí. Puff, pues es bastante difícil. Mi novio y yo no nos coordinamos ni a la de trés. El dice que la música debería ser clásica, por que es más romántica, y yo digo que a la gente de nuestra edad le gustan las canciones lentas de grupos contemporáneos, no de hace varios siglos. Y así estamos también en muchos otros aspectos...

-Con que tienes novio-comenta con una extraña sonrisa-Yo te veía soltera, sin tener a nadie que te controlase.

-Nadie me controla, y menos Rodde-replico furiosa.

-Si ese tal Rodde es el chico con el que fuistes en Halloween, ese que parecía que le habían metido un palo por el culo, déjame discrepar, pero te tiene controlada.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué hay de cuando te regañó por no 'comportarte como una señorita'?-Ríe Vladimir.

-Siempre me regaña, pero nunca le hago caso.

-Así que tu pareja se pasa toda la vida regañándote. Eso debe de ser un coñazo...

-No todo es perfecto en ninguna pareja, Vladimir. Siempre hay altibajos. Lo importante es que nos queremos.

-Por el modo en el que lo estás diciendo diría que sientes frustración con respecto a tu pareja. Lo mejor sería daros un tiempo, opino yo...

-Tú no conoces a Rodde, así que no hables como si le conocieras-le espeto empezando a cabrearme.

-Yo solo expreso mi opinión. Pero tranquila, si alguna vez necesitas un meneo de esos que no te da tu novio, para eso estoy yo.

-¿Te acabas de ofrcer para prostituirte?-pregunto incrédula.

-No, solo te ofrezco cosas que Rodde no puede darte-responde con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Bufo y me voy de su casa. El me grita algo así como que no me enfade y le ignoro.

Esa noche, me quedo pensando en todo lo que ha dicho Vladimir. No ha fallado en nada. Rodde ya no es como antes. Ya no me presta tanta atención como la que a mi me gustaría. Lo máximo que me da son picos y algún que otro abrazo.

Vladimir empieza a hablarme por whatsapp, preguntándome si he pensado en lo que me ha dicho esta tarde. Le respondo al principio borde, pero a manera que se va desarrollando la conversación me voy dando cuenta de que Vladimir es una persona interesante, con quien me pico bastante, pero es imposible enfadarme seriamente con él.

* * *

><p>TORIS<p>

Cuando veo el cartel del anuncio del baile de navidad, no puedo evitar que se me forme una pequeña sonrisa.

Había oído decir por mi clase que este año iba a haber uno, pero no les creí. Sobre todo si quien lo decía era Francis Bonnefoy.

Esta era mi oportunidad para conquistar finalmente a Natalia.

Últimamente hemos vuelto a hacernos bastante cercanos, como cuando eramos pequeños. No es todo igual, pero al menos ella ya no me odia tanto como solía hacer antes.

-¿Vas a entrar a clase o te vas a quedar todo el día aquí parado?

La voz de Natalia me hace girarme y quedar de espaldas al cartel. Ella está de brazos cruzandos mientras me mira con impaciencia.

-Aún no. El maestro que tengo ahora suele llegar tarde.

-Ah-contesta ella simplemente, mirando hacia el suelo mientras se muerde un labio.

-¿Qui...quieres que te acompañe a tu clase?-me ofrezco tímidamente.

-No hace falta-responde simplemente ella-No tienes por qué ver al par de simpáticos gratuitamente.

Siento un nudo en la garganta cuando menciona a Feliks y Chiara, con quien ya apenas me hablo. Bueno, más bien ellos ya no me hablan a mi. En realidad es Chiara quien decidió que ninguno me hablara, por que conozco demasiado bien a Feliks, y se que el no sería capaz de decidir algo tan cruel. Pero si que sería capaz de seguir un plan tan horrible. Más, si su nueva mejor amiga es Chiara.

-Puedo acompañarte hasta las escaleras...

-Da igual, Toris. Prefiero que no vengas. Ese par de imbéciles son demasiado gilipollas y acabarán diciendote alguna indirecta.

Sé que Natalia tiene razón, y que mis dos ex amigos dirán algo al respecto cuando me vean allí arriba. Pero me da igual. No voy a dejar a Natalia sola con la guarra de Emma y el par de víboras de Feliks y Chiara.

-Da igual.-digo forzando una sonrisa.

Natalia me mira con duda pero no dice nada.

Subimos hacia su clase hablando sobre los exámenes que nos quedan. Ella tiene que hacer una recuperación de biología, pero por lo demás, todo está bien.

-¿Y tú?-pregunta Natalia una vez que ya hemos llegado arriba. Su clase tampoco ha comenzado todavía.

-Quizás me quede latín...-respondo un poco nervioso. Feliks y Chiara ya me han visto y están cuchicheando entre ellos dos.

Natalia y yo continuamos hablando, pero todo empieza a resultar un poco incómodo. Chiara le cuenta algo a Feliks, y éste se empieza a reir a carcajada limpia. Y al parecer es algo acerca de mi y Natalia, básicamente por que se pone a señalarnos descaradamente.

-Bueno, creo que debería volver a clase-digo cuando no soporto más la risa burlona del que fuera mi mejor amigo.

-Está bien-me dice Natalia y sonríe como pocas veces hace-Hasta luego.

-Adiós-le respondo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Durante el resto de clases me como la cabeza pensando en como le voy a pedir a Natalia que sea mi pareja en el baile. Después de todo, es obligatorio.

Recuerdo cuando retomamos nuestra amistad, hará cosa de más o menos un mes, en Halloween.

Emma acababa de engañarla con uno y Natalia se había ido corriendo llorando. Entonces la vi tan sola y tan mal que seguí mi corazón y decidí ir tras ella y hacer caso omiso de las duras y amenazantes palabras de Feliks y Chiara. Y valió la pena. Aunque no recuperé del todo a mi amiga, volví a entrar en su vida. Estuve ahí cuando todos la abandonaron. Hasta Iván estaba ausente esa noche...

Conseguí que volviera a tener confianza en mi. No fue fácil, pero poco a poco conseguí que Natalia me viera como su amigo de la infancia.

Al final de clases, me encuentro con Natalia, quien está esperándome junto con Iván y Eduard.

-Hola-saludo cuando llego hasta ellos.

-Toris-dice Iván cuando me ve-¿A que no sabes qué me pasó el otro día?

Oigo a Eduard murmurar 'Por favor, otra vez no'.

-¿El qué?-pregunto mirando de reojo a Natalia, quien está mirando algo en su móvil.

-Pues hablé con Sakura Honda, no se si la conocerás

-Está en mi clase-murmuro. Sin embargo, Iván hace oídos sordos y sigue hablando

-Me dijo que quizás Yao estaba en el parque con Im Yong Soo, así que...-mientras Iván sigue contando su historia, le pregunto a Eduard por lo bajini que quien ese tal Im Yong Soo, pero me dice que ni idea.

-...y entonces acompañé a Yao a su casa y aceptó a quedar un día conmigo para hablar. Dice que le parezco una persona interesante.

Miro a Natalia y sonrío negando levemente con la cabeza. Ella me devuelve la sonrisa. Después de todo, su hermano es demasiado pesado cuando se lo propone y no deja un tema hasta que se cansa de él.

-Hermano, Toris y yo nos tenemos que ir-interrumpe Natalia cogiéndome de la muñeca y tirando hacia la calle-¡Adiós!

Gracias a Natalia y sus empujones salimos a la calle y comenzamos a andar hacia nuestras casas.

-Gracias por salvarme de la historia de tu hermano

-No hay de qué. Después de todo, ya estaba un poco harta de la historia del tal Yao ese.

Caminamos tranquilamente mientras una pregunta me devana los sesos. ¿Se la hago...?

-Natalia-digo cuando estamos parados en un semáforo.

-¿Sí?

-Esto...¿Quieresveniralbailedenavidadconmigo?

-...¿Perdona? No te he entendido bien.

-Que... me preguntaba si tu y yo... ya sabes... si vendrías al baile conmigo-respondo sintiendo como mis mejillas arden, sin atreverme a mirarla a la cara.

-Lo siento, pero no...Es que no voy a ir al baile.

Sabía que me iba a rechazar. Quizás he ido demasiado rápido...

-Venga, será para pasar un buena rato. Y vendrán Eduard, Iván...

-No lo sé. Tendría que pensarlo.

-De acuerdo-murmuro, mirando al suelo.

-Pero...-dice Natalia-si decidiera ir, iría contigo.

Me sonríe y me contagia la sonrisa, quizás no he hecho mal en pedírselo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Entrada 5: Baile de Navidad**

Han pasado poco más de un mes desde mi última actualización, y en ese espacio de tiempo no ha pasado casi nada importante.

Lo único así destacable son las parejas del baile.

Se supone que tienes que ir obligatoriamente con pareja al baile de Navidad, y mi pareja es Maddie, mi compañera de mesa. Últimamente hemos estado hablando más y no es tan sosa como pensaba. Es muy diferente a su hermano, lo cual es motivo de alegría.

Por otra parte, una pareja que ha dado mucho que hablar es la de Antonio y Emma(sí, la misma Emma que hace apenas dos meses estaba aún saliendo con Natasha y, al parecer, engañándola con un tal Vash(eso es lo que he oído, que le ponía los cuernos desde hacía tiempo. Otra cosa es que todo esto sea cierto, pues otra gente dice que empezó a engañarla el día de Halloween)). Al parecer Antonio es la nueva conquista de la p*** del insti, aunque no son pareja oficialmente, solo "buenos amigos". De esta relación quien menos la aprueba es Chiara Vargas, la ex-amiga de Toris(mi amigo) que según parece estaba coladita por Toño.

Y hablando de mi amigo Toris, él irá al baile con la ex de Emma, Natalia, de quien lleva unos cuantos años enamorado. Como él la consoló justo después de que Emma y ella lo dejaran, Natasha se ha vuelto inseparable de mi amigo, y están siempre juntos. Yo creo que al final ella se acabará enamorando de él... pero no sé, a ver que pasa esta noche en el baile.

Bueno, hablando del baile, me tengo que ir yendo ya para casa de Maddie a recogerla, y de ahí ir al insti, donde es el baile.

Esta noche subiré otra entrada o modificaré esta hablando sobre lo que ha pasado en el baile.

A ver qué pasa en el baile. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

_Entrada publicada el 19-12-2014_

* * *

><p>HERACLES<p>

Hoy me he levantado de buen humor, cosa que no me pasaba desde hace varios días. Más concretamente desde el día en el que Sakura me rechazó la invitación al baile.

La verdad es que por lo menos fue un rechazo simpático aunque no sea capaz de quitarme de la cabeza la voz de la asiática negándose a venir conmigo. _Lo siento, Heracles, pero no. _Esa frase no deja de repetirse en mi cabeza. De todas formas no pierdo la esperanza. Hoy es el baile y sé que Sakura no tiene pareja, es mi última oportunidad y no pienso desperdiciarla.

Voy algo tarde porque me he quedado jugando con Teddy más rato de la cuenta pero no me importa demasiado, a primera tengo historia, asignatura que no me interesa lo más mínimo, así que puedo permiterme llegar tarde o directamente no entrar al aula.

Por el camino me encuentro a Gupta que va con las mismas pocas ganas que yo hacia el instituto, me cuenta que se le ha hecho tarde porque ha tenido una pelea con su madre, aunque no me entero bien del motivo porque no le presto atención mientras despotrica contra ella.

Cuando llegamos al instituto las puertas están cerradas y tenemos que pedirle a una de las conserjes que nos abra, cosa que hace de mala gana. Supongo que tener que levantar y sostener sobre dos piernas 90 kilos de peso no alegraría a nadie.

Tras un pequeño debate decidimos entrar a clase, total, solo vamos con 20 minutos de retraso, con suerte el profesor no nos pondrá el retraso.

Cinco minutos después, con un retraso y una regañina de más el profesor nos deja sentarnos en nuestros respectivos sitios. Parece que él tampoco está de buen humor hoy, que pena, la verdad es que hace un día bastante bonito para ser invierno.

Como la clase no me interesa comienzo a pensaren cómo voy a pedirle a Sakura ir al baile y anoto todas las ideas en una hoja de la libreta. Tengo varias opciones en mente, desde llamarla en el recreo y hablar con ella hasta colarme en la sala de megafonia y pedírselo a través de los altavoces que recorren todo el instituto.

Al final de la hora la gran mayoría de las opciones están ya tachadas generalmente por razones obvias, por ejemplo, no puedo conseguir un loro que aprenda la frase "Sakura debería ir al baile con Heracles" en las 5 horas que quedan y menos estando en el instituto.

Cuando termina la siguiente clase ni si quiera sé qué asignatura ha sido, he estado completamente enfrascado en la lista en la que solo quedan tres opciones:

1-Pedirle a alguien que se lo pida por mi.

2-Hablar con ella en el recreo tras llevarla a una zona más apartada.

3-Ir a buscarla a su pasillo y pedírselo allí.

Bien, tengo una hora para analizar todos los pros y contras de mis tres opciones de la lista.

Por primera vez en mi vida escolar (bueno, desde que se imparte la asignatura) no presto atención a la clase de filosofía. Kant puede esperar, es más importante conseguir ir al baile con Sakura.

La opción 1 es la primera en ser descartada ya que podría ser tomada como una broma.

Lo difícil llega al analizar las opcione aunque al final me decido por la segunda opción porque con lo vergonzosa que es la pelinegra es capaz de irse corriendo por el pasillo y no volver más al instituto.

Cuando suena la alarma que da fin a la clase todavía no he pensado qué palabras voy a utilizar para pedírselo, quiero sorprenderla de alguna forma, pero creo que no va a ser posible.

Tras echarme agua fría en la cara voy a buscar a Sakura, que habla con su amiga rubia, la hermana de Jones.

-Sakura-chan.-le toco el hombro para llamar su atención- ¿puedes acompañarme un momento?

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, la verdad es que ahora no estaría mal-quito la mano de su hombro y ella se gira a mirar a su amiga, como buscando su aprobación.

-¿Por qué no ibas a ir ahora?-pregunta la rubia.

-¿Y te vas a quedar sola aquí?

-No hay problema por eso, tú ve a hablar con él, que parece importante.-Sakura asiente con la cabeza y yo le dedico una sonrisa a Jones, que me ha caído bastante bien, no como el escandaloso e idiota de su hermano.

Nos dirigimos a una de las pocas zonas con cesped del recreo, donde paso la mayoría de estos tumbado al sol si no hace demasiado frío.

Me siento y le indico que se siente también, aunque vacila un momento me hace caso.

-Sakura-chan. Hoy es el baile de graduación.

-Lo sé, Heracles-kun.

-Me he enterado de que no tienes pareja ¿sabías que es obligatorio ir con una?

-Sí, me lo comentó Elizabetha el otro día.

-Bueno, verás, la cosa es que el otro día, cuando me rechazaste, pensé que era porque ya tenías pareja para ir. Pero si no tienes pareja ahora y yo tampoco lo más lógico es que fuéramos juntos ¿no crees?

-Lógico sí que es.

-¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Vendrás conmigo al baile, Sakura?

La pelinegra se lo piensa durante unos segundos, arrancando las escasas briznas de hierba del suelo y, aunque el sonrojo de sus mejillas me hace predecir la posible respuesta no puedo evitar alegrarme completamente al oírla de sus labios.

-Sí.-No levanta la vista del suelo pero eso en estos momentos me da bastante igual. La abrazo y aunque al principio protesta un poco tampoco se aparta. Me planteo darle un beso en la mejilla, pero no me atrevo ya que desde nuestra pelea de Halloween hemos perdido algo de confianza.

Cuando suelto los brazos ella se pone rápidamente en pie y con la excusa de haber dejado sola a la hermana de Jones se aleja aunque no me importa demasiado.

Las tres horas después del recreo me las paso completamente ensimismado pensado en cómo va a ser esta tarde. Al final he conseguido que Sakura sea mi compañera para el baile, aunque ahora que lo pienso no hemos quedado en ninguna hora ni sitio en concretos. Eso significa que voy a tener que hablar con ella a la salida o por el móvil.

Sonrío ante esto y espero impaciente y sin prestar ningún tipo de atención a la clase de matemáticas hasta que suena la alarma que indica que podemos irnos a casa.

A la salida, aunque busco a Sakura no la veo así que de camino a mi casa saco el móvil y le escribo un mensaje.

Solo me queda esperar su respuesta que, espero, no tarde demasiado en llegar.

* * *

><p>NATASHA<p>

-Un momento-interrumpo a Toris, quien me está contando algo relacionado sobre un blog de su amigo Eduard-tengo que ir al baño, ¿me esperas aquí?

-De acuerdo-asiente y se gira hacia uno de sus amigos raros y se pone a hablar con ellos.

¿Qué como acabé yendo al baile con Toris? Es complicado. La razón más cruel y sencilla sería decir que ninguno de los dos teníamos pareja y por eso nos juntamos, para entrar(ya que era obligatorio ir con pareja).

Sin embargo, la verdadera razón, fue que él me lo pidió. El muy estúpido está logrando que me vuelva a gustar. ¡Mierda! Se suponía que ya era agua pasada...

Toris es muy servicial y atento conmigo, sobre todo después de lo que pasó entre Emma y yo... me he dicho ya muchas veces que solo está conmigo porque cree que está enamorado de mi.

Estoy segura de que si me conociera realmente saliría corriendo y no querría saber nada de mi jamás.

Mientras pienso en esta extraña relación que tengo ahora con Toris, llego al baño, que está lleno de chicas que se ponen capas y capas de maquillaje para intentar conquistar a algún chico. Lástima que algunas, por muy guapas que piensen estar, solo parezcan payasas.

Cuando logro entrar y enconrtrar un cubículo vacío, siento varias miradas posadas encima mía, y se oyen algunos cuchicheos.

Me dan ganas de ponerme a repartir bofetadas a diestro y siniestro, sobre todo a estas niñas tan patéticas.

Cuando vuelvo a la pista de baile, veo que Toris está hablando con Iván.

Parecen entretenidos ambos. Supongo que Iván no estará hablando otra vez de ese tal Yao.

-Hey, Natalia-dice Toris cuando me ve volver-¿Ba..bailamos?

Miro hacia las parejas abrazadas que están bailando una balada lenta. En el fondo me gustaría estar así con Toris, y si me hubiese preguntado eso hace unos cinco años habría aceptado casi gritando de emoción.

-Vale.

Me coge de la mano y vamos hacia el centro de la pista, pero justo cuando nos posicionamos, yo con la mano en su hombro, y el con la suya en mi cadera, la canción cambia, y con ella el estilo, a una de rock.

Bueno, puede que no esté mal moverse a ritmo de Greenday por ahora. Seguro que vuelven a poner alguna lenta a lo largo de la fiesta.

* * *

><p>ANTONIO<p>

Después de recolocarme la corbata por octava vez en los últimos dos minutos -_¿tan difícil es que se quede en su sitio?-_Toco al timbre de la casa de Emma.

Su padre, Jabir, es quién me abre la puerta. En el momento en el que lo veo, plantado en la puerta vuelvo a darle gracias a Dios por la existencia de la recombinación genética y la variabilidad de la especie. No es por meterme con los padres de mi amiga, son muy buenas personas y siempre me han tratado como su fuera un hijo más. Es solo que la papada de Jabir siempre me ha dado algo de grima (más de una vez tuve pesadillas con ella de pequeño) porque tiembla hasta cuando respira, y bueno... he visto folios con más curvas que Tahira, la madre de Emma. Supongo que por eso mi amiga es como es:

Padre bola + madre folio = hija cañón.

Una simple relación matemática que hasta Gil podría entender.

Jabir me invita a pasar al salón de la casa para esperar a su hija, que está terminando de arreglarse con ayuda de su madre.

Al poco tiempo de estar en el acogedor saloncito, escuchando hablar al belga de la calidad de los equipos de fútbol de su país-_parece ser que ha olvidado que la mejor selección del mundo es la Selección Española_-escucho unos tacones. Levanto la vista (que no he sido capaz de apartar de la papada parental, para mi absoluto horror) y veo llegar a mi amiga por el pasillo.

La verdad es que lo que me encuentro ante mi es completamente contrario a lo que esperaba encontrar. Yo esperaba ir al baile con una Emma embutida en un ceñido y no más largo que unos shorts y unos tacones de esos con los que a los dos minutos las chicas parecen Velocirraptores moribundos pero lo que me encuentro es a mi amiga vestida de tiro largo. Un vestido entre verde y azul (lo que Francis llamaría "Aguamarina") con una abertura que deja ver una de sus piernas. Un escote de palabra de honor lleno de pedrería y bastante ceñido al pecho que después hace que el vestido quede bastante suelto.

-Bueno ¿qué te parece?-se ríe un poco mientras termina de colocarse uno de los tirabuzones que lleva en el pelo.

-Wow... es decir... wow. Emma, estás preciosa.-me he levantado del sillón pero no sé qué hacer. La verdad es que me he quedado en blanco al verla.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal. Aunque-se acerca a mi-llevas la corbata torcida-la pone en su sitio mientras se ríe por lo bajo y yo maldigo interiormente a todas las corbatas existentes.

Cuando la rubia se separa Tahira comienza a hablar. Parece que tenía el discurso ya preparado.

-Bueno, Antonio, sabemos que eres un chico responsable, así que te dejamos a nuestra Emma a tu cargo.

-Esperamos que sepas tratarla como es debido y que la cuides mucho a partir de ahora.- sigue hablando Jabir.

Asiento mientras sonrío, aunque la verdad es que me están asustando un poco, es decir ¿acaso se creen que voy a casarme con ella o algo?

-Bueno, bueno, dejad ya al pobre Toni, que al final lo asustáis o algo.-Emma corta a sus padres que parece que querían seguir hablando-además, si continuáis la charla no llegaremos nunca al baile.

Agradecido por las palabras de la rubia le tiendo el brazo antes de salir, ella lo coge y salimos por la puerta, por fin libres de conversaciones extrañas y papadas terroríficas.

Cuando vamos a salir me doy cuenta de que Emma no lleva abrigo, solo va con el vestido, que es palabra de honor, así que me quito la chaqueta del traje y se la paso por los hombros, como me ha dicho tantas veces mi padre que tengo que hacerlo ¿o era Francis? bueno, no importa.

Ella sonríe ante el gesto, como siempre, de forma gatuna. Su sonrisa me hace pensar que contaba con que le cedería mi chaqueta.

-¡Vaya, que tonta! Olvidé dentro mi chaqueta-parece ser que no contaba entonces con mi chaqueta, solo se le ha olvidado dentro, que mona.

-Bueno, acabamos de salir, podemos acercarnos en un momento y cogerla.-me ofrezco.

-No, no hace falta, sino mis padres volverán a empezar una de esas charlas raras y nunca llegaremos al baile, ademas, a ti no te importa ¿verdad?-suena más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-Claro que no ¿cómo va a importarme?-le sonrío mientras le paso un brazo por los hombros.-_Sí que me importa, hace frío y solo llevo una camisa-_ella hace lo mismo y pasa los brazos por mi cintura.

Así llegamos a la puerta del instituto en la que hay reunidas unas cuantas personas, aunque todos son de cursos inferiores a nosotros.

-Em ¿sabes por casualidad dónde va a ser el baile?

-Creo que es en el gimnasio, pero no estoy muy segura. De todas formas por ahí viene Eli, ella lo sabrá porque es una de la que lo ha organizado todo.

A lo lejos, con una cámara Reflex en una mano y saludando alegremente con la mano está Elizabetha. Detrás de ella va Roderich y juntos vienen a nuestro encuentro.

-¡Estás super guapa Eli! ¡No sabía que al final cogiste el vestido amarillo!

Tengo que darle la razón a la rubia, la verdad es que Eli también está muy guapa. Va con un vestido amarillo claro, también palabra de honor y con pedrería en el escote, con un cinturón dorado hecho de lazo justo debajo y bajo este la caída, que parece una flor por la forma de los pliegues. Un poco por encima de la rodilla, pero, aunque el vestido le queda muy bien, lo mejor es el peinado que lleva. Es un moño simple, un poco desarreglado y con unos cuantos mechones fuera. Acostumbrado a verla simplemente con el pasador de la flor y el uniforme es todo un cambio.

-Tu también vas super guapa. Me encanta como te ha quedado el pelo y..

Dejo de prestar atención a la conversación de las chicas y miro a Roderich, que parece un poco aburrido.

-¿Cómo es que has venido con Emma? No sabía que estabais saliendo.

-Ah, bueno, es normal-me río-porque no estamos saliendo ni nada.

-¿Entonces?-pregunta el de las gafas mientras intenta aparentar desinterés colocándose bien los puños de la camisa, aunque no lo consigue.

-Bueno, es obligatorio venir con pareja, y ella es mi amiga desde que somos pequeños ¿por qué no venir con ella?-estoy empezando a ponerme un poco incómodo con esta conversación.

-¿No vienes con ella en calidad de pareja? Que raro, ella es una chica muy guapa y parece ser que se ha fijado en ti. Tú estás soltero y ella también ¿qué problema hay? ¿No te gusta, acaso?

-¿Si me gusta? ¡Claro! Bueno, creo... es decir, Em es muy guapa y ¿para qué mentir? está muy buena. Pero de ahí a gustarme... creo que sí, pero no estoy seguro. Por cierto ¿cómo es que ahora te interesas por Em y por mi?

-Me aburro ¿necesitas más explicaciones?-se sube las gafas-a lo mejor lo que sientes por ella no es amor, sino atracción. Puede atraerte físicamente pero no gustarte.

-No lo sé, es posible.-miro a la rubia, que sigue hablando con Eli. Ahora las dos se ríen de algo. Nota mi mirada así que se gira hacia mi y sonríe. Me gusta su sonrisa, la hace ver adorable.

-Bueno, la verdad es que me estoy helando y parece ser que Rodde no es tan caballero como Toño y no me cede su chaqueta-bromea la húngara- ¿os parece si entramos ya dentro?

Sin esperar respuesta coge Roderich del brazo y comienza a andar hacia el gimnasio. Le tiendo el brazo a Eli y mientras andamos pienso en la conversación con el austriaco.

Si no llego a saber que estamos en el gimnasio no lo reconocería, es increíble. Está completamente decorado con motivos navideños y en mitad de la pista de baile hay un gran árbol de navidad que llega hasta el techo. Como parte de la decoración del árbol se pueden trozos de las telas de nuestro uniforme. Todo el techo está cubierto por guirnaldas y más de una pequeña rama de muérdago está colocada de manera traicionera para que las parejas tengan que besarse.

Toda la zona derecha está cubierta por una gran mesa llena de distintos platos llenos de comida, bocadillos, patatas... etc. A parte de eso hay otra mesa a la izquierda llena de bebidas, vasos de plástico... parece que no se han olvidado de nada. Por segunda vez en el día me quedo sin palabras.

-Bueno, podéis pasar ¿eh? no hace falta que os quedéis como pasmarotes en la puerta. Por cierto ¿qué ha pasado con la música? Debería estar sonando. Voy a mirar-la húngara se aleja, todavía tirando del brazo de su novio hacia unos grandes altavoces y Emma y yo nos quedamos solos en mitad de la gran pista de baile.

-¿Vamos a por unas bebidas?

-Claro-nos acercamos a la parte izquierda del gimnasio y cogemos cada uno una lata de cerveza. Me pregunto si a los menores les pondrán algún problema para coger el alcohol... aunque parece que no, ya que no hay nadie vigilando las mesas.

Con las latas de cerveza nos vamos a una mesita un poco alejada del resto. Emma me da la chaqueta, que me pongo aunque dentro haga una temperatura más que agradable.

Poco a poco se va llenando el gran local, hasta que llega un momento en el que cuesta estar en la pista de baile sin ser empujado por alguien que baila con más énfasis del que debería.

He perdido la cuenta de los vasos de alcohol que he bebido esta noche, aunque estoy seguro de que gané a Gil en la competición que hicimos hace poco. Aunque voy un poco pasado de alcohol no voy borracho, soy completamente consciente de lo que hago así que sé que estoy en la pista de baile con Emma, que también va un poco pasada de alcohol.

Hay que reconocer que la elección de la música es perfecta para bailar, sobretodo si se bailar con Emma, que se nota que ha ido más de una vez a la discoteca y no solamente a bailar.

Mi amiga de la infancia se me acerca más, si es que eso es posible, y susurra en mi oído algo que en un principio no parece más que un ronroneo.

-Pídele a Francis las llaves del coche, vamos a terminar bien la noche ¿te parece?-sonrío cuando entiendo lo que Emma propone. La cojo por el brazo y busco a Francis con la mirada hasta que le veo hablando con alguien, creo que una chica. La verdad es que no me importa, solo quiero conseguir su coche e ir allí con Emma.

-Francis, tío. Necesito tu coche. Ahora-le digo nada más llego a su lado, interrumpiendo a la chica (o chico, o lo que sea) que hablaba con él.

-Honhonhon, parece que mi pequeño Toño va a dejar de ser tan pequeño-arrastra un poco las palabras, efectos del alcohol-recuerda que los condones están en la guantera, por ser tu primera vez te invito.-guiña el ojo de manera coqueta y tira las llaves. Las intento coger al vuelo pero no me coordino muy bien que digamos. Es Emma la que se agacha a recogerlas, sin tener cuidado en si se ve más de lo que debería verse por el corte de su vestido.

Con un ronroneo hacia Francis, supongo que dándole las gracias, recorremos la pista de baile entera. Cuando estamos a punto de salir al parking Emma se detiene, pasa los brazos por mi cuello y me besa. No es la primera vez que lo hace esta noche, pero esta vez es más largo, más profundo. La correspondo sin si quiera pensarlo.

Cuando nos separamos me giro un poco y veo a Chiara, que nos mira a los dos con odio y un vaso aplastado en la mano. No sé qué le pasa, pero la verdad es que no me interesa mucho tampoco. Solo quiero llegar ya al coche de mi amigo. Sobretodo después del beso que me acaba de dar. Con una carcajada despectiva Emma me coge de la mano y seguimos andando hasta la salida, donde nos espera el coche de Francis y una larga noche que pienso disfrutar como nadie.

* * *

><p>GILBERT<p>

-Sigo pensando que venir en parejas es una estupidez-le doy otro trago a la lata de cerveza que he abierto hace ya un rato.

-Que tú no te hayas atrevido a pedirle a tu amada venir al baile contigo no hace que esto sea estúpido, mon ami-la sonrisita de suficiencia que pone mi amigo me dan ganas de tirarle la cerveza por el pelo.

-A mi al menos no me han rechazado-digo, devolviendo el golpe.

-¡Oh, pero que cruel que eres conmigo! Y yo que pensaba que ahora tú curarías mi pobre corazón roto-dice el francés, intentado sonar apenado aunque se ríe en mitad de la frase.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacer yo algo como eso? Si el Cejas te da largas para venir con el gordo de su novio no es mi culpa.

-P-pero tú aceptaste venir al baile conmigo-se hace el tímido, como si fuera una colegiala de esos animes que le gustan, aunque no lo admita muchas veces-eso es una muestra de amor eterno, ahora estamos unidos por el hilo rojo del amor-se acerca a mi peligrosamente y poniendo morritos. Para apartarle le pongo la mano en la cara, fácil y eficaz.

-Oye, que Toño se deje besuquear no significa que yo lo haga-le doy el último trago a la cerveza y arrugo la lata vacía-Tssk, me he quedado sin cerveza ¿te apetece? Yo invito-le quito la mano de la cara para que pueda responder.

-¿Cómo que tú invitas? ¡Pero si es barra libre!

-Bueno, pero la intención es lo que cuenta- me río y voy directo a las mesas llenas de bebidas. Cojo una cerveza y espero a que Francis coja un tinto de verano.

-Por cierto ¿sabes por dónde anda Toño? Hace horas que no le veo.

-Por ahí anda, liándose con Emma como si el mundo fuera a terminarse en un rato-el francés señala a una zona de la pista de baile, allí, como bien ha dicho, Emma y Antonio no se separan mi para respirar.

-Mein Gott, a este paso se la tira en medio de la pista-digo, al darme cuenta de que la mano de mi amigo recorre las piernas de la rubia enteras.

-Bueno, si eso pasa tú los grabas. Que ya me uno yo a ellos, ya sabes, para darle el toque francés-le da un trago al tinto.

Sigo mirando unos momentos más a Toño, la verdad es que me sorprende el aguante de mi amigo, si a mi una chica se me pone a bailar así no me aguanto ni medio minuto.

Detrás de la pareja una persona llama mi atención. Madeleine está cogiendo un bocadillo, al principio me cuesta reconocerla. Lleva un vestido rosa, por encima de la rodilla y con un cinturón de cuero negro justo bajo el pecho. El vestido, que parece de gasa, se mueve al más mínimo movimiento que hace. El pelo, que normalmente lleva recogido en dos colas, ahora cae suelto por su espalda, aunque lleva una parte recogido a base de trenzas que se unen en una mayor. No lleva las gafas, o eso creo, pero la distancia es demasiada como para estar completamente seguro.

-¡GIIIIIIL! ¡No me hagas el vacío!-los lloriqueos de Francis junto con el jalón brusco que me da me hace apartar la mirada de Maddy y centrarla en el pesado que tengo por amigo.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Ooooh, así que mirabas desde la lejanía a la dueña de tu frustrado corazón-noto calor en las mejillas. En estos momentos odio ser albino, jamás puedo ocultar un sonrojo, por leve que sea.

-Claro que no, no digas tonterías-aparto la mirada de la pista de baile y la centro en las guirnaldas que decoran el techo.

-¿Te has fijado en lo mona que va? Como en tan clarita de piel ese vestido resalta mucho, le queda muy bien. Tu amor tiene buen gusto. Por cierto ¿ese que va con ella quién es?

-¿Va con alguien? La verdad es que no me he fijado-vuelvo a centrar la vista en ella, que ahora sonríe. Es raro verla sonreír.

-Es obvio que sí, recuerda que no se puede entrar sin pareja.

-¿Ves? eso es algo estúpido, vuelvo a decirlo-sigo buscando hasta que veo a su acompañante. Un chico con gafas y un móvil en la mano.

-De mi clase no es, tiene que ser de la tuya o ser más pequeño, aunque no lo parece-dice, pensativo.

-Sí, es de mi clase. Eduard, su compañero de mesa. No entiendo por qué va con él, no es awesome para nada. Es un maldito nerd.

-¿Eso que huelo son celos?

-Claro que no ¿por qué dices esas tonterías?

-Porque solo te falta ir a pegarle o algo por acercarse a "tu chica"-hace comillas con los dedos en las dos últimas palabras y vuelve a sonreír.

-¿Pegarle? Ni de coña, creo que es amigo de Braginski, lo que me faltaba es tener a esa mole humana como enemigo. Me puede matar y no darse cuenta de que lo ha hecho.

Quizás no pueda acercarme para pegarle, como dice Francis, pero nada me impide acercarme un poco, no hay nada malo en eso, de todas formas.

-¿No te apetece un bocadillo?

-Non...

-Me da igual. Vamos a ir a por un bocadillo y vamos a ir ahora-cojo a mi amigo del brazo.

-¿Y por qué tengo que acompañarte? El celoso aquí eres tú.

-Uno, no estoy celoso, solo se me ha apetecido un bocadillo. Dos, eres mi pareja hoy. Ya sabes, amor eterno y eso. Tres, te he invitado al tinto y te voy a invitar al bocadillo y cuatro, soy tu amigo más awesome. Así que deja de quejarte, vamos a ir a por un bocadillo-vuelvo a tirar del rubio y lo llevo por uno de los bordes de la pista de baile.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa me quedo a una distancia prudencial de la pareja. Puedo verles, aunque no están hablando. Maddy mira entre la gente y parece buscar a alguien, mientras Eduard, el Nerd, sigue escribiendo en su móvil.

-¿Quieres acercarte más?-pregunta mi amigo con una sonrisa un tanto diabólica.

-¿Y que me vea y se piense que la espío o algo? No gracias, aquí estoy bien.-cojo un puñado de frutos secos y me los llevo a la boca.

-Bueno, pues me acerco yo. Au revoir-Me guiña un ojo y se acerca a Maddy-_si será cabrón_- comienza a hablar con ella, aunque no escucho lo que dice veo que rápidamente ella se sonroja.

La curiosidad me mata así que me acerco un poco más para intentar escuchar.

-...quiere hablar contigo.

No puede ser, no puede haberle dicho a Madeleine que quiero hablar con ella ¿verdad?

Para mi sorpresa es Eduard el que se acerca a mi, aún mirando la pantalla de su móvil.

-Me ha dicho tu amigo que querías hablar conmigo ¿puede ser?-no separa los ojos de la pantalla.

-Sí, pero necesito que mires mi awesome cara, es mejor que la pantalla de tu móvil-alargo la mano y le quito el móvil, aunque hago amago de guardarmelo en el último momento me da algo de pena y se lo devuelvo. Lo guarda rápidamente.

-Antes de que esta conversación se vuelva incómoda diré que soy completamente hetero-el Nerd me mira a los ojos, completamente serio. Me da un ataque de risa, vamos, que me descojono en su cara.

-Tranquilo, no me interesas, yo también lo soy. Aunque gracias por la aclaración-sigo descojonandome, aunque intento que no se me note tanto.

-Bien ¿qué quieres?

-¿Tú eres amigo de Braginski?

-Sí.

-Ah. Y...Esto... ¿Has venido al baile con Madeleine?

-Sí.-Joder, este tío es un seco. No se le puede sacar conversación ni con sacacorchos.

-Ya... ¿Y eso? ¿Estáis saliendo o algo?

-No.

-Ah.-esto se ha vuelto algo incómodo.-vale.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta?-pregunta, de forma casual.

-¿G-gustarme? ¿Ella? ¿Qué dices? Si apenas la conozco, solo era curiosidad.

-Ya. ¿algo más?

-No, creo que no.

-Pues me voy. Adiós-vuelve sobre sus pasos y se aleja de mi, de nuevo mirando la pantalla de su móvil.

Mientras admiro la capacidad del raro compañero de Maddeleine de andar esquivando a todas las personas sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla escucho la risa de Francis así que me giro para ver como charla tranquilamente con la rubia. El sonido de la música hace que se tengan que acercar más de lo necesario para hablar entre ellos.

No me gusta las confianzas que se está tomando mi amigo con ella así que me acerco a los dos, paso un brazo por los hombros del gabacho quizás apretando un poco más de lo que debería aunque tampoco me preocupo demasiado.

-Bueno ¿y cómo es que os habéis hecho tan amigos de repente?-mi voz suena algo forzada.

-Pues nada, que resulta que la buena de Maddy ¿puedo llamarte así, verdad?-dice el francés, dirigiéndose a ella, que asiente tímidamente-es un pozo lleno de sorpresas, mon ami.

-¿Sí? Me alegro de que lo descubras ahora-le aparto un poco de ella aprovechando tener el brazo sobre sus hombros-y ahora ¿no tienes que ir a tirarte a alguien?

-¿Estás insinuando que me aprovecho de la gente borracha? Pero que ofensa- dice, llevándose la mano al pecho, supongo que intentando aparentar estar ofendido.

-Eso mismo. Venga, largo.

-Pero yo estaba bien conversando con Maddy-se queja un poco, haciendo puchero.

-Ya. ¿sabes que uno de mi clase conoce a dos modelos universitarias que modelan en las clases de arte de su hermano y las ha invitado? Van un poco pasadas de copas. Corre a por ellas, tigre.-suelto a Francis para señalar a dos chicas que bailan en la pista con un cubata en la mano.

El francés se aleja, colocándose la chaqueta del traje y componiendo su mejor sonrisa seductora.

Maddeleine, que ha estado mirando todo este rato sin intervenir, baja la mirada en cuanto la miro.

-Bueno... ¿y cómo va todo?- (_¿Y así pretendes comenzar una buena conversación, Gilbert?_)

-P-pues bien ¿y tú qué?-no levanta la mirada en ningún momento y su voz apenas se escucha.

-Bien también...

Se forma un silencio algo incómodo entre los dos. Ella aprovecha para darle un pequeño mordisco al bocadillo que tiene en la mano y yo para darle un trago a la cerveza.

-¿Cómo va el tobillo?-(_Otro perfecto tema para hablar. Hoy me estoy luciendo, vamos._)

-Ah, pues ya está bien, me quitaron las muletas hace poco.

-Me alegro.

Otro silencio se instala entre los dos. Otro mordisco al bocadillo por su parte y otro trago a la cerveza por la mía.

-B-bueno, me voy que me llama mi hermano. Un placer.-se despide rápidamente y se aleja hasta donde está Alfred que parece bastante alterado por algo.

Me quedo solo.

-Soy un asco para sacar temas de conversación.

Después de terminarme la cerveza me acerco a un derrotado Francis al que le acaban de dar largas las dos universitarias. Que pena que se me olvidara comentarle que están saliendo juntas.

No vuelvo a ver a Maddeleine en toda la noche, aunque no es de extrañar ya que no suele destacar entre la gente.

* * *

><p>CHIARA<p>

-No quiero estar aquí.

-Pues te aguantas, es una fiesta y no nos la podíamos perder-Feliks le da un trago a la bebida que lleva en la mano derecha, la verdad es que no sé cómo es capaz de estar sobrio todavía con la cantidad de copas que lleva.-Además, acabo de ver a Toris con la bicho.

Miro hacia donde mira mi amigo para ver, efectivamente a Toris ofreciéndole algo a Natasha que ella rechaza con un gesto.

-Pues no se les ve muy animados, la verdad.

-No eres la más indicada para decir eso pensando que ni si quiera has salido a bailar un rato.

-Eso es porque no me gusta bailar-mientras le contesto paso la vista por la pista de baile, no puedo evitar fijarme en Emma y Antonio.

-¿Sigues pensando que esos dos no van en serio? Porque creo que se están absorbiendo el alma mutuamente.

-¿Y tú sigues pensando que Toris no es hetero? Porque creo que lleva bastante tiempo coladito por Natasha.-Contesto, bastante a la defensiva.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, osea no me seas así de pesimistas que me hundes más. Y ahora vamos a joderle el vestido a esa zorra.

-Espera-le paro, antes de que me coja del brazo para arratrarme hacia donde quiere.-¿De verdad estás bien?

-Sí ¿por?

-Es la primera vez que admites que te gusta Toris.-Feliks se gira para mirarme, parece que acaba de darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho, quizás sí que le está empezando a afectar el alcohol.

-Es que yo no voy por ahí negando lo evidente, no como otras. Además, es la primera vez que preguntas.-sin decir nada más se gira y vuelve a cogerme del brazo, esta vez sí que me dejo arrastrar.

-¿Lo de negar lo evidente no irá por mi, no?

-¿Por qué va a ir por ti? ¿Porque sigues negando que te gusta Antonio aunque llevas mirando toda la noche a Emma como si fueras a matarla?-tiene una sonrisa burlona. Como sé que lo único que quiere es picarme decido no seguirle el rollo.

-Deja de decir tonterías ¿Has visto a Toris? Acabo de perderle de vista.-Cambio de tema, esperando que sus ganas de dejarme en ridículo no sean mayores que las de "destrozarle el vestido a esa zorra".

-Mierda.-Feliks me suelta el brazo y deja el vaso ya vacío en una de las mesas de los bocadillos, donde ya no está Toris.-Creo que están en la pista de baile.

Feliks señala a un punto que creo aleatorio de la pista de baile. Hasta que no fuerzo la vista no veo a la pareja.

-Dios santo. Toris no sabe bailar. ¿Le has visto?-No puedo evitar reirme al ver a mi antiguo amigo moverse, ni si quiera es capaz de seguir el ritmo de la canción.

-Casi pienso que con eso simplemente es suficiente.-el rubio también se ríe. La risa de uno hace que el otro se ría, total, que acabamos los dos descojonándonos por ver a Toris "bailar".

Mientras mi amigo se limpia las lágrimas que le han salido de la risa y respira hondo para evitar volver a reir mira de nuevo a la pista. La canción ha cambiado radicalmente, antes sonaba Holiday, de Greenday, ahora en cambio suena una canción bastante lenta que no sé reconocer. La cara de Feliks cambia en un solo segundo a estar completamente serio cuando ve a la pareja bailar abrazada, sin apenas moverse del sitio.

-¿A quién se le ha ocurrido poner ahora You are not alone? ¿Quién lleva la música? Porque creo que voy a matar a alguien.

-Vamos Feliks, respira. Ya sabes, inspira y espira-respiro profundamente, con la mano en el pecho, como cuando se le enseña a los niños pequeños a tranquilizarse.

-Ja,ja, muy graciosa. Vamos a hacer una cosa, tú me ayudas ahora a joderle un poco la noche a Natasha y yo te ayudo a hacer lo mismo con Emma ¿Qué te parece? ¿Hay trato?-estira su mano hacia mi, esperando, supongo, que la estreche. Sin embargo no lo hago.

-¿Por qué iba a querer joderle la noche a Emma?

-Porque la odias ¿necesitas algo más? porque creo que se ha ido hace un rato con Antonio y si no me he fijado mal salían dirección al parking.-Sin decir nada más estrecho la mano de Feliks, que esboza una sonrisa que da un poco de miedo, aunque ya estoy acostumbrada.

-¿Y estás seguro de que quieres joder a Natasha? Eso significa joderle a Toris también su noche.

-Bueno, que se lo tome como la venganza definitiva por dejarnos tirados en Halloween.

-¿No le habías perdonado ya? Eso es lo que me dijiste hace tiempo.

-Ya, pero tú no si no recuerdo mal. A veces me viene bien que seas tan rencorosa.- Me pasa la mano por el pelo, intentando revolverlo, aunque ya lo está bastante.

-No es que sea rencorosa, solo me dio coraje que nos dejara completamente tirados por ella.

-Como que no me hacen falta las explicaciones. Y ahora es cuando empieza nuestra verdadera fiesta. ¿Te apetece un bocadillo que tenga mayonesa? Yo voy a por un poco de... cualquier cosa líquida y pegajosa que encuentre.

Veo a mi amigo alejarse alegremente bordeando toda la pista de baile y dirigirse a la zona de... ¿zumos? puede ser, la verdad es que tampoco lo veo bien.

Me giro y empiezo a buscar, como me ha sugerido, los bocadillos más cargados de mayonesa que encuentro. Para mi sorpresa en una de las esquinas de la mesa hay un bol entero lleno de salsa parecida a ketchup. En el otro extremo me parece ver otro gran bol lleno de mayonesa.

La suave voz que sonaba en mi mente (que se parece extrañamente a la de Feliciano) y que me aconsejaba que no hiciera nada malo ni a Natasha queda, como siempre, completamente ignorada y me dirijo al bol que tengo más cercano, el de ketchup.

Veo a lo lejos a Feliks acercándose con 2 vasos y la misma sonrisa siniestra de antes y algo me dice que tengo la misma sonrisa en mi rostro.

La noche comienza a ponerse interesante. Creo que ya no me arrepiento tanto de haber venido a la fiesta.

* * *

><p>FELIKS<p>

Compruebo que las manos me tiemblan algo más que cuando estaba hace solo un momento con Chiara, si no fuera un poco pasado de copas quizás lo habría relacionado directamente con el azúcar ¿cuántas veces me habrá recordado el médico que tomar alcohol baja el azúcar? aún así ignoro esto igual que llevo media noche ignorando el mareo y me acerco a la zona de las bebidas, más concretamente a la zona de los zumos.

Y no, no quiero zumo, eso es demasiado poco fabuloso para una fiesta, lo que quiero es la botella de vodka caramelo que he visto hace un rato algo camuflada entre todos los ya mencionados zumos.

Busco por la mesa hasta encontrar los vasos, esos típicos vasos rojos que parecen sacados de las pelis yankies que tanto ama el yankie. Me río un poco ante ese pensamiento ¿por qué? no tengo ni idea, pero ahora mismo todo me hace mucha gracia.

Lleno uno de los vasos hasta un poco más de la mitad y otro hasta casi el borde, a este último le doy un trago bastante generoso antes de ir a reunirme otra vez con la castaña.

Una vez he conseguido esquivar la mayoría de la gente que a estas horas ya están en plan meloso con sus parejas y/o en plan borracho insoportable llego donde Chiara y le tiendo el vaso que menos bebida tiene el cual ella coge algo dubitativa.

-Ya tengo la mayonesa-dice mi amiga con cierto orgullo en la voz.

-Ah... ¿para qué quiero mayonesa?

-Pues no lo sé, tú fuiste el que me pidió que buscara bocadillos con mayonesa-Chiara le da unas pocas vueltas al vaso, mirando el contenido pero sin probarlo.

-Ah... ¡Ah! yo quiero un bocadillo con mayonesa-Bien, creo que eso de expresar lo que pienso ahora mismo no es lo que mejor se me da-Porque tengo el azúcar alto... o bajo, no lo sé, pero quiero un bocadillo-sonrío antes de darme la vuelta a por uno de los bocadillos de la mesa mientras Chiara me mira un poco extrañada, cosa que no entiendo porque creo que me he expresado bien.

-Esto... Feliks ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?

-Estoy fabuloestupendasticamente, no entiendo por qué preguntas... ¿tía, has visto los bocadillos?-miro por la mesa pero no veo ningún bocadillo... que raro, y yo que pensaba que estaban todos aquí...

-Sí, están todos a tu derecha, toma-veo que me tiende un bollo de pan rebosante de mayonesa y una servilleta. Lo cojo y le doy un bocado, seguido de otro trago de... ¿qué es lo que estoy bebiendo ahora? bueno, como que no importa, está rico.

Cuando me he terminado ya mi aporte de azúcar necesario noto que me dejan de temblar las manos, bien, voy mejorando aunque el mareo no se ha ido... quizás eso tiene más que ver con el alcohol...

-¡Tía!-llamo de repente a Chiara mientras la cojo del brazo tan fuerte que creo que la asusto un poco-tienes que probar el... bueno, esto que te he traido, como que está ssuuuupeeeer bueno-le muevo más el brazo mientras se lo digo.

-Creo que es vodka y la verdad es que no me apetece, ya tenemos bastante con uno de los dos borracho-dice quitando mi mano de su brazo.

-Tssk, como que eres una aburrida, además me da igual lo que digas... tienes que bebertelo para ir a por Natasssssha-alargo la s para darle más énfasis a lo importante del asunto.

-Bueno, pero solo me lo bebo porque huele bien, no te creas.-se lleva el vaso a los labios. A los poco minutos ambos hemos terminado con nuestras bebidas, yo un poco más mareado y Chiara... bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé.

-Vale, ahora hay que ir a joderle el vestido y necesito unos tacones. Necesito tus tacones-le digo antes de arrastrarla a la pista de baile y ponernos justo al lado de Toris y Natasha, que ni si quiera nos ven.

-¡Feliks! ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de decir qué cojones estás haciendo y diciendo?

-Osea está clarísimo, necesito que le pises el vestido con esos taconazos tuyos a la zorra en cuestión, se va a enterar por venir de largo.-empujo el pie de la castaña hasta que queda peligrosamente cerca del vestido de la rubia.

Una sonrisa maligna se dibuja en el rostro de Chiara antes de poner el tacón sobre el vestido. El sonido de la tela al rasgarse suena como música para mis oídos, aunque no tanto como el grito de la pareja de Toris que lo sigue.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, IDIOTA!?

-Ups, perdón-quizás si Chiara no estuviera intentando contener la risa habría sonado algo más creíble su disculpa, aunque no demasiado-es que no me he dado cuenta de que estabas detrás.

-ME HAS ROTO EL VESTIDO, SUBNORMAL.

-Vamos, vamos, Nat, cálmate que tampoco se nota apenas-Toris entra a la pelea en plan reconciliador.

-¿Cómo que no? Acaso no has visto la pedazo de raja que tiene en el vestido. Osea, por favor, míralo, si ha quedado completamente destrozado-intervengo mientras miro desafiante a Toris, a ver si se atreve a rebatir mi perfecto argumento.

-Da igual, sigue siendo precioso.-No puedo evitar reírme ante el patético intento de mi antiguo amigo por consolar a su pareja de baile.

-ME DA IGUAL, ME LO VAIS A PAGAR. LOS DOS.-Natasha sigue gritando poniendose cada vez más roja mientras pasa los ojos de Chiara a mi de forma frenética.

-¿Te crees de verdad que vamos a pagarte el vestido? No te creía tan idiota, la verdad.

-¿Me ha parecido escuchar que llamabas idiota a mi hermanita, Vargas?-Chiara se gira lentamente hasta encarar a Ivan Braginski y se queda completamente muda.

-Sí, la ha llamado idiota porque está diciendo idioteces. Si dijera estupideces la llamaría estúpida-le digo a Ivan con una flamante sonrisa.

-Feliks ¿vas bebido?-dice Toris, como si estuviera preocupado.

-Claro que no, bueno sí, digo... no sé, quizás un poco, pero no importa-le contesto, quizás no he sido muy claro, tampoco importa.

-¿Y puedo saber el motivo por el que estás insultando a mi hermana, Vargas?- Chiara sigue completamente muda y con los ojos como platos.

-Déjala, es que la pobre valiente lo que se dice valiente no es. ¿Puedo contestar yo? También me sé la respuesta-vuelvo a intervenir.-Pues mira, resulta que aquí la zorra de tu hermana se ha traído un vestido muy largo yyyyyy-me interrumpo al notar un pellizco en el brazo por parte de mi amiga.

-¿La zorra de mi hermana?-La sonrisa permanente de Ivan se transforma de repente en una mueca que parecía presagiar la muerte de todo ser vivo a su alrededor. Escucho a Chiara soltar un pequeño quejido y la noto dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Vuelve a sonar la tela rasgarse.

-¿¡PERO A TI QUÉ TE PASA!?

-¿P-perdón?-la voz de mi amiga, que generalmente resuena bastante apenas se escucha.

-Lukasiewicz, me ha parecido escuchar que has llamado zorra a mi hermana pero es solo que no te he escuchado bien por el ruido de la música ¿cierto?

-Sí, ha sido todo un mal entendido, ya nos vamos Ivan-Chiara que parece haber recobrado el habla intenta tirar de mi para alejarnos de allí pero me paro.

-Chiara, como que no está bien mentir, no ha sido un error, he llamado a Natasha Bragrin...Bagrin...Bragiks... bueno, a tu hermana, zorra porque lo es. Por cierto, odio vuestro apellido, no sé pronunciarlo-generalmente sé cuándo debo callarme lo que pienso pero creo que el alcohol me está afectando más de lo que pensaba.

La mueca de Ivan se retuerce en una peor y me coge del hombro tan fuerte que suelto un quejido parecido al que ha soltado antes Chiara. El ruso comienza a apretar su mano hasta que me hace torcerme por el dolor y en ese momento interviene quién menos pensé que intervendría.

-¡IVAN!-el grito de Toris se escucha perfectamente porque la canción que estaba sonando acaba de terminar, parece darse cuenta de que todo el mundo nos mira porque baja la voz-para, vas a hacerle daño.

-Es que se merece que le haga daño, estaba insultando a mi hermana-Ivan sigue sin despegar el brazo de mi hombro aunque no aprieta más.

-Pero no sabe lo que dice, va borracho... vamos suéltale por favor-conforme ha ido hablando su vos se ha ido haciendo más baja, de forma que el final es casi incomprensible.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Lukasiewicz-Para mi sorpresa Ivan me suelta, coge a Natasha de la mano y los dos juntos se van.

-Gracias-le digo a Toris, que me mira completamente serio.

-No lo he hecho por ninguno de los dos, solo lo he hecho por mi, no quiero fastidiar la noche con una pelea.

-De todas formas gracias-dice Chiara, sin mirar a Toris.

-Sois idiotas-dice mi ex-amigo y comienza a irse, pero parece pensar algo que quiere decirme porque se gira hacia mi.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, solo quería decirte que así de borracho me recuerdas a tu padre-Toris vuelve a girarse y se va por donde se han ido anteriormente Ivan y Natasha dejándonos a Chiara y a mi en mitad de la pista de baile.

-...Feliks ¿estás bien?-no miro a mi amiga, pero noto que está preocupada. Es normal teniendo en cuenta lo que Toris acaba de decirme.

-Sí, osea estoy fabuloestupendasticamente-no estoy mintiendo, estoy bien ya que ni si quiera he analizado lo que Toris ha dicho, cuando se me pase la borrachera supongo que me preocuparé, pero no ahora.

-¿De verdad?-vuelve a preguntar.

-Sí ¿vamos a por otra copa?

-Um... vale, le hemos roto el vestido a Natasha, nos lo merecemos.

* * *

><p>LUDWIG<p>

Definitivamente, me arrepiento de haber venido a este maldito baile.

La gente bebe sin control, y la pista de baile se está llenando de chicos y chicas borrachas que prácticamente se están metiendo mano ahí, públicamente, delante de todos.

-¿Podríamos salir a tomar el aire un poco?-pregunto en voz alta, pero nadie parece oírme.

Feliciano está hablando con Elizabetha sobre alguna tontería y no paran de reirse, mientras que Roderich está ocupado con su teléfono.

-¡Feliciano!

Mi amigo deja de hablar con Elizabetha para girarse y mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa, Lud?-pregunta y se ríe, como si el solo hecho de verme le hiciera gracia.

-He dicho que si podemos salir a tomar el aire.

-Pero si no lo estamos pasando muy bien aquí.-dice Feliciano antes de llevarse un vaso a la boca y beber. Lo peor es que me parece que es vodka...

-Bueno, pues yo voy a salir-digo, aunque no me hace ninguna gracia dejar a Feliciano aquí dentro, y menos con el pedo que lleva.

Salgo al patio donde hay menos gente y miro la hora en el teléfono. Son casi las doce. Deberíamos irnos pronto...

-¡Lud!

Me giro y me encuentro a Sakura viniendo hacia mi a toda prisa.

-Hola.

-¿Y Feliciano?-pregunta a la vez que la saludo.

-Dentro, con Elizabetha y algunos más igual de borrachos que ellos.

-¿Feli está borracho?-ríe Sakura.

-Sí-respondo serio-Y le he dicho que saliera aquí conmigo pero no me hace caso.

-¿Y...no te ha dicho nada especial?-pregunta mi amiga con una extraña sonrisa.

-No...¿por qué preguntas?

-Nada, nada. Pero me dijo que te lo diría esta noche...-dice ella dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia el gimnasio de nuevo.

-Oye, ¡Sakura!-le grito alcanzándola-¿Qué 'cosa especial' es esa que va a decirme?

-Ya lo verás. Es una sorpresa-ríe ella dirigiéndose hacia Feliciano.

-Hey, Feliciano-saluda Sakura al italiano-¿Le vas a decir la cosa especial a Ludwig o no?

-¿La cosa especial?-pregunta Feliciano mientras se ríe de algo que le acaba de contar Elizabetha-Aaaah, la cosa especial-risas de nuevo-luego se lo digo. Aquí no, me da vergüenza.

¿Que a Feliciano le da vergüenza algo?

No me lo puedo creer.

Debe ser algo realmente especial para que le de vergüenza decirlo.

-Oye, Ludwig-dice Feliciano acercándose a mi, arrastrando las palabras a causa de haber bebido tanto alcohol-¿vamos a casa? Así te podré decir la cosa especial.

-Sí, sí. Vamos a irnos-digo cogiéndole del brazo-Adiós-digo a Sakura y el resto, pero ninguno me hace caso. En vez de eso todos se ríen de alguna estupidez que está diciendo ahora Elizabetha.

Agarrando a Feliciano intento salir del gimnasio, dando codazos a algún que otro borracho que no deja pasar.

-Lud, ve más despacio-pide Feliciano. Me giro y le veo pálido.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto preocupado.

-Me siento mal... todo me da vueltas.

-Vamos afuera y te sientas.

Feliciano no dice nada.

Salimos y nos sentamos en un banco, apartados del gimnasio y toda la gente.

-¿Estás mejor?-pregunto un rato más tarde.

-Sí. Ya me siento un poco mejor-sonríe mi amigo y se pone en pie-¿Vamos?

Asiento y me levanto.

Vamos hasta su casa sin hablar apenas, cada uno pensando en nuestras cosas. Yo no paro de preguntarme qué será esa cosa especial que Feliciano iba a decirme.

-Adiós, Lud-se despide Feliciano cuando llegamos a su casa, sin darme ningún abrazo ni nada parecido, cosa extraña en él.

-Adiós. Por cierto...-digo agarrándole del brazo antes de que se vaya.

-¿Sí?-prgunta frotándose un ojo y bostezando.

-¿Qué era la cosa especial que me ibas a decir antes?

Feliciano sonríe débilmente y mira al suelo.

-Era...era una tontería. Nada importante.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto, pues Feli está un poco raro.

-De verdad-dice, sonriendo de nuevo. Se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla-Adiós.

Entra en su casa, y yo siento mis mejillas arder, sobre todo en donde me ha besado, y tengo la sensación de tener algo en la barriga... ¿así se siente cuando tienes 'mariposas en el estómago'?

Aunque en verdad no se siente nada mal esta sensación.

* * *

><p>GOVERT<p>

El tráfico esta noche es un coñazo, y los conductores impacientes no paran de dar pitidos. Todas las calles están llenas de gente haciendo las compras de Navidad y todo es un agobio.

Sin embargo, eso no es un problema para mí, ya que voy en el metro directo a casa de Vladimir. Ese pesado no tenía nada mejor que hacer que obligarme a ir con él de copas en la noche.

En verdad no tenía yo tampoco ningún plan, pero me hubiera apetecido quedarme en mi casa o haberme pasado un rato por la fiesta del instituto.

Cuando llego a su casa, me abstengo de llamar al timbre, ya que el hermano de Vlad debe de estar dormido, y doy un par de porrazos a la puerta.

Después de unos largos segundos Vlad se digna a abrirme. Está vestido entero de negro(Como siempre) y parece que las ojeras que normalmente tiene han aumentado.

-Hey-saluda, yendose hacia la cocina-Pensaba que no vendrías.

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer-aseguro siguiéndole.

Vlad coge un par de cervezas y me indica con un gesto de cabeza que vaya al salón. Nos sentamos en el sofá y Vlad empieza a beber. Por el contrario, yo juego con la botella

-¿Se supone que vamos a emborracharnos mientras contamos nuestras penas?-pregunto sarcástico.

-Algo así.

Hablamos de cosas triviales hasta que Vlad me pregunta que por qué no estoy en el baile de mi instituto.

-No me apetece-digo cortante.

-¿Y eso? ¿No te gusta nadie?

-No-respondo fríamente.

-Venga, hombre, tiene que haber alguien...

-¿Y a ti?, ¿A tí te gusta alguien?

-Quien sabe-responde con una sonrisa extraña-Respondeme.

-Ya te he respondido. De verdad, a veces eres demasiado pesado...

-¿Y tampoco te gusta la guarra de Emma? Es muy guapa, y al parecer ha cortado con Vash, o eso he oído.

En cuanto la nombra me siento incomodo e intento desviar el tema de conversacion.

-No me gusta nadie, y Emma no es ninguna zorra.

-¿Perdona? Emma es lo más promiscuo que hay. Por lo que Elizabetha y Vash me han contado, no dura más de un mes con la misma persona. A veces ni una semana.

-Y-Yo... yo tengo la culpa de que ella sea como es ahora.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Vlad descojonándose, sin darme ningún crédito.

-Que por mi culpa ella es ahora una puta barata. Antes ella no era así.

-¿Y cómo era antes? Digo más, ¿Cuándo la conociste?

-Esa es una larga historia, pero te la contaré...

"Era primavera cuando la ví por primera vez. Ella acababa de cumplir ocho años, y se había mudado a la ciudad. Vino nueva al instituto. Por casualidades del destino, la sentaron a mi lado. A diferencia mía, ella era muy habladora, y no se callaba ni hasta debajo del agua. Me contaba de todo: qué le gustaba hacer, cuál era su comida favorita, qué tipo de libros le gustaba leer y cosas parecidas.

Ella consiguió que me abriera al mundo y que entablara más amistad con niños de mi edad.

Ella era... como un ángel a mis ojos."

Vlad me interrumpe con una sonora risotada.

-No te rías-digo intentando sonar serio, pero sin evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se forme en mis labios.

-Es que me hace gracia que alguien pueda decir que Emma es como un ángel-sigue riendo Vladimir.

-Cállate. Además, éramos niños.

"Me enamoré de ella en las navidades del mismo año en que nos conocimos. Íbamos a hacer un teatro navideño y ella iba disfrazada de ángel..."

-¿Y tú?-pregunta Vladimir con una sonrisa.

-¿Y yo qué?-pregunto con brusquedad.

-Que tú de qué ibas disfrazado.

-Eso no es relevante. Por una vez en tu vida callate y déjame hablar.

-Pero es que me da curiosidad. ¿De qué ibas tú?

-De pastor. Y ya no hagas más preguntas-Vladimir se ríe en silencio pero no dice nada más.

"Se veía realmente preciosa con esas alas blancas y ese vestido del mismo color. Al acabar la obra, jugamos juntos en el parque del colegio con varios niños más. Le dije que se veía realmente guapa, pero no fui el único. Antonio Fernández Carriedo también estuvo haciendole halagos durante todo el día. Ese niño era realmente un incordio. Se pegaba a Emma como una lapa y no la dejaba tranquila. Más de una vez tuve que amenazarle para que la dejara en paz.

El tiempo pasó, y mi enamoramiento por Emma iba creciendo. Cuando cumplí trece años, comencé a juntarme con un tipo llamado Sadiq y sus amigos, que eran los matones del instituto. Comencé a distanciarme un poco de Emma, aunque seguíamos siendo amigos.

Digamos que Sadiq me llevó al lado oscuro, por así decirlo.(Vladimir se ríe con esta patética explicación, pero decido ignorarlo). Comenzó a gustarme cosas... de mayores, revistas eróticas y mierdas de esas que le encantan a los preadolescentes. De hecho, Francis Bonnefoy era en ese entonces mi mejor amigo. El pervertido ese fue quien me habló de todo lo relacionado con el sexo. El mismo Sadiq fue quien me dijo que le pidiera salir a Emma. Que había mucha química entre nosotros.

Me armé de valor y lo hice, y estuvimos de novios varios meses, que puedo catalogar como los mejores de mi vida.

A los seis meses, Sadiq me preguntó que cómo era Emma en la cama, y no supe qué responderle. No habíamos llegado a tanto. Éramos solo unos adolescentes de 14 años.

Sadiq me dijo que tenía que llevármela al huerto, que si no es como si no fuesemos pareja. Y así hice. Cuando se lo dije, un día que estábamos solos en mi casa, se mostró reacia a hacerlo. Me dijo que ella aún necesitaba tiempo. Mi _gran_ _amigo_ Sadiq me dijo que si me respondía algo como eso era que realmente no merecía la pena, y que tenía que dejarla ir. No sabes como me arrepiento ahora...

El caso fue que empecé a decirle de todo, y acabé cortando con ella. Emma estaba llorando, sin comprender qué pasaba, o qué había hecho mal. No sé cómo acabé echándola de mi casa, diciéndole que no valía una mierda y que no quería volver a saber nada de ella nunca jamás.

Después de eso, llamé a Sadiq y quedamos. Le conté lo que había pasado y me felicitó. Me dijo que yo si que era un hombre.

Cuando me di cuenta del tesoro que había perdido, dejé de lado a Sadiq y no volví a relacionarme con él.

Emma pareció tocada por esto, y comenzó a tirarse a cada tío que se le pasaba por delante. Y lo peor de todo, es que todo esto es mi culpa..."

-¿En serio? Whoa. Pensé que había sido siempre una fresca-dice Vlad cuando termino.

-Para nada...Y lo peor fue que cuando perdió la virginidad, con el mismo Sadiq, me mandó una foto de ellos dos, besandose, y abajo ponía: ¿Merezco ahora la pena?

-No me lo puedo creer. ¡La perdió con Sadiq!

-Sí...

-Que fuerte... jamás lo habría imaginado...Pues yo ahora estoy deprimido-suelta de repente.

-¿Y eso por qué?-pregunto, esperando a que me responda cualquier tontería.

-Por que me gusta alguien... pero lo nuestro es un amor imposible.

-No me digas que te has enamorado de Elizabetha.

-Sí... pero ella ya tiene el maldito Roderich ese. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que él es un idiota que no la merece.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Yo jamás la regañaría por ser ella misma. Eli me ha contado que a veces Roderich la regaña por hacer cosas que no son dignas de señoritas. Y parece que su relación está en declive. Algo me dice que dentro de poco vana dejarlo.

-¿Y vas a aprovechar e ir a por ella?

-Supongo...aunque no creo ella me vea como algo más que un amigo.

-¿Y como estás tan segur?

-Por como me mira, y por la manera en la que se comporta cuando está conmigo. Si realmente estuviera pillada por mi, no actuaría así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Pues... no se explicarlo. Pero creo que no le gusto...

El resto de la noche la paso escuchando por qué Elizabetha jamás podrá ver nada en Vlad y los lamentos de éste.

Acabo a quedarme a dormir en su casa, en el sofá. No consigo conciliar bien el sueño en toda la noche y los recuerdos de Emma no me abandonan.

* * *

><p>ARTHUR<p>

-Bueno, Artie, como te iba contando, fui a la tienda de comics y me encontré con Dylan allí...

Mientras Alfred me cuenta algo que ni a mi ni a nadie puede interesar, miro el interior de mi bebida, que es de un color marrón clarito. Después de todo, es un ponche. Miro hacia la pista, en donde Alfred y yo hemos bailado juntos un par de canciones, y luego nos hemos venido a donde estamos ahora, que es junto a la mesa de las bebidas.

Mientras miro entre la gente que está en la pista de baile, cruzo la mirada con Francis Bonnefoy, quien está bailando ahora con su amigo Gilbert y me guiña un ojo con lujuria. Aparto rápidamente la vista y la clavo en los ojos de Alfred. Espero que no se haya dado cuenta de nada, por que por lo que a mi respecta, mis mejillas están coloradas. Bloody french of the hell... s-si ni siquiera me gusta. Además, lo que pasó en Halloween ya está olvidado. Aunque no puedo negar que el francés no bese bien...

-Arthur. ¿Arthur, me estás escuchando?

Alfred me está mirando con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-What?-pregunto descolocado, sin saber de qué me está hablando.

-¿Cómo que what? ¿Se puede saber donde tienes hoy la cabeza? Llevo toda la noche hablándote de cómo conseguí el último cómic de Marvel y tú lo único que haces es mirar a la gente y a tu bebida, pero de mi pasas como de la mierda.

-Oye, no me hables así-le replico soltando mi bebida en la mesa y poniendo los brazos en jarras-Llevo toda la bloody noche escuchando demasiadas tonterías ya, Alfred, como para que ahora me vengas con que estoy pasando de ti. Si tanto paso de ti vete con alguien que no lo haga.

-Arthur-dice Alfred modulando la voz-Nos están mirando...

-Oh, ¿Y ahora me vienes con que nos están mirando y debería callarme por que soy una vergüenza de novio, no?

-Pues quizás lo seas.

No quiero seguir peleando más. Me doy la vuelta y me alejo de Alfred, sin querer saber nada más de él en lo que queda de noche. Salgo del gimnasio y me quedo en el patio, donde hay un par de parejas liándose.

Decido que lo mejor será ir a un sitio donde haya menos gente y no haga tanto frío.

Quizás la biblioteca esté esta noche abierta, quien sabe...

Así que me dirijo hacia ella. Pero justo cuando estoy en el pasillo de la biblioteca, siento como todo empieza a darme vueltas súbitamente y empiezo a respirar con dificultad. Me apoyo en la pared que está más cercana a mi y me deslizo hasta el suelo, donde entierro la cabeza entre mis piernas esperando que así se me vaya el mareo.

Poco a poco todo vuelve a la normalidad, incluso mi respiración.

-¿Llorando por que Alfred te la ha liado ahí delante de todos, mon amour?

No. Por favor, no. ÉL no.

-¿Qué mierdas quieres, Bonnefoy?-pregunto sin alzar la cabeza.

-Venía a darte amour francés para que no te deprimieras, mon ami-me responde el indeseable sentándose a mi lado. Pasa el brazo por encima de mis hombros, para acercarme a él.

-No me toques-le advierto alejándome de él. Alzo la cabeza y le miro con asco. Tiene pintalabios rojo pasión en el cuello y el varias zonas de la cara.

-¿A qué viene esa actitud, Arthur? Para una vez que vengo a ser bueno contigo...

Me levanto lentamente, ayudándome con la pared que hay a mis espaldas y le digo con asco.

-Púdrete, gabacho de mierda.

Francis no responde nada. Simplemente se levanta y sonríe con superioridad. Me voy hacia donde no pueda seguirme, y no sé como, al cabo de unos cinco minutos acabo en un aula que da al patio del gimnasio. Me asomo a la ventana y veo a parejitas que salen muy amorosas del gimnasio.

-¿Sabes? Aún no he olvidado el beso del otro día...

Me giro al oír la voz de Francis, quien está apoyado en el marco de la puerta y sonríe con arrogancia.

-¿Qué coño quieres de mi? Déjame en paz.

-Ya te he dicho. Vengo a hacerte compañía-dice acercándose a mi después de cerrar la puerta del aula en la que estamos.

-No quiero tu falsa amabilidad, Francis. Asi que ya te puedes estar yendo.

-Venga, Arthur. No puedes estar siempre enfadado conmigo-dice acariciándome la mejilla. Me aparto de golpe y me llevo la mano a donde me ha tocado, asqueado.

-Además, no se que le dijiste a Alfred, pero últimamente está preguntándome cosas raras, como que si de verdad lo quiero o si alguna vez le he engañado con alguien...¿No tendrá nada que ver contigo, verdad Francis?

-Digamos que yo solo expresé mi opinión... y Alfred me oyó.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-pregunto apretando los puños, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo en cualquier momento.

-Nada importante. El caso es-dice acercándose peligrosamente a mi-Me dejaste con ganas de más el día de Halloween... y también me di cuenta de que echo de menos tu amistad, Arthur.

En ese momento, "se me va la mano" y tiro a Bonnefoy al suelo.

-No juegues con fuego, Francis-digo antes de salir del aula, dejando al francés en el suelo, sobándose la zona de la cara en donde le he pegado.

Salgo a los pasillos y me dirijo de nuevo hacia el gimnasio, cada vez más nervioso.

Alfred es muy ingenuo, y no me extrañaría que Francis le hubiera llenado la cabeza de mierdas raras sobre mí. Y lo que tampoco me resultaría raro sería que Alfred supiese algo de lo que me paso en Halloween con Francis.

-¡Arthur!, ¡Arthur, espera!

Mierda, el maldito francés no tiene nada mejor que seguirme.

Apresuro el paso y justo antes de salir por la puerta del edificio central y salir al patio siento una fuerte presión en el pecho. Me llevo la mano hacia donde me duele y noto como los latidos de mi corazón van cada vez más rápido y son más fuertes.

Todo empieza a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, como antes pero más fuerte.

En algún momento caigo al suelo, intentado ralentizar mi respiración, que también está acelerada.

Me parece oír la voz de Francis llamándome, pero apenas puedo escuchar bien.

Siento como alguien me hace tumbarme y me indica que me tranquilice y que respire bien.

Poco a poco, mi respiración se va regularizando y la taquicardia se me pasa. Cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad, lo primero que hago es llevarme la mano al pecho, donde siento los latidos del corazón más normales.

Cuando finalmente abro los ojos, me encuentro con los ojos cobalto de Francis. Parpadeo un par de veces desorientado, sin saber como demonios he acabado tumbado, con la cabeza en su regazo.

-¿Estás mejor?-me pregunta amablemente, ayudando a levantarme.

Me pongo en pie con su ayuda y asiento con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital o algo?-propone el francés mirándome con preocupación.

-No. Estoy bien-le respondo con intención de salir del edificio. Sin embargo, Francis me para del brazo.

-No. No estás bien y lo sabes. Debes ir al médico. Esas taquicardias no son normales.

-¿Qué sabrás tu si son o no son normales?-pregunto con arrogancia liberándome de su agarre con un movimiento brusco-Además, es por culpa de gente como tú que me altere y me pase esto, así que ahora no hagas como que te preocupo o algo.

Salgo en busca de Alfred, para avisarle de que me voy a casa. Aunque quizás el ya se haya ido sin mi...

-Arthur.

Ruedo los ojos cuando oigo de nuevo al francés aproximarse a mi.

-Déjame en paz.

-No, no, y no-Dice Francis frunciendo el ceño mientras se interpone en mi camino-Tienes que ir al médico. Esto que te ha pasado es grave, y no puedes hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Además, ¿Sabes qué? Se lo voy a decir a Alfred.

En ese momento saltan todas mis alarmas. No será capaz de...

-Y una mierda, Bonnefoy. ¿Acaso quieres joderme más la vida?-pregunto frío yendo con más rapidez hacia el gimnasio

-Osea, que ahora contarle a tu novio que pasas de tu salud es joderte la vida.-responde Francis alcanzándome.

Me paro un poco descolocado. ¿No iba a contarle... lo de Halloween?

-Mira, olvídalo-respondo marchándome rápidamente hacia el gimnasio. Entro y entre toda esa marabunta de gente distingo a Alfred en una esquina hablando con Sakura. Me dispongo a ir hacia ellos pero siento un tirón del brazo.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto brusco al francés, que me suelta del brazo.

-Si no se lo dices tú, se lo digo yo.

-Está bien, está bien. Tú ganas, Bonnefoy. Se lo diré-le digo para que me deje ya en paz.

Me mira con desconfianza pero no me dice nada más.

Ruedo los ojos y, mientras voy hacia mi novio, espero que el maldito francés me deje en paz. Y si, como dijo en Halloween, quiere volver a entablar amistad conmigo, lleva tarde. Demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>ALFRED<p>

Estoy hablando con Sakura animadamente sobre lo que antes le iba a contar a Arthur cuando de repente alguien me llama por detrás. Me giro y al ver quien es, ruedo lo ojos y hago una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-pregunto con desdén.

-¿Podrías acompañarme fuera, _please_? Tengo que hablar contigo en privado.

-¿No ves que estoy hablando con Sakura?

-N-No pasa nada-dice ella tímidamente-Además, ahora iba a ir a hablar con Elizabetha...

-¿Ves? No se va a quedar sola-dice Arthur con impaciencia. Bufo y asiento. Comenzamos a salir de este maremagnum y cuando estamos en el patio Arthur me dirige hacia la zona más apartada, que es al lado de una fuente.

-A ver que chorrada tienes que decirme para que tengamos que salir del gimnasio-murmuro, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como que Arthur no me escuche.

-Alfred, lo que te voy a decir es importante, ¿Vale? No es algo para tomárselo a broma.

-A saber qué es...

-V-Verás...-comienza Arthur, con las manos temblándole un poco-Antes cuando me he ido... me he cruzado con Francis.

-Perfecto-bufo-Y supongo que el pervertido ese te habrá dicho o hecho algo para que te relajes, ¿No?

-Bueno... no ha sido así exactamente. De hecho, te estoy contando esto por que él me ha amenazado con contártelo él. Así que no me queda más opción.

Espera, espera, espera. ¿Arthur me está contando esto por que si no lo hará Francis? Y... ¿Gracias a Francis, Arthur se ha tranquilizado?

De repente, todo parece cobrar sentido en mi cabeza.

-Pues bien, no hace falta que sigas contando más. Ya lo entiendo-digo fríamente mirándole con odio.

-¿Lo entiendes?-pregunta Arthur sorprendido.

-Claro. No hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta.

-Bueno, pues entonces todo está arreglado-sonríe algo nervioso Arthur mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Sabes? Mejor. Desde hace varias semanas me estabas hartando con tus cambios de humor tan repentinos. Tienes razón, todo está ya arreglado-mientras hablo siento como los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas.

-Espera...¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunta Arthur con la voz rota.

-De lo mismo que tú. Estoy rompiendo contigo, Arthur. Esta ya ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunta chillando Arthur mientras los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, atrayendo algunas miradas.-No sé que es lo que has entendido, pero lo que sea que creas es falso. Yo te estaba intentando decir que...

-Basta-le corto antes de que siga diciendo más mentiras.-Si tan tranquilo estás con Francis, vete con él.

-Espera, Alfred. Yo no estaba cortando contigo-dice Arthur con los ojos acuosos y varias lágrimas cayéndole por la cara.

-No importa. Además, creo que es lo mejor. Últimamente nos estábamos peleando demasiado. Cada vez que hablamos siempre acabamos enfadándonos, como antes en el gimnasio. Creo que lo mejor será que lo dejemos. Quizás no nuestra amistad... pero sí esto.

Arthur no responde nada. En vez de eso se lleva una mano a la cara y se limpia todas las lágrimas que está derramando y suelta un sollozo.

-Si crees que esto es lo mejor... está bien. Lo dejamos-dice alzando la cabeza. Tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y parece realmente triste. Por un momento, siento como se me encoge el corazón y me siento mal por estarle haciendo esto. Deseo abrazarle y decirle que deje de llorar, que todo estará bien. Pero ambos sabemos que esta ruptura es lo mejor.

-Arthur, yo...

Pero antes de terminar la frase, él se da la vuelta y se va a paso rápido hacia la salida. Cuando le veo desaparecer del instituto, suelto un taco y doy una patada al suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Entrada 5: Baile de Navidad<strong>

¡Hola de nuevo!

Como estoy cansado os contaré así por encima qué ha pasado en el baile.

Resumen del baile:

Como se esperaba, Emma y Antonio se han liado(eso y más). Se besaban de una manera tan apasionada que parecía que no hubiese mañana.

Por otra parte, muuucha gente que no era del instituto ha venido al baile, y la gran mayoría se ha emborrachado.

Feliks y Chiara han roto el vestido de Natasha y han tenido un enfrentamiento con ella. Al final la cosa se ha puesto tensa, ya que el hermano de Nat, Iván, ha intervenido y casi se carga a Feliks. Y luego ha habido tensión entre Feliks y Toris.

Por mi parte, yo he ido con mi pareja, Maddie, y me lo he pasado bien. Al final hasta ella ha ligado con el albino ese raro, Gilbert.

Que yo recuerde no ha habido nada más así destacable...

Bueno, me despido ya, y hasta la próxima!

_Entrada modificada el 20-12-2012 a las 2:28_


End file.
